New York Stories II
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: The continuing stories of our favorite couples as they try to maintain love, build families, strengthen working relationships, survive heartaches of course enjoy life all in a small Manhattan Apartment complex. MS FA DL SOC AK  CHAP 24 UP NOW
1. Welcome back to the Manhattan Mews

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 1 – Welcome back to the Manhattan Mews **

**Summary: **The continuing stories of our favorite couples as they try to maintain love, build families, strengthen working relationships, survive heartaches of course enjoy life all in a small Manhattan Apartment complex. MS FA DL SOC

**Disclaimer: **You know it all by now right? I own nothing except any OC's (Dr. Adams, John Sullivan, Clint Monroe, etc). Any resemblance … …

**A/N 1: Okay so first off I must apologize to you all. I know I promised a shorter all cast story before this one but 2011 hasn't started as I had planned and so that idea, while still in the works, has been put aside for now (but yes will show up this year!). Alice does apologize but she hopes you'll all like this one just as much as NY I and we both thank you in advance.**

**A/N 2: So this inquiry from a reader made me laugh 'do you put your muse Alice opposite Sid b/c you have a secret crush on him?' hehe sorry that was cute. The answer is NO! I like Sid as a character but that's it and as all smy loyal readers know my one TRUE LOVE is Mac, however he belongs to Stella and that is one gal I admire too much to cross (and Alice and I don't like Mac/OC!) but she likes to make an appearance so Alice Hammerback is where she has slotted herself into most of the time. Anyhoo so in case others were wondering – if not…well there is some useless info to enjoy :D**

_~Special thanks to Ioanhoratio. Thanks for the friendly nudge~_

* * *

"Sydney why on earth are you fussing with that thing?"

"Blame Kendall," Sid sighs as he looks away from his computer screen. "She set up this electronic calendar thingy and it's…well it's kind of addictive."

"It's…wait you have the baby shower for KaSaundra and the bridal shower for our three lovely brides to be on the same night."

"So?"

"So they can't just go from one event and then rush to another."

"Why not? It'll be like bar hopping," Sid chuckles, drawing an eye roll from his wife.

"And who brings the beer?"

"Sheldon, it's his baby to be," Sid grins; forcing a smile from Alice's lips.

"Here let me try this…besides we can't have them that close together, people couldn't afford it."

"Trust me dear most people attending will be bringing gift cards instead of actual presents."

"That's still the same amount of money," she smirks. "I miss gifts though, especially for a baby shower, makes it more festive. There I think that is better."

"And the three weddings?" Sid frowns as he looks back at the computer screen. "In three weekends? And you think the showers will break them?"

"The showers were our idea, all three ladies didn't want one. They agreed with Jessica that they could just bring their gifts to the wedding and be done with it."

"Why didn't they all wait longer than a month?" Sid groans.

"Hey it's better than their first suggestion of all having their wedding on the same day," Alice counters.

"So the bridal and the baby showers are going to be sexually combined?" Sid asks with a teasing tone.

"You know it's a wonder our children didn't grow up to be…"

"Sex addicts? They are, just like us," Sid chuckles.

"I am not answering that," Alice smiles back but giving him a small shake of her head. "At least Mac was able to talk you out of a personal shower for them."

"More like _threatened_," Sid clears his throat. "Mr. Taylor can be very convincing when he wants to be."

"That I don't doubt," Alice agrees. "Okay and so with a bunch of new tenants just settling in we should have another potluck to welcome everyone."

"Get Kendall to help organize that, she'll love it and it will give her something to do," Sid explains. "I mean something more."

"Well I for one am very proud of our granddaughter for finding a job and also taking that smaller apartment that Mac Taylor was in."

"At least we were able to keep her and the two single boys separated."

"Well so far only Adam Ross has shown an interest but the poor dear boy trips over every other word around her; I almost feel sorry for him," Alice tells Sid with a small laugh.

"Well a beautiful woman does that to a man," Sid grins. "Remember when Mac first met Stella."

"I thought that poor boy was going to have a heart attack," Alice recalls.

"And what about Reed Garrett?"

"That boy spends most of his free time volunteering down at the newspaper; I don't think he knows girls exist," Alice laughs. "But I think it's great that he works at the base with Mac but I think he would rather be a journalist than a soldier."

"He's not really military stock," Sid agrees. "Maybe the community gathering will help him loosen up a bit or at least draw him out a bit."

"I'm just glad that he and Adam are able to at least carry on a descent conversation."

"About video games?" Sid arches his brows.

"Well it's something in common. But in any case we'll have to wait on the community event until all three of our happy couples return from their trips, well two of them I suppose. Jessica's family lives here in New York along with Don Flack's."

"A new year and already we have so much to look forward to and plan for," Sid mentions as he leans back in his chair, draping his arm around the back of his wife's. "And we love it right?"

"So much for slowing down," Alice lightly laughs.

"Well I think we both know we wouldn't have it any other way."

"Which is true," Alice agrees as she looks at her watch. "Okay so we have about half hour until dinner is ready, let's get back to our calendar's here."

"And world domination!" Sid offers wryly. "Well it could happen…" his voice trails off as both of them hover around the computer trying to work everything into their 2011 events calendar. The couples were all taking a few days off so they could tell their various families the good news about their upcoming nuptials this weekend. Once they were back, Alice's idea to combine the community potluck with a big bridal shower for all three couples was a go. Then it would be a baby shower, University Graduations, and then a few other events in between all the other daily stuff.

Alice was right, there would be no slowing down - for anyone in the Manhattan Mews.

* * *

"KaSaundra have you seen…ah there it is," Sheldon smiles as he walks into their bedroom and takes his tie from the hand of his loving wife.

"Here let me," KaSaundra quickly snatches it back, drawing an amused smile from Sheldon's lips. "The knot should be a bit bigger right now. That's the European look."

"Don and Mac don't wear big knots," Sheldon lightly groans as he allows his wife to arrange the printed tie affixed atop his dark colored dress shirt.

"I'm not married to either of them am I?" KaSaundra counters.

"Oh I don't mind," Sheldon tells her warmly. "Especially if it gets me a little somethin' somethin' after dinner."

"Ah another _creative _night?" KaSaundra arches a well manicured dark brow.

"You know it."

They were heading out to celebrate their sixth year anniversary wanting a quiet night out to themselves before heading over to Sheldon's parents for dinner; KaSaundra's of course still being in London, but promising to fly in for the birth of their first grandchild.

"And how is my boy doing?" Sheldon's hand rests on KaSaundra protruding belly.

"Our _daughter _is doing fine," KaSaundra teases back. They had opted not to know this time, agreeing that no matter the gender and as long as the child was healthy, it would be loved and cherished. Plus it was more fun for them to take turns guessing and picking names for their unborn infant.

The spare room in their penthouse apartment was already outfitted with necessary baby items, but the colors so far were neutral; again waiting until the day of the birth before they would be given clear direction as to which color would work best.

"And how are you feeling?"

"A little tired today but looking forward to tonight."

"KaSaundra we could have gone another night."

"I don't mind and would like the break, although you have been wonderful in helping out."

"I just don't want you to overdo anything," Sheldon mentions in concern.

"I won't as long as you keep reminding me," she offers warmly as she kisses his cheek. "There now you look handsome."

"And what was I before?" He winks, forcing her to just shake her head and turn back to her own dressing table. "And you look amazing...as always," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. All set," KaSaundra finishes placing the back on her diamond studded earring and then standing up to face her husband. "Let's go have some fun."

"I like the sound of that."

* * *

"Okay Lucy you can only pack…why am I am arguing with you?" Danny asks in exasperation to his three year old daughter. "You can't take all this!"

"Wants to take Dora," Lucy insists, her arms folded across her chest just like her father's.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Where is Lindsay?" Danny moans as he just shakes his head and then offers a small smirk when Lucy does the same thing. Danny slumps down onto the small toddler bed and looks at Lucy with a frown.

"Heres dadda," Lucy hands Danny her Dora stuffy. "Daddy feels better?" Lucy asks softly.

"Yeah baby girl I do," he smiles weakly as he gathers her up into his arms. "Mummy will be home soon – I hope."

After the engagement Lindsay had called her parents right away with the good news and this weekend they were going to fly out to enjoy a small local celebration as it would only be close family members able to attend the wedding that was coming up in one month's time. It was short notice, but they really didn't want to wait any longer and figured that since the hotel was available then why not just book it and get it done.

This weekend was the perfect time to travel as when they would get back then Danny would be starting up his new shop and really wouldn't have time to travel for at least a number of months. Lindsay, although a bit more established at the Vet Clinic was still fairly new and so also didn't have a lot of time to travel but both of them had talked about taking Lucy to Disney World for a week a few months later.

As his apartment was the bigger one, Lindsay had already started to move her things out and a few weeks later it was now occupied by Reed Garrett; Adam Ross having taken Don's previous apartment and the Hammerback's granddaughter having taken the smaller one that belong to Mac as he, like Don, moved into his fiancé's apartment as it was bigger. Hey when it came to space, size did matter and bigger was always better.

Danny looks at the mess at his feet and sighs, knowing that his anxiety however, was largely due to the fact that he would be meeting his future in-law's tomorrow and wasn't sure how they would take him. Clint, Lindsay's oldest brother, was on his side, but he still wasn't too sure about Lindsay's father, especially when Clint said he was surprised that Danny already had a child.

_'I explained Lucy to my dad, Danny, you have nothing to worry about,' _Lindsay had tried to assure him. However, until he was actually in the presence of Trent and Carla Monroe, he wouldn't be certain of their acceptance.

"I'm home!" Lindsay calls out happily as she closes the front door.

"Yay mummy!" Lucy shouts as she drops Dora and races from the room.

"Yay mummy," Danny chimes in softly as he follows after Lucy. "Hey babe," Danny greets her as he gathers her and Lucy in his strong embrace and kisses her on the cheek. "Missed you."

"You look stressed," Lindsay notes as she slowly drops Lucy to the floor and looks at Danny in concern. "Danny, I told you my father knows the story about Lucy and is fine with it. You have nothing to worry about."

"Right well that's not it."

"Okay then…"

"It's Lucy," Danny tells her, looking down at his daughter who only looks up shaking her head in disagreement. Lindsay just gives them both a wry smile as she follows after Danny into Lucy's room and looks at the mess on the floor.

"Let me guess nothing fit?" Lindsay smirks as she pats his ass.

"Funny," Danny smirks. "Lucy wants to take all that and won't listen to me."

"Ah, well that's because this is her first trip and she needs to be shown which essentials to pack."

"So how about I leave you here with her and I'll start supper?" Danny suggests.

"Taking the easy way out?"

"Yes," Danny nods his head, offering his soon to be wife a kiss on the cheek before he takes his leave.

"Boys," Lindsay smiles as she turns and looks at Lucy with a warm grin. "Are you excited about going to visit my mum and dad tomorrow? Gramma and grampa Monroe?"

"Yes," Lucy nods although not really understanding what Lindsay was asking.

"Okay so lets see what things you need and what things will wait at home for you to come back and tell them all about your grand adventure into the west okay?"

"Wants to take Dora."

"Okay but how about we leave Buzz and Roxy behind so that Dora will have a story to tell them when she gets back."

"Ok-ay," Lucy agrees slowly as she takes the two rather large stuffies out of her small suitcase and allows Lindsay to start to pack some of the items that Danny had tried in vain to get Lucy to do. Lindsay hears Danny talking to himself in the kitchen and smiles. She looks down at her engagement ring and feels her heart warm. Tomorrow she would be going back home to show off what an amazing future she was marrying into.

"Supper's ready!" Danny calls out.

"Come on sweetie, we'll finish this after supper."

* * *

"Jess you sure your brothers aren't going to subject me to some kind of first rights ritual?" Don calls out from the living room, as he hovers over the ironing board, pressing the good dress shirt that he was told he has to wear tomorrow night. Both the Angell's and the Flack's were more than excited for the engagement of their children and this weekend would be having two private dinners, first at the Angell's and then at the Flack's on the Sunday night; Don's partner John Sullivan and his wife Maggie were also invited.

"Yes actually," Jessica teases as she comes into their living room. Much like Mac and Lindsay, when Don was moving in they had to decide which of their furniture items they were going to keep and which they would discard if they weren't able to assimilate into their new living arrangements.

"Such as?" Don arches his brows in wonder. "Better not strip me naked or anything," he huffs, drawing a giggle from her lips. "Could happen."

"Trust me if anyone is going to strip you naked, it's going to be me and me alone," she grins as she joins him by the ironing board.

"That I would willingly submit to Mrs. Flack," he says softly as he leans in for a warm kiss.

"Mmm you just like saying that don't you Mr. Flack," she replies as she grazes his lips with hers.

"Yes actually. But I know you like hearing it."

"Yes actually," she retorts with a small smirk. "Almost as much as I like watching you doing something domestic."

"Ah I think I burned this damn thing," Don huffs with a small curse as he looks down at his slightly crumpled dress shirt.

"First off you need to do…" Jessica forces his hands away and takes over, happily wedging herself between his body and the ironing board.

"Mmm I like this even better," his lips nuzzle her ear as his body pulls her back against him.

"Are you paying attention?" She scolds with a smile.

"No," Don chuckles in return. "Let it burn."

"No way Don, I bought you this shirt."

"Okay fine. I'll let you…"

"Nice try," she twists her head around to see him. "You are finishing this or no dessert."

"With you or on you?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out," Jessica smirks.

Don just gives her small shake of his head but knows it's only fair for him to continue in his task. His eyes carefully watch Jessica's body moving as she shows him how to iron the shirt but in reality if he wore a sweater he wouldn't care.

"Thanks," he mutters as she finally pulls herself free and heads toward the kitchen. "And stop stressing, you know my parents already love you."

"Yeah but now it'll be official," Don sighs. "You'll be one of us," he states, garnering only a laugh from the kitchen, lightening the mood.

"Well I have to face your brood including your partner on Sunday night so feel sorry for me as well."

"I told you Sam won't be there," Don reminds her referring to his sister who was usually MIA to most family functions. "She's going to be out of town. But you know her and you two get along."

"Right I wish your sister was going to be there," Jessica laments softly. "And your father?"

"Hey you already have Sully wrapped around your finger so my dad won't be that hard," Don answers as he finishes his shirt and then joins her in the kitchen. "Okay so what can I do now?"

* * *

"I really don't know why you are so nervous," Stella mentions to Mac as they sit in traffic on the way back to their apartment, both of them flying out to Chicago tomorrow to visit Mac's mother and for Stella to finally meet her future mother in law.

"I should be nervous."

"You're not?" Mac shoots back.

"I am but my knuckles aren't turning white right now," she nods toward his fingers that are tightly gripping the steering wheel.

"Right well…" Mac frowns as he loosens his grip. "I guess I just haven't been back since I moved here and I kinda feel guilty about waiting so long."

"And then you show up with a big announcement?"

"Something like that."

"Mac your mother has been kept in the loop every step of the way, the only thing you ever downplayed to her was the danger from Frankie but that's over so you now have nothing to worry about."

"I know," he mentions softly as Stella's hand rests on his for a few seconds while the light lingers on red. He looks over at her and rewards her small gesture with a warm smile. "I can't wait for you two to meet."

"I am excited also. And to see where you lived and grew up. Wish we had longer than just a weekend," Stella mentions as they continue on their way home.

"I know but work just didn't work out for us this time."

"Speaking of work, how was Reed's first few weeks?"

"Not bad but I don't think he has the heart of a soldier," Mac answers in truth as they reach their apartment complex.

"Yeah I think all his volunteering at the Times has swayed his mind toward Journalism even more than we thought."

"Well he'll get a good education and might only have to do light duty if that's what he wants but he has other options he can go into as well. He's told all this to General Ford so we'll see how things go in the coming months. The last thing I want for him is a dishonorable discharge."

Stella's fingers rest on Mac's cheek, drawing his gaze to her just after he parks the Jeep. "I love the way you care about him."

"Almost feel obligated in a way," Mac replies. "I just want him to do well and make something for himself. Sadly I see a lot of young men without purpose or guidance."

"Maybe it's this building's atmosphere," Stella mentions as they walk, hand in hand toward the elevator.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that young Adam Ross fellow is in university and seems to have some clear direction and now Reed does also."

"That he does. Maybe it is the building. Sure helped me," Mac smirks as they near their floor; Mac now having moved into Stella's larger apartment. Much like the other couples, their apartment too was also littered with the odd moving box that still wasn't unpacked or the auspicious item that was still seeking a permanent home. But they had decided to wait before unpacking everything to see what they would get at the bridal shower and their wedding.

When they had sat down with the other two couples, it was agreed that Danny and Lindsay would get married first, but when Danny said he only wanted to wait a month, both Mac and Don agreed, forcing the other two brides-to-be to take a day from work and plan a last minute wedding. With help from family and friends, three modest and affordable wedding's were finally confirmed. Since they all booked at the same hotel for three weekends in a row, they all got a good discount that included food, drinks, music, pictures, a cake and ceremony hall if warranted. All the brides needed to do was take care of their dresses.

"Stella?" Mac's soft voice breaks her thoughts, his hand touching her arm and forcing her gaze to lock with his. "You okay?"

"Just thinking about everything that we have done to prepare for our wedding in the next month."

"Mrs. Taylor," Mac whispers as he pulls her into his arms and holds her close. "Can't wait."

"Mr. Taylor, me too."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so how was the welcome back chappy? Wanted to have it almost the same as the first chappy of NYI with Sid and Alice talking about the going's around their apartment and then a few snippets from each couple before we actually get going. But as we go along there will be flashbacks from each of them that will highlight certain things about the move-in's and such. Up next you'll learn more details about their upcoming wedding's, some of the details surrounding those 3 events and of course hear from the rest of the tenants. A lot to come in this sequel so stay tuned and thanks so much in advance! Please review to let know you are excited about the return of this story and to keep Alice excited in writing it for you all :D

**PS:** I don't know the name of Jessica's mother or brother's, or Lindsay's parents so I made them up (Lindsay's brother Clint is of course my OC from NYI). But if anyone knows from the show please let me know as I tried to search but couldn't find them. Of course we know Jessica's father Cliff and Mac's mother Millie from actual episodes.

**PSS**: SMACKIES - 'Complicated was just updated'


	2. New Friends, Old Family & First Impressi

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 2 – New Friends, Old Family & First Impressions**

**A/N: **Thanks for the feedback on the parent's names. For Lindsay's I am going to use Laura and Wayne Monroe (Clint was already mine from NYI). As I am not a regular DL ship writer if anyone has those parents names (both together) established please let me know and I'll change mine, I haven't had that much time to research all the DLL stories out there and I do apologize if I am using the same names. I found a reference to a 'Sherri Angell' but they never said who she really was so will use her as Jessica's mother, again unless anyone can confirm otherwise. The rest are my OC's; including Don's younger brother (we know his sister is Sam from the show) and Jessica's four brothers. Okay so after all that hope you like this update! Lol :D

_

* * *

_

'Mom I have some good news, Stella and I are getting married.'

_'McCanna that's wonderful,' Millie had stated with obvious joy. 'When are you coming out here so that I can finally meet my future daughter in law?'_

_'In a few weeks, we both have to arrange a day off, either the Friday or the Monday, but it looks like we'll fly out first thing Saturday morning and then leave Monday night. Is that okay?'_

_'I wish it was longer but for a first trip its perfect. So any idea when the date will be?'_

_'A uh…a month from now,' Mac had told his mother, only to get a laugh in return. 'Is that too soon?'_

_'Not at all,' Millie assured him. 'I think it's perfect, but can you arrange everything in that short of a time frame?'_

_'Well Stella's friend Lindsay has already booked a hotel and…well they are getting married the week before us.'_

_'What?'_

_'And our friends Don and Jessica the week after so we all kinda lucked out.'_

_'Your father would be proud.'_

_'Do you think so?'_

_'Do you love her my son?'_

_'More than life itself mom.'_

_'Then he'd be proud as I am. Now when what date can I expect you here?'_

Mac's conversation with his mother replay's over in his head as they sit in the busy domestic terminal at JFK International Airport waiting for their direct flight to Chicago to finally board. He looks over at Stella and then down at her blackberry. However, she quickly puts it away before he can fully see what she was looking at.

"I want it to be a surprise," Stella tells him with a smile. "But I think you'll like it."

"Oh I'm sure I will," Mac answers in truth.

"And I'm more than thrilled that you agreed to wear your dress uniform."

"Stella, about that…"

"Oh come on Mac, you promised," Stella lightly moans as her fingers give his a small squeeze. "You'll look so handsome in your military blues."

"But we aren't getting married on the base," Mac tries to get out of it. He was already worried about having to stand up to face even a modest crowd dressed in a tux but had somehow allowed Stella to talk him into wearing his dress uniform to add something even more special to the occasion.

Mac looks at the expression on Stella's face and knows that he'll not only give in but later on their wedding day be actually happy he did so.

"Okay I will."

"Thank you," she whispers as she kisses him on the cheek, a modest peck in public.

"Well I am still amazed that you managed to get everything done so quickly," Mac recalls as they both stand up to board their flight.

_'Lindsay what deal are you talking about?'_

_'Stella, I got the Hilton Liberty Island at an amazing deal because we are booking off season. The deal includes, a buffet dinner and wine, the music, a picture package, a floral package, the cake and the bridal suite. And in this short of time leaves us only worrying about our dresses.'_

_'That in itself is a stress.'_

_'That is why you let Mac worry about the invitations, take the day off tomorrow and come dress shopping with me and Jessica.'_

_'How is it that you are that organized?' Stella had asked with a laugh._

_'Practice and a force named Lucy Messer,' Lindsay had laughed. 'Besides Jessica said she knows of a place that her sister in law used and they have a great variety of dresses in stock and at team to do alterations with only a few weeks notice.'_

_'Okay I like that idea.'_

"Thinking about the wedding?" Mac asks softly as they settle in their seats awaiting take off.

"Actually just thinking back to the day Lindsay called with her grand scheme," Stella recalls with a smile. "But believe me she's been a godsend," Stella nods in her own agreement. "We never would have been able to arrange all that in such a short amount of time."

"At least not without forgetting something important. And at least you didn't have to rely on me for very much of that stuff."

"Mac you did an amazing job with the invitations," Stella praises, bringing a small smile to Mac's face. "But I'm sure that I would have forgotten something important on that day as well."

"Stella, I told you, we could have been married at City Hall and it would have been fine with me," he leans in closer. "I just want to get married."

"Me too. But you are happy with the hotel arrangements right?"

"They include that amazing hotel room right for our wedding night right?"

"Is that all you have on the brain?" Stella gives his arm a playful swat.

"Can you blame me?"

"Trust me Mac, I can't wait to undress my husband from his uniform," she counters.

"The hotel arrangements are perfect," he assures her as the flight continues onward to Chicago.

For the rest of the flight they talk about wedding details, how Sid was going to walk Stella down the aisle, Don was going to be Mac's best man and Lucy was more than excited to be the flower girl for all three weddings. They were all going to hold the ceremony in a separate hall at the hotel as none of them really professed to hold to any specific religious teaching and this way no one would feel left out if it was just done by a City appointed marrying agent.

Stella's colors were going to be deep blue, while Lindsay's, eggplant and Jessica's, wine; true winter colors for late winter weddings. She wouldn't wait to show Millie the picture of her dress, having called Mac's mother a few times on her own after Mac had called her with the good news.

But as soon as Stella hears the announcement that they'll be landing at Chicago O'Hare International Airport, her nervousness starts to grow and her stomach tighten. Although Mac had confessed that he was the one who hated to fly, right now anyone looking at her might think the same thing. The landing goes smoothly and Mac starts to chat away about the size of the airport, where they'd find his mother and the fact that they'd be having dinner with her that night and then going out the next.

"Mac! Stella!" They hear Millie call out to them and quickly turn to see her hurrying toward them. Stella had seen a picture of Millie so was able to clearly identify the person rushing toward them and offer the older woman a kind smile as she nears.

"My son!" Millie exclaims as she pulls Mac into her arms and holds him tightly, kissing his cheek and then then pulling back with a big smile. "I think you look even more handsome now than when I saw you last," she compliments, making his face slightly blush.

"Stella," Millie then turns to her future daughter in law and gives her a big hug. "I think my son was lying when he said just how beautiful you were. You're perfect," she finishes in a soft tone.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you at last," Stella tells her in truth.

"Okay let's get your bags and get you both home. I want to hear everything."

* * *

"Dadda I wants that!" Lucy starts to whine as they try to get her past the children's toy kiosk on their way through security.

"No Lucy," Danny groans as he hands Lindsay her small pink carryon and picks her struggling frame up in his grasp. "Lucy we are going to go through security soon and we told you what to do right?"

"I wants that Dora doll!" Lucy bellows, forcing Danny to make a slight detour, Lindsay hurrying after them with all of their carryon luggage and then waiting while Danny offers Lucy a small public chastisement.

"No more toys and that's final. Lucy we are going to go through security. You'll go through with Lindsay but you have to behave and listen to what she says okay?"

"Ok-ay," Lucy finally resigns, offering her father a sad face and making him only heave a heavier sigh. Danny looks over at Lindsay and then they finally carry on toward the security area. Once in line, Lucy is placed back on her feet and Lindsay quickly grabs her hand; always nervous in large crowds that she'll lose her beloved daughter. Lucy might not have been her very own flesh and blood, but the day she told Danny she loved him that was the day she had accepted Lucy into her heart as well; loving the darling girl as if she was her very own.

They reach the security area and Lucy's eyes widen as she watches her pink Dora the Explorer bag is placed in a plastic bucket and sent through something black and odd shaped. Lindsay feels Lucy's grasp tighten in hers and knows the small child is afraid but knows it's important to act accordingly until they were security. When they are called through, Lindsay sends Lucy through first and then she follows, thankful that both of them were able to clear without incident.

"Where's daddy?" Lucy asks when Danny had to wait on the other side for another man to go through. It was finally his turn and they all collect their things; this time it was Lindsay's turn to hoist Lucy into her arms and carry her to the gate waiting area. Once there Lucy sat between them, happily playing with a new toy that she had brought and was able to open once they were passed security.

Lindsay had never travelled with a child of her own before but had called her mother beforehand and had asked Alice Hammerback, who was also house sitting Oreo for them how to keep a child happy and content but also quiet and polite during the flight.

_'Always have something for her to do.'_

_'Buy her a special toy just for the trip.'_

_'Don't give in to all her demands.'_

And the list of good advice went on; Lindsay planning to use all of them and hoping at least a few of them would work. She glances over at Lucy who has asked Danny to help her open something and allows her mind to drift back to the weekend after Danny had asked her to marry him. They were in her apartment and wondering what to pack and what to sell.

_'Okay so we got a big job ahead of us,' Danny had remarked as both of them stood in her apartment; Lucy being babysat by Danny's parents. 'Your stuff is better though.'_

_'My bed is better,' Lindsay remarked._

_'That's all we really need right?' Danny whispered in her ear as he pulled her close. 'But my TV is bigger.'_

_'Mmm you know I'm a girl who's a sucker for a bit…remote,' she had teased, causing Danny to scoop her into his arms, take her to the bed and start to tickle her; the smaller apartment quickly filling with their laughter. After a heated romp, they finally were back in business, packing, and marking and moving and just slowly working to get her apartment emptied so that someone could move in. They were able to assimilate a lot of her things and the what things that were left over between them was given to either Reed or Adam or Kendall, the same with the leftovers from Mac and Don's moves as well; the three young college students more than happy for the handouts. _

_Although she had spent more time at Danny's apartment than her own, her first official night was filled with mixed emotions. But there was no looking back; for the following day she was busy preparing for her wedding, calling Stella and Jessica to tell them about the deal she had found. _

"You okay?" Danny asks just before the flight boarding announcement is made.

"Just thinking back to when we first moved all my stuff into your apartment, our new home," Lindsay mentions as they head toward the front, the boarding call asking for those with children to be seated first, along with those needing special assistance. But as soon as they are past the airlines desk Lucy tears off down the long hallway toward the aircraft, sees three strangers waiting for her, utters a small scream and then races right back.

"Lucy, come here," Lindsay quickly grasps her hand and keeps her close. "Now just walk with us okay?"

"Yes…mummy," Lucy moans as they near the entrance to the plane. They are shown to their seats, Danny opting for the front row so that Lucy's fussing wouldn't disturb too many and they were close to the bathroom. Lucy takes her seat but it's not long before she's on her knees looking around and trying to touch – everything.

"This is going to be a long flight," Danny groans from his aisle seat. They had given Lucy the window so that she could look out when she wanted and Lindsay the middle so she could doll out the snacks when needed.

"Lucy sweetie, time to sit down and wait for the plane to take off."

"We's going to sees gamma and gampa Monro?"

"Yes we'll be there in a few hours."

"Why?"

"Well that's how long it takes the plane to fly. So as soon as we take off you can open the activity pack that gramma Edith," Lindsay refers to Danny's mom, "bought you for the trip okay?"

"Can I open now?"

"No you have to wait."

"Why?" Lucy asks, drawing a groan from Lindsay and a snicker from Danny.

"Told you, a long flight," Danny teases.

Lucy finally settles in a little bit more, making laughing noises when the flight starts to take off; telling Lindsay it was making her tummy tickle. When the plane had finally leveled off and the seatbelt sign was unlighted, Lucy was allowed to open her package and get to work.

"Your mother is a genius."

Of course the package only worked for so long as then Lucy's attention started to wane and she started to fuss, getting restless for having to sit still for so long. The meal came and between that, the bathroom, the movie and her toys, the flight was kept busy for all of them. Between taking turns taking Lucy to the bathroom or for a walk up the aisle, Danny and Lindsay talked more about their upcoming wedding details and what Danny could expect when they arrived in Bozeman; her hometown.

"And here we are Lucy," Lindsay points out the window as they near the Gallatin Field airport in Bozeman, Montana. Lucy starts to excitedly bounce until she's quickly told to sit still for the landing. But as the plane starts to descend, Danny's anxiety starts to skyrocket as he tries to prepare himself for what to expect from his future in-laws.

"The one advantage to a small airport is you don't have to wait long, for anything," Lindsay tells Danny as they wait for the plane doors to finally open and then slowly file off in an orderly fashion. Danny picks up Lucy to keep her from lagging behind, wondering what the Monroe's first impression of him will be. He remembered Clint telling Lindsay that they were less than thrilled that she was bringing home a guy with a kid; even though it was his adoptive daughter. They thought it was a lot of responsibility right at first.

Lindsay had tried to assure Danny that all would be okay but he was still skeptical. Lindsay spies her mother and brother waving to them and hurries toward them with happy smiles.

"Lindsay!" Her mother exclaims as she rushes into her arms.

"Hey Danny," Clint greets him with a handshake and then a pat on the back. "Hey squirt," Clint teases Lucy who only smiles in return.

"And you must be Danny. Wayne was busy but you'll meet him soon," Laura Monroe looks at him with a warm smile as she leans in to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Welcome."

* * *

Jessica opens her eyes the next morning to see that Don is already awake; his eyes quickly moving to where she is watching him.

"You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep much."

"Tell me you are not paranoid about tonight," she answers as she props herself up on one elbow and looks down at him, playing with his hair and gently massaging his head.

"Nah," Don shrugs, giving her a small smirk and false smile.

"You are. Don you already met my father once."

"Once after the whole fiasco with James and he wasn't too happy."

"I nearly died," Jessica rolls her eyes as she offers him a small giggle. "But you save me so you won't have to worry."

"And your brothers?"

"Well they don't like anyone," Jessica informs him as her fingers tease his lips, pulling back with a laugh as he tries to nip at them. Her expression turns serious for a few seconds and Don curses himself for even bringing up the whole James Caulfield nightmare.

"Jess I'm sorry I brought that up," Don says seriously.

"It's okay. When Stella and I took our class last week, I pictured his face on the kicking dummy."

"Hope it'll never be mine," he counters with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Only if you refuse to iron again," she leans in closer.

"Oh really?" Don chuckles as he gently grabs her around the waist and pulls her down onto of him, Jessica laughing as she tries to pull free. Her lips soon find their way to his and a heated kiss ensues. However, they did have a busy day ahead of them, so had to forgo a romp until the evening and get their day started.

Much like their other two engaged counterparts, they too were still living amidst a sea of boxes and extra furniture pieces. The stuff they didn't want they gave to the three single occupants to divide up but there were still items they both wanted but just hadn't had time to find places for them. But Jessica had told her parents they could drop by the following weekend after Jessica and her mom were finished with the dress fitting.

She was having Stella as her maid of honor and Danny was going to be Don's best man, Lucy was the flower girl. Much like Lindsay and Stella, she too was using the facilities at the hotel and was actually happy that it wasn't going to be a big production as neither her nor Don wanted that. Don just wanted to elope or go to City Hall; but she only took that request half heartedly and playfully threatened to kill him if he didn't give in.

"Okay so where do I put these?" Don asks as he comes into the kitchen with a set of pictures in his grasp.

"Right…over here," Jessica walks past into the living room and shows him where. "Here hold on…" she takes the hammer and nail and starts to lightly pound into the wall.

"Mmm Jessica the tool time girl," Don teases.

"You Sir have a one track mind."

"And?" Don asks proudly, making her just shake her head and laugh. After the pictures where hung up Jessica goes back to making their breakfast, while Don finishes unpacking two more boxes of odds and ends. The morning was filled with much the same, moving things around, tidying things up and just getting their living space more – livable and presentable for people to just come by or stay for dinner.

Jessica had told Don she'd like to have Tori and Tony over for dinner and Don didn't care as long as he didn't have to do the cooking. For them he didn't mind, for company he was scared he'd kill them with half cooked food.

Don slowly buttons up dress shirt; the day almost over and now it was time to get ready to go to the Angell's for supper. He looks over at Jessica and smiles. She had chosen a dark fitted skirt and printed top but it was just watching her get ready that fascinated him the most. What she chose, the method into matching the items and then of course her stripping down to her underwear and then dressing back up again; knowing that he was the only one lucky enough to know what she had on underneath.

"I know you are watching," she mentions softly, her own lips curled into a warm smile.

"Does that bother you?"

"No, I was watching you also," she turns to him with a wink. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Don admits warmly as he walks up to her and gives her a kiss. "And me?"

"Tempting," she answers and his grin widens.

They finish getting ready and soon it was out the door; making a quick stop at a nearby liquor store and getting two bottles of wine for dinner and beer for – well whenever. They pull up at the Angell house and Don already feels his heart rate starting to soar. His family was smaller and he thought less daunting. Jess's whole family, including her four brothers and some of their girlfriends would be there; including one who was married with kids; it was a lot to walk into. But he was ready.

Or so he thought.

"You know they'll love you," Jessica assures him with a giggle as she notices the look on his face as they head up the sidewalk to the front door. They hear the laughter as they near the door but as soon as the doorbell is heard the laughter stops and both of them exchange wondering expressions.

_Yeah that can't be good, _Don inwardly laments as the door slowly opens. Before them stand Jessica's four brother's side by side without smiles on their faces all glaring at Don.

"Welcome," one of them says in a serious tone and Don's anxiety shoots through the roof.

_This is not going to be fun.

* * *

_

"Okay gotta get…"Adam mumbles to himself as he nervous moves around his new apartment. He had moved in a few weeks ago with not very much. But thanks to the kind and very generous hospitality of not only the Hammerbacks but also of their tenants he at least had the basics; the TV and bed were his own from when he left the dorm at the University.

He just wasn't a dorm kinda guy and found that living on campus was much more distracting that he at first thought. So when his grades started to slip he had only a few choices. Moving back home was out of the question as he left that hell hole as soon as he was able; his abusive father the main reason he'd never go back. At first, income was a problem and without anything substantial was forced to live on campus.

But a year ago he was able to get a good after school job with the city, working clean up in the labs and stuff and since it was a union job the wages were better than most of the students and so he saved for one year and then moved out; never looking back.

The Manhattan Mews was perfect, quiet, lots of couples so that he could concentrate on his studying and close to the subway that would connect with a but that would take him right to the University. When he first moved in he was nervous because there was no one his age and he did wonder if he would regret the social aspect of leaving the campus entirely.

But then one night he met a fellow his age, Reed Garrett and the two hit it off right away; both of them talking about their schooling, Reed going to school at the base where Mac Taylor worked and what courses they were going to pay for. Reed was an orphan so had even worse luck with parental support than he did. But the two were kindred right from the start so over a large bag of Zesty Doritos and a few choice games on Adam's Play Station a new bond was formed.

Now it was Saturday night. Adam had heard of a big party on the campus and was almost kicking himself for not going, but knew he had a major exam on Monday that counted for a major part of his mark and wasn't a last minute crammer. So with a heavy sigh, he tosses some clothes and towels into a large laundry basket, grabs his wallet, keys and study text book and heads for the basement laundry room.

He enters the room and sees his friend in the corner and heads toward him.

"Hey Reed."

"Adam, hey how's it goin'?" Reed gives him their standard high five greeting.

"Gotta study. You?"

"Same," Reed holds up his text book. "Advanced English Lit," Reed groans. "You?"

"Advanced Biology," Adam huffs as he opens a laundry bin door and starts to shove his clothes in. "There was a wicked cool party at one of the dorms tonight. Sucks because there would have been some cute girls there."

"I thought you liked the cute girl on the third floor?"

"Kendall? Yeah she's hot," Adam rushes, making Reed laugh at his friend's enthusiasm.

"Why don't you ask her out," Reed suggests.

"Oh I uh…I couldn't…I wouldn't know what to say or…or yeah…" Adam nervously stammers. "Besides, I doubt she'd say yes."

"Wuss," Reed gives him a friendly jibe just as Adam closes the door. But before he can say another word, the object of their discussion heads into the room, looking at them and giving them both a warm smile.

"Hi Reed, hi Adam," Kendall finishes with a warm smile, holding Adam's gaze a bit longer.

"Hey Kendall."

"Hi…Kendall. Nice laundry…I mean nice night…for laundry," Adam tries, Reed just giving his obviously smitten friend a small head shake, holding back a snicker.

"Well I have to study for a big exam on Monday."

"Yeah us too," Reed finally pipes up.

"What um…what are you uh taking?" Adam asks, his heart racing as he continues to stare at the very cute girl a row over.

"Advanced Chemistry."

"It's the gathering of smart nerds," Reed laughs, breaking some of the tension.

"Well I uh…hope you do well," Adam tells her, feeling Reed's gaze boring into the back of his head.

"Yeah you too."

Kendall turns to get her laundry started and Adam turns around to face a quietly laughing Reed.

"Yeah second thought man you're hopeless," Reed groans. "But you know…it's a perfect opportunity to at least make friends."

"What do you mean?" Adam whispers, both of them aware that Kendall was listening but not letting on she knew. Guys weren't exactly known for their subtlety.

"Why not ask her to join us for say pizza or something?

"We don't have piz…oh right…" Adam finally clues in. "She'll say no; she has to study."

"A few hours," Reed shrugs.

"You do it."

"No way, she'll say no," Reed counters and both of them just roll their eyes. "Come on…do it," he goads. "You like her."

Adam turns to Kendall and then back to Reed. He takes a deep breath and then turns to Kendall again. But before he can ask, they all hear a noise and watch as another tenant enters, killing that idea. Adam turns back to Reed who just shrugs. While Reed didn't have the same crush on Kendall that Adam had, he too was just as lost when it came to Adam when it came to trying to talk normally to a good looking girl.

The tenant finally leaves and it's just the three of them once again. Reed gives Adam a small push in the back with his runner and Adam nods and takes another deep breath. Kendall turns just as he goes to speak…

* * *

**A/N:** So how do you think Millie and Stella will hit it off? Will Danny and Lucy win over the hearts of the Monroe clan? How do you think it will go with Danny and Lindsay's dad? And will Don and Jessica easily assimilate into the families of the other? Think Adam will ever be able to talk normally to Kendall? And no Adam and Reed won't be rivals for Kendall, I like them better as friends so we'll see what happens with Reed as we go along. Lots more to come so stay tuned and please review before you go – let's Alice know you all want her to write faster for you all :D

**PS: For you non-smacked fans, Alice is the name of my hard working muse (her intro is on my profile page) that loves writing for you all :D **


	3. Expanding the Family Tree

****

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 3 – Expanding the Family Tree**

* * *

Don looks at the four brothers before them with a tightening feeling in his stomach. _Is this for real?_

"Jess you know what we have to do," one of them says seriously, nodding toward Don.

"Oh for goodness sake Aaron you are not going to do anything," Jessica just rolls her eyes as she steps past her brothers. However, she had expected Don to be right behind her but as soon as she was past they bodily barricade the opening and Don is trapped on the other side.

"Hey guys I'm a cop," Don mentions weakly.

"We know," Aaron replies as they close in around Don. Before Don or Jessica can say another word, the four push him out of the room, Jessica just watching and shaking her head before she turns to her mother; her father watching in the background with an amused expression.

"They better not ruin his good dress shirt."

"They are only going to get a good laugh at his expense," Sherri Angell, her mother sighs. "It wasn't my idea."

"Damn it dad I want Don to come back here," Jessica looks at her father crossly.

"Well that'll be up to him," Cliff Angell smiles. "Trust me Jess, he'll be fine."

Don enters the small room and then turns to face the four, still very serious guys with a small frown. He was sure her brothers weren't going to pick a fight but then he did wonder what they had in mind; until all four of them start to laugh at once.

"What the hell is going on?" Don demands with a hint of anger.

But when they don't answer, Don's frustration rapidly rises.

"Alright so I'm just going to…" Don tries to move past them once more but is bodily stopped. "Okay I have a gun in…"

"Hey man we are just jerkin' with ya," one of them slaps Don on the back as they all start to laugh and smile. "I'm Dean, you met Aaron," he points to the oldest. "This is Keith and that is Clark."

"Ok-ay," Don huffs as his face relaxes.

"We just wanted to see what kind of guy our sister was bringing home," Aaron explains. "Trust me she's happy and loves you, and we know you treat her well and would well…literally die for her. You got our vote."

"Good to hear," Don replies with a small smile. He shakes each of their hands and then all five of them head back into the living room where they face a less than amused Jessica.

"At least offer him a beer after the four stooges routine," Jessica sighs as she walks up to her fiancé and loops her arm around his waist. "You okay?" She whispers.

"Yeah," Don smirks as two other women walk up to him.

"I'm Linda, I'm married to Dean," she greets before Don turns to Jessica's other sister in law. "Mary, I'm married to Aaron."

"Keith is dating Miranda who is in the bathroom at the moment and Clark is newly single."

"I'm Cliff and this is my wife Sherri. Welcome to the family Don. Hope my boys didn't put you off."

"Well don't expect any leniency when you get parking tickets," Don retorts, a few laughs are heard and the tension quickly subsides.

Jessica feels Don's frame against her ease up a bit more and knows that if he was able to hold his ground, as he was showing that he was doing, he would be just fine. However, she would let Aaron know he was out of line with that stunt as soon as they were alone.

"So Detective," Clark asks as they all sit down in the living room. "Ever go on any stakeouts?"

"A few," Don answers in truth as he accepts his beer from Sherri, offering a soft thanks in response. "Nothing to…dangerous as of late."

All of them were very well aware of what they both had to endure at the hand s of James Caulfield a few months ago; but none of them wanted to bring it back up.

"Boys I'm sure Don doesn't want to spend his night with us talking about his job."

"It's okay Mrs…"

"Sherri please," she gently corrects him.

"Right okay, Sherri," he pauses, saying her personal name for the first time, hoping it comes off as respectful. "I don't mind. Just some cases are…well a bit tenser than others," he offers, his hand giving Jessica's a firm squeeze.

"So speaking of parking tickets…"

"Nice try Keith," Dean laughs at his younger brother.

"Think I can bribe Don by withholding my present?"

"Present?" Jessica arches her brows.

"Well what is a family engagement party without presents?" Sherri winks, making both Don and Jessica exchange wondering glances.

"Yeah and you have to open them up in front of everyone, especially the x-rated stuff that Mary got you."

"And you wonder why he's still single," Linda tosses at her junior brother in law.

"Yeah what happened there Clark?" Jessica asks pointedly.

"We uh…why are we picking on me all of a sudden?" Clark asks with a frown and the whole room laughs.

"Yeah kinda sucks right?" Don retorts and Clark just shakes his head.

"Right, point taken," Clark frowns.

"Anyway sweetheart we have a few, _g-rated_, presents that you can open," Sherri looks at Clark and then at Jessica with a warm smile. "Just to show our love and support for the two of you."

"But one month?" Mary asks in surprise. "How did you pull it all off?"

"And with everything in place?" Miranda wonders.

"No ideas now," Keith playfully warns his girlfriend.

"Well my friend Lindsay…" Jessica starts into her explanation, Don's arm now lovingly draped across her shoulders as they sit on the small love seat, all eyes on them as she tells them about Lindsay's brilliant plan.

Don looks at all the faces, now relaxed and happy, accepting of him and his nervous anxiety continues to subside. She had told him her brothers were pranksters but they were still mature adults about it and that helped him to quickly recover and hold no ill wills toward them. They all seem to like him and were talking to him and including him as if they had known him all along. The night had only started but knowing that he had passed one major hurdle led him to believe the rest of the night would be enjoyable and also informative. This was his new family.

* * *

"So McCan…"

"Mom please call me Mac," Mac mentions softly as he looks at his mother with a small frown.

"I like your full name Mac," Stella tells him in haste.

"It's okay Stella, I had promised my son that I wouldn't do anything to embarrass him and it seems I already have," Millie gently touches Mac's cheek, making him look at her with a smile instead of a frown. "Mac it is."

Stella looks at the loving expression that Mac is sharing with his mother and for a few seconds, feels her stomach twinge with jealousy. She never had that; a real mother of her own to just even exchange a knowing glance with. Sure Millie had told her to call her 'mom' but it wasn't the same. The respect she shows for Mac in calling him by 'Mac' and the love he shows in return by talking to her softly were actions that were further cementing her love for Mac Taylor in her heart.

"So how was your flight Stella?" Millie turns to the silent member of the trio, looping her arm in her future daughter in laws. She feels Stella tense a bit but then quickly subside so she doesn't pull back.

"It was okay for me. Mac hates to fly but thankfully the flight wasn't turbulent at all."

"And thankfully we didn't have to eat the food," Mac adds with a small groan. They reach the parking lot, Millie letting Mac drive as she readily takes the backseat and lets Stella have the front.

"Hope you are both looking forward to a home cooked meal tonight," Millie mentions.

"Very much so," Stella agrees. "I'm also anxious to see where Mac grew up."

"His father, McCanna senior build our house and I know I'll have to sell it one day but at least you get to see it as it is right now."

"It's a great house," Mac praises the memory of his late father. As they slowly wind through the streets of Chicago, Millie tells Stella all about the things she is seeing and some cool places to shop and eat. They finally head into the suburbs, Stella now mostly listening to Millie catching Mac up on things around the house, the neighborhood and with old family friends.

But as they pull up to the modest home, Stella's stomach tightens further. Her mind quickly conjures up a young Mac, running and playing in the front yard, leaping into his father's arms while the older man kisses the young boy affectionately. She never had any of that.

"Stella?" Mac's soft voice breaks her thoughts as her eyes quickly pull away from the empty front yard and lock with his. "You okay?" He asks, his mother out of the car waiting for them.

"I'm fine," she tells him in haste, garnering a small frown from her husband to be.

"Stella…"

"Come on Mac, let's not keep your mother waiting."

"Okay," he nods in compliance before they both step outside into the afternoon sunshine.

"I love this house," Stella tells Millie softly.

"Yeah we have a lot of good memories here, right my son?"

"Many," Mac answers with a smile. But as he looks over at Stella, he now wonders what is really troubling her and what she's not telling him. Was she suddenly having second thoughts? About marrying him? About his mother? About this trip? About him?

They head inside, Stella listening to Millie telling her about the house, when each part was build and then of course some funny anecdotes about Mac's involvement in all of it; his time growing up and then of course coming home for a brief period before he moved to New York.

Mac takes the bags upstairs, leaving Stella with his mother for a few minutes.

"Do you regret Mac moving out to New York?"

"Well I won't lie to you Stella, there are times when I am alone here and miss him very much. But to know how happy he is with you and settled with work, that is what keeps my regret at bay," Millie finishes, taking Stella's hands in hers and giving them a warm squeeze. "I'm just so happy that he found you and loves you so much."

"Mac is my life," Stella warmly confesses. "I love him more than anything."

"That is all a mother needs to hear. So I'm going to make us some snacks but why don't you go and see where our boy has gotten to and then come back down stairs; we'll eat out on the patio, the weather is perfect right now."

"Can I help?"

"Not with this, but I'll take you up on that offer for supper."

"Okay we'll be right down."

Stella gives Millie one more hug before she leaves the kitchen and then goes in search of Mac. She slowly climbs the stairs, letting her mind drift once again as her head is filled with the voice of a young Mac Taylor laughing with his parents, her mind of course only seeing the happy side.

"Mac?" Stella calls out as she reaches the top of the stairs.

"In here," Mac answers before he pops his head out of a bedroom at the end of the hallway. "This room has ah um…bigger bed unless of course…well maybe you'd rather me stay in a separate room."

"This will be just fine Mac," Stella assures him. Before she can turn away, Mac quickly grabs her hand and turns her back to face him.

"Stella, talk to me, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me Mac," she tries to assure him. "I just…"

"If you want to leave…" he rattles nervously before her hand rests on his face and her lips brush his.

"I love it here. But Mac you must realize that I never had a family or a real home when I was little; I grew up in an institution," she confesses softly. "Coming here and seeing the love you and your mother share, seeing this home your father built for you both…all of it just…"

"Makes you sad. I'm sorry I should have invited my mother to…"

"Don't be mad at yourself Mac," Stella shakes her head, trying to assure him in haste. "I wanted to come here and trust me if I didn't I would have said no and you would be here alone."

"I know that," Mac answer with a small smile. "But I am glad you are here."

"Me too," she assures him with another, but firmer kiss on the lips. "Was this your old room?"

"No this was the guestroom, mine was the smaller one down the hall."

"Can we stay in that one?"

"But….we won't fit…Stella that bed is only double this is a Queen."

"We'll just have to sleep closer together," she whispers in his ear. "Please?"

"Like I could say no to you," Mac answers with a grin. They hear Millie calling to them and both head back downstairs, hand in hand. The weather was warm enough for them to take their drinks and snacks outside onto the patio where they all settled in for a discussion about Mac's childhood and further wedding details.

* * *

As they finally approached the Messer home, Danny's stomach tightens immensely. During the drive he half heartedly listened to Clint explaining things to him about the surrounding area, while also trying to keep Lucy on her best behavior. Meeting Lindsay's family was one thing but to be bringing them an instant grandchild was something else. Would they put on a false façade? Only telling him they were happy but really being resentful that he had already burdened their daughter with so much family responsibility? They would love Lucy he was sure of that, but what would they think of him?

"So think pop put his shotgun in the cabinet for Danny's visit?"

"Would you stop it already?" Lindsay gives Clint a swat, garnering only a snicker from her older brother but frown from Danny. She looks over at her husband to be and knows that he's nervous. Both her mother and father, when she had first told them, were less than thrilled that she had taken so quickly to a man with a child. Her mother, after hearing the whole story was skeptical but wanted only the best for her daughter and so gave in; Lindsay's father was a tougher nut to crack and she now wonders if the weekend's predicted tension will actually subside quickly.

They reach the driveway, Danny looking out at the few acres the home sits on and then smirking when he sees the wheat fields.

"What is it?" Lindsay asks softly, her fingers closing around his, Lucy in the middle of them.

"Just remembering the story you told me about how much you loved the sight of a wheat field."

"And was I right?"

"Nah I still like the concrete jungle," Danny teases, drawing an arched brow from Clint in the front seat.

"So is Wendy going to be joining us for supper?" Lindsay asks, referring to Clint's fiancé. Lindsay had told her bother and then placed a call to Wendy to ensure they weren't getting married on the same weekend. Wendy said no so that her and Danny and of course Lucy could attend.

"Yes she is," Clint answers firmly as the large Suburban SUV comes to a stop on top of the cement parking area. Danny gets out and looks around, his gaze returning to Lindsay's who only gives him back a reassuring smile as she walks up to him.

"Are you going to survive?"

"Ask me again tonight?" Danny counters with a weak smile.

"Ups mummy," Lucy looks up at Lindsay, her arms outstretched. Lindsay picks up the little girl and then walks over to see her mother again.

"Hi Lucy," Laura smiles at her new granddaughter. "I'm grandma Laura."

"Gamma …ora…" Lucy tries before offering a small giggle and then turning away, burying her face in Lindsay's shoulder. Danny walks up to them and places his arm around Lindsay's waist and gives Laura a small smile.

"Well it's obvious she loves you," Laura pulls some messy golden curls away from Lucy's face. "Does Lucy want to come to gramma?"

Lucy looks back up and then at Lindsay who nods and smiles before she looks over at the older woman and then slowly nods her head before launching herself into her waiting grandmother's arms; little denim clad legs wrapping around the older woman's waist.

"Shall we go inside?"

"Yes peas," Lucy answers with a warm grin.

"Oh my you are a sweet child," Laura praises as her fingers tenderly brush Lucy's cheek. Danny's hand slips from Lindsay's waist, grasping her hand and giving it a firm squeeze as they head toward the main house.

"Okay I'll see you both later," Clint tells them as he gives Danny a hearty slap on the back. Danny watches Clint leave, almost sad that his future brother in law was leaving as he was the only friendly face so far. Laura _seems _to be friendly but he still can't get a good read on her. But as suspected, she's taken with Lucy. Her presence was infectious.

"Lindsay is that you?" Wayne Monroe's voice calls out to his daughter.

Lindsay rushes into her father's arms and gives him a big hug and kiss.

"Welcome home sweetheart. We missed you," Wayne tells her in truth, before he straightens out and then looks at Danny. "You must be Danny."

"Uh yes…yes Sir, Danny," he nervously rambles as he extends his hand. Wayne's hand wraps around Danny's and gives it a firm pump before he pulls back.

"And you must say hello to Lucy," Laura tells her husband.

"Hello Lucy, I'm grandpa Wayne."

"Gampa ayne…" Lucy giggles his name and then looks over at Danny who can only smile back in return.

"Well once you get your things settled come back here and we'll just…talk."

"Talk?" Lindsay looks at her father in suspect.

"I'm not going to be grilling Danny so you can tell him to stop looking at me as if I'm going to bring out the shotgun at any moment," Wayne looks at Danny and smiles.

"Blame that stupid remark on Clint."

"Sorry Danny I didn't realize my son had already had some fun at your expense."

"It's no problem Sir."

"Sir, see I like him already," Wayne teases. "Call me Wayne."

"Okay," Danny agrees quietly.

"Mummy can I have some apple zuuse?" Lucy suddenly breaks the tension once more. Wayne and Laura both exchange warm smiles and then look at Danny who only offers a small shrug in return. This was his child, well his adopted child but to hear her sweet voice so comfortable in calling Lindsay mummy was just heartwarming to them. Danny would have nothing to worry about.

"She got this special kids apple juice on the plane," Lindsay explains as she takes Lucy from her mother's grasp. "It's in my bag but go with gramma and she'll get you a snack to go with it. She can't have just sugar."

Laura looks at her daughter in surprise.

"What?" Lindsay asks in haste.

"I never thought I could be this proud of you," she whispers warmly, drawing an instant look of love from her daughter. "Okay Lucy come with me. So do you have any pets?" Laura asks as she leads Lucy toward their large kitchen were tempting aromas of cooking turkey were already teasing them.

"Yes we …ave Oeo…see's our kidden and see couldn't ome …ith us," Lucy babbles on.

"Okay so why don't you two take your bags to the spare bedroom and then come down and join us for drinks. Danny do you drink beer?"

"Yes si…Wayne…yes, yes I do," Danny answers with a slightly less nervous tone. Both of them watch as Wayne Monroe hurries after Lucy and Laura; the older man also instantly smitten with the delightful three year old. Lindsay looks at Danny and smiles before she leans in and kisses him. "Come on let me show you around."

* * *

Adam gets one more gentle nudge in the back from Reed, prompting him to take a step forward. "So uh Kendall…"

"Adam? Oh did you need to borrow some change?"

"Change? What? Uh no I got change. Say me and Reed…well mostly me," he stops and offers her a small smile. "Did you want to come and say hang out with us for a few hours? We all have to study but well… you gotta take a break now and again right?"

"Actually…"

"Right well it's ok…"

"I'd love to," Kendall answers with a bright smile.

"Really? Well that's great," Adam replies lamely, garnering a small eye roll from Reed who is still watching the amusing scene unfold.

"We have Playstation," Reed pipes up, hoping to lend his nervous friend a small lifeline.

"Do you have Halo?"

"Oh I like her already," Adam states eagerly, and all three laugh.

"Okay so I'm just going to finish up a few things and then pop by in say half hour?"

"Great we'll eat you soon…I mean we'll see you soon."

Kendall just gives him a warm smile before she gathers her basket and then heads back outside, Adam turning around to see Reed on his back laughing.

"Oh man you are so not going to survive the night," Reed laughs as he sits back up.

"You know we should get upstairs and clean."

"Are we going to my place or yours?"

"Oh uh….Kendall!" Adam calls as he rushes after her.

"How is it he gets straight A's in class?" Reed just mumbles to himself as he packs up his books and prepares to leave. A few minutes later Adam comes back into the room with a small frown. "You told her your apartment right?"

"Mine's cleaner."

"Only today," Reed argues back with a smirk. "Just don't offer coffee. Man you are wired enough."

"Is beer okay? I mean can you offer a girl beer without her thinking…"

"Well we are all of legal drinking age right? I think offering her one beer would be fine," Reed assures his friend.

"Really?"

"Ah hell if I know? I can call Mac and ask him?"

"No," Adam answers in haste. "He'll laugh."

"Well Mac won't laugh but okay no worries."

They two of them gather their things and head into the elevator, both talking about their first real social event in their new apartment and what kind of girl, if any Reed was looking for.

"Okay man see you soon."

Adam gives is friend a nod and then lets himself into his own apartment. But he wastes no time in hurrying to get things ready, telling himself that if anything he will have made a new friend and furthered his bond with an existing one. Tonight, however, if anything would be a new start for all three of them.

* * *

**A/N:** Well hope you are all still liking their new interactions with family and friends. Think all the families will bond? Please review before you go and thanks in advance.

**PS:** Smackies 'complicated' was just updated


	4. Anxiety Put to Rest

**Title: New York Stories II  
********Chapter 4 – Anxiety Put to Rest **

* * *

They had spent a peaceful afternoon outside on the back patio, just discussing further wedding details, a few things about Chicago and what other items around them that Mac's father had built for them after he was honorably discharged from the Marines.

"Okay so I must get a few things started for supper, why don't you to just relax a bit more and I'll call you when I need some help."

"Has your nervousness subsided?" Stella asks Mac softly as she eases herself into his lab on the large deck chair.

"Yes, has your anxiety about…well being in a family home?"

"Yes," she answers in truth. "I do envy what you had Mac but not to the point that it'll ruin anything for me or us," she confesses. "And I'm very happy to be a part of all this. This house is amazing, you must have had a lot of fun here."

"Lots of memories," Mac tells her with a heavy sigh. "My father built this house and he died here as well. Full circle my mother told me. I know it was hard for her but neither of them would have had it any other way."

"Yeah I see where you get your stubbornness from," Stella teases as she kisses his cheek, her senses delighting in the warm husky scent his skin was giving off. Mac's lips curl into a soft smile, prompting Stella to twist her head and plant another kiss on his face, this one square on his lips.

Mac's grasp around her shoulders tightens as he twists himself to accommodate the kiss and soon are both lip locked for a few heated seconds before pulling back with contented smiles. Mac looks up at Stella, slowly tucking a golden curl behind an ear and then smiling as their eyes lock.

"Tomorrow I'll show you a few places if you'd like."

"You know I have never been here, and when you told me that we were coming I was more than thrilled. I looked up a whole bunch of places I wanted to go. But now…when I am here with you and your mom…in your home, I am content and really don't need much more."

"Really?" Mac arches his brows in surprise.

"Yes really," she answers in truth. "So whatever you have planned will be just perfect as long as we are together. If your mom wanted to come that would also be fine. We'll have lots of alone time when we are back in New York."

"I love you," Mac whispers as he pulls her closer into his grasp and kisses her once more. However, as soon as they hear a small cough both quickly pull apart and look up to see Millie watching.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you can come inside if you'd want."

"We'll have lots of time for this later," Stella winks as she stands up and then offers her hand. Mac takes it willingly and then both head inside, into the now very aromatic kitchen to help with dinner. "Smells wonderful Millie."

"Thank you. Mac tells me you are an amazing cook Stella."

"He's very easy to please."

"Just like his father," Millie tells them. "McCanna, his father, was never that handy in the kitchen when it came to cooking, but always helped clean up and enjoyed my meals."

"Well I have had to cook for myself a bit more than dad did," Mac mentions as he carries something to the table and returns to the kitchen counter. "At least I haven't burnt anything at home yet."

"Yes and for that we are thankful," Stella teases, forcing Mac to just offer as sheepish smile in return. Once the table was set the three of them sat down to just enjoy the meal and talk a bit more before it's time to head into the living room to watch a hockey game and then retire for the night.

"Okay so I told you this was going to be cramped," Mac groans as he and Stella try to get comfortable in his small double bed about an hour after the game had ended.

"I could always sleep on top of you," Stella suggests with a small giggle as she wraps her arms around Mac and holds on. "It's not that…"

"Just don't roll off," Mac warns with a slight chuckle as he leans dangerously close toward the edge of the smaller bed. "Tomorrow night we take the Queen."

"Okay fine," Stella playfully grumbles as she leans in and kisses Mac on the cheek. And from the fresh air and the rest of the day's activities, both were asleep in no time, sharing the small space. The following morning they were greeted by the smell of frying sausages and black coffee; pulling both from their sleep instantly.

"Sleep well?" Mac asks with some uncertainty.

"Not bad but tonight we take the Queen," she answers with a smile. "I get the shower first." And before he can grab her, she quickly hops out of bed and hurries for the bathroom, leaving Mac in her wake to make the bed and wander downstairs to use the fully stocked guest bathroom. Once both were ready they joined Millie for breakfast; also enjoying pancakes, fresh fruit and some the warm morning sunshine.

"So what do you have planned for Stella today?"

"We are going to head toward Michigan Avenue for some shopping, have lunch around House of Blues and then not sure where for dinner," Mac answers his mother. Today would be their main sightseeing day and Mac had planned it to the full. Millie told them she did have things to do but would see them again when they got back after dinner and then spend the bulk of the day with them on Sunday before their early evening flight back home; it was back to work and reality on Monday.

After breakfast, Mac and Stella head out; Mac being thankful that the weather was cooperating. They head out to Michigan Avenue, have lunch on Navy Pier, visit the House of Blues, check out a Chocolate Factory, have lunch at the Sears Tower Lookout and then finally head into the city for dinner at a nice restaurant.

Mac changed into dark dress pants and a stripped dress shirt and Stella had put on a black skirt and top that matched the stripes on his shirt.

"So how was today?"

"You are the most amazing tour guide Mac Taylor," Stella tells him with a broad smile. "My feet hurt and I have a million pictures and I think I'm broke thanks to this shopping, but so far it's been one of the best days of my life."

"Really?"

"Well second to the day I met you," she winks and his face warms. "I can't wait to be your wife Mac."

"Well I know I am anxious to be your husband," he tells her in truth. "But I am glad you had fun today. I did as well."

"And thank you for this," she extends her hand to show off the delicate bracelet he had bought her down by the Pier. The waiter comes to take their order and soon they were well into their meal, talking more about their day and all the amazing things Stella would be taking back home with her as memories. Dessert and coffee were next and then it was finally time to head home. They had planned to cap the night with a heated love making session but as soon as they both climbed into the larger bed, both were fast asleep from the exciting days events. Morning came all too soon.

"So tell me about your adventures," Millie suggests the following morning. Sunday was going to be their lazy resting day, just enjoying Millie's hospitality and then cementing plans for when she'd be arriving for the wedding. Unlike the Angell's, Millie's funds were all that much but she had given them a modest gift card with the promise of a real gift at the wedding.

"I really enjoyed having you both here for the weekend," Millie tells them as they give her one last hug before heading through security at the large Chicago O'Hare airport. "Please tell me you'll plan another trip up here."

"We will for sure," Stella hugs her soon to be mother in law. "Love you…mum," she whispers warmly. Getting an _'I love you too Stella,' _in return before she gives Mac a hug and kiss and it's time for them to depart. Mac and Stella walk hand in hand toward security; their home in New York was their next stop. It had been a fun and amazing weekend for sure.

* * *

"Danny?" Lindsay asks as they enter the room they'll be staying in. "You still with me?"

"For now," Danny answers with a small frown.

"My dad will be a bit aloof until you get to know him, but trust me he loves you," she assures him. "You know while my parents are distracted by Lucy let me show you around, ease up some of your tension okay?"

"Think that'll take a miracle Linds," Danny replies with a small huff as he sheds his jacket, leaving his white shirt on and then follows Lindsay back downstairs, both of them exchanging amused expressions as they listen to Lucy babbling away about their airplane adventure.

"They'll be occupied for hours," Lindsay laughs as they head outside into warm afternoon air. She takes his hand and notices that he's still quite tense. Knowing exactly what he needs, she steers them toward the barn. "Come on, let me show you how I used to wear off my tension."

"I am not shoveling…"

"Relax city boy," she teases, looping her arm in his and then puling him closer.

"You really do have a nice place," Danny mentions.

"And the wheat fields?"

"Yeah I saw those…they are um…" Danny's voice trails off as he looks at her with a smile, making her just laugh and shake her head. They enter the barn and Lindsay leads them over to a few bales of hay. "Bale tossing are you serious?

"Rather we'd rope?"

"Actually yes," Danny states confidently.

"Well we can do that also. Trust me Danny, you toss one or two of these," Lindsay tells him as she picks up two big hooks and he looks at her in shock. "Yeah now I'm gonna get you," she teases as she fakes a lunge and he steps back. "Ready?"

"Oh yeah Freddie Kruger, do your thing," Danny directs, garnering another laugh from Lindsay. She picks up the bale and then tosses it toward an open area, making it land on its side and roll a few feet. "That's it?"

"Your turn," Lindsay hands him the hooks.

"These are um…is that blood on there?"

"Well occasionally you slip," she answers with a small grimace.

"Ouch," Danny frowns as he tries to pick up the bale. He tosses it a bit but it doesn't go as far as Lindsay's and he turns to see her fold her arms and give him a triumphant smile. "Alright fine so I suck at bale tossing. I'll be I can rope though."

"Oh you're on," Lindsay agrees readily.

After they horse around in the barn, Danny's anxiety has cleared so that both emerge with smiles and his frame has loosened. They head back into the house where they once again pick up Lucy's infectious laughter followed by a hearty chuckle from Lindsay's dad.

"What's so funny?" Lindsay asks as they both walk into the kitchen to see Lucy trying to make a play dough face of Wayne Monroe.

"Looks gampa," Lucy holds up the disfigured ball and all the adults have a good laugh.

"Having fun Lucy?" Danny asks as he bends down to kiss her daughter on the head.

"Yes daddy. Wants to pay wit us?" She asks with wide blue eyes.

"We can all play," Lindsay sits down as well, her mother Laura still at the counter getting a fresh batch of cookies ready for the oven. But as soon as they all sit down to play, the front door opens and Clint and Wendy arrive and all but two vacate the kitchen for a few more hello's. Danny and Wendy are introduced and after all that is done they head into the kitchen where Lucy and Wayne were and the house is boisterous once again.

"Pay wit us lint," Lucy asks eagerly after Clint asks her to say his name, causing all adults to laugh once again.

"Yeah Lint," Lindsay laughs at her brother. "I used to call him 'lint' growing up," Lindsay teases her brother.

"Yeah haha that's funny," Clint groans. "So Danny, you liking it here so far?"

"I am, it's very laid back compared to New York," Danny offers in truth. Soon the conversation turned to the wedding planning; Clint and Wendy sharing some more details of their own wedding that would be taking place a few months after his sisters, what the menu would consist of, a few more details about the dresses and the like. Half way through the conversation, Lucy gets up off her chair and leaves the room, prompting Danny and Lindsay to exchange wondering glances.

"I'll get…" Lindsay starts only to have Lucy return with a book in her hands. Lucy marches right back up to Wayne and tries to climb into his lap, finally getting some help as two strong arms hoist her onto his leg and hold her close.

"Reads to me gampa," Lucy holds out her small board book.

Wayne looks at the adoring little girl with a warm smile, his heart beating rapidly as she bats her golden eyelashes and widens her warm brown eyes; they were the same color as Lindsay's.

"Okay what have we here," Wayne opens the book and the conversation starts up softly once again. Danny looks at Lucy and then at Wayne who looks up at the same and smiles at him.

"Yeah you have nothing to worry about," Clint whispers as his hand rests on Danny's back. "Around her little finger."

Danny offers a small sideways smile and a nod. The evening progresses with ease, the tension mostly subsiding. They had their dinner, opened a few personal presents like Don and Jessica did, and then just sat around and talked, Lucy finally curling up to sleep on Lindsay's lap. When it was time to say goodnight, a few more hugs and kisses were exchanged and Danny finally carries Lucy to bed and then joins Lindsay in the room right next door.

"I see you survived today," Lindsay comments as Danny eases himself into bed beside her, pulling her close. "Do you like my family?"

"They are pretty great," Danny tells her in truth, making her smile. He whispers '_I love you'_ and since both had already had their sexual romp in the barn had no trouble falling asleep as soon as the light was turned off. Sleep was restful and fulfilling but neither of them wanted to get up until they were forced to Lucy bounding into their room and jumping on the bed.

"Lucy," Danny groans as he looks up to see his daughter looking down at them with a wide smile. But before either of them could react, Lucy was up off the bed and racing for the kitchen. Danny quickly gets up and hurries after her only to rush into the living room in only his sweat pants, greeted by a laughing Clint and a surprised Wayne.

"Lucy she uh…right I'll be…"

"Take your time Danny," Wayne calls as he scoops up a now squealing Lucy. "I can watch her."

"Hey that means time for a quickie in the shower," Clint winks and Danny's face flushes, forcing Wayne to shoot his son a warning glance and Clint to head for the kitchen with a sheepish chuckle. Danny heads back into the bedroom and looks at Lindsay with a small frown.

"We are leaving tomorrow right?" He asks as he slumps down and she just laughs as she kisses him on the cheek.

"We have to get through the rest of today first," she reminds him with a giggle before she rushes for the bathroom with Danny close behind.

* * *

About an hour later, Aaron enters the kitchen where Don was alone and walks up to his future brother in law.

"How's it goin' Don?" Aaron pats him on the back.

"Better now that I know you guys don't want to kill me," Don replies with a small smile.

"You know Jess has dated some real winners in the past; well at least none that all of us combined liked. And yeah maybe it was the fact that you risked your life to save hers…but well when she told us about you we knew it was different," Aaron pauses. "We all like and respect you Don, just wanted you to know."

"Thanks," Don answers as he turns to face the eldest Angell brother. "Puts my mind at ease."

"Well us guys aren't usually that open about feelings and such, you know?"

"Trust me Jess keeps me in line in that regard or else," Don smirks.

"So no hard feelings about earlier?"

"Nope none," Don assures him. "But your family seems cool and they seem to like me."

"We all like you. If dad likes you then we do," Aaron smiles just as Jessica enters, giving her brother a small frown. "Don and I were just bonding," he quips before he takes his leave.

"Do I dare ask what he said?"

"He came to apologize for freakin' me out earlier," Don tells her with a small smile as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I came to find you to tell you that it's time to open the presents. You ready?"

"I really do wanna see the x-rated stuff," Don grins, garnering a playful swat from his fiancé. They head back into the living room and sit on the small love seat in the middle with all the rest of the family looking at them. There was only a small amount of gifts and these would be more personal than what they would receive at their official bridal shower a few weeks away.

"Alright mine first," Aaron pipes up.

"Yours is the most boring," Keith teases his brother, making Miranda just roll her eyes.

"His present is very thoughtful."

"Ohh yeah that'll win ya brownie points," Clark ribs his brother.

"Well at least I get some on a regular basis," Aaron shoots back.

"Boys," Cliff looks at his sons, Don just watching the whole scene with an amused expression.

"They were always the troublemakers growing up," Dean pipes up.

"Oh yeah sure Dean and you were the real angel," Keith winks at his older brother.

"Guys this is about me today," Jessica insists and the brotherly banter ceases, followed by laughter and the gift opening finally commences.

As they open their small amount of personal gifts, they talk about the items, laugh, eat, drink and just enjoy the evening that the Angell's were putting on for the daughter and future son in law.

They had received an engraved silver picture frame about 8x10 size that would be for their wedding picture of the two of them from Aaron and Mary, an engraved wine decanter set from Linda and Dean, and a few other items that were more for them than just regular house hold appliances. Mary said they could opens hers in the privacy of their own home as it was for them to enjoy together.

Finally it was time for them to head out, Don's car was packed up and the fun evening was coming to a close. Both Don and Jessica then took turns hugging and kissing everyone in the family, telling them they'd see them all at the communal shower and then of course the big day in just over a month.

"Well after the first ten minutes were over I had a great time with your family," Don tells Jessica in truth as they get ready for bed later that same night.

"I knew they'd love you, how could they not?" Jessica smiles in return. "And your family?"

"Trust me not as scary as yours, that's for sure," Don retorts as he leans in for a kiss and covers her mouth before she can protest. "I love you, how could they not?" He teases.

"Oh you are just trouble," Jessica shakes her head. "But I know after the James incident, they had no trouble telling me how much they would love you and tonight I am glad you saw that in action. I guess tomorrow night is my turn with your family."

They finally get into bed and much like their other engaged friends; they too were tired from the day's events and were asleep in no time, morning as always coming much too soon. The next morning they both linger in bed for as long as possible and then for head into the bathroom, where a heated shower for two was calling their name. A late leisurely breakfast and then it was time to put away a few more odds and ends, Don finishing up some paperwork, Jessica grading a few reports and then it was time to get ready and head out to the Flack residence.

When they arrive at the Flack residence, Sully greets them with a beer in hand and a broad smile. "Hey you two finally made it," Sully smiles as they enter.

"Welcome Jessica," Don's mother, Vera hurries toward her future daughter in law and gives her a welcoming hug. "We have heard so much about you. Please come in and make yourself at home. This Don's younger brother, Luke and I think you know Sam is away, she is sorry she couldn't be here tonight."

"And I'm Don senior," Don's father comes up to her with a big smile as well.

"Either of you want a beer?" Sully inquires, getting two quick nods in return. They take off their coats and enter the cozy living room; the place being quieter than Jessica's the night before due to less people. "This is Rebecca, my better half," Sully introduces his wife.

Jessica looks over at Luke who only gives her a shy smile and then darts into the kitchen. "I think I make him nervous."

"All beautiful women do," Don smirks. "We think he was adopted," he chuckles, prompting Jessica to just shake her head as she heads for the kitchen.

"Can I help with something? Last night my mother put all my brother's to work so I really don't mind."

"Can you peel a potato?"

"With the best of them," Jessica answers with a smile as she takes the small kitchen utensil and starts to get busy.

"So Don has been keeping us up to date on all your school activities, and I hear you want to plan a trip to Quebec?" Vera inquires as her and Jessica work side by side in the kitchen.

"Yeah if we can get enough money. We have a few things planned to raise funds such as…" her voice trails off.

Don pauses in his conversation with Sully to see Jessica and this mother laughing and having a good time.

"Hey Donnie boy, everything okay?" Sully asks in concern.

"Yeah Sul," Don turns back to his partner with a smile. "Everything is perfect."

* * *

Adam had fixed everything just as he hears a knock on the door and hurries to open it, pulling it open to greet Kendall with a smile.

"Hey come in," he ushers her in haste, his core quickly warming as she enters and stand nears him. "Reed will um…be up soon and I ordered pizza. Oh but I are you allergic to anything."

"No, thankfully," she winks and he offers a small chuckle.

"Yeah I guess I shoulda asked before I ordered," Adam frowns as they head into the living room. "I do have beer and pop…not much juice but…"

"A beer would be fine. So I like your place, it's very…you, very modern," Kendall notes as she looks at the mostly industrial type furniture and some other odds and ends. "Except this couch."

"I got that as a hand me down, the rest is my dorm stuff," Adam tells her as they hover around his computer desk.

"I just read about this," Kendall picks up the article on Virtual Computer Displays.

"I would love to try to build something like that."

"Really?" She asks in amazement. "What else can you build."

"I built my game console. Hey check out these wicked graphics," Adam settles into his chair, his anxiety starting to lessen the longer he was in his zone and talking about stuff that came easy to him. The fact that Kendall was so enthusiastic about it, made it that that much easier for him to fell at ease around the pretty university student.

"Wow you did that?"

"Yeah just tweaked a few of the settings on the mother board and…check that out," Adam states with a proud voice.

"Here give me that controller."

"Hey you guys better not have started without me," Reed's voice is heard as he enters with some pop and chips.

"Adam was just showing me how he made his computer graphics even better."

"Wait till you see the game set up," Reed boasts for his friend. "It's pretty cool."

"But we are pretty good."

"Oh I can't wait until I kick your butt university boy."

"Oh game on…uh…Kendall," Adam stammers, making Reed look at his friend with a weak smile and just smirk. The three of them head into the living room and soon a spirited game of super mario brothers was on the big screen, the three of them laughing and trying to out race the other. Finally the pizza arrives.

"Mushrooms? Damn I'm allergic," Reed teases.

"You are not."

"Did you ask Kendall her allergies?"

"He's just trying to get me into trouble," Adam smiles.

"I am not allergic to anything…on this pizza," Kendall adds.

"Ah but you hesitated," Adam counters. "So what are you allergic to? You know for um…future reference?"

Reed looks at his friend and offers a weak smile, but is happy when Kendall answers back. She was cool and was okay with him there and soon the night was progressing, the three of them having more fun than they expected and cementing a new friendship bond they really never thought possible when they first met the pretty university student. They would have to study on Sunday.

* * *

"You know I think I am going to look forward to going back to work," KaSaundra huffs as her and Sheldon just relax on the couch Sunday night. Her feet were in his lap and he was gently massaging them.

"Why is that?"

"Less food to eat," KaSaundra answers with a small giggle. "I feel like I am eating for a whole tribe."

"Well you know there is a possibility we could have twins?" Sheldon states with a grin.

"I'll be happy with one," she answers with a sigh.

"KaSaundra this baby is going to be healthy," Sheldon tries to assure her, giving her soft foot a small squeeze, drawing a smile to her lips once again. "Besides that's Sid's bet in the pool and we can't let him be right."

"Oh heavens no," KaSaundra giggles. "I wonder if I'll be even too big to move before the wedding."

"You aren't due until after all three of them so I think we can still get some dancing in."

"Yeah on whose swollen feet?" she retorts.

"Your feet are perfect."

"You are just trying to suck up."

"Is it working?" Sheldon inquires.

"A little," she tells her husband in truth.

"Ah now that's what I like to hear. But remember you don't have to work the full week."

"Sheldon you say that every Sunday night."

"Well, I am hoping that one night you'll actually listen to me," Sheldon winks and KaSaundra slightly shakes her head in return.

"Keeping busy keeps my mind from thinking negative thoughts; especially when I am here alone."

"Well I have put up that small couch in the back of our office."

"Sheldon we can't have sex in there," she teases and his face, although hard to tell, did flush a deeper shade.

"Never thought of that, but now that I know it's an option…" he teases back as he finishes the massage and then helps her sit up beside him, wrapping his arm around her and just holding her close. "You are going to be fine."

"I feel fine, better than last time I must admit," KaSaundra tells him in a quiet tone. "You ready for this place to be a madhouse for the rest of our lives?"

Sheldon tilts her head to him and smiles down before he kisses her mouth. "More than ever," he whispers in truth. "I can't wait to be a father."

"Come on daddy, lets get to bed."

"Really like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I did have to make up names for Don's mom and brother as I couldn't find them. I think Don was Don Jr if I remember correctly so went with that. FA fans if I am wrong please let me know and thanks in advance! So hope you all liked this. There will be a just a tiny bit of the family stuff in the next chappy but it's back to reality for our couples. So please review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter and stay tuned for more! :D

**Okay DLL fans (yes everyone can read and review hehe), there is a special M one shot called **_**'rope em cowgirl'**_** that is sort of like the missing scene in the barn for DL. Hope you check it out and like it and thanks! **


	5. Back to Reality…

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 5 – Back to Reality…**

* * *

By the time the final brunch had come on Sunday, Danny was finally feeling relaxed enough to actually believe he belonged with the Monroe clan. When he had first arrived, sure they were very accepting of Lucy, but he could tell that Wayne just wasn't sure about this single father that had claimed his daughter's heart and was now asking for her hand in marriage. Lindsay had told him that he had nothing to worry about, but he had to feel it inside for himself and this weekend had done that for him.

"Danny you want a beer?" Wayne's hand rests on his future son in law's shoulder and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"That'd be great," Danny answers with a more confident smile, giving the older man a nod and then looking up to see Lindsay smiling at him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Ook wat gamma aura gave me," Lucy comes rushing into the room holding up a small doll.

"Did you thank her?"

"Yes," Lucy nods, giving Danny a huge smile before she turns and rushes to show Lindsay who is standing only a few feet away.

Wayne comes back with two beers and looks at Danny with a small frown, before he gestures for him to follow him into the study. Danny trades a worried glance with Lindsay before he meekly complies, his once subsided anxiety growing again as the two men enter the quiet room.

"You know Danny when Lindsay and then Clint told us about you and your um…situation, to be honest I was worried. I knew that Lucy wasn't your natural child but really didn't know what to expect from all this. We knew that Lindsay was taken with you but were concerned about her being thrust into motherhood so soon and with a child that really wasn't her own. Even when she said you were getting married I was skeptical until I actually met you and spent some time with you and Lucy these past few days."

"And um…now?" Danny asks after a few seconds of growing silence.

"And you both have managed to change my mind – for the better," Wayne extends his hand. "I would be proud and happy to have you marry Lindsay."

"Thank you Sir," Danny answers softly as willingly takes Wayne's hand and gives it a firm shake. "I love Lindsay and I know Lucy does too."

"That much is as obvious as her love for you both. Laura and I are both very happy. I think Lucy won us over the second she arrived."

"That was my secret weapon," Danny smirks. "Thank you for your confidence." But before Danny can say something more, Lucy comes wandering into the room with a sad expression. "What happened Lucy?"

"Lint boke Dora," she holds up her Dora doll with a bent leg, her large brown eyes watering instantly.

"That's it, Lint's grounded," Wayne's voice speaks up loudly, beckoning his son into the room.

"It wasn't on purpose," Clint groans as he just shakes his head.

"I can fix that Lucy, come with grampa," Wayne smiles as he picks up Lucy in one large arm and carries her and her ill-fated doll toward his study to see what he can do.

"The doll?"

"Yeah don't ask. You two…um okay?" Clint asks with a frown.

"Everything is better than expected actually," Danny admits with a genuine smile. "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"I think you always had it," Clint tells him as they head back inside. Wayne managed to fix Lucy's doll and then all were soon gathered for a late afternoon feast. Soon it was time for them to pack up and head to the airport; all of them trading a myriad of hugs, kisses and promises they'd see them all again very soon for the wedding.

"I think this worked out pretty good," Danny comments as he and Lindsay sit side by side in the airport, at their gate, waiting to board.

"I told you you had nothing to worry about from my family."

"Actually I meant with Lucy being tired and hopefully sleeping most of the flight home," Danny smiles as he leans in and kisses her cheek.

"Oh right," Lindsay nods in agreement. "But how was the weekend?"

"I liked the barn tour," Danny winks and her face instantly flushes.

"Yeah me too," she smiles. "And my family?"

"Well I was nervous at first, I mean showing up, we're engaged, have a kid that's really neither of ours naturally but…" his voice stammers a bit nervously. "But it ended on a good note so it's all good."

"Well I knew they'd love you," she tells him as her head rests on his shoulder. They talk a bit more about the wedding details and their time with her family, meeting Wendy and getting to know Clint better and how they'd see them all again for their wedding and then Clint's. It was soon time to board and then settle in for the flight home.

"Dadda," Lucy moans as she is carefully placed into her seat and buckled in. She fusses for a bit until the plane takes off into the air and then looks at Danny with a frown.

"We're going home sweetie, just close your eyes and sleep," Danny encourages which she does, leaning into Lindsay who has fixed a pillow by her side for her to rest on. The rest of the plane ride home for Danny and Lindsay is spent talking more about her family's acceptance of Danny and then finally him starting his new shop.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Lindsay asks as they both lay in bed later that night, Lucy fast asleep in her own bedroom.

"You mean about facing Louie for the last time?" Danny asks with a small sigh. "Yeah a little, but he's been okay so far right?"

"But he's also been very quiet as well. I am wondering if he'll even show up for the wedding."

"He'll show. He still isn't too happy about me having Don as my best man and having to settle for second place but I told him I was always closer to Don than him."

Lindsay presses her warm body closer into his and just holds him close, feeling him tense in her grasp. Family discord was something he had told her was the one thing he tried to avoid and prevent at any cost. Him now having his own shop and branching away from his brother was a big step but one that came fraught with tension and stress as was to be expected.

"Tomorrow will be fine," Danny whispers as he kisses her on the cheek. He turns out the light and both of them close their eyes; rapidly losing the battle after the long day's busy events. However, morning came all to quickly and reality slams into them without any remorse.

"Mummy!" Lucy yells, forcing both of them to awaken before their alarm. She comes running into their room and tries to hop onto the bed, her face full of joy. "Oeo's awake."

"Yeah…" Danny groans. "Us too."

"Come see!" Lucy starts to jump on the bed.

"Welcome back to reality," Lindsay whispers as she kisses him on the lips and then takes Lucy's hand and hurries after her to see her kitten, Danny heading for the bathroom to start his shower before he heads off to see his brother. The day was starting with promise, but would it end that way? Would his last meeting with Louie have any new surprises? And when he was finally gone would Louie actually honor his word and stay clean? Or was this the quiet beginning of the end?

* * *

Don awakes early Monday morning to see Jessica lying awake and looking up before turning to him with a warm smile. "Thinking about me?"

"In a way," she answers with a smile, forcing his face to produce a small frown.

"In a way?" Don arches his brows.

"Just thinking about the weekend and how we both survived meeting each other's families."

"Mine was nothing compared to yours," Don smirks.

"Hey mine gave gifts."

"Sully brought…beer," Don teases. "My mom didn't tell them to okay?"

"She's waiting for our bridal shower."

"Well I like Mary's gift," Don refers to the rather 'adult' themed gift, Jessica's sister in law had given them. "Are those things really edible?"

Jessica leans over Don and grabs a small box and brings it back. "I hear they taste like plastic but I won't be eating them," she looks up from the package labeled 'edible underwear'.

"Well I do like these," Don fingers the furry black handcuffs.

"Yeah but I still get to use your police issue ones on you," Jessica retorts.

"Oh really?" Don smiles as he leans in closer, pulling her close with one arm and planting a good morning kiss on her waiting lips. "And when will that happen?"

"In your dreams Detective Flack," Jessica winks and his face instantly pouts. "Trust me I'm glad Sully brought beer, not sure what his idea for a personal shower gift would be."

"Probably be how to smoke a salmon video," Don teases as he places the adult toys back into their secret box and then looks back at Jessica. "But you know I do admire him. He's been faithful to Rebecca for nearly twenty-five years, that's pretty amazing."

"Why?"

"I don't know…just is," Don shrugs.

"Well he's kept her happy that long so yeah it is amazing."

"Jess…" Don starts only to have her gently push her delicate finger to his lips and hush his next words.

"You are going to be an amazing husband," she assures him.

"I'll always be faithful Jess you know that right?"

"I do," she whispers as she leans in closer and kisses him once more. "And I will give you the same assurance in return. Now speaking of couples, I was going to see if Tori and Tony wanted the larger apartment that is vacant upstairs."

"Right and when are we having them over?" He inquires.

"Well I had wanted before the wedding but that's in a month so it might not happen."

"Wow a month, I'll be married," Don teases as he quickly hops out of bed before she can give him a pinch. He heads into the kitchen to start their coffee and tea and then flips on the weather for the local area. Soon the talk of wedding and the weekend was over and it was now back into working mode.

"I'm glad that all the James talk has died down and we are now able to focus on the rest of the school year," Jessica mentions as they sit around the breakfast table, enjoying their cereal and toast.

"And when is the next school dance?" Don asks.

"Liked dancing in front of the students did you?"

"Liked the rest of the male teachers knowing you are mine," he retorts with a grin, making Jess just roll her eyes and give her head a small shake.

"Trust me they know and are afraid."

"Really?"

"It's the gun," her turn to retort as they finish their breakfast. They both clean up the few dishes and then gather up their things they'll need and then finally head for the door.

"I can take the subway home if I have to," Jessica tells Don as they linger in the car outside her school.

"Sorry about that," Don sighs after he hangs up the phone.

"It's okay," she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll make you pay for it later."

"You better," Don grins in return as he kisses her back. "I love you," he adds with a serious note.

"I love you too," she replies in kind.

Don watches her leave and then slowly pulls away; his mind still a bit uneasy with even the briefest mention of James Caulfield. But he was gone and it was all over now.

"Morning. You survived the outlaw weekend," Tori greets Jessica with a smile.

"Well I see you did also. What is Tony's family like?"

"Typical Italians," she laughs. "So you have my Irish side and his Italian side and wow…" she pauses. "Let's just say it's a good thing both cultures like to drink."

"Oh yeah I think Don is really going to enjoy your wedding," Jessica teases.

"Because of the drinking?" Tori inquires as they head for the teachers lounge.

"No because he might get to actually arrest some drunk and disorderly's at a social function," Jessica giggles. "He says that's one of the things on his professional _to do_ list." Tori just shakes her head at Jessica's words as they enter the room and sit down beside two other teachers at the table, talking about their weekends and laughing; the memory of a former tormenting teacher not even being called to mind – at least for them.

"Sul you kidding me?" Don asks in shock as he looks at the James Caulfield file.

"I told ya not to worry about it," Sully snatches the file from his younger partners fingers. "It's a small technicality. And hey the guy can't come back and sue us right?"

"Not funny."

"Well I ain't laughin'," Sully retorts as his larger frame slumps down into the desk chair opposite his partner. "Besides we got a new case."

"Not another teacher I hope."

"Nope another profession. Name of Simon Cade," Sully tosses Don a file. Don flips open the file and starts to read the notes and then looks up. "Yeah, this one won't be an overnighter. But we can't make a mistake; this guy plays for keeps."

* * *

"Oh yes Mac!" Stella exclaims just as they end their heated sexual romp in the small shower stall.

"Stella," Mac pants as they both break apart and then rest on the heated tiles. Mac turns to her with a warm smile before pulling her close and kissing her lips once more. "Missed you."

"Mac we could have had sex in your mother's house," Stella grins as she pushes some dark matted hair off his damp forehead and kisses his lips once more.

"Sorry."

"Yeah you should be," she winks and Mac can only shake his head before they finally get started on their _real _shower and then get out and get their day started. After she was dressed, Stella heads into the living room to see Mac on the computer reading an email. "Good news?"

"It's from mum," he comments as she wanders over and eases herself down into his lap. "She misses us already," he reads in a soft undertone, Stella's arm now draped around his shoulder and giving it a small squeeze.

"Mac…"

"I know I wish she would consider moving out here also but…" he pauses when he notices a strange look on her face. "What?"

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I know you," he whispers with a growing smile. "Is that good?"

"It's a bit unnerving," she smirks. "I understand her wanting to stay there."

"And prices even to rent are more expensive here but…but maybe one day," Mac shrugs as they turn back to the email and read the rest.

"She'll be here for the shower and the wedding," Stella reminds him as she hops off his lap and heads for the kitchen. She starts the coffee while Mac prepares a short answer to her few questions and then joins Stella in the kitchen to help her get their breakfast ready. When they had first started living together their breakfast consisted mostly of fruit and toast but now with a bit more time, Mac makes them oatmeal, telling Stella it was a childhood favorite and something he had longed for since leaving home.

"You know I have to hand it to you, you do make the best home made oatmeal," Stella praises as she puts a teaspoon of brown sugar on the top of her steaming mass.

"I'm just happy I have time to make it this morning."

"It was the early morning wake up call that gave you that extra energy," she winks and his face slightly warms. "Who used to make it your mother or your father?"

"Believe it nor not, my father," Mac confesses. "My mother was also as equally impressed he made such good oatmeal."

"Well I think I would like to see you in that apron once more."

"Stella I can't cook that well."

"Who said you had to cook," she giggles and he just looks up with arched brows and an amused smile.

"Well that I might be able to arrange," he tells her with a playful tone. He looks at the clock and both realize that the while they had had some extra time, it was slipping away pretty fast and it was time to get ready for work.

"So is Reed still at the base?"

"Yeah he's there. But he also got another part time job at the Times. I don't know how that kid does it going to University at the same time," Mac shrugs as he and Stella head for the door to get their coats and get out the door.

"I heard he made some new friends in here."

"That kid Adam Ross. Adam's honest and a good student so that's the kind of friends Reed needs. He had told me about the others that used to steal from him and I'm glad he's not caught up with them any more."

"Adam, that's the guy that likes the Hammerback's granddaughter right?"

"You are asking me?" Mac counters. "But is that what you heard?"

"I think that's the gossip. Oh KaSaundra is bad for that," Stella laughs. "She gets after Sid but I think her and Sheldon are worse. But I hear Kendall's also a great student so it's nice that Reed has found some good friends."

"Can never have too many good friends," Mac mentions softly as they near Stella's place of work. "So anything exciting on the agenda today?"

"Just the usual. But you'll have to tell me all about this new instructor you'll be meeting today," Stella answers as Mac brings his Jeep to a stop.

"I will. I love you," he whispers as he leans in closer and kisses her on the cheek.

"I love you too Mac, see you after work."

Mac watches her go and then slowly directs his Jeep toward the base, his mind wondering about Reed and what kind of employment future he'll finally decide upon. He liked the freedom to travel that the military would offer but the lure of working for a large national newspaper based in Manhattan was also calling to him; both pulling him in two different directions.

For Mac his future was always mostly clear, it was the military as it had been for his father. But after his father was discharged and then took up work as a machinist he was happy and content and so Mac now wonders if he could ever do that also. But why? He had thought about maybe having a family with Stella if she had wanted and was now settled with a job that would allow a normal schedule.

"Lost in thought Lieutenant Taylor?" Rick Sinclair's voice breaks his thoughts.

Mac turns to see his friend and fellow instructor heading toward him.

"So man I see you survived the trip back home."

"It's just my mother and she's pretty low key. Trust me I got off easy compared to my friends Danny and Don who had a whole army of people to meet. Besides when is it your turn?"

"It was this past weekend," Sinclair groans. "And it was a whole army of people to meet," he finishes and Mac just gives his friend a small chuckle.

"Have you met the new instructor?" Mac wonders.

"No but I hear he took Sergeant Ryer's post in physical education. If you ask me, he's single and just wants to see the female cadets in their shorts."

Mac just shakes his head but inside knows it's probably the truth. "Well I think we'll both meet him today, just don't say anything you'll regret," Mac warns his friend.

"Yeah you as well. See you at lunch."

Mac nods at Rick and then heads for his locker room to change from his civilian clothing into his teaching uniform. Once he was dressed he heads back into the hallway only to see his Director supervisor, Colonel Tycus heading for him with a strange man on his right; the new teacher he presumes.

"Morning Lieutenant Taylor," Tycus greets him with a small salute.

"Morning Sir," Mac responds in kind, quickly glancing at the man who was eyeing him intently.

"Mac I'd like you to be the first to meet our new physical education instructor."

"Mac Taylor," Mac extends his hand.

"Pratt…DJ Pratt."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay I know this is shorter but it was either post this as is or nothing at all, so Alice is hoping you'll all like this and forgive RL for being so unforgiving to us this week! :S As you can see a few more secondary story lines are going to be starting that will add tension to our couples blissful futures hehe. But please review and let us know your thoughts and thanks so much in advance.

**PS:** SMACKIES I hope you are all still reading 'Complicated' which updated Monday. Thanks!


	6. New Friends! New Enemies?

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 6 – New Friends! New Enemies? **

* * *

Flack looks at the file before him, his eyes scanning more about Simon Cade but his mind dismissing the petty crook as nothing more than that.

"So we have to become BFF's with this guy?" Don inquires with some annoyance.

"More like be an invisible shadow when he comes into view," Sully answers in truth. "Yeah it's a sucky detail but its gotta be done. This guy apparently has mob dealings as well as a possible connection to Randy White."

"The gun runner?"

"That's the one," Sully confirms. "But for now, just keep his name at the top of your brain, we got another call."

Don gives his partner a nod before he grabs his piece and stuffs it into his shoulder holster and then fixes his suit jacket and heads for the door after Sully.

"See you survived the weekend," Sully comments.

"Yeah. You know you and Rebecca have been married for twenty-five years. What's your secret?"

"Your old man won't give you any of his?" Sully smirks.

"It's not the same," Don sighs as he looks out the window.

"Always be honest and no matter what call."

"Call?"

"Yeah you're gonna be late you call…you're stuck in traffic call. Don't give a damn if any of the guys say you are pussy-whipped. She's your wife and there is a reason they are still single and you'll be getting' some on a regular basis," Sully replies with a smirk. "And no you aren't getting any sex tips," he finishes with a laugh.

"Wasn't gonna ask," Don just shakes his head in reply. "I don't need help in that area. I guess…"

"Guess what?"

"Just wow…twenty five years."

"Problem is kids these days, yes that includes you, don't see things long term; everything is throwaway. Me, I'm old school. When I married Rebecca I tossed the word divorce out the window. Sure we had our problems; sometimes her temper can match mine but at the end of the day if you can remain true and loyal to that person and love them despite the fact that they want to sometimes kill you or vice versa, you'll make it."

"Thanks," Don mumbles with a slight frown.

"Okay so you think you can put away your cold feet jitters and concentrate on the job?" Sully teases. "You don't have cold feet do you?"

"Heck no, I can't wait to be married to Jess. Just want it to last."

"You want it to last, work to make it last. Okay Dr. Phil is now over and you owe me…" his voice trails off as they get out of the car.

Don follows after his partner but knows Sully's right; too many people just tossed in the towel too fast and mostly too soon. He wasn't blind to the fact that he and Jess would have regular problems like regular people but inside he tells himself their love will prevail and his marriage will be long and happy just like Sully's or his parents.

"You know speaking of twenty-five years," Sully starts as they head into the building. "Our anniversary is later this year and you better get us something nice."

"A book on smoking salmon?"

"Smart ass."

XXXXXXXX

"Miss Jessica we came up with a few more fundraiser ideas," Tiffany, Jessica's top student approaches her just before the afternoon class was about to start.

Jessica absently listens to Tiffany talking about her ideas, but Jessica's mind was more focused on her earlier discussion with Tori about what it would be like to be officially Mrs. Flack.

_'Are you going to change your name?'_

It was a harmless question, one she never really gave much thought to but one that was relevant for today. Taking Don's last name really wasn't in question as she was excited to soon have the title Jessica Flack given to her – legally. But she did know that other women did choose to keep their last names and it was something that Tori was considering. However, she didn't really consider taking Don's last name as that old fashioned, more like an outward symbol that she had pledged her life to someone amazing.

_'It's just too bad __that men don't really have to change anything.'_

"Jessica Flack."

"What?" Jessica looks up at Tiffany who offers her an absent smile.

"You are distracted."

"I am," Jessica replies with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I know you are getting married next weekend."

"Next month," Jessica corrects with a slight giggle. "We are both distracted I think. Okay we have a few more minutes, what do you have?"

"Well I think this will be the most successful."

After her discussion with Tiffany, Jessica starts her afternoon class, her mind able to push aside wedding thoughts in favor of her lesson and she was able to get through the rest of the day without any mental interruption. However, as soon as her last class for the day ends and she heads back toward the teachers lounge, she can't help but remember a discussion she had with Don's mother over the past weekend.

_'Did you um…you know ever worry about Don's dad…you know when he didn't call and stuff? How did you keep yourself sane and not worry if you knew __he was on a stakeout or something and was late coming home?'_

_'You just keep yourself busy or you'll go insane thinking about things you shouldn't. Don has his father's instincts, he'll be okay.'_

"She's right," Jessica mumbles to herself as she heads for the photocopy station. She starts to copy the assignments for the next day, trying to tell herself that Don had good street smarts and everything would be fine. But married to a cop; how could she not worry? It came with the territory.

"Goodnight Tori."

"Night Jess!" Her close friend calls out as Jessica slings her bag over her shoulder and heads for the front door. For a moment she doesn't see Don's cruiser pull up and instantly her heart starts to race. But she watches him approach and curses herself for being overly worried. She would have to get a hobby.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"Are you?" Jessica smiles as she leans in for a kiss. "I hadn't noticed. How was your day?"

* * *

"Welcome Sargent Pratt," Mac gives the man before him a brief smile and nod before he pulls his hand away.

"Alright I have an early morning briefing. Lieutenant Taylor, can you please show Sargent Pratt where the lockers are."

"Yes Sir," Mac answers as he offers a modest salute and watches his direct superior walk away before he turns back to Pratt.

"Hey man you can just point me in the right direction and I can take it from there…" Pratt rattles off as he looks at a passing female cadet. "Such as…in her direction," he turns back to Mac with a smile. However, that smile quickly fades when he notices that Mac isn't playing his game.

"Please come this way."

"Ah okay so you are an all business kinda guy huh."

"So which base did you come from before Sargent Pratt?"

"Hey Mac when it's just us you can call me DJ," he slaps Mac on the back.

"Right," Mac offers with a slight frown as they head for the secured area. "So the code for this door is…" Mac gives him as they enter the quiet room. "Do you have a locker number assigned?"

"I do its…right here 68," Pratt answers as Mac heads for his locker directly opposite DJ Pratt's and then opens the door. Mac feels Pratt's eyes on him and before he can spy a picture of Stella in his locker, Mac quickly closes the door and then turns to the man opposite him with a tight lipped smile.

"Ready to go?"

"Actually I know where I am going and hafta do a few things. But thanks again Mac, I think you and I will become fast friends," Pratt gives Mac a wink before Mac returns a small smile and then heads for the door, his stomach tight and an odd feeling of anxiety growing. _It's nothing to worry about, _his mind tries to tell him. But much like his father before him, Mac was accustomed to listening to his gut and his gut was telling him that something about DJ Pratt wasn't right; he would have to keep an unobservable eye out for him.

Mac heads for class, eager to get his day started and his mind focused on things other than some new instructor that was giving him odd vibes.

"Hey Mac!"

Mac turns to see Reed rushing up to him with a slightly flushed expression.

"Morning Reed."

"Hey I need you to sign this form for me," Reed shoves a paper into Mac's waiting fingers; trying to juggle a few books on his knee at the same time.

"Alright come with me," Mac takes the form and heads for the door to his classroom which was only a few feet away. He lets them both inside and then sits down to sign the form, Reed nervously standing nearby. "How was your weekend?" Mac inquires, not looking up.

"It was good. Met the girl my friend Adam Ross is crushing on."

"What's she like?"

"She's a nerd like him," Reed laughs, forcing Mac to look up and smile. "But she's cool and they get along well. That's important right?"

"Very. You uh…find anyone that you are _crushing on_?" Mac tosses back Reed's slang expression at him.

"Well…"

"Really?"

"Actually yes," Reed gives Mac a sheepish grin. "Her name is Aiden. But trust me I am way out of her league."

XXXXXXXX

"So how was the weekend?" Vincent asks Stella as he heads into her office and hands her a file. "Mac getting cold feet yet?"

"Very funny Vince," Stella looks at her younger co-worker with a small smirk. "Actually I think he's more excited than me."

"Well he gets to have regular sex…" Vince blurts out and then looks at Stella with a reddening face. "I mean…"

"You are a guy Vince and therefore excused," Stella offers with a slight shake of her head.

"What are you nervous about?" Vince inquires.

"Never been a wife before…seems like such a serious responsibility."

"Not much changes," Pauline pipes up, prompting both younger adults to look at the older woman as she enters. "It's natural for everyone to wonder about the responsibilities that come with a marital arrangement but trust me you and Mac will be just fine, as will you Vince."

"Me? Marriage?"

"I know you and Julie have talked about it," Stella chides Vincent.

"We have and I guess have the same fears as you, well Julie does. But trust me, the title husband is kinda daunting."

"Well I think both of you will be just fine. Now if it's not too much trouble I do have a new case that I need some help with."

Stella takes the file and watches both Pauline and Vince take their leave before she flips open the file and looks down. _Husband killed wife and left son half dead. _Her mind offers her body a small shudder at the thought about her having a child and something happening to it. But Mac is a kind and wonderful man, he'd never do anything to hurt you in any way, her mind assures her of that very truthful fact.

And so for the rest of the day, she tries to push aside any kind of nagging doubts about becoming Mac's wife and delves into her work; the day passing by much quicker than anticipated.

"Goodnight," Stella calls out as she gives Pauline and Marcy a quick wave and then heads outside to wait for Mac to arrive. The air was fresh, a reminder that spring was coming and so was her big day. Lindsay was the first weekend just about a month from now and hers was second with Jessica third.

"Mrs. Stella Taylor," she utters in a low town, an instant smile playing upon her face as Mac's Jeep pulls up. "Hey handsome, can I get a lift?"

"Sure thing beautiful," Mac smiles as she gets in and happily accepts a kiss from him. "Tough day?" He inquires as she pulls back with a small frown.

"Tough new case," she sighs as she goes into telling him a few of the sordid details about her latest case. "I am happy that we were able to place him in a good home but still…he'll carry that mental and emotional trauma for the rest of his life."

"At least he's safe now."

"That's what counts. So how was your day? How was the new instructor?"

"Something off about him. Not sure," Mac shrugs. "And it's probably nothing."

"What is off?"

"Just…" Mac pauses. "You know I'm probably not giving him any credit so I'll wait and see. But Reed has found someone to crush on."

"Crush on?" Stella looks over with a small laugh. "Do tell."

* * *

"Ah damn it," Danny curses as he quickly grabs for a rag to mop up his now spilt coffee.

"am it…" Lucy repeats, forcing Danny and Lindsay to look at each other in horror.

"Lucy, sweetie, don't repeat that word."

"Why daddy?"

Danny looks at Lindsay and offers her a heavy frown and a small shrug. Lindsay goes over to Lucy at the table and kisses her on the cheek. "Lucy, sweetie that is called a mild curse word and daddy only said it because he was angry but won't say it again."

"Why mummy?"

"We'll talk about it later okay sweetie?"

Lucy just looks at Lindsay before giving her a small nod and then quickly diverts her attention back down to her coloring, allowing Lindsay to leave her and head over to Danny to help him with his clean up.

"What has you so tense this morning?" She inquires softly.

"Louie," he mumbles under his breath.

"But you are just going to go in, hand in your keys and that's it right?"

"Still not looking forward to it."

"Well just make it short and sweet," Lindsay offers as her hand rests on his back. "I know easier said than done."

"Right," Danny agrees in a low tone as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek. "I'm glad I'm not doing this alone."

"Never," she looks up with a bright smile. "But it's also a day to celebrate as it's your first day as the big boss man."

"You know anytime you wanna come over and play secretary," Danny's face breaks into a wide grin.

"Oh really?" She teases as her body presses a little further into his. But both of them hear Lucy make a comment and quickly pull apart, their sexual energies instantly subsiding. Then it was business as usual until Edith arrives to take Lucy for the day as per her usual and both of them head for the parking lot, hand in hand.

"I love you Danny, no matter what," Lindsay whispers as they linger by the door to her truck.

"I love you too Linds," Danny replies as he kisses her once more and then heads for his bike. As always he waits for her to leave first and then heads in the same direction, before turning a few streets after and heads for his old place of employment. Danny parks his bike outside his brother's shop and allows his heart rate to lessen for a few seconds. He shoves the keys into the pocket of his black leather jacket and heads for the front door.

But just as he does, he notices a black BMW parked partially hidden and instantly curses; wondering if Louie was back to his old ways of borrowing money from the mob. Danny slowly opens the shop door and heads inside, stopping to listen when he sees none of the regular mechanics at work in any of the bays.

He hears a few loud male voices coming from the back room and slowly heads in that direction, calling out Louie's name to make himself known so as not to surprise anyone and get himself into trouble. Danny reaches the back office and sees two men, not dressed in suits, talking to his brother who was comfortably seated in his office chair.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Danny asks with some hesitation as he gingerly pushes the door open, causing all conversation to cease and all eyes to look at him intently.

"Nope. Come on in Danny boy. Guys this is my little brother Danny," Louie looks at Danny with a slight smile, a look that wasn't as genuine as it should be. "Danny this is the guys."

"Hey," Danny gives them a small smile since neither of them made any attempt to shake his hand. "I just wanted to drop these off," Danny hands Louie his set of keys. "Right well I'll see you later."

"Sure thing kid," Louie jokes again, drawing another round of snickers from the two men watching Danny with interest. Danny turns to leave, actually thankful that the two men were there to act as a buffer between him and his brother and any last minute anxiety that might have come to the surface. He opens the door to Louie's shop and spies the BMW and carefully makes his way over to it.

"Nice," Danny mutters. But just before he turns away, he notices a package on the dash with a word scrawled onto the top of it and leans in a bit closer. _'Tanglewood' _he reads in his mind before he decides it's time to leave and heads back for his bike. Danny stifles a small gasp as he turns and bumps into one of the guys that had been in Louie's office.

"Like the ride?"

"Yeah very nice," Danny agrees as he heads past the man; heading for his bike with a quicker pace. He gets on and starts it up, noticing out of the corner of his eye as the man retrieves the package and walks back inside, slamming the outside door shut behind him.

_What the hell are you up to now Louie? _Is the one question Danny's mind is forced to ponder for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXX

"So how is Danny's first day at his own shop going?" Darcy asks as her and Lindsay enjoy their lunch inside the small staff room at the back of the veterinary clinic.

"So far so busy," Lindsay answers with a small chuckle. "He was able to text me and let me know. But I'll get all the scoop after work."

"And then damn you are getting married. That is so cool," Darcy pulls out her phone and shows Lindsay a picture of her and a guy.

"What happened to Derek?"

"He is so yesterday. This is spike."

"Spike?" Lindsay looks at her young receptionist with arched brows. "And what is his story?"

"Well we met at a club…"

Lindsay listens to Darcy's aimless ramblings but her mind right now, as it hast been since her and Danny parted ways this morning was how did it go with Louie. All he texted her was _'dropped keys off, said bye and that was it. phew.' _But no further details. Maybe Louie was with a customer? Maybe the guys were already there working?

Even after lunch and with two other appointments to distract her, Lindsay still found her mind wandering toward Danny and his first day. Sure it would be busy and be accompanied with all the stress that a new small business owner would be faced with, but she just hopes that it was only a few minutes between him and Louie and that would be it. They had a wedding to worry about.

"Lucy I'm home!" Lindsay calls out as she enters the apartment.

"Mummy!" Lucy's excited voice calls out as the little three year old girl darts out from the living room where her grandmother was now cleaning up and races into Lindsay's waiting arms. Lucy starts to prattle on about their day as Edith comes up to them, giving Lindsay a hug and Lucy an extra hug and kiss before it's just the two of them in the apartment.

"Let's make supper for daddy okay?"

"YES!" Lucy exclaims with a happy clap of her small hands. Lindsay looks at the clock and then scolds herself for being overly paranoid. She turns her attention to her cooking and then to Lucy but can't help but hear the mental ticking inside her head counting down the seconds until he arrives. Which finally happens a half hour later.

"I'm home!" Danny calls out as he enters the aromatic smelling apartment.

"Daddy!" Lucy shouts as she drops her spoon by Lindsay and races for her father; Lindsay in tow. Lindsay watches Danny pick up Lucy and kiss her and then look up and lock eyes with her. But not so carefully veiled behind his handsome face is the real story about what happened today. _Oh Danny what aren't you telling me?_

* * *

"Okay stop looking out the window, you are going to get a reputation as a peeping tom," Alice groans as she tosses a dishtowel at Sid, pulling him away from the back window. "Kendall is a grown woman and I do trust Adam Ross."

"Adam is a fine young man but a bit clueless," Sid smirks. "Think Kendall might have a bit of a strong personality for him?"

"He's no pushover and since she's met him she's toned down a bit. I think he's perfect for her."

"Ah and you get after me for forecasting couples futures," Sid chuckles.

"I wasn't forecasting," Alice retorts. "Now come and help me with this and let them enjoy their studying in peace."

"Studying, is that what young people call making out nowadays?" Sid shakes his head.

"You know they are both honor students for a reason."

"I do trust her," Sid mentions in a serious tone. "But they are awfully young."

"Do you forget that we were younger?"

"We were not."

"Oh my how you forget," Alice smiles at him. "Okay time to switch our minds away from the complex gossip and focus on the community showers."

"You know I don't get the idea of a big naked orgee," Sid laughs, prompting Alice to just roll her eyes. "Well it could happen."

"Yeah maybe back in the 70's."

"Those were the days."

"Speaking of the 70's, that intercom system has been around since then and needs an upgrade."

"Who's paying for this big orgee?"

"It's a potluck dinner so everyone is supplying the food and the three brides have asked for either money or gift cards to save any some embarrassment."

"Can I buy them each a gift?"

"Do I dare ask what?" Alice inquires as she sits down at the table beside her husband. "What is that look Sidney?"

"Just thinking about Kendall. She's all grown up now. She's got a part time job, she's doing great at school and has met a young man…all without our help."

"She comes from good stock," Alice reminds him as her hand rests on his. "She will be just fine. Speaking children I think the Hawkes might be having twins."

"And you get after me about gossip."

"Where do you think I learned it from?" Alice retorts. "Okay fine back to the shower. I think we can con Don Flack into barbequing and Danny and Mac can…" her voice trails off as they both talk about the upcoming community event.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey everyone. Well hope you are still liking this story so far and this update. Am introducing a bit more tension and I know some of you have mentioned about the weddings and yes they will take place and our happy brides will have their special days but the tension isn't going away (hey they need some haha) but lots more to come so stay tuned and please leave a review before you go and thanks again! :D

**PS**: Smackies please remember that Complicated's last chapter was just posted. Hope you all like it.


	7. Friends & Family time

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 7 – Friends & Family time**

**A/N: **Well I am really hoping that all those excited for chapter 1 of this story will come back and let me know how I am doing. If you are leaving b/c I am boring you then please let me know. But I am going to speed things up a bit and hope that's okay.

* * *

"So you wanna talk about it now?" Lindsay looks at Danny with a small frown as they stand in their bedroom later that night; Lucy already asleep.

"About what? Dinner? I know that I burnt…"

"Nice try Danny," Lindsay slightly frowns as she walks up to him. She slowly slides her hands up his bare chest and wraps them around his neck, standing and just watching his facial expression soften at her touch.

"I don't even know if it's anything," Danny huffs as he leans in and kisses her on the forehead.

"Louie?" Lindsay gently ventures, garnering a nod from Danny's head in return. "What happened?"

"See that's it, nothin' happened," Danny groans as he twists himself out of her grasp and slumps down on the bed facing her. Lindsay slowly moves herself between his legs pulling his head onto her stomach and gently massaging his head.

"Talk to me Danny, what happened with Louie?" Lindsay lovingly insists. "I'm not afraid to know."

"Just that…okay I saw the word Tanglewood and I…well the guys talk and a while back I heard Louie talkin' to Dino about Tanglewood."

"And they are…"

"They are…a gang," Danny looks up with a heavy frown. "I don't know what's going on and I didn't stick around to find out. Babe I'm sorry," Danny sighs as he pulls her down onto his lap and just holds her close. "Like I said…it could be nothin'."

"Let's hope so," Lindsay answers absently as she feels Danny's rapidly beating heart pounding against her own chest. She slowly lifts his face to hers and offers him a tender smile before kissing him on the lips. "Let's not worry about it okay?"

"Lindsay I love you and you are going to be my wife soon and we have Lucy…a real family; something that I always wanted. I don't want you to think that I am going to get involved but how can I not worry?"

"Okay so how about we don't dwell on it right now?" Lindsay counters with a soft smile. "I know it worries you and maybe rightfully so since he's your brother and you know his history. But it could also be nothing and maybe this time he'll just do his own thing and that'll be that."

"Linds…" Danny starts to protest, earning a soft finger pushed against his lips to stop him from speaking further. He takes her hand and kisses it before his lips rest on hers.

"I love you too," Lindsay assures him as her hand rests on his rough cheek. "But you know we really do have something to worry about."

"What's that?"

"The shower this weekend."

"That's this weekend?"

"Well we are getting married in a month or did you forget?" She playfully challenges.

"Maybe you better remind me," Danny teases back as he pulls back onto the bed, taking his soon to be wife with him. Her upper half comes to rest against his bare chest as his strong arms wrap around her and hold her captive against his naked skin; their lips already locked in a heated duel.

Danny gently twists them around so that he's on top, looking down at Lindsay with a tender gaze, his fingers stroking her cheek before his mouth crushes hers once more. And while his brother would always remain on his mind, Danny was able to push him to the back and concentrate on making love to the most amazing woman in his life.

_Tanglewood…they are a…gang. _A few hours after they had finally called it a night, it was Lindsay's turn to be awake with worried thoughts in her mind. Louie's previous involvement with the mob nearly cost her the man she loves and she hopes and prays that Louie will at least have enough smarts to keep whatever he is doing to himself and not involve his brother; however, as she finally falls into realm of sleep she knows that a small nagging voice in her head has viable reason to worry.

"So what do we have to do on the weekend?"

"Show up. What did Sid's message say?" Lindsay asks the following morning as she helps Lucy get dressed for the day and Danny leans against the doorframe.

"Luckily he conned Don into manning the barbeque again."

"Can you imagine the presents if he gets us all anything?"

"Yeah sex for dum…"

"Sex?" Lucy repeats and Danny's face instantly turns beet red. "What's that mummy?" Lucy asks innocent, making Lindsay's lips just offer a small chuckle.

"It's…" Lindsay groans and then looks up at Danny with a shake of her head. "You will so pay for this."

"I'll start breakfast," Danny smirks as he darts into the hallway and out of sigh.

"Okay here goes," Lindsay huffs as she sits down on the bed and pulls Lucy into her lap. "Sex is a very adult word Lucy so it's something that you shouldn't repeat okay?"

"Why?"

"It just is. But in simple terms it's the intimate act between two people who love each other very much to express love," Lindsay says as her fingers strokes Lucy's soft cheek. "Okay baby girl?"

"Okay," Lucy shrugs, the curious over three year old not really understanding anything Lindsay just explained to her at the moment; that would come in the years ahead.

"Come on breakfast time." Lindsay scoops up Lucy and carries her into the kitchen where Danny watches them enter with an amused expression. "So about the weekend?"

Danny just nods and soon their early morning banter is focused around what gift cards they would buy for their friends and if Sid would break the rule and actually show up with presents instead of the requested cash, cheques or gift cards. Soon it was time for Edith to arrive and take Lucy for the day, allowing Danny and Lindsay to head to the parking lot to head into work.

"You know I heard on the news last night about a few kids pulling some stupid pranks on pets. You have to work on any of those?"

"I did yesterday. A dog that some of them burnt his leg, it was horrible," Lindsay huffs as she leans against the back of the elevator, her hand clasped in Danny's. "I didn't want to mention anything in front of Lucy."

"Yeah the squirt is picking up everything now."

"Sex?" Lindsay arches her brows.

"What?" Danny offers a mock innocent shrug. "You liked that right?" He jokes as the elevator doors open and their vehicles await.

"Keep it up and you'll be wondering that what that word even means," she retorts and his face frowns, making her laugh. "I love you Danny," she whispers as she gives him a kiss before they part ways. She offers his sentiment back but wonders what the rest of the week will hold; hoping they'll make it to the community shower without incident.

* * *

"Well I think it's great that Reed has someone that he's fond of," Stella mentions to Mac as they head into their apartment at the end of their day. "He needs someone a bit loud and outgoing to bring him out of his social shell."

"There is nothing wrong with being shy," Mac offers in Reed's defense.

"Yeah is that why all the girls liked you in school?" Stella smiles as she turns to Mac and presses her body into his.

"Uh no…" Mac's face slightly deepens. "I didn't like girls then."

"Oh you are such a liar!" Stella playfully swats his shoulder as she goes to pull away. Mac's strong arms pull her back, keeping her trapped against his strong chest as his lips plant a soft kiss on hers.

"I was waiting for you."

Stella just smiles as his confession, although her mind always had Peyton's name stuffed away in the back. However, she also knew that she was marrying Mac and had nothing to worry about from a former flame, especially one that Mac broke off with in the first place.

"Okay so what do you want for supper?"

"You," Mac whispers huskily as his lips trail up to her ear. "How about…" he starts only to have his own stomach let out a rumble and both of them look at each other and laugh. "Or not…"

"So what do you want for supper?" Stella retorts as she pulls away.

"Let me drop this into the laundry and I'll be there to help."

"I'll be waiting," Stella answers with a warm smile as she too sheds her coat and heads into the kitchen to get supper started. "So did you even eat lunch?" She calls out, not realizing that Mac was heading toward her.

"No time," Mac answers as he enters the kitchen and walks up to her with his lunchbox in hand, a small guilty expression on his face. "Blame the students."

"Yes the poor slave driving students," Stella groans as she takes the items out and tosses the sandwich into the garbage. "Mac…"

"Stella, I swear it was a one time thing. I know it's expensive and I just forgot."

"It's not just about the money Mac and I know you told me you are used to sometimes being on a soldier's diet which was close to that of a concentration camp. However," she leans in closer. "Don't do it again," she warns with a smile, putting a small peck on his nose and then pulling back.

"Will you punish me now?" Mac teases as he too leans in closer.

"Yes, you have to make the carrots," she slips the peeler into his open palm. "I know how much you love to do that."

"Right," Mac sighs as he just gives her a smirk and turns around to get busy.

Stella offers him a small spank on the ass and then heads for the fridge. "You deserved that also."

"I liked that," Mac grins. "This…I don't," he huffs a she turns back to peeling the small carrots. He continues with telling her about his latest teaching episode and then listens as she tells him about the case that ended her day.

"And then Vince spent the last half hour of the day wondering what to buy us."

"So people are going to bring presents or well whatever to the shower and the wedding?" Mac asks as he and Stella sit together on the couch after dinner sharing a plate of pie and two cups of coffee.

"Well normally a bride has a bridal shower and that includes those that aren't invited to the wedding as a chance to buy a present if they want. But yeah…it's tradition."

"I almost feel guilty making everyone buy two gifts," Mac ponders, eliciting a small laugh from Stella. "What?"

"Shower presents, even if they are cash or gift cards are usually smaller as at a shower, it's informal, you usually bring your own food and drink; whereas at the wedding, even the small one we are having, everyone is invited for a dinner that we are paying for and so the gift amount is usually greater."

"Still seems odd."

"Well tradition is odd at times," Stella remarks as she puts down her cup of coffee and then twists herself around so that she's looking up at Mac. "But I do guarantee one thing Mr. Taylor."

"And what is that Mrs. Taylor?"

"You will have a good time."

"The shower…maybe. But the wedding? Well it ends with me undressing you so you are right," he grins as he leans in closer. "I will have a good time."

"Mmm I get to undress you from your uniform so we both will be having a good time," Stella whispers in his ear before her lips plant a soft kiss on his tender skin and then move to his mouth were their flesh soon melds into one. Mac's arms wrap around her and hold her close; Stella's fingers starting to tug at his shirt, pulling it over his head so that her lips were able to move from his mouth to his bare chest.

Their bodies start to move together as one as they continue to express their love for each other in a very intimate embrace. After they had each satisfied each other, it was time to darken the living room and head off to bed; each of them falling blissfully into sleep.

"Still I'm glad that Sid conned Don into doing the actual grilling and no I am not bringing shrimp this time," Mac tells Stella early the following morning.

"Oh but your shrimp were such a big hit last time," Stella teases.

"Trust me I don't mind manning the drink pit with Danny as he calls it."

"Hmm my husband the bartender," Stella smiles as they head out the door toward the elevator. "Remember to tell Reed that he can invite his new friend if he likes. No one in that room will judge…"

"Sid might tease," Mac suggests as they head into traffic.

"Trust me he'll have his eyes and hands full watching Adam and Kendall and making sure they don't sneak off into a private corner – alone."

"I'll mention it. I know he might like to have a few others around so that it won't feel like a date or something."

"Is that what he said?" Stella arches her brows as they finally reach her place of work.

"He did," Mac answers as he leans over and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she kisses him back.

"I'll tell him. See you after work."

Stella gives Mac a small wave and then watches him drive away before she heads into the building with a smile on her face. And despite the fact that the day would once again be fraught with professional heartache, her mind was able to focus in her upcoming wedding and that made the troubles seem to pass by with ease.

Mac parks his Jeep, gets out and then slowly heads for the entrance to his teaching building. But just before he does, he stops when he notices a man watching a group of female cadets working out. The man turns and Mac narrows his gaze at DJ Pratt. _I just don't trust him._

* * *

"Seriously why did I agree to be the Master chef once again?" Don groans as he enters their apartment after Jessica.

"Oh stop it," she smiles. "You did such a good job last year and this time you won't have Frankie to interrupt."

"Trust me I wouldn't mind a distraction."

"Hmm just itching to use those cuffs huh Detective?" Jessica turns to him and arches her brows.

"Wouldn't mind frisking you professor," he grins as he leans in closer, pushing her up against the wall and holding her wrists over head as his lips move in to attack her neck, forcing her body to arch upward at his touch.

"Don…" Jessica moans as her body slightly struggles under his gentle but firm grasp. His hands finally free her, swiftly moving to her coat and helping her remove it as she does the same in return, tossing his suit jacket aside and then moving to his tie and tugging it loose.

"Bedroom…" Jessica gasps as Don's fingers start to tease the zipper on her dress pants.

"No time…need you now," Don pants as his lips capture hers once more and despite their standing position, their sexual union quickly commences. Don's hand wrap around Jessica's back, trying to offer her a bit more support and cushion against the hard surface her body was forced up against. But neither of them seemed to care as they were completely lost in their lovemaking adventure.

"Did I do that?" Don frowns as he gazes at Jessica's bare back as they stand in their bedroom redressing after their loving making adventure. He approaches her just as she covers herself up with a t-shirt and looks at her with a frown.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose and if I had been bothered by it believe me you'd know," she answers in truth. "And I think I am responsible for that right?" She nods to the small teeth marks on his shoulder.

"I hope so," Don retorts, earning a small slap from his wife to be. They finish dressing in their casual clothes and then head into the kitchen to start supper and just relax for the night.

"The game is on, want to watch in here?" Jessica calls out from the living room just as Don enters with two beers in hand.

"Yes," he answers in haste as he hands her a beer. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Over a hockey game in the living room?"

"During dinner, big difference," Don smirks.

"Men are so easy," Jessica tosses back as she heads past him into the kitchen.

"Yeah that is so true," Don agrees with a mock frown, which quickly turns to a smile. But just before he enters the kitchen, his pager goes off, causing Jessica to look up in haste and Don to divert his course and reach for the small buzzing electronic device.

"Ah damn it," Don lightly curses as he reaches for the phone.

Jessica looks at him in wonder, but knows it would be pointless to argue if something important was to come up that would take his attention away from her for the evening. She had talked to Don's mother about this as well, not just him coming home late and her being worried about another officer showing up at her door with some devastating news.

"Right thanks…okay see you tomorrow."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah just a heads up for a court date tomorrow morning. Sully wanted me to go straight there instead of coming into the precinct. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay good," Jessica nods and then looks back down.

"What?" Don asks in haste as he nears her.

"What, what?"

"What what what?" Don counters, drawing a small smile from Jessica. "Is that okay?"

"Goodness yes."

"Jess what's up? I saw your facial expression change and…"

"It's nothing. I um…well I don't want to become one of these paranoid wives that…"

"Worries every time her cop husband is called out during dinner to a case and she's left alone?" Don asks softly as his arms encircle her. "Jess…"

"I know it's your job and if that happens…it happens. I don't want you to feel guilty."

"You know I am luckier than most because I happen to have a very understanding partner. Sully hates during dinner calls as well so said he'd try hard to make sure I didn't get them either. But I know there will be times that they will come up."

"And if they do, we'll just take it in stride."

"Thank you for being understanding."

"I just don't want to guilt you into anything either," Jessica tells him in soft tone. "The thing I want is for us to get into any kind of tension because of work and have our evening ruined."

"I guess we both have stuff to get used to with this new arrangement right?"

"We do."

"I love you Mrs. Flack," Don leans in and kisses her on the lips. But when he pulls back he notices her looking at him with an odd expression. "Jess…"

"No, I just like the sound of that. Mrs. Jessica Flack."

"I do too," he states as he kisses her once more. The supper bell finally dings and both of them take their plates and then head into the living room to watch the game and enjoy the rest of their evening together. Jessica looks over at Don and smiles, her mind trying to settle her heart. This was his profession, much like his father. And she would have to cope with it, much like his mother. Don was her life and she wasn't about to ruin their time together by being overly worried that the next call could be his last; there would always be that concern – that reality. But it was pointless and would do more harm than good in the long run.

"I love you Jess and I'm not going anywhere," Don assures her just before he turns out the light later that night.

"I love you too Don," she answers warmly as she moves closer into his embrace both of them falling asleep in the blissful realm of sleep. And since she was able to push aside any kind of panicked thoughts, the night for them wasn't as tormented as it might have been.

"So when is that grand trip to Quebec?" Don inquires the following morning.

"How about our honeymoon?" Jessica teases.

"Forget it, I'm spending my…" he starts in haste only to see her looking at him with an amused expression. "Hey can you blame me? I want to spend that time with my wife and my wife alone."

"Really like the sound of that."

"What? Fiji?"

"No your wife," she leans in and kisses him. "So about Quebec…"

* * *

"Ah….sheldon…yes…now," KaSaundra offers one last gasp before her glistening body slumps down onto the bed and their rather creative lovemaking session comes to an end.

"So you liked my new technique?" Sheldon's frame climbs onto the bed and spoons up beside his wife's warm mocha skin.

"I think we'll be having triplets if you keep that up," she giggles as she looks at him with a tender gaze, his hand resting on her belly. "And I do think we are having twins."

"You sure that wasn't just me you felt?" Sheldon offers a boasting grin.

"Oh trust me I felt you," she praises as her hand rests atop his and both of them revel in the feeling of their son or sons kicking. "I think there is two in there."

"Well the last ultra sound was unclear because they could easily be in tandem."

"Or just one big active baby," KaSaundra laughs.

"I'm just glad you are feeling so well this time around," Sheldon mentions as his fingers draw small sweaty circles around her belly.

"I feel great," she tells him in truth. "Aside from the usual stuff."

"Ah yes swollen feet and constant hunger pains. Where do you put it all?" He queries as his hand rests on her shapely thigh. "You still have your Mrs. America figure."

"You mean Mrs. England."

"Wouldn't it be London?" Sheldon retorts and KaSaundra just rolls her eyes.

"Told you it was going to be a big baby," she smirks. "As long as it's healthy that's all that counts."

"And you sure you want to have it naturally?"

"Sheldon you will be there and you and I both know if there is any sign of…"

"But a C will guarantee…"

"Guarantee?" KaSaundra arches a dark brow.

"I just worry. I don't want to lose you and I know last time…"

"We weren't as prepared. In a few months…"

"Baby you are due in a just over six weeks."

"I will be fine Sheldon. Now about the pot luck on the weekend."

"Oh no, I told Sid that I'm only going to contribute."

"Sheldon you have to help Don cook," KaSaundra mentions.

"He wants to show off for Jessica. Hey I'm just hoping that we'll have no disturbances like we did last time," Sheldon answers.

"Trust me I doubt we'll have that kind of excitement this time," KaSaundra utters fatefully as Sheldon moves in closer, pulling the blankets over them and then turning off the light. "And if we do have twins we are not calling them Leo and Linus."

"Bert and Ernie?" Sheldon chuckles in the dark.

* * *

"So what's she like?" Adam asks Reed as they sit in front of the TV watching the hockey playoffs.

"Who?"

"Oh come on," Adam rolls his eyes. "Damn the Capitols just scored again!"

"Does Kendall like hockey?"

"Actually she does. She was going to come over tonight but she had that extra study session. Okay so tell me more about Aiden."

"She's hot."

"Yeah I know."

"Alright fine," Reed huffs. "Much like me, she's using the base to get her education paid for; she wants to be a forensic investigator. She has a part time job at one of the crime houses in Manhattan, just doing clean up and such, but she says it's great work experience. Well I saw her in the field the other day working out and…"

"Love at first sight," Adam offers in a high pitched mocking tone, garnering a pillow toss at his head from his friend. "Didja at least talk to her?" He laughs as he tosses the pillow back.

"I um…kinda."

"And you get mad at me for wimping out around Kendall?"

"Kendall's at least a nerd like you," Reed laughs. "Aiden…well she's smart but…"

"But what?"

"Well she's popular and hot and…trust me, she's lookin' for a jock or somethin'."

"Hey you know brains are the new brawn."

"Where the hell did you hear that?"

"Facebook," Adam retorts. "It said that nerdy guys are in."

"No way they said this is the year of the alpha male."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Adam counters.

"Cosmo," Reed laughs.

"But seriously did you at least talk to her?"

"I did. She was actually really friendly," Reed replies with a hint of surprise in his voice. "It was nothing much."

"Hey you know what might be fun?"

"What?"

"Friday night Kendall and I are going to Sips to just hang out and play some pool. Why not ask her to come?"

"When is that shower thing?"

"Saturday?" Adam replies as his phone buzzes to life. "I think it would be cool for the four of us to you know…just hang."

"Yeah that might work," Reed answers as he watches Adam's face turn from a smile to a frown. "Hey man what's up? You okay? Kendall cancel on you?"

"Ha no nothing like that."

"What then? Looks serious?" Reed presses.

"It's um…it's nothing," Adam stammers as he shoves his phone into his pocket. "So about Sips…" Adam starts wanting to change the subject. However, as much as he wants to his mind still sees one short text from a man he hates and has feared for most of his life.

_'Adam, just thought I'd say hi and am wondering if we can meet. Dad.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so some trouble for Adam with his father just to give the soon to be fab four a bit more tension as well (there will be some for aiden coming as well). Hope you liked this chapter as well and please review and let me know. Up next some Friday outings and then the weekend shower. Thanks again everyone!


	8. All For One and One for All – Part I

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 8 – All For One and One for All – Part I **

* * *

Danny lies in bed early Saturday morning, reflecting on the week that had just passed. It had started out with some tension between him and Louie, at least tension he had told himself existed. _Tanglewood. _That word still clung to his brain, reminding him that beneath Louie's mechanic façade was a brother who might still be in trouble, not learning from the last near death experience not to dabble with the wrong people. He looks over at Lindsay who was just starting to stir and feels a small smile trying desperately to push the frown away. She was his life; her and Lucy and he would do anything to keep them safe and sound.

"I hear you thinking," Lindsay whispers as she slowly opens her eyes and smiles at him, her hand resting on his rough cheek. "What's the frown for?"

"Lucy," Danny quickly changes his thoughts as they both hear Lucy in the other room talking to her toys.

"Lucy. What about Lucy?"

"I think it's time you shower with her now and such, even in a hurry."

"Why?"

"Well she's you know…asking stuff."

"Ah about certain body parts?" Lindsay teases as she rolls onto her stomach, giggling as Danny's face deepens in color.

"That would be it."

"Why Mr. Messer are you embarrassed?"

"Well…"

"How about we shower together and I ask about certain body parts?" She giggles as he rolls onto her and looks down with a tender but playful gaze. "Starting with these," she whispers as her hand snakes behind his head and then pulls his mouth to hers.

"Mmm how about one of these," Danny's hand slowly slides up her sleeping tank, brushing her warm skin but still causing goose bumps as he heads for her breast. But before he can take his actions to a further limit, Lucy comes bounding into the room and jumps on the bed, killing the moment instantly.

"Next time we lock the doors," Danny looks at Lucy with a smile before he grabs her foot, pulling her onto her bum and causing golden curls to hang haphazardly around, her mouth exuding laughter.

"Mummy helps!" The flushed three year old holds out her hands.

"Get daddy!" Lindsay shouts as she wraps her arms around Danny's chest, mildly pinning his arms at his sides and allowing Lucy to get free and then turn on Danny. Very well aware that he could have broken free anytime, Lindsay was delighted when Lucy's little fingers dug into Danny's bare sides and chest and his lips started to utter happy tones.

"Ok…ay," Danny huffs, "I give."

"Yay!" Lindsay holds up her hand to give Lucy a high five.

"But I might get even later," he whispers in Lindsay's ear before kissing her cheek.

"Well I think today will tire Lucy for sure."

"Today?"

"The community shower," she reminds him with a weak smile.

* * *

"Well I for one am glad the week ended without any incident."

"I still think he can't be trusted," Mac sighs as he and Stella cuddle together after an early morning sexual romp. His fingers lovingly fondle her bare shoulder, her head resting on his chest. "I tried to do some background checking but…"

"Really? You suspect him that much?"

"I don't know…just a feeling," Mac looks down at her with a small frown.

"What did you find?"

"Nothing much," Mac answers in truth. "I think he's found a way to dodge the system or just that he's never been caught."

"Maybe he's done nothing?" Stella arches a brow.

"Maybe," Mac lightly shrugs. "In any case, enough talk of Pratt."

"Right so what should I wear tonight?"

"Is that a trick question?" Mac's turn to arch his brows as a small smile starts to seep across his face. "Why nothing of course."

"Oh right, I'm going to show up at the shower in front of all our friends and the building tenants wearing nothing."

"The shower – right," Mac's smile flees.

"What were you talking about?"

"After the shower," he smirks and she just shakes her head. "Can you blame me?" Mac whispers as he leans in closer and plants another warm kiss on her lips. "But as for actual clothing? You'd look beautiful in anything."

"You are biased."

"I most certainly am. And I can just wear jeans right?"

"Just jeans?" Stella teases in return. "You mean for afterward right?"

"Touché," Mac lightly groans with a chuckle. "But what is supposed to happen tonight?"

Stella looks at the frown on Mac's handsome face and leans in and kisses him on the lips, pulling back with a smile. "No one is going to show up that isn't invited to any of the weddings."

"Am I really that transparent?"

"Well the last community event here holds mixed feelings for us so I can't blame you. It wasn't fun for me either."

"I know," Mac sighs as he brings her fingers to his lips and brushes them with his soft lips. "Will we have to open gifts as well?"

"Not usually. While it's true that if we did open the presents we wouldn't read out the names."

"Why not?"

"To spare the feelings of those that say can't give as much as anyone else. But to be honest the reason why we three area asking mostly for gift cards and cash is that we really don't need that much. Anything special you'd like?"

"No but I am actually afraid to see what Sid might buy us. Somehow I doubt it'll be a gift card."

"Unless it's one to a sex shop," Stella giggles.

"Well that I might like," Mac whispers huskily as his lips capture hers once more.

* * *

"Jessica…I said I was joking," Don groans as his wrist tugs uselessly on the police issue handcuff keeping him trapped to the bed frame. But unlike the furry adult ones, these had no quick safety release and he had no choice but to wait for his fiancé to return. Don's head slumps back but inside he's not mad; he was too turned on by her dominance to be upset.

He watches her come back into the bedroom wearing only one of his t-shirts and feels his core warm further.

"Okay I promise I'll still do the cooking tonight."

Jessica slowly climbs back onto the bed and straddles his waist, looking down with a wry smile.

"You are really enjoying aren't you?"

"Well it's Saturday morning and you don't have to go to work and I can leave you here all day if I want so…yes I am enjoying this," she states in triumph. "Now apologize.

"Okay fine," Don finally huffs. "I will do the cooking tonight and am sorry I said your attempt at deviled eggs looked like smurfs," Don concludes with a small snicker.

"Why Detective Flack, that doesn't sound like a very sincere apology."

"Jess you have to admit that last one did kinda look like papa smurf."

"Alright fine, I'll make something else," she groans as she prepares to get off him.

"Right now?"

"Right now. I think you have earned this time out."

"Damn it," Don curses as he tugs again on his wrist. But before Jessica completely gets off his inviting and captive frame, she leans in and starts to tease his lips smiling with delight when his free arm circles her and keeps her frame pinned to his bare chest.

The kissing deepens and soon the rest of the morning activities were postponed until after they were finished using up some early morning sexual energy.

"Smells good," Don grins as he comes into the kitchen about an hour later. "What is it?"

"Stuffing for the mushroom caps for tonight."

"Now those are my fave," he wraps his arms around her waist and watches her finish the rest of the seafood stuffing and then popping it into the oven to lightly heat before the rest of the cooking before the shower tonight. "I'll start some coffee."

"So are Sully and Rebecca coming tonight?"

"Gonna try. I told Sully I am not on call today so if anything major came up tough luck."

"You said that to him? Sure he was impressed."

"Yeah very much," Don smirks. "Hey at least I won't have to arrest or threaten to arrest anyone tonight."

"That you know of yet."

"Why Mrs. Flack are you forecasting some trouble?"

"I might be."

"I might like that."

"I wasn't referring to me," she just shakes her head. "Come on lets have breakfast."

* * *

"Where do you want these to go Kendall?" Alice asks her granddaughter as they work to decorate the community hall for the busy gathering taking place a few hours later.

"Just over there. Adam was…oh damn where is he," she looks at her phone and just smiles.

Alice looks at the tender expression on her granddaughters face and smiles. As soon as they had all gotten up the next morning, Kendall was down early for coffee and telling them all about the fun the four of them had at Sips the night before.

_"Reed's new friend, Aiden was there. She's very nice and very New York," Kendall had told the older couple with a smile. "__But she really brings Reed to life so that is good."_

_"And you get along with her?"_

_"Surprisingly yes," Kendall had answered with a slight giggle. "I have to admit I was kinda scared of her at first with her tough Brooklyn accent and attitude. But you know once you get to know her she's really a lot of fun. I beat Adam at pool three times…"_

_"More like the poor lad let you win," Sid piped up. "He was probably so nervous all night that he couldn't see where that eight ball really was."_

_"What else did you do?" Alice inquired._

_"We just talked about school and such, and you know the usual, movies, sports and who's dating who and such."_

_"Ah all the usual," Sid teased. "Well we are glad you are making some nice friends and had a great time."_

"Gramma?"

"Oh sorry was just remembering the smile you had when you came in this morning. What else aren't you telling me. You two kissed right?"

"We um…we did," Kendall admits as her cheeks flush. "It was kinda nervous and awkward at first but we managed to get the right body parts touching…"

"Excuse me?" Sid arches his brows as he walks into the room, garnering an instant giggle from the two women. "If anyone's body parts are going to be touching in this room it's me and your grandmothers."

"Okay that's just wrong," Kendall huffs as she turns back to the food table, causing Sid to look at Alice and smile.

"Well what was it?"

"Just a kiss."

"Any sparks?"

"Sidney," Alice groans. "Leave the poor girl alone will you."

"Yes there were definite sparks," Kendall mentions with a wide grin, her back still to them. But before she can turn around, Adam slowly walks into the room and knocks on the table.

"Hey guys…I'm uh…here to help."

"Welcome young man," Sid greets Adam with a pat on the back, forcing Adam to look up at him with a sideways frown and then over at Kendall.

"Morning Adam, Sidney and I have to get a few more things. Right Sidney?"

"Yes dear," Sid teases as he leaves Adam and Kendall alone.

"What was that all about?" Adam greets her with a warm hug and kiss on the cheek. He looks at her with a loving gaze but inside his mind was racing; just this morning he had gotten another email from his father, a man he was scared to death of.

* * *

"Are we seriously the first to arrive?" Sheldon just shakes his head as he and KaSaundra enter the newly decorated community room. The space was decorated with various balloons and streamers in each of the girls colors, accented with white and silver.

"You two are keeners," Sid pipes up as he walks in carrying a tray of food.

"Where do the gift cards go?"

"You didn't buy them an actual present?"

"Do I even want to know what you got them?" Sheldon counters.

"Just wait until your baby shower."

"KaSaundra, honey, we're giving notice," Sheldon calls out; Sid walking away with a chuckle.

"Well we could always move closer to my parents."

"Second thought I'll stay here and endure Sid's baby gift."

"Hey at least it can't be sex themed right?"

"Says who?" Sid counters, his back still to them.

"Ah see Sheldon is here already, so I think he can do the cooking," Don and Jessica arrive, armed with a plate of her famous stuffed mushroom caps and a few barbequing supplies.

"You look better in an apron," Sheldon smiles.

"He does to me," Jessica grins as her hand rests on the small of his back.

"Alright squirt down you go," Danny puts down Lucy who immediately runs over to the dessert table to see what she can try out.

"Nice try goober," Don pulls her back, sweeping him up into her arms and laughing as she gives him the famous Messer frown. "Gosh Danny, she's got your frown down pat."

"She's too young to frown," Lindsay snatches Lucy away and tries to smooth her little forehead. "Don't listen to the boys sweetie, they are silly."

"Uncle Don is silwy" Lucy points at Don and laughs.

"Finally something I agree with her on," Danny teases his best friend. "Hey Sid you said I could bring alcohol right?"

"What's a party without booze?"

"Better have some punch as well," Sheldon pipes up, drawing a course of 'ahhhs' from the women in the small group.

"You know Sheldon's charm made us look bad last time," Don looks at Danny.

"Okay lets take him out back and lock him in the Honda out there," Danny teases.

"A fate worse than death," Sheldon groans as Mac and Stella enter.

"Hey Mac did you bring your famous shrimp?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Mac holds up the plate for Don to take a whiff of the tempting aroma. "And no jokes this time."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Don holds up his hands in mock surrender. "Alright small fry, you can…"

"Funny," Mac deadpans as he leaves a chuckling Don and heads with Stella over to the food table. "If this is a party for us why are we all the first ones to arrive?"

"You are all keeners," Sid tells the group who stop what they are doing and give him a collective stare. "Right…as you were."

"Hey speaking of small fry's," Danny teases Adam as he and Kendall arrive.

"We brought casserole," Adam answers with a frown.

"Ah right…" Danny's face turns a pinkish shade. Lindsay just looks at him and offers a weak smile before she heads toward the young couple, always keeping an eye on Lucy who was still treading dangerously close to the growing dessert table. She then watches Lucy head over to KaSaundra who had slowly eased herself down into a nearby chair.

"What's in there?" Lucy points to KaSaundra's belly and then rests her hand upon it.

"Two little babies," KaSaundra answers with a smile, fixing the edge on Lucy's little denim dress.

"Can I see them?"

"They are hidden away."

"Why?"

"Because they haven't been born yet."

"Why?"

KaSaundra looks up at Lindsay who only shakes her head and gives her friend a smile before heading over. She sits down beside KaSaundra and then pulls Lucy onto her lap. "Okay…" Lindsay pauses as she looks at KaSaundra. "Here goes."

"Do you think Reed and his new friend will actually come?" Stella asks Mac as they head for the drink table to arrange it. Mac had been told to keep an eye on anyone from outside the building who would be drinking and to ensure they didn't overdo it and then drive home.

"Well he texted me this morning and said he'd see me tonight but didn't mention if he'd be alone or not. I hope so but you never know. Depends on how last night went?"

"Well I overheard Adam telling Danny a bit about their outing to Sips last night and it sounds like it went pretty well. But who knows right?"

"I hope she's not just using him or something," Mac's face furls into a slight frown.

"I love how much you care about him," Stella whispers into his ear, planting a small kiss on his fragrant skin before pulling back, watching the room now starting to fill with fellow tenants and various friends and relatives; each bringing a plate of food and a gift for whichever wedding they would be attending.

That was another reason why both Sid and Alice insisted that there would be no gift opening; not everyone was invited to each wedding and therefore would spare one couple if another was generously showered by family and friends and the other was not.

"Okay so if people fill up on appies then I might be off the hook right?"

"Hey you got to cook and Mac got the booze…" Danny pauses as he fixes his glasses. "Me? Sid stuck me with diaper duty," he groans, referring to the fact that he had to keep an eye on the kids.

"You are the one with experience as a father here."

"Sheldon needs the experience," Danny nods to his friend.

"Hey keep it up and all I'll be getting you for your wedding present is a Kawasaki travel cup."

"Ouch," Danny playfully grimaces as Mac walks up to join them. "Hey big Mac, come to join the party?"

"So far everyone is behaved," Mac nods to the growing crowd.

"He was hoping for an arrest," Stella teases.

"Yeah so was Don," Jessica looks at her friend and smiles back. "What is it with men and the takedown."

"Well…if you were invo…" Don starts and then stops after he gets a warning glance from Jessica. "Steaks…anyone?" He asks weakly, garnering himself a soft round of laughter.

"Okay so the scoop is that Sid is insisting we all open a special gift from him to each of us."

"Personally?" Danny gulps. "That can't be good."

"Hey you'll probably get something on parenting," Don retorts. "We'll probably be stuck with the weird sex stuff."

"In public?" Mac frowns.

"In front of all our family and friends?" Stella joins in.

"The man is a sadist," Sheldon chuckles.

"Yeah just wait…you'll be next," Don warns his friend with a playful smirk.

"How bad can baby stuff be?" KaSaundra asks weakly.

"Who says it'll be only baby stuff?" Lindsay looks at her friend with a giggle, delighting in the feel of Danny's arm just naturally snaking around her waist.

KaSaundra and Sheldon exchange horrified glances, and the group breaks into soft laughter once more.

"Danny, where's Lucy?" Lindsay looks around.

"She's…ah damn it," he curses under his breath as he watches her going for the gift table. "I'll be right back."

"It's still early," Stella reminds Mac as she watches him glance toward the door once more. "The bulk of the guests have just arrived and we are about to start the eating."

"I hate feeling like a father waiting for teenage son to come home," Mac frowns.

"Nice thought but trust me he'll be fine."

"Nice?" Mac arches his brows. "Stella…"

"Come on Mac, dinner time I want to try your shrimp."

Mac looks at her and agrees but says nothing more in the parenthood issue. It wasn't hard to be affected when around Sheldon and KaSaundra and feeding off their enthusiasm and joy at the very realization that they'd soon be parents to twins. But if she wasn't ready he wasn't about to push her. But was he ready?

"See…told ya," Stella gently ribs Mac in the side as Reed and Aiden finally walk in. Adam and Kendall immediately leave their quiet corner and happily head toward their friends; the four of them reminiscent of the older group of friends in their midst.

"Aww look the young guys have dates too," Don teases, prompting Lindsay to look up and watch the scene unfold. But her smile quickly turns to a frown when a very attractive woman with long dark hair and a black leather jacket walks right up to her husband to be and gives him a hug. What was worse? Danny smiled and hugged her back. _Danny? What is going on?_

* * *

**A/N: **So hope you liked the start of the community event so far. What do you think Sid will get each of them? Something normal or something embarrassing? And what will Lindsay learn? Any other surprises in store for the so far quiet evening? I do so hope that you are all liking this and please leave me a review before you go. Thank you for reading!


	9. All for One and One for All – Part II

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 9 – All for One and One for All – Part II**

**A/N:** Chapter dedicated to my dear friend **AFrozenHeart412** – you know which part gurl and I hope you like it :D Thanks again!

* * *

Lindsay watches the attractive woman pull back and feels her own anxiety starting to rise. She wasn't a person given to jealousy very easily, but she was human and in love with Danny; a very attractive man that was about to become her husband. She was within her right to worry. Leaving KaSaundra in mid-sentence, Lindsay quickly pushes herself up from her chair and slowly meanders through the crowd, toward Danny and Lucy and this new seeming rival. I could easily take her, Lindsay's mind silently ponders.

She gives her own head a shake; it wasn't the place for a throw down and she was much too civilized to even wander down that path. But she was human.

"Mummy!" Lucy rushes up to Lindsay as she approaches.

"Hey Lucy bug," Lindsay smiles, her hand instantly taking the little girls as she comes to stand near Danny.

"Hey Linds, I want you to meet someone."

"Hello," Lindsay offers with a smile she prays at least comes across as genuine.

"Aiden. I'm an old friend of Danny's…well not that old," Aiden lightly chuckles.

"Nice to meet you," Lindsay replies with a tight smile. _Friend? Just what kind of friend is she? _She looks at Danny in wonder, thinking perhaps he invited her without telling her or maybe he did and she just forgot. Danny gives her a small frown in return; not really who she actually came with so had nothing to offer Lindsay to ease her mental tension.

"I came with Reed," Aiden nods toward Reed as he approaches.

"Yeah sorry for leaving you here, I had to talk to Mac for a second," Reed tells them. "This is Aiden."

"Good timing, we covered that already," Aiden retorts.

"So you guys know each other?"

"Danny and I go back to practically the same neighborhood," Aiden informs them. "But I hear he's getting married so am happy to be here," she looks at Lindsay with a smile. "Congrats."

"Thank you. Yeah in a few weeks," Lindsay states with a somewhat nervous tone. "Anything I can use for blackmail?"

"Yeah I know a few intimate tidbits," Aiden chuckles. However, not really knowing _yet _what Aiden meant by intimate, Lindsay stiffens; not lost on the man next to her.

"Okay," she mentions weakly. "We'll have to talk later," she adds.

"Great," Danny mutters, hoping his tone would lighten the mood – it didn't. Danny looks at Lindsay's tense posture and knows he has to make amends – in private – and fast or he'll be sleeping on the couch for something that in reality was a simple misunderstanding. Aiden didn't know him in that kind of intimate way. But he couldn't fault Lindsay, she didn't know she had nothing to worry about from his childhood friend.

"So how are your folks?"

Lindsay tries to listen to what Aiden is answering but her attention was also distracted on where Lucy had gotten to and as much as she had wanted to stay and listen she had to find her missing daughter.

"It was really nice to meet you. I hafta find Lucy before she pulls the fire alarm or something."

"Yeah it was nice to meet you too."

Danny watches Lindsay leave and then turns back to Aiden and Reed with a small smile. "Okay well you guys enjoy tonight and I'll um…talk to you later."

Lindsay watches Lucy grab something from the table when she thought no one was looking and then dart toward an open door. With a small sigh and a shake of her head, Lindsay hurries after her only to come into the hallway and watch Lucy plunk down on the floor on her bum, her fingers already digging into a handful of gooey chocolate cake.

"Lucy?" Lindsay asks firmly, forcing the large brown eyes to look up and her actions to seize instantly. Lindsay walks up to the now unmoving child and bends down with a frown. "What on earth did you do here?" Lindsay asks just as Danny appears.

XXXXXXXX

"Well so far everyone seems behaved," Mac mentions softly into Stella's ear as they hover around the somewhat open bar.

"Why are you tense?"

"Do you think Sid is going to embarrass us on purpose?" Mac asks with a nervous tone.

"Yes I do," Stella turns to him and smiles. "But I don't think he'll do anything…um vulgar?"

"Just hearing him talk about…sex…"

"Whoa sex?" Don hears and then looks at Mac square on. "You are talking sex here?"

"No," Mac groans.

"He's wondering what Sid got us all?"

"Sex books?"

"Sex something," Mac retorts.

"Why are you all talking about sex?" Jessica comes up to them with arches brows.

"We are guys, what else do we talk about?" Don teases, garnering a small slap to his butt. "See, told ya."

"Funny," Jessica deadpans as she looks at Stella. "What is going on?"

"Since Mac can't get Don to arrest anyone for heavy drinking he's now switched his concern to what Sid is going to give us all as presents."

"And you think it has to do with sex?"

"No we just like talking about it," Don chuckles as Sheldon walks up to them. "Ask Sheldon, he's the doc."

"Ask me what?"

"Never mind," Mac states in haste. "Did you want a drink?"

"No it's for KaSaundra, she wants another small piece of steak. Hey she's eating for three."

"But still has kept her model figure," Jessica muses. "You are a lucky man Sheldon Hawkes."

"Oh that I am. So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Sex," Don laughs.

"Sex is great," Sheldon winks. "Can I get my steak now?"

"Yeah way to kill the mood," Don frowns as he follows his friend, leaving the rest of the group to their light laughter and friendly banter.

The evening had so far progressed to the liking of Sid and Alice with very new mishaps and no surprise guests. So of the couples family members had shown up and all were getting along, talking, laughing, eating and drinking. The rest of their friends and family would be at their respective wedding celebrations.

"You have a really nice group of friends here," Tori mentions as her and Tony sit down beside Jessica and Don to finish the rest of their meal; Don having finished his task for Sheldon and rejoining the group.

"I am so glad you two could come. So what do you think about the complex?"

"We like it very much," Tony answers in truth, his arm around Tori's shoulders and giving her an affectionate squeeze. "And we are going to submit our names for the bigger apartment."

"Wonderful," Jessica tells them in truth; going on to explain a bit more about the amenities that were offered.

XXXXXXXX

"So are you um…having fun?" Reed asks Aiden as they sit down next to Adam and Kendall; all with their plates of food.

"Yeah it's a nice buzz that's goin' on here," Aiden answers in truth. "Thought it might be kinda stuffy. Your pal Mac seems like a nice guy."

"He's pretty cool actually," Reed replies. "Both he and Stella have helped me out a lot; you know getting started and such. But Mac trusted me right off the bat and that was um…well different than most would treat someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"A bad seed," Adam playfully punches his friend in the arm.

"To hell with losers that would label you like that," Aiden retorts. "Don't need friends like that anyways."

"Or family members," Adam mutters under his breath. Kendall cocks her head slightly to the right and looks at Adam with an inquiring glance. "Well I mean…it would suck right?" He sheepishly stammers.

"Right," she answers slowly; looking at his tense smile and knowing instantly that something was brewing beneath his nervous demeanor. "You know I should check on the punch status, want to help me?" Kendall leans in and asks Adam in a quieter tone. "Before the big gift opening scene."

"They have to open all those gifts tonight?" Reed leans over to ask.

"No my grandfather just wants each couple to open one special gift from them in front of us all."

"Are they embarrassing or somethin'?" Aiden wonders.

"For the most part? Yes," Kendall smirks. "From what I heard. My grandfather has a well…lets say warped sense of humor most of the time."

"Sounds like a cool guy," Aiden smirks.

"Well he thinks he is," Kendall laughs. "Okay we'll be right back."

Reed watches Adam and Kendall take their leave and then turns to Aiden with a small frown. "So has that um…other instructor been bugging you at all?"

"You mean that jerk Pratt?" Aiden slightly snorts. "No. I told him to keep his distance from that young cadet that one time and he backed…well for now."

"You know you can always tell Mac if something's up right. You can trust him."

"Thanks but um…well I can take care of myself you know."

"Hey I know that," Reed gives her a small smile. "I guess I still worry. He seems creepy."

"He is that," Aiden nods as she continues her meal. "So think they used the whole punch thing as an excuse to go make out?" Aiden smirks.

"Probably," Reed answers with a smile.

"So where is…" Adam starts only to have Kendall take his arm and pull him back before entering the Hammerback's suit. He looks at her in wonder. "What's going on?"

"You tell me. You have been acting odd the past few days; jumpy and nervous. You don't strike me as a player but if um…well if you are wanting to break up and then just get it over with okay?"

"What? B-break up?" Adam stammers in haste. He finally realizes that by not telling Kendall the truth right from the start has led her to believe that his jitters as of late were somehow directed toward her. "No its um…its my dad."

"Your dad? What's going on?"

"I guess I shoulda told you from the start but…well he's um…he's kind of a jerk which is why I left home as soon as I could and then…" Adam's voice starts to ramble nervously. Kendall quickly takes his hand, adding her warmth to soothe his nerves and being rewarded with a deep breath and small smile. "He um…he was violent when I was growing up."

"He…he hit you?" Kendall manages. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry," she lightly laments when Adam swallows hard and then nods. She gives him a hug, feeling his body tensing in her grasp. "What did he want?"

"He um…he sent me two texts asking to meet. But I know he either wants money…which I don't have much of or um…or I don't know really. But yeah that's the reason. I'm so sorry you thought I wanted to break up. Gosh Kendall you're the um…the best part of my life right now," he confesses, his turn to be rewarded with bright smile. "I don't want to break up. Do you?"

"No. But I hope you'll know to trust me enough to tell me next time."

"I do trust you but…well it's kinda embarrassing to talk about. I am sorry."

"Okay so um…how about we head back and talk about this later. I'll be Reed and Aiden think we went to make out."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Adam counters with a grin.

XXXXXXXX

"Want me to wash her?" Danny tries to scoop Lucy off the floor.

"No I got it," Lindsay quickly pulls the child out of his grasp, careful not to get the handfuls of gooey chocolate on everything.

"Are you sure?"'

"Yeah fine. Just um…go do…whatever."

"Go do _whatever_?" Danny arches his brows as he hurries after Lindsay. He reaches her before she can escape into the woman's bathroom, gently takes her by the arm and directs her and Lucy into the larger handicapped/family washroom and locks the door.

"Okay Linds what gives?" He inquires as he watches Lindsay place Lucy on the counter to clean away the evidence.

"Nothing…what would make you think that?" She asks turning away.

"I have no idea."

"Right well then there is no problem is there?" She replies in a contrite tone, her back still to him. "Lucy don't eat that…it's soapy now," she lightly scolds the fidgeting three year old, stopping her before she can stuff a fistful of cake and soap into her mouth.

"Okay well…"

"So how _good_ a friend is she?"

"Who? Aiden? Oh damn…really?"

"How would you have reacted if a strange man came and started to grope me? Or said he had _intimate _knowledge? Intimate implies sex Danny."

"What's sex mummy?" Lucy asks, making look at her and curse herself silently.

"She didn't grope me," Danny lightly chuckles, his face instantly turning serious when Lindsay shoots him a sideways glance. "She's like my kid sister and trust me I wouldn't want her groping…well anything," he sighs as he leans in closer. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I didn't know she was dating Reed until I saw them together and she told me."

"Danny…"

"She's a childhood friend and a few years younger. We grew up in the same neighborhood and that's it…I swear."

"Intimate?"

"Yeah like I…I don't know picked my nose or somethin'. She's never been…yeah come on now." Danny leans in closer and wrap his arms around Lindsay's waist, resting his rough cheek on her soft neck. "I love you and only you," he whispers as his lips brush her skin. "I do hope you'll believe me."

"Daddy's killing mummy!" Lucy points at Danny and laughs, making Lindsay's face soften at the childish antics.

"More like mummy is going to kill daddy later for hugging another woman."

"Oh da…darn it," Danny groans. But when he notices Lindsay's face soften and her lips starting to twitch upward he knows the evening won't end in misery after all. "I would never cheat, you know that right?"

"I trust you Danny," she utters in a tender tone, looking at him with a warm smile. "But I am human right?"

"Punish me later?" He teases with a grin.

"No because you'd just enjoy it."

"I would," Danny grins.

"Why daddy?" Lucy asks.

Lindsay looks at Lucy and then at Danny before he leans in and kisses her on the lips, telling her once more that he loves her and only her; the three of them emerging from the bathroom a happy secure couple once more. They reenter the community area and Lindsay feels her tension subside somewhat. However, she wasn't a pushover either and Danny would come to know that, making him want and love her all the more.

XXXXXXXX

"I do wish my mother had come for tonight," Mac sighs as he and Stella slowly finish their meal, the two of them finally stealing away from the bulk of the crowd and sitting in two chairs closer to the back. The front had six chairs with the presents in front but they were only expected to open Sid's; the rest could be done in private.

"She will be here for the most important day Mac."

"She wouldn't let me pay for her ticket. It wasn't that much."

"She's not mad at you."

"I know," Mac sighs as he looks at Stella with a small smile.

"What?"

"Just liked when you said the most important day. It really is. You'll become my wife," he mentions with a prideful tone. "Still not sure it's real."

"Well I'll tell you what. If I do show up that day will you believe it's real?"

"Funny," Mac smirks as he puts his arm around Stella's chair, his fingers resting on her shoulders. But when he feels her tense under his grasp, he looks at her with a small frown. "Stella? What's wrong?"

"I know you mentioned a um…a family earlier and I see the love you shower Lucy Messer with and…"

"I wasn't meaning to rush you if that's what you were worried about," he states in haste.

"I just sometimes worry. KaSaundra grew up with a great mother and so did Lindsay so motherhood comes naturally to them. The last thing I would want is to be calling your mother all the time for advice and her thinking I am incompetent or something."

"Inexperience isn't incompetence. I don't have a father like Sheldon or Danny, or even Don for that matter; so I guess we'll both be green horns…when the time comes," Mac tries to assure her.

"Learning together?" She looks at him with a tender smile.

"Always together," he nods as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"Can you two please get a room?" Sid teases as he nears them and sits down beside Mac. "You two ready? We'd like to get…"

"Sid, are you going to embarrass us?" Mac asks point blank.

"Only a little," Sid winks before he stands back up. "Come on now, it'll be virtually painless."

"Remind me later what his idea of painless is," Mac sighs as he slowly stands up and offers his hand for Stella to take. She happily does and the two of them slowly head toward the front, where Danny and Lindsay were already seated, Lucy inspecting the gifts on the floor before the chairs.

"Feels like a damn firing squad," Don hisses under his breath as he sits down beside Jessica; the first couple being Danny and Lindsay with Mac and Stella in the middle. "Anyone got a gun?"

"You mean besides you?" Danny retorts under his breath.

"Okay so…" Sid stands up, a hush now falling over the crowd. "First off thank you everyone for coming and making tonight extra special for our three couples. And a big thank you to not spilling any wine on the carpet that I'll just have to spend my few precious minutes of free time cleaning."

"I know all will say their own thanks but I want to thank them for granting me a bit of fun and opening a special gift that Alice and myself bought for each couple."

"Sex for Dummies?" Sheldon pipes up, garnering a round of laughter from the gathered crowed.

"You're next doc," Danny smiles at his friend.

"So without any further adieu…." Sid slowly sits down.

Lucy eagerly hands Danny and Lindsay's gift to Lindsay who puts it onto her lap and then looks up at Sid. "Is it um…kid friendly?"

"She can't read yet can she?" Sid counters and Lindsay's face deepens in shade.

"What?" Danny asks weakly.

"Well they are kinda adult," he assures them.

"I think we all need to be worried," Mac mutters under his breath.

"Be afraid…be very afraid…" Adam pipes up in a mocking voice, filling the room with warm laughter once again.

"Kinda?" Danny looks at Lindsay.

"Why is it that the one thing men think constantly about is the one thing that so easily embarrasses them in public?" Sid retorts.

"We all know we do it we just don't want…well others to know," Don pipes up.

"Oh it's all in good fun Detective Flack."

"I'll bet," Don groans as he looks over at Jessica who only offers an amused expression in return.

"And you have to open them in order of who's getting married," Alice mentions.

"You are just the same as him aren't you?" Lindsay just shakes her head and smiles at the older woman.

"Oh honey, I'm actually worse," she winks and Sid only offers a satisfied grin in return. Sid places the modest side package on Danny's lap and then hurries back to his seat beside Alice.

"Doesn't look so bad," Danny mentions in a somewhat shaky tone as he looks at Lindsay.

"Open it Daddy!"

"Right…here goes," Danny mumbles to himself as he slowly undoes the wrapping and gazes at the top of the item in horror; his face instantly going red. "Gee thanks Sid," he groans, not looking up.

"Well what is it?" Sheldon laughs.

"Yeah you'll get your turn next doc."

"Hey I'm having kids man, not just starting out."

"What is it Danny boy?" Don goads.

"You're next buddy boy," Danny huffs as he holds up the book.

"365 days of Kama Sutra…tantric se…"

"Yeah okay we got the picture," Danny looks over at Lindsay who could only laugh in return. "You think this is appropriate?" He asks weakly.

"I liked the massage stuff."

"Hey can you um pass that around?" Adam teases.

"Yeah right," Danny looks at him directly. "You're not much older than Lucy here."

"Boys," Lindsay giggles as she takes the very adult items and then looks at Sid and Alice. "Well um…thanks," she offers and the older couple just smile in return.

"Can I see mummy?"

"Um no sorry Lucy bug this is for me and daddy only."

"That's okay Lucy we got you something also," Alice leans forward and hands Lucy something. "It's G-rated."

"Good thing."

"Okay Mac you and Stella are next," Sid grins.

"Stella?"

"Oh come on Mac, it'll be okay," she insists as Sid places a larger box on Mac's lap.

"Maybe it's a vase?" He wrongly assumes as he slowly starts to open it.

"Well you do put it on display."

Mac peels away the wrappings and stares at the odd object before him. "What on earth is this?"

"It's a dolly!" Lucy looks up and giggles. "Can I play with it?"

"No!" Both Lindsay and Stella say at once, forcing Lucy to look up at Lindsay with a frown.

"Why not mummy?"

"You have a dolly sweetie, that one is for auntie Stella."

"Okay," Lucy shrugs.

"Seriously, what is it?" Mac inquires with a reddened face.

"It's an eastern fertility statue," Alice informs the group.

"What?" Mac asks as he looks over just as Stella breaks out laughing.

"You know Mac, you rub it's...um belly and it's supposed to..."

"We get the point," Stella interupts.

"Gee thanks Sid."

"Hey at least mine can go in the drawer Mac," Danny mentions with a snicker, his arm around Lindsay's shoulders as they watch the rest of their friends endure Sid's silliness; Lucy happily playing on the floor with her new Barbie doll.

"Closet for this thing," Mac mutters under his breath.

"Oh and look Mac, a book on…se…" Stella starts.

"Yeah not that word in front of Lucy."

"Did you get a deal on these books Sid?" Stella asks between laughs.

"Alice bought the books."

"Can I arrest them for disturbing the peace?"

"You mean peace of mind?" Sheldon counters.

"Okay so can you get him something embarrassing for the shower?" Danny looks at his friend.

"Don't worry you three, the good doctor and his wife will not go unscathed."

"Thanks Danny, just for that I'm busy next time you come into the clinic," Sheldon groans, forcing the room to erupt into soft laughter again.

"Okay Don, you and Jessica are next," Sid comes up and places a small envelop on his lap.

"Come on honeeey," Jessica teases.

"Why me?"

"Hey Mac and I had to Donny boy," Danny reminds his friend.

"Maybe it's a gift card to like…Red Lobster or something?" Don asks nervously as he slowly opens the envelope. He looks at Jessica as he slowly pulls out the small piece of plastic but the look on his face says it all.

"What is it?" This time it was Reed's turn to wonder.

"Um thanks Sid…really you shouldn't have."

"Figured the cuffs would get kinda tired after awhile," Sid winks, forcing Don's face to instantly turn beet red. He looks up at Sully who only arches his brows and then laughs at his younger partners hapless predicament.

"A lifetime membership to Rudy's Adult shop?" Mac reads the card, forcing the entire group to laugh and Lucy to look up in wonder.

"I'll get you for that Mac."

"At least yours goes in your wallet," Mac replies as he offers Don a smile.

"Speeches anyone?" Sid then interjects.

"Not on your life," Danny states firmly. Lindsay looks at him and then at the group and after getting a small nod from Stella and Jessica slowly stands up, in fact all six of them do, to thank everyone for coming, sharing in this special occasion, for the gifts and their kind generosity and of course Sid and Alice's hospitality, despite their rather embarrassing gifts.

Finally after the crowd's chatter about the hilariously embarrassing gifts had died down, Adam, Kendall, Aiden and Reed all retreated up to Adam's apartment to watch some mindless horror flick on the big screen; none of them having anything to worry about until Monday would come and loving the idea of staying up until wee hours in the morning and then sleeping in until in the afternoon; just hanging together as a close group of friends now also trying to make their way in the world as individual adults and couples.

Sheldon and KaSaundra were next to leave, KaSaundra using the excuse that she wanted nothing more than to just get upstairs, relax and be the very willing recipient of one of Sheldon's famous foot massages and some pregnancy pampering from her doting husband; Sheldon of course was all to happy to comply.

"What do you really think Sid will get us?" KaSaundra wonders.

"Knowing him? Probably something on sex and raising kids. It's still creepy."

"Hey you know I think it's great that they have so much sexual fun together; who says age has to be a factor?"

"Well I know it never will be for us," Sheldon leans in closer. "Not when I am married to the most beautiful woman in the world. Now come here," he whispers as he leans in closer for the first of many heated kisses.

Next, the three couples took their gifts up to their respective apartments and then returned to help with the clean up, which in reality wasn't that bad. After saying another round of 'thank yous' to Sid and Alice, it was time for them all to retreat back upstairs to rest up from the long and happy day.

"Is she still asleep?" Danny asks with a whisper as he slightly turns Lucy toward Lindsay.

"She is that," Lindsay agrees, looking at Lucy's sleeping frame slumped over Danny's shoulder. "I think I'm just as tired."

"Oh really?" Danny arches his brows.

"Yes really," Lindsay replies with a placid expression.

"Ok-ay," Danny frowns as the elevator comes to a stop on their floor.

They slowly head toward their apartment and then enter; the gifts from the evening still on the table so that the family could enjoy opening them the morning after. Lindsay heads for their bedroom, allowing Danny to take Lucy to hers and then tuck her in before joining Lindsay. He enters their bedroom and locks the door, leaning against it and wondering where his bride to be was.

"Lindsay?"

"I'll be out in a sec," she calls out in a soft tone.

Danny heads for his closet, pulls off his sweater and then starts on his jeans when he looks up to see Lindsay heading toward the bed wearing only a silk slip nightie. "In that?"

"Goodnight Danny," she gives him a weak smile as she heads for her side of the bed. In a few quick strides, Danny is on the bed and pulling her down on top of him.

"Mrs. Messer do I still sense some inner jealousy toward a friend?" Danny arches his brows.

"You wish Mr. Messer," she rolls her eyes.

"Well I think I'm right," Danny playfully goads.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Lindsay challenges in return.

"Show you that I love you and only you. You know I flipped through that damn book…"

"Liked what you saw?"

"How about we start day one tonight?" Danny asks in a husky tone. "Starting with this." A small giggle escapes her lips before Danny's warm mouth captures hers, his mind determined to prove to her just how much he was in love with her and only her. The door would remain locked until the morning.

XXXXXXXX

"Man I'm full and tired," Jessica lightly laments as her and Don enter their apartment; much like the Messer's would be leaving the presents until the morning to open.

"Your caps were amazing as always," Don whispers. "Hey at least we didn't have to do the dishes tonight."

"Hear hear to that," Jessica turns to Don with a warm smile. "And your culinary talents were amazing once again Chef Flack."

"But no smurfs," he winks.

"You know do I even want to know about this closet obsession you have with smurfs? Do you have like a hidden shrine somewhere?"

"Yeah that smureftte was really cute," Don rolls his eyes. "It was the only thing I could think of."

"Uh huh," Jessica playfully crosses her arms. "Can I call you papa smurf then?"

"Okay," Don leans in closer, quickly scooping her up in his arms as he heads toward the bedroom. "What's that expression?" He asks, garnering a shrug from Jessica. "Who's your daddy now?"

"Oh you didn't," she giggles as he closes the door and tosses her on the bed.

"Oh yes I did," he grins down at her before he pounces. "Hey you know that gift card might come in handy."

"Thinking of bringing home a papa smurf costume?"

"Hardly, but there was one thing that I had wanted to get," he looks down with a smile before he leans in and whispers in her ear. Her face instantly flushes but before he has to ask if she was game or not, her lips meet his and the rest of the night was enjoyed in intimate bliss.

XXXXXXXX

"Well I'm glad you survived," Stella tells Mac as they close the door to their apartment; the last couple to disappear for the night.

"For the most part," Mac smirks as he places Sid's 'unique' gift down on the table. "How on earth do I explain that to my mother?"

"Just don't have her and the Hammerback's over for dinner at the same time and you'll be okay. At least we can use the sex book," she smirks.

Mac turns to her with a warm smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just admiring my wife who is a genius it seems."

"You know when you say _'my wife' _your voice drops about two octaves into an every sexier tone if that's possible."

"It does not," Mac lightly protests as her arms wrap around his neck and his around her waist.

"It does and it turns me on," she whispers as she leans in closer, her lips brushing his, teasing him with what's to come.

"Mmm this turns me on," Mac whispers in return as his mouth covers hers and starts to devour her plump lips with hungry kisses.

"How about _my husband _and I take this into another room."

"You know hearing that is a turn on. Now where is that book," Mac smiles as they turn and head for the bedroom, closing the door and the world away for the rest of the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so fears aside DLL fans right? Aiden won't be a love triangle. So hope you like how that was resolved. A bit more tension for Adam and hope you liked the growing new group of 4. and of course Sid's gifts? Haha please review and let me know what you thought before you go and thanks again!


	10. Aftermath of Sid Hammerback

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 10 – Aftermath of Sid Hammerback**

* * *

"We seriously don't have to put that thing on display do we?" Mac groans as he and Stella just linger in bed the next morning, Sid's unique gift watching them from their bedroom dresser.

"I don't know…I think it gave us some new ideas last night," Stella teases with a wink as she kisses Mac's rough cheek.

"You think that thing gave it to us?"

"Well at least it's not hideous or anything," Stella shrugs.

"Well at least my mother wasn't on hand to see it last night," Mac groans as he rolls onto his stomach. "I'd never hear the end of it."

"And that would be a bad thing?" Stella whispers as she leans in closer, pressing her naked frame up against his, resting her chest on his back and kissing the top of his warm earlobe. "She'd probably get a kick out of it."

"Perhaps," Mac sighs, closing his eyes and delighting as Stella's soft lips continue to tease him. "But I am thankful that she's not the kind of parent to pressure us about children."

"Only when we are ready," Mac smiles as he twists himself around to look up at Stella. "I want to selfishly enjoy being married to you for a little bit. Is that okay?"

"No it's not and now I'll have to punish you for that," she giggles as she leans in closer. She places a small kiss on his mouth and then pulls back. "Alright time to get up and open the rest of our presents."

"Now?" Mac arches his brows. "Well you got the punishment part down pat," he huffs as he watches her head for the bathroom, smiling lustfully at her naked frame. With a small shake of his head, Mac regrettably pushes himself out of bed, grabs his black underwear and then dresses in a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt and heads into the kitchen to start their coffee. By the time he's done, he notices Stella, who is also dressed in some comfortable clothing head into the living room and plunk herself down on the couch.

"Wow only a few weeks away," Stella mentions as Mac joins her in the living room, sitting down next to her, his arm automatically wrapping around her shoulder.

"Anything outstanding left to do?" Mac wonders.

"I think we got it all covered. Now…" Stella leans forward and hands Mac a present. "We just get to have some fun."

"Like the sound of that," he looks at her with a smile before he looks down at the gift wrapped box in his hands. "I am almost afraid to open this."

"It's from…the Vince and Julie," Stella read off from her coworker and his fiancé.

"Do we know them?" Mac teases with a deadpan expression and Stella just giggles and nods her head. "Okay," Mac turns back to the present and slowly starts to unwrap it. He finally reveals the decorative tea set with a satchel of specialty tea and two mugs and looks up at Stella, noticing an odd look on her face.

"What is it?"

"Just…you know being here with you, opening _our _presents…another dream come true," she admits softly.

"Trust me opening them alone would be no fun for me," Mac whispers as he leans in closer and kisses her on the mouth. "So thank you for being here to share this with me too."

"Hmm organic loose blueberry tea. You know what blueberries are good for?"

"Sex?" Mac chuckles, making Stella just roll her eyes and shake her head no.

"Memory. So when you drink some of this you might remember who actually gave it to us."

"He's got red hair and a goatee right?"

"Next!" Stella just shakes her head as Mac just grins and reaches for the next present, this time handing it to Stella to open. "Was nice to see Reed so happy with his new friends last night."

"That girl he's dating, Aiden, she's the one that works on the base that I saw Pratt pestering last week."

"Did you say anything?"

"Wasn't sure I should get involved yet. Pratt strikes me as the kind of guy that once he knows you've rattled on him, he could just make things worse."

"But you would say something if you saw him…"

"Trust me Stella, if he ever went near any of the female…or even the young male cadets in an improper way I would take swift action."

"I know you would," Stella squeezes his hand in reassurance. "I just hope it doesn't come to that."

"Yeah me too," Mac confesses with a heavy sigh. "But inside I don't trust him so I will keep an eye out for him. But yes I agree it's nice that Reed has found a group he can fit in with. He's coming into his own and I am very proud of him. Plus Aiden has really made him come to life. When we first met, he was so shy and quiet."

"I don't think there is any chance anyone could be shy around Aiden," Stella smiles. "Her personality is almost infectious."

"I think he and Adam are also a good match as friends; they watch each other's back and don't really seem to have any kind of competition."

"You mean over their girlfriends?"

"That too," Mac answers thoughtfully.

"Well I am happy that you got both Reed and Adam to help as ushers at the wedding; prompted Don and Danny to enlist them as well."

"You mean it'll give them good practice?" Mac teases.

"I didn't say that." Stella giggles as she happily accepts a kiss from Mac. "You know…speaking of practice."

"We don't need practice."

"How do you know what I was talking about?"

"Well I um…" Mac frowns. "You weren't referring to sex?"

"You and your one track mind."

"Blame Sid and that…whatever that dang voodoo thing is," Mac groans, causing Stella to just toss her head back and laugh. "Besides it has a creepy face."

"You just don't like to be on display do you?"

"Not at all…in fact," Mac pauses as he gets up and heads over to the unique statue that was on the fireplace mantle. He carries it to the closet and carefully places it on the top shelf and heads back to Stella with a satisfied smile. "There…no more being on display."

"How on earth are you going to get through your wedding vows?" Stella inquires as she leans in closer.

"By reminding myself of what comes later," Mac grins as he captures her mouth for a kiss once more.

* * *

The next morning Lindsay opens her eyes and notices Danny staring up at the ceiling; a frown prominently displayed.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad," she teases, pulling his gaze to hers and smiling as his frown disappears. "You were will still wondering how we did what we did last night?"

"Yeah that book it um…seriously I didn't think your body could flex like that."

"Oh I have moves you've never seen," she winks and grin widens. "But seriously…what had you frowning so early?" She wonders as her fingers start to tease his bare chest. "Was it the new sex position?"

"Well that had me thinkin' all night but not in a bad way. No I was just…ah its no big deal."

"Danny come on, what's up?"

"Louie said he would come. Figured he'd just show up with a case of beer and leave but…well at least it woulda been somethin' you know?"

"I'm sure it wasn't personal."

"See Linds, that's just it…it is personal – to me."

"I know baby," she whispers as he leans in kisses his chest before resting her cheek on his smooth skin. Her fingers slowly make small circles around his nipple as his fingers tenderly massage her bare shoulder. "I know you hate to hear this, but he might be jealous."

"Yeah I thoughta that but still…I'd be there for him if the situation was reversed."

"He's not like you Danny nor are you like him," Lindsay tries to offer. "But I'm sorry you're upset; I wish he was there too."

"Maybe he's pissed because I got Don to be my best man," Danny huffs, his tone prompting Lindsay to twist her body around, fold her arms and rest on his chest, looking at him face on.

"Just because you are brothers doesn't mean you are close right? You both have separate lives and separate friends. From what you have told me, you and Don have been through so much together and when you were almost down and you he was there for you, not Louie. I'm sure he'll show up. He is still in the wedding party right?"

"But he's not first. I think he's takin' it personally."

"You could all him and ask, but just don't be angry with the lame ass excuse he hands you which you know he will."

Danny offers her a tender smile and can only nod. "I know…just it's so close. Would hate for somethin' to fall apart now."

"Well if he bails you can always ask Mac or Adam to stand in, heck Sheldon or even Sid," she smirks. "Just don't ask him to give a speech."

"After last night? I'm not even sure I want another gift from him."

"Oh you have to admit…" Lindsay pauses as she reaches for the Kama Sutra book and holds it up, "we did enjoy what it has to offer."

"Yeah what is day two?"

"It's…" Lindsay starts only to stop and both of them look up as Lucy starts to bang on the door. "And there is our parent," she giggles.

"Mummy! Dadda!" Lucy starts to wail louder, her little fists banging on the locked door.

"Want me to go beat our daughter?" Danny asks with a half groan, half smirk as he slowly sits up. "I love you Linds, no matter what," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the lips.

"I love you too," she replies softly, a loving smile caressing her slightly flushed face. "Lets go open the rest of the presents and then take advantage of the day and get outside."

"Works for me," Danny agrees as he rolls out of the bed and heads for the bathroom to have a shower and get their day started. Lindsay quickly stows the very adult sex manual into their bedside dresser where a few other adult sexual novelties were already waiting for their newest team member.

"Good morning Lucy," Lindsay greets Lucy after she had gotten dressed. Lucy peers into the adults bedroom and then looks up at Lindsay with a frown.

"Where's dadda?"

"In the shower. Come on and help me get the presents set up in the living room to open them when he's finished."

"Okay!" Lucy shouts with glee as she turns and races for the living room, still dressed in her pink Dora pajama's; messy golden curls bouncing everywhere. Lindsay joins Lucy in the living room but her mind was still worried about Louie not showing up last night as he said he would. She couldn't blame Danny for being worried if his brother didn't show up for the wedding but knows that Louie was jealous and might just not show up to spite Danny. However, she hopes that's not the case and he just had to work.

"Alright Lucy, lets put them here on the floor."

Danny finishes his shower, dries and comes out to dress just as his phone buzzes to life; alerting him to a new text message. He quickly retrieves it but reads the message with a heavy frown.

_'Dano, yeah sorry about last night. Somethin' came up. I'll see you at the wedding. Louie.'_

"Yeah…somethin'," Danny just shakes his head as he puts his phone down with a little more force than expected. "Damn it," he curses softly as he pulls on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and forces himself to put on a smile as he heads out of the bedroom in search of his family.

"Yay daddy's here so we can start now!"

"Yay daddy's here!" Lucy shouts as she runs to her father and wraps her arms around his leg.

"Morning squirt," Danny teases as he hoists her into the air and spins her a few times, filling the room with infectious laughter.

"Good thing we'll eat later," Lindsay mentions as Lucy is put down on her feet but with a mock display of dizziness flops to the floor and looks up at them and just laughs. "Silly thing," Lindsay's fingers poke her cotton clad sides.

"Okay so which first?"

"This one!" Lucy quickly sits up and grabs at the nearest present, handing to Lindsay. "Here mummy, you opens."

"This is for you," Lindsay hands the car to Danny as she starts to open the wrapping paper, Lucy's fingers helping her to tear it into pieces. Once it was removed, Lindsay hands the colorful material to Lucy who happily takes it and starts to wrap one of her nearby toys in it.

"What is it?"

"It's an expensive knife set…complete with a cleaver and everything. Who's it from?"

"Don's parents."

"Wow very nice."

"What's this?" Lucy's fingers try to make a beeline to the silver colored objects within her reach.

"These can hurt," Lindsay smiles as she looks over at Danny. "You okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I am," he looks down at Lucy and then up at Lindsay. "I got all a man could ask for. What more do I need?"

* * *

"Jess? Where did you put that card?" Don asks the following morning as he sits up in bed, sifting through his wallet.

"This card?" She pokes her head out from the bathroom, heading toward the bed wearing only his old NYPD police hat.

"Yes…" he grins as she nears. "That was given to me you know."

"Hmm yes but it has both our names on it and I found it just lying around. And you know possession is nine tenths of the law."

"Oh is that so officer Angell?" Don arches his brows as she slides back onto the bed.

"Yes it is. Besides who gets to keep the card anyways?"

"We could always arm wrestle for it," Don suggests.

"No that really wouldn't be fair to you," Jessica counters.

"Ah yes very true. So…" he starts just as his phone buzzes. He looks at her with a frown before twisting his naked frame over to the beside table to reach for it. "Sully…hold on," he huffs as he dials his partner's number.

Jessica looks at Don with a small frown, quickly biting back her disappointment that their Sunday might be ruined by him being on call.

"Bad news?"

"Yeah I um…Jess I'm sorry…I gotta go. There's this guy we have been watching – Simon Cade and…well he's been fingered…"

"It's Sunday."

"Too bad those dumb asses don't take days off huh," he looks at her with a deep frown. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want you to feel guilty," she tries to insist. "I'll just save the present opening until you get back."

"Really?"

"Well of course, they were for both of us," she leans in and kisses him on the lips. "Go on now, Sully's waiting. I'll get you a coffee to go and breakfast bar."

"You truly are amazing," he praises with a loving smile. "I swear I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Just be careful," she softly reminds him as they both get out of bed and go their separate ways; Don into the bathroom and Jessica into the kitchen. It was a rare call for him to get on a Sunday so she really couldn't complain; but she also wanted to just spend the day relaxing with her fiancé and opening her presents like the other brides to be.

"You sure you can have that much self control against all those shiny gifts?" Don smiles as he enters the kitchen, fixing his tie and walking up to Jessica. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"You can by making dinner," she turns to him with a smile, handing him his coffee and breakfast bar.

"I'll see you later," he mumbles as his mouth covers hers. "Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

Jessica watches Don leave and then instantly feels the silence starting to consume her. But instead of allowing herself to wallow in emotional pity, she heads into the living room, turns on the music to add some white noise and chase the silence away. Reminding herself that she has to wait for Don to return to open the presents, she relocates them into the living room, wanting to use the table for breakfast and some work.

After putting a load of laundry into the machine, Jessica sits down at the table with her breakfast and the first of a few school papers to get through. She had planned to get to school a bit earlier tomorrow and get this all done, but uses the time right now to get her grading done so that in the morning she can focus on other things that need tending to.

"And on to the next," Jessica tells herself. The morning had actually gone by pretty fast; a few other domestic things keeping her occupied until she heard the key turning in the lock and Don was walking through.

"Honey, I'm home," he calls out with a warm smile. "Smells good in here."

"Chocolate brownies."

"Ah I always liked dessert first."

"They are for later," she reminds him. "How'd it go?"

"The guy we went to talk to couldn't finger Cade directly so he gave us the finger and walked away – free," Don frowns as he slowly removes his suit jacket. "But it's just a matter of time before he does something stupid and someone smart will come forward and confess."

"Well I am glad you are okay," Jessica tells him in truth as she lingers in his arms. "Still want to open the presents?"

"Sully said we had to open his first."

"Hmm Tori said the same thing," Jessica arches her brows. "Wanna flip for it?"

"Rock paper scissors?" Don teases in return. "I'll just tell Sully he was first, I really don't care," he assures her with a smile. "I'll be right back."

"Did you have lunch yet?"

"Nope! You?" Don calls out from the bedroom.

"I did, but I'll make you something…leftovers of what I had okay?"

"Sure," he answers as he walks into the kitchen. "Any chance of getting one of those brownies?" He grins as he reaches behind her and snatches one and pops it into his mouth before she can fetch it back.

"Well at least I know what is the first item I am going to buy with that card."

"What's that?"

"A paddle," she retorts as she gives his ass a small slap.

"Ohh baby, come to daddy," he teases as he grabs her and kisses her lips, allowing both of them to savor the taste of the remaining bits of chocolate brownie. After a few heated minutes both head into the living room, sit down on the couch and get ready to open their presents.

"Alright…this is from…" Don opens the card. "Tori and Tony."

"Hmm we better take note because we are invited to their wedding. Okay looks like…"

"Wine glasses?"

"Dishes?" Jessica counters as she opens the modest sized box. "It's…"

"Wow cool," Don pulls out the expensive looking contraption. "Espresso or cappuccino maker?"

"It does both. Pretty nice," Jessica agrees. "Will go perfectly tonight with our…I mean my fresh brownies."

"And boy where they good," Don grins, garnering a playful slap on the leg from Jessica. "Okay fine, who's next?"

"Sully…okay looks like…"

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so their Sunday's are over and now back to a week of preparations before the first wedding begins – the Messer wedding! :D


	11. A Few Small Bumps on the Road to Happine

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 11 – A Few Small Bumps on the Road to Happiness **

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the amazing reviews so far and am so glad you are still liking this story. The alert system hasn't been working as of late so you might have to either realert this story or me as an author so that you don't miss an update. Thanks in advance!

* * *

Danny heads into work early Monday morning, bringing his bike to a stop but quickly noticing the strange car waiting in front of the shop. "Guy's early," Danny mutters to himself as he gets off his bike and slowly heads for the front door, letting himself in and flipping on the light. His lips curl as he remembers the rest of their Sunday spent opening and then putting away their presents and then taking Lucy to the park where she delighted in meeting a new little girl and making friends with a duck.

"Time to…" Danny starts into his continued one man conversation when he hears his front door slam and then turns around to see two men in dark suits watching him intently. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"You Louie Messer?"

"Ah no."

"Sign says Messer's garage and we know he owns one," the man on the right states with a small snarl as they both take a few steps forward. "So quit the bull…"

Danny's mind offers an angry curse as his hand reaches for his back pocket. But just as he does both of the men draw their concealed weapons and Danny's hands spring into the air; his heart rate instantly skyrocketing.

"Let's try this again, _Louie._"

"Whoa guys…I was just reachin' for my wallet," Danny confesses in haste. "Name is Danny Messer and this is my garage. Whatever business you have with Louie you might want to check his garage; about ten minutes from here. I'm just not listed yet in the book."

"Check him," the one nods to the other. Danny remains fixed in place, his heart rate rising as he watches the other fellow, with his gun still in hand, near him and then gesture for him to remove his wallet. "Daniel Messer," the man grunts as he tosses back his wallet.

"We were given this address."

"By who?" Danny asks in frustration.

"Need to know. Where the hell is Louie's shop?"

"83rd and Pine."

Both of them nod and then without saying another word turn and leave Danny silently fuming in his spot. "Bastard!" Danny curses as he stomps his foot and then turns and looks at his small office. He storms toward the back room, slamming the door shut in the process and grabbing the phone so hard, his fist starts to hurt. But before the number connects, he slams it back down and takes a deep breath.

He allows his anger to subside a bit more before he finally calls his brothers number. And before Louie can even say a word Danny pounces. "Something to take care of? That's the lame excuse you gave me for missing an important night for me? A few boys were here just lookin' for you!"

_"Danny I'm so…"_

"Sorry? My ass you are sorry!" Danny growls. "They had guns!" He hisses in anger. "Now I don't care what you tell these new friends of yours, but if they ever show up here again looking for you, I swear I will call either the mob or the police and turn you over to them myself!"

With that Danny hangs up the phone and sends his fist hard onto the top of the table, making the phone and calculator both jump to attention. He utters an angry curse into the air and then looks at the phone again. As much as he wanted to call Louie again, he knows that in his present frame of mind it would do no good. So taking a deep breath, he heads away from the office and into his shop standing in place and watching the images of the two men materialize with their guns and then rapidly fade. What if he hadn't been alone? What if there had been a customer here? He'd lose business for sure? What if things got out of hand and someone got hurt? Or worse, dead? But about ten minutes later his blood was still boiling and his anger on high; and soon his business would be open and greeting customers in his present frame of mind would only garner him an unsettled working day and wary employees; he could afford neither. However, before he can utter another angry word, his fingers automatically reach for the phone, his nerves settling as soon as he hears a beloved voice on the other end.

_"Hey Danny…what's up?"_

"Busy?" He asks Lindsay with a sigh.

_"Just about to go into surgery," she replies with a small chuckle. "I just like the sound of that; makes me sound…okay I'm rambling. What's going on?"_

"Just um…"

_"Danny?" She prompts, her voice dropping to a more serious tone. "What is it? Not getting cold feet are you?" She asks with a nervous chuckle._

"If I could marry you tomorrow I would," he assures her, his mind picturing her ear to ear smile; an image that settles his mind instantly. "I was just wondering if you needed me to pick up anything after work. You know I get busy and sometimes I forget to ask later and…yeah…that's it."

Whether she could read more into his tone or not, she didn't have the time and neither did he and he had to respect the fact that she wasn't about to get into a prodding session while both of them were on the clock.

_"__How about some whipped cream so that I can have some Danny Messer a la mode for dessert?" She states with a sultry tone._

"Like the sound of that. Okay I know we both gotta go, love you babe, see you later," Danny hangs up and feels his nerves calmed right down; she had that effect on him and each day he was with her he came to value it more and more.

XXXXXXXX

"Lindsay? Everything okay?" Darcy asks as Lindsay hangs up with Danny, her face now displaying a small frown.

"Yes it is. Just a reminder about dinner tonight," she replies, giving her young workmate a small shrug to indicate it was no big deal. She knew that as soon as Danny had called that something was up; his tone at first was contrite and tension filled. It had changed in the few minutes they spoke but she knew it had to be something other than last minute jitters for him to call her during the day.

"So this is your last day huh," Darcy mentions. "You here for all of it?"

"Nope just till noon. Dr. Chan needs help with this surgery and I didn't mind. Alright I gotta run. I'll see you later and then of course on the weekend."

"Oh I'll be there," Darcy winks and gives her a big thumbs up.

As she heads into the small operating room, Lindsay tells herself to force her mind to think on the task at hand but now wonders if perhaps Louie had called Danny this morning and cancelled on his groomsman duties. Or maybe he was still sour that Don was the best man instead of him? Would it be out of line for her to go and visit Louie? He was soon to be her brother in law. Why not? She had just as much right to talk to him as Danny did. So with that thought she goes about her duties of getting the instruments ready and then looks at Dr. Chan with a firm nod and the sedated animal is finally brought in.

After she finishes her duties, she clears up a few more things with Dr. Chan and Darcy, saying she'd be back in two weeks, this week for the lead up to the wedding. Since Danny had just opened his shop, he didn't feel comfortable in leaving it alone for so long, so told her that the two of them would take a few days to themselves, Lucy staying with his parents and then the three of them would take a proper vacation as a family to Disney World. It wasn't ideal but she understood and would back him on it.

"Okay see you both on the weekend," Lindsay says as she gives Darcy one last hug and heads toward her waiting truck. Her family would be arriving on Thursday and then of course Saturday was the big event. She starts her truck and feels her stomach tighten; was going to see Louie still a good idea? As much as she knows it might cause some tension between her and Danny she wants to ensure, for Danny's own peace of mind and happiness on their special day that his brother will indeed be there. She nears Louie's shop and feels her fingers tighten around the wheel. The truck comes to a stop and she has to take several deep breaths to keep herself from becoming light headed. After telling herself once more that this was for Danny, she gets out of the truck and heads for the front door. She nods to a few familiar faces on her way toward the back office.

She sees Louie with his back to her in his chair and slowly pushes the door open. "Louie?" She asks in a soft tone, stifling a small gasp as he turns to her with a black eye and small scowl. "I'd ask if it's a bad time, but I'm guessing it is."

"What the hell do you want?" Louie asks with a small growl.

"You know I don't care if you don't want to live to your responsibilities for my sake, but Danny is counting on you," she looks at him with narrowed eyes. Louie glares back but she holds her ground and glares right back. "I can assume the reason you were busy and I guess old habits do die hard, but if you are going to wimp out on Saturday I want to know right now."

"Are you serious?" Louie demands.

"I am," Lindsay confirms. "Danny's happiness means more to me than you might guess and yes I am here doing this for him to ensure your gambling addicted ass is there standing up beside him as _he _wants," she finishes with a firm huff. Louie just shakes his head and looks at her with a frown. But then…a few seconds later, his face softens and so does his tone.

"I screwed up with the shower thingy but I will be there this weekend, I give you my word."

Lindsay looks at his rather embarrassed expression and bites back the snide comment that was about to surface about the value of his word. "Okay…see you then," she nods, offering him a small half smile as she turns to leave.

"He's lucky you know…to have a woman like you. Takes bal…guts to walk in here and do that for him."

"I love him Louie," is all she says before she turns and leaves his office, all the men watching the attractive brunette walk past and out of the shop. Lindsay gets into the truck and starts it up, allowing a few more seconds for her hands to stop shaking and her heart rate to settle before she heads for home.

"So are you all ready for the weekend?" Edith asks as she puts on her coat, Lucy at the table playing with some pink Playdoh.

"Everything is in order and now…now I just need my nerves to settle and I'll be fine."

"It's going to be a perfect day," Edith assures her as she gives her soon to be official daughter in law a hug. A few more words are exchanged before Lindsay is alone with Lucy.

"Look mummy," Lucy holds up a rather disfigured shape with a large grin.

"Its beautiful sweetie," Lindsay praises, Lucy's smile getting even wider. She leaves Lucy for a little bit, heading into the bedroom to get a few things done before Danny comes home. Her mind was still debating about telling Danny that she went to see Louie but figures she'll wait and see how his mood was when he got home and then go from there. She wouldn't have to wait too long.

"I'm home."

"Daddy!" Lucy's voice cries out in a happy tone as she rushes into the waiting arms of her father. Lindsay enters the kitchen area watching Danny handing Lucy a small boy and her face lighting up once again. He looks up at her and offers her a smile that still makes her go weak in the knees.

"Missed you," he whispers huskily as he pulls her into his embrace and kisses her cheek; his manly scent of sweat and grease tempting her tired brain instantly. He pulls back and looks at her with a small smile before he pulls out the can of whipped cream. "Supper ready?" He teases.

"Come on and tell me about your day," she invites in a warm tone. Their tense discussion would have to wait.

* * *

"So how was the rest of the party?" Tori asks Jessica first thing Monday morning as her and Jessica head into the basement of the large school building to get a few things for Tori's art class.

"Shower," Jessica giggles. "Party sounds so…festive."

"Oh come on, after those gifts?" Tori arches her brows. "But you know after Tony saw Don eyeing that card, he asked if you could ask Sid to get him one also," she finishes with a small snort. "Can you believe it?"

"Trust me Sid Hammerback would be game for sure," Jessica smiles. "Two more weeks to go…can you believe it?"

"And your friends are this weekend right? Lindsay…does she have everything ready?"

"That woman is a human dynamo," Jessica praises as they reach the bottom landing. "She's got her dress in a bag in her closet, everything set for the big day and now is just waiting for family to arrive. I hope I am that prepared in two weeks."

"But you have your dress and you said…"

"I know…I guess I'm just…nervous," she ends with a small frown as they head for the dimly lit tunnel. Her frame tenses as they both hear a noise and then stop and exchange worried glances. "Mice," she winks at Tori who returns a heavy frown.

"That doesn't make it any better," Tori mumbles as they head for the dark doorway entrance. "Why are we down here again?"

"You tell me, this is for your class," Jessica smirks as her hand reaches into the darkness and tries to feel for the light switch. But just as she lands on something, a hand wraps around her wrists and her lips utter an automatic cry of surprise. But instead of allowing herself to be pulled into the darkness, the self defense training that her and Stella had taken a few weeks back comes to the fore allowing her to pivot on her foot in the dark and send an elbow to her right and into the side of the face of her attacker.

"Ah damn it…" a mild curse is heard just as Jessica yanks herself free and looks at a student in the dark now on his knees, clutching his face.

"What the hell are you doing down here…and in the…dark," Tori's voice dies out when she quickly becomes aware of the all too familiar smell of marijuana wafting around them. "What's your name kid?"

"Screw…you," he offers in an angry tone.

"Well screw…nice to meet you," Jessica huffs as her fingers latch onto his ear and haul him up.

"AHHHH!" He yells, trying to blink his now watery eyes.

"Let's go," Jessica groans as her fingers transfer to his arm, Tori taking the other.

"Wh-where are we going?"

"To jail," Tori winks at Jessica.

"NO!" He shouts as he tries to break free. Both women keep hold on him until they draw the attention of a janitor who rushes to help, holding onto the high young man while Tori hurries to call the principal to deal with it.

"I'm sure Don will love to hear about this," Jessica states about an hour later as they head back down to the basement on their original mission.

"You know you didn't panic back there at all," Tori notes in an impressed tone. "Those classes paid off I see."

"They did. I just kinda reacted without thinking about it and thankfully so. I doubt he was out to hurt us but if he had been then I'm glad I was able to act fast," she mentions with a firm note. "Okay so back to our original discussion."

"Right the wedding," Tori's voice trails off as they enter the now lighted room. "So about my dress…"

Jessica listens with a smile as her friend babbles away about what she'd be wearing. Jessica's colors were wine, and both Stella, her maid of honor and Lindsay her second and although she wanted Tori in the party, it just wasn't to be; the three of them agreed to cap it at two women and two men on either side with Lucy as the flower girl for each wedding. Stella was having her as maid of honor and Lindsay as second and Lindsay was having Stella as maid of honor and her as second, it was their pact. Their husbands to be called it silly but they didn't care. Out of the men, they were all doing the same, except for Danny who asked Mac if it would be okay if he had his brother in his place. Mac of course agreed but said to Danny that if Louie didn't show up, he would be happy to take his place.

"Jessica?" Tori's voice brings her back to reality.

"Right sorry…Lindsay's wedding has me now worrying about mine."

"Worrying?"

"Thinking. Which reminds me I still need to go shopping for a wedding gift. Okay lets get this done so I can leave early," Jessica states with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXX

"Don look out!" Sully's voice states too late as Don's frame slams into the wall of the dingy apartment as they were trying to make the arrest.

"Hey dumb ass!" Sully growls as his large hand lands on the back of the sweater of their perp and yanks him back, allowing Don to regain his composure and turn around with an angry glance.

"Okay so let me try this again…" Don starts with an exasperated tone. "You saw Simon Cade shoot..." he turns around again. "That man over there and…" Don's eyes narrow as they fix on something on the ground. He slowly makes his way over to it and bends to examine.

"What didja find?" Sully inquires.

"Looks like…a casing," Don frowns. "Maybe we got Cade after all."

"Right…you don't need me," the perp stammers, prompting Don to look up with arched brows.

"Course, our boy here seems pretty anxious to leave our care Sul."

"Yeah and why is that? Don and I are a fun bunch of guys also," Sully looks at the trembling man in his grasp.

"Look I um…" the man stutters.

"As I see it," Don stands up and looks at him with a firm expression. "You either tell us what you know and cut a deal or we tell Cade you told us, he puts it all on you and either takes you out before we can arrest him or you go down for murder one. Either way Sammy my boy…your ass is toast if you don't come over to our side."

"And make it snappy," Sully huffs. "I'm gettin' hungry."

"And you don't want to see him hungry," Don smirks.

"Okay…" the guy resigns and starts to offer them what he knows. Don watches Sully take their perp away and then turns to scan the area, an odd feeling of being watched now starting to develop in his gut. A hidden set of eyes narrow in his direction but he fails to see his future nemesis watching…waiting…and planning. He heads back to his car and then to the station house to finish off his day and head home to Jessica.

"Hey beautiful," he greets her with a warm hug and kiss later that night.

"Hey yourself," she greets him back, lingering his arms for as long as possible.

"Anything exciting happen today?"

"Actually…yes," she starts as they head into the bedroom kitchen to get supper started.

* * *

Mac brings his Jeep to a stop and gets out his mind not really paying attention to the person behind him until he got a tap on the shoulder.

"Reed…" he utters with a small gasp.

"Hey sorry," Reed pulls back with a frown. "You uh…thinking about the wedding in two weeks?" He asks as they slowly head for the front of the teaching building.

"That and a few other things. What's up?"

"I was doing some research into teaching ethics here at the base," Reed starts, drawing an arched brow expression from Mac. "Oh don't worry," he offers in haste. "You are squeaky clean."

"I am not worried about _my _ethics Reed," Mac replies with a small smile. "This a subject for class?"

"Yeah and depending on the piece, it might even get me a small journalism award," Reed mentions eagerly.

"How can I help?" Mac wonders as they pause outside Mac's teaching building.

"Well I have a…well a _source _that um…ran a few of the teacher's names and two came back with a few red flags."

"Source?" Mac looks at him in suspect, his brain wondering if it was perhaps Rick Sinclair that was lending a helping hand to Reed and his story.

"He's legit Mac and so was the search."

"Who was your first name?"

"DJ Pratt."

"Pratt huh," Mac utters slowly.

"You know something about him?"

"Heard he has a bit of a temper. What did you find?"

"A few assault complaints from female co-workers. When I first started this story I was really jazzed about it but now…I mean Mac what if he finds out and I get in trouble or he um…I don't know, like takes it out on me?"

"Well I'd never let that happen," Mac tries to assure Reed, neither of them knowing the foreboding future consequences that would lash out on someone close to Reed. "If he ever tries anything, even a small threat you let me know."

"Thanks. I'll try not to mention him by name but there is a point in the story where is he's not the dumb ass we think he is then he could put two and two together."

"Reed, I have your back," Mac gives him a firm smile. "You and Adam all set for the weekend?"

"We just have to help guests to their seats and stuff right?"

"That's what I was told," Mac answers with a small shrug. "Alright I gotta run. See you later."

Mac watches Reed leave and then heads into the building; going in search of Rick. But as he stops in the locker room to dump his coat and bag, he overhears Pratt talking to another employee as they head toward him. The conversation was about some poor girl that had the misfortune of being his date on the weekend; at least Mac felt sorry for her.

"Yeah stupid slut, I mean she dresses a certain way, she's just askin' for attention right?"

"I hear ya man," the other comments as they round the corner and see Mac watching them intently.

"Let's ask Taylor his wise opinion," Pratt looks at Mac and holds his gaze, a visual challenge for a few seconds. "So Taylor, you are on a blind date and your date shows up dressed like…well say she's showin' some of her goods."

"She was actually baring her um…"

"Her tits weren't exposed if that's what you were stumbling over. But pretty close. Anyways a girls shows up like that, you have a few drinks and then she says no?"

"She has that right Sergeant," Mac answers in a firm tone. "No always means no."

"Boy scout," Pratt spits at Mac. "Who asked you anyways," he shakes his head as they continue on. "So yeah we got a bit rough…damn bi…" his voice trails off, Mac's face wincing as he hears Pratt continue to verbally assault his date. _Things got rough. _Those words quickly bring back his discussion with Reed about Pratt's prior complaints about assault.

"Hey DJ, where did you and your date go?"

"Lookin' to get some Taylor?" Pratt sneers. "Marco's pub on 4th. Lots of hot tramps there if that's your thing."

"Thanks…how did the date end?" Mac wonders.

"One way or another I usually get what I want," he winks before him and his other lame cohort start to laugh and Mac turns and leaves them with his fists clenched. He heads for Rick's office and hovers in the doorway until his friend looks up and beckons him to enter.

"Hey man what's going on?"

"I um…you got a second. I need a favor. Well I need you to tell me about someone."

"For you…anything. What's his name?" Rick arches his brows.

"Pratt."

XXXXXXXX

"Earth to Stella," Pauline gently touches her shoulder, prompting Stella to look up at the older woman, her boss and friend with a small frown. "Is it this case or the wedding that has you so preoccupied?"

"Both," she huffs as she gestures for Pauline to sit in the chair in her office. "I want to find Jimmy a good home and yes I am worrying about last minute stuff."

"Stella you are one of the most organized brides I have ever met," Pauline praises as she takes the pen from Stella's fingers and allows Stella's hand to fall to her desk and just rest. "Now what is it?"

"What if my dress rips as I get out of the limo? What if the flowers for the men's tuxes are wilted? What if the cake is half eaten? What if people don't like who they are sitting with?" Stella rattles off, garnering a sympathetic smile from her boss.

"So just the regular stuff all brides worry about?"

"Yes just that," Stella just smiles back. "Silly right?"

"Not for first time brides, normal actually. Then when the evening closes and you realize that nothing really goes amiss you'll wonder why you were stressing in the first place. Trust me Stella, everything will be fine."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"It will be. And how's Mac?"

"Not stressed at all," Stella pouts. "It's not fair."

"On that I do agree with you," Pauline sighs. "The groom has it easy, he just shows up and reaps all the rewards. But I am glad you said that, aside from your dress, Mac has helped every step of the way."

"I am lucky that way," Stella agrees, her smile returning. "I can't wait to be married to him. Thanks for listening."

"Anytime. Now about the case…"

"Right."

Stella finishes up her case file and then finally packs up her desk, saying goodnight to Vince and Pauline and the heading outside to wait for Mac. He finally arrives and it was time for the drive home, holding hands and just talking about their days.

"Well I am glad you talked to Rick about it. What does he say about Reed doing all this?"

"Neither of us can fault Reed as he has his instructor's okay and was given the green light by General Ford. But I am not sure either superior was aware of what he might find when the sanctioned this," Mac sighs as they head into their apartment.

"I'm glad he has to you back him up. I know you won't let Pratt do anything to Reed," Stella tells him with a small smile. "Anything else?"

"Rest of the day was routine, and you?"

"For the most part. Got a new case…come I'll tell you while we make dinner."

* * *

"So what did you tell him?" Kendall asks Adam as they sit side by side on his couch after school that same evening.

"I told him to go to hell," Adam smirks as he briefly closes his eyes, Kendall's fingers gently massaging his tense scalp.

"Really?" Kendall's head twists to the side, her eyes wide.

"No," Adam resigns. "I wish I could. He keeps texting me. The last one was to meet um…well in a public place and…"

"And you said yes?" Kendall asks, being rewarded with a nod from Adam. "You sure you want to?"

"I guess I want to meet him on my own terms and prove to myself that I am not afraid of him."

"But he told you where to meet."

"Actually I texted him back and set up the place."

"When?"

"Wednesday after class."

"Adam, you can't go alone," Kendall turns her body to face him a bit better. "You said he's…Adam you said he was rough with you."

"That's why a public place in the middle of the day will be best. I think he wants money. Hey there is a reason my number is unlisted."

"You still can't go alone."

"Kendall I don't want you near him."

"Take Reed or just get Reed to…I don't know," Kendall huffs. "Please?"

"I'll um…I'll see. I have to show him I'm not afraid of him," Adam tries to reassure himself.

"Is that…the truth?" Kendall dares to ask.

Adam looks at her with a small frown, his fists closing tightly around her waist as he holds her close. "No," he finally admits. "I'm scared to death of him."

"You can't go alone."

* * *

"Ahh…" KaSaundra lets out a small cry, instantly drawing Sheldon to her side in their posh master bathroom.

"What…talk to me."

"Stomach…cramps," she gasps as she bends over the toilet, preparing to throw up.

"What can I do?" Sheldon asks in a panic as one hand tenderly rubs her back and the other steadies her at his side.

"Not…sure," she gasps as a few mouthfuls of watery bile come up. "Sheldon…"

"KaSaundra you are going to be fine," he tries to assure her in a soothing tone. "Just take a deep breath."

"Right…" she closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. And another…and another…and another until the bathroom was only filled with two lungs breathing in tandem.

"Want to go to the ER?"

"I just want to lie down," KaSaundra insists as she turns to Sheldon with a watery gaze. "What if I lose…" she starts only to have Sheldon caress her face and stop her words.

"It was the spicy food. Our boys are telling us they don't like it," Sheldon tells her in a light tone; a frown still etched on his face. "Any contractions?"

"No and my water hasn't broken," she assures him. "Maybe it was the food."

"Okay you come and lie down and I'll call the doctor," Sheldon insists as he helps her to their large King sized bed and helps her onto her side, a pillow between her knees before he quickly calls KaSaundra's doctor. It was late, well into the night but he didn't care; his wife's very life could depend on the discussion with the doctor.

"Okay thanks," Sheldon hangs up about half hour later. "How is that working?"

"Better," KaSaundra nods, looking up at Sheldon with a weak smile. "Nausea has subsided."

"Good to hear," he soothes as he kneels at her side and tenderly strokes her flushed face. "Does this remind you of anything?"

"Our second date?" KaSaundra arches a dark manicured brow.

"You remember?"

"You attempted to cook for me and I got sick," she answers slowly. "Kinda hard to forget."

"I had bought that new dress shirt…"

"That I threw up all over? And you still wanted to marry me?"

"Baby I wanted to marry you the day we met," Sheldon confirms as he leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "Have never regretted my decision."

"Better not," she retorts with a wider smile.

"That's my girl," he praises. "Need anything?"

"You beside me."

"That I can do," Sheldon tells her without hesitation. He climbs onto the bed, pulls the top blanket over them, mostly him and gently drapes an arm around her shoulders. "Just close your eyes and rest."

"I love you Sheldon."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N:** So a bit more tension tossed into the mix to get the storylines with the bad guys moving along. Will be the start of the Messer wedding up next. I Hope you all liked this chapter and would love your thoughts as usual. So please let me know and thanks so much as always!

**PS:** Also SMACKIES you might have to realert 'Beauty/Beast' as well.


	12. A City Boy weds A Country Girl

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 12 – A City Boy weds A Country Girl **

**A/N: **Okay sorry for the delay in updateing everyone RL has knocked me back a few pegs this week and it was almsot a struggle to get me and Alice back up, so I really hope you are not disapointed with this offering.

**~Dedicated to Ioanhoratio~**

* * *

"Lucy hurry up!" Lindsay's voice bellows from the hallway before she looks at Danny and offers him a weak smile.

"You want me to pick up your mother?" He volunteers.

"I got this covered," Lindsay answers with a warm smile before she leans in and kisses him. "But thank you."

"Your mom comes today and the rest tomorrow morning and then…"

"The big day," Lindsay finishes with a weak frown. "Can't it just be here already?"

"We could have eloped," Danny grins as Lucy rushes up to them with only one shoe on.

"Can't do the other soo mummy," she holds up the small velcroed object with a sad expression.

"Come here," Danny smiles as he bends down to his daughter and helps her with her shoe. "Are you going to be a good girl for mummy and grandma today? They have a lot of stuff to do."

"Yes daddy," Lucy readily agrees as she looks up at Lindsay with a small look of uncertainty.

"Okay I'll be off around noon if you need me for anything."

"It's just last minute stuff that is driving me crazy," she confesses. "But I'll see you tonight. Love you."

"Love you too," Danny offers warmly as the three of them finally head out of the apartment, toward the elevator.

The week had just zoomed by and the big day was almost upon them. Lindsay still hadn't told Danny about going to see Louie, only silently praying each night that his brother would show up and not ruin Danny's special day. She hated to keep it from him, but with all the stress that Louie had already caused, figured it was one less thing; especially after Danny had told her about the two guys that showed up, Danny however, leaving out the fact that they had guns.

Both of them take their leave, Danny heading into work for his half day; wanting to get things ready with his shop for the next few days after the weekend he'd be taking off, telling his boys he'd be back the later half of the following week. Lindsay heads toward the airport to get her mother and then to pick up Danny's so that the four of them could spend the day getting last minute things done.

She was thankful that Danny wasn't a bachelor party kinda guy and even more thankful that Don and Mac weren't either so it was determined that while both families were altogether, Friday night would be the whole family dinner and then of course the big day.

"You excited to see gramma Laura?" Lindsay asks Lucy who peers at her from behind the back seat head rest.

"Yah," Lucy answers and then goes back to playing with her dolly. Lindsay just smiles and then continues on toward the airport, talking to Lucy as they go along. Her and Danny had talked about having a child of their very own, but had agreed to wait until he was settled a bit more in his shop and they had all the weddings out of the way; course that didn't stop them from trying or using Sid's Kama Sutra book as often as possible.

_'That book is worth __its weight in gold,' _Danny had confessed to her one night. _'Worth the embarrassment also.' _She had to agree and their sexual adventures after that had taken on a whole new fresh life of their own; not that they really needed much encouragement to express their love in an intimate setting but as Sid always reminded them: _'variety is the spice of life.'_

Lindsay pulls up to the airport, parks and then gathers Lucy into her arms and heads for the busy domestic arrivals area of the sprawling JFK complex. "Do you see gramma?" Lindsay asks Lucy, who's large brown eyes dart around from one familiar face to another.

"No mummy," Lucy answers with almost a tone of remorse, forcing Lindsay to look at her with a small smile. She finally spots her mother and heads for her.

"Lindsay! Lucy," Laura Monroe greets her daughter with a big hug and kiss before taking Lucy into her grasp and gladly accepting a hug and a few kisses from the delightful little girl. "I missed you Lucy," Laura tells the child in her arms as Lindsay pulls her mother's suitcase toward the entrance. "She's all Wayne talks about," Laura looks over at Lindsay and says. "I think he's bought her more…you know the P word," Laura giggles, not wanting to say _presents _in front of Lucy," than he bought you and Danny."

"Well Lucy is worth it," Lindsay agrees as they reach her truck. "Okay so we'll pick up Edith and then head downtown," Lindsay informs her mother as she straps Lucy into the backseat. She can only shake her head when Laura climbs into the backseat to sit beside Lucy; much to the delight of the young girl. She pulls out a small present and hand it to Lucy, who wastes no time in ripping it open to reveal a small pink play purse with a few not chokable items inside.

"What do you say Lucy?"

"Thank you gamma," Lucy holds out her arms for another hug; well as best she can in her car seat.

"You are most welcome my darling Lucy," Laura smiles as they head into traffic. They talk mostly about the wedding details, the bed and breakfast that Danny is going to surprise her with upstate, Danny's work and their families.

"And how is Louie with all this? Last time we spoke you said he was still a bit standoffish."

Lindsay glances back at her mother and feels her stomach tighten. There was no way she was going to tell her mother that Danny was visited by two gang members and that Louie could possibly be at his old ways and in debt to some bad people. And she wasn't going to tell her mother that she went and confronted Louie without telling Danny. Some things were better left unsaid.

"Yeah he's busy with his own shop and life now, so we don't get to see him much. But you'll see him at the wedding," Lindsay concludes with a hint of uncertainty in her tone. "So did you see…" Lindsay quickly changes the subject, thankful her mother doesn't push it. They finally arrive at the Messer's place, pick up Edith and soon the truck is filled with more talk about the wedding, talk about the going's on in Montana and listening to Lucy tell fun make believe stories to her grandmothers.

The four of them finally stop for lunch, Lindsay getting a text from Danny saying that he was heading to pick up the tux rental and then would be heading to get a few other things that she had wanted, such as beer and wine for the family dinner and a present from them to Lucy when she would be at his parents place during their abbreviated honeymoon.

Lindsay had gotten a text from Clint telling her that he would be coming in a bit earlier than expected because Wendy wanted to do some extra shopping.

_'Yeah I'm whipped, but don't tell Wendy that,' _was his last message, forcing her to only smile and shake her head. She had called Danny and Danny said he'd take care of it, quickly calling Sheldon and asking if he could borrow his BMW to pick them up, Sheldon agreeing and using KaSaundra's Mini while she stayed home and rested.

_'You can make it up to me on the weekend, love Danny.'_

She could only smile at his text and carry on with the two mothers and the precious three year old.

XXXXXXXX

"Hey man sure glad it's you here and not mom," Clint teases as he gives Danny a hug at the airport. "You remember Wendy," he introduces his fiancé. "But you didn't have to, we could have picked up a rental car."

"I didn't mind," Danny shrugs as they head for the black luxury car.

"Nice wheels, but not really you," Clint looks from the car to Danny.

"Borrowing it from a friend, so no feet on the dash," Danny winks.

"Honey he was talking to you," Clint smirks at Wendy who only playfully slaps his arm in return. "So what are you up to? You can join us you know? Give me someone to talk to while she goes into her girly shops."

"He likes my girly shops," Wendy counters.

"No, only what you bring out of them," Clint grins in return.

"I can for an hour or so," Danny agrees with a small shrug.

In truth he had come to really like and get along well with Clint Monroe, sometimes wishing that he had such a close repore with his own brother instead of the strained relations that existed. But with Clint and Wendy now here, Danny texts Lindsay to see if they all wanted to meet for supper to take the pressure off her having to cook for all of them; Lindsay readily agreeing. So the afternoon for both of them was spent with family until meeting later, being joined by Danny's dad at a family-style restaurant.

"Hey Linds," Clint greets his sister with a warm hug and then looks down at Lucy. "Remember me?"

Lucy looks up at her mother, making Lindsay bend down and whisper in her ear.

"LINT!" She shouts and then giggles.

"Funny," Clint deadpans as he scoops Lucy into the air and kisses her neck, causing her to spew forth a barrage of giggles, drawing instant glances from those in the restaurant. They were all finally escorted to a large table and settled in to enjoy their meal. A few hours later, Clint and Wendy took a cab to their hotel, Laura went with Danny and Lindsay, opting to sleep on the foldout couch for the night, joining her husband Wayne at a hotel for the next few nights; the Messer's to their own respective home. The dinner for the two families would be held at Danny's parents place so they would all reconvene the following day.

"I wish you weren't so tense," Danny whispers softly as his strong hands gently massage Lindsay's tense shoulders later that night. He leans in and plants a warm kiss on her bare skin before pulling her back against his naked chest and wrapping his arms around her.

"I just want everything to go off perfectly for us," she confesses with a weary sigh. Laura had practically begged to put Lucy to sleep, playing and reading with the delightful little girl until she was too tired to keep her eyes open and then retiring to the couch and letting the couple spend some alone time in their own bedroom. The Kama Sutra book was shelved for the night but it didn't stop Danny from slowly undressing his wife to be and giving her an voluntary massage.

"It will be perfect," Danny tries to assure her as he pulls a warm blanket over them.

"I want it to be perfect for you Danny…you know with your brother and everything," her body once again tenses in his grasp as her last few words are spoken.

"Well I'll have you and Luce there…and then you and I later at night – sounds pretty perfect to me," Danny's lips hover around her ear, offering a tender whisper before he kisses her. Lindsay feels a small lump form in her throat, prompting her to twist around and look up at him with a loving smile. She draws his head down to hers, their lips meeting for a few seconds in a heated dual before she slowly pulls back, once again resting her head on his chest.

"And you are sure you didn't want a bachelor party?"

"I have you naked in my arms...it's happening right now right?" He smirks.

"I'm sorry I'm tired."

"I love you Linds," he comforts in truth. "I'm tired to. We'll just have to make up for it tomorrow night."

"Deal," she enthusiastically agrees. Her arms give his waist another squeeze before he tells her to just close her eyes and rest from their long day.

It wasn't long before she was whisked away into the dark realm of sleep, Danny quickly following. Both of them awake well rested the following morning to the happy sounds of Lucy's laughter coming from the living room where she was entertaining her adoring grandmother.

"One more day," Danny grins as he takes Lindsay's hand and kisses it.

"And for me. You know to see that band of gold on it…well at least with me in public," she smirks, remembering that he told her that since gold was a conductor he might not be able to wear it at work all the time or worse it get lost down the oil drain.

"Every chance I get," Danny assures her. They briefly talk about the busy day ahead before Danny heads into the bathroom to have a shower and Lindsay heads into the kitchen to start breakfast.

"Morning you two," Lindsay greets her mother and Lucy.

"Mooring mummy!" Lucy looks up with a smile and then back down at the shoes she was trying to stuff onto her dolly's feet.

"Need some help?" Laura offers.

"You want me to say no so that you can entertain Lucy right?"

"Am I that transparent?" Laura laughs.

"It's the Lucy effect," Lindsay smiles at the happy child. "There is no immunity for it. But I am okay really. Pancakes okay?"

"YES!" Lucy shouts as she claps her hands.

The weekend was promising to be a sunny and warm, much to the delight of everyone, friends and family alike. Danny finally joins them in the kitchen and soon it was a happy buzz of talking, laughing and cementing plans for the day before all meeting at the Messer home for dinner in the early evening. Clint had gotten a rental car and along with Wendy, came to pick up Laura and would head out to the airport to pick up Wayne, letting Danny and Lindsay spend the day together getting last minute things ready for their big day tomorrow. They took Lucy with them, the child very happy to spend the day getting adoring attention from the Monroe clan before having to spend the next few days with the Messer family.

"Okay so just spoke with Don and he's got his tux and I left another message with Louie asking if he's got his," Danny informs Lindsay with a heavy sigh as he places the phone back down on the console. She comes up to him and wraps her arms around his waist, offering him a supportive hug.

"What about Mac?"

"He's on standby but I hate to do that to him," Danny groans. "I just shoulda had him or Clint and been done with it."

"I wish I could do something but it's his call now," Lindsay sighs. "What about Adam and Reed?"

"The both have black suits and Alice bought them each a new shirt and matching tie," Danny chuckles.

"Matching?" Lindsay arches her brows.

"Yeah and Alice told me that Sid joked about it so she bought him one as well."

"And Sheldon? Does he still want to be MC after KaSaundra's pregnancy scare?"

"He says he does and KaSaundra says she'll be there, although she's not sure if she'll dance. She wants to as she joked it will make the babies come out sooner but you know Sheldon."

"He has reason to worry from what you told me."

"All our friends are ready to go. But my brother…my own blood…" Danny's voice trails off as he looks away.

"Come on, we have a few gifts for our bridal party to pick up."

"Right," Danny agrees with a nod of his head, grabbing the keys to Lindsay's truck and heading out the door after her into the hallway. It still bothered him about his brother and Louie's lack of appreciation for his special day, but tells himself that Louie is a grown man and he can't control his actions. They head outside and as soon as they are into traffic, Danny is happy that Lindsay's chatter about what to buy their bridal party distracts his mind from his family stress.

"So do you um…" Danny's eyes dart to the lingerie window and then back to Lindsay's amused grin.

"Do I what?"

"Never mind."

"Have something special for the wedding night?" She counters and he looks over at her with a small smile. "Guess you'll just have to show up to find out."

"Ohhh," Danny just shakes his head, uttering a small chuckle as they head past.

"Why, do you have anything special for the wedding night?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he smirks as he leans in and whispers into her ear; her face instantly flushing at his sexual suggestion. She looks up at him but says nothing, only flashes him a warm smile and they carry on with their day of shopping. She could tell that Danny's mind was still distracted about whether Louie would show up or not but can only hope that if not, Danny will just take it for what it is and not let Louie's selfishness ruin their big day.

"Okay so we have the guys covered and the girls and now…now our little girl," Lindsay's voice trails off as she looks down at the list in her hands. "Come…this way," she grasps Danny's hand and veers off to the right, heading for a children's toy store to get something that Lucy can entertain herself with for the few days following the wedding; course with two sets of adoring grandparents, she knows that Lucy won't be unattended to for very long – if ever.

They arrive early evening at the Messer place to warm house full of happy relatives.

"There's my little girl," Wayne Monroe greets his daughter with a warm hug, offering one to Danny in return and then going back to his place on the couch where he and George Messer had Lucy between them and were being suitably entertained by one of her many stories. Clint and Wendy were hovering around the kitchen were the two mothers were slowly working on the evening meal.

"Welcome," Edith Monroe greets her son and soon to be daughter in law with a happy smile and a few more hugs. The conversation once again starts up with everyone talking about their day of shopping, sightseeing and last minute errands. They all settle in for dinner and although the conversation drops to a quieter level, it still continues for the next few hours. Lucy finally comes and settles in Lindsay's grasp on the couch after dinner, softly talking to her about all the exciting things she got to see during the day; her tiny eyelids barely able to stay open.

"We'll see you all tomorrow," is uttered by everyone as they all finally take their leave from the Messer home, Danny, Lindsay and Lucy returning back to their apartment; Lucy fast asleep even before she's gently tucked under the covers.

"She was a real trooper today," Lindsay whispers as her and Danny hover in Lucy's bedroom door.

"Come on," Danny whispers as he kisses her neck. They slowly head for their own bedroom door, closing it but not locking it. Danny watches Lindsay pull away and then head for her closet in silence. "Tired?"

"Excited about tomorrow," she turns and confesses in truth. "Always dreamed of this day and now…almost hard to believe it's only a few hours away."

"Shall I pinch you?" Danny arches his brows.

"On the arm?" She retorts and he smirks. "You mister are trouble," she teases as he crosses the room to her side in seconds.

"And you love me for it," he mumbles in a low husky tone.

"More and more every day," she utters before his lips crush hers and their busy day is caped with a heated sexual romp. Both of them quickly fall into sleep, being awoken early the next day by a well rested child. Lucy comes bounding into the room, jumping on the bed and forcing Danny's lips to groan and Lucy to giggle.

"Ups dadda! Ups!" Lucy states excitedly as she peers over the edge of the covers as Danny's blue eyes slowly open. He hears a small laugh from Lindsay and looks over at her with a frown.

"We can sleep in tomorrow," she winks before she sits up and pulls Lucy's wiggling frame into her grasp, tickling her pajama clad sides and filling the room with sweet laughter. But it wasn't a day to just laze about; it was time to get up and get ready for the busy schedule ahead of them. Lindsay heads into Lucy's room to pack up a small suitcase before returning to her own bedroom to pack her own. Danny had told her that it would be a romantic place upstate but knew better to attempt to pack for her.

_'I can only imagine what you'd bring,' _she had laughed when he suggested the notion in passing. _'Might be the last things you ever see.'_ And that ended that debate. After her suitcase was packed and placed at the door by Danny's it was time to see Danny off as he was heading out to Don's to get ready with Mac and then head toward the hotel where Adam and Reed would be waiting, helping Kendall and Aiden and the Hammerback's with the decorations. The hotel would be responsible for the set up and clean up but the personal touches were all their own. Since Lindsay had chosen eggplant as her main color, the tables would have a flower and candle arrangement of deep purple, silver, white and black; all situated on a mirrored base.

"I'll see you later," Danny tells her warmly as he kisses her once more and then heads out to get Don. Lindsay gathers up Lucy's things, waiting for her mother and Edith to arrive and Stella and Jessica already on their way down.

"How can you look so calm?" Jessica asks with a nervous laugh.

"It's a façade," Lindsay replies. "I'm really nervous that something will go wrong."

"Nothing is going to go wrong," Stella tries to assure her. "You got everything?"

"I feel like I am moving again," Lindsay answers with a laugh. "Lucy's dress is with mine and we each have a suitcase so I think we are good. Anyone know how KaSaundra is doing?"

"She had that small scare last week but said she'd be fine to attend tonight," Jessica informs them. "I'm just glad that nothing really bad has happened so far," Jessica concludes, drawing agreement from the other two.

"Okay we ready to go?"

Lindsay looks down at Lucy who gives her a wide smile and thumbs up, making all three of them giggle. "I guess we are."

The four of them gather their things and head downstairs where there was a waiting limousine; one taking the bride and her two ladies and the other the two mothers and the flower girl; Wendy would be joining them at the hotel as her and Clint were already staying there. They head for the hotel where an appointment with the in-house salon was waiting; their clothing items then taken to the complimentary bridal suite to await their arrival to get ready. The ceremony, most of the pictures and the reception would all take place in the hotel, to make it easier for out of town guests and those that didn't want to travel around too much in-between the festivities.

"Okay so who's the bride?" The head stylist at the salon inquires; to which Lindsay raises her hand. "Alright come with me. The rest of you will be attended to." Lindsay takes Lucy by the hand and follows after the fellow about to do hers and Lucy's hair for the wedding; her mind now wondering how Danny was faring.

XXXXXXXX

"Seriously why are you so nervous?" Don inquires as he pulls back on the sugar that was about to overtake Danny's coffee. "Thought only women were that nervous," Don mentions and then looks up at Mac. Louie still hadn't shown up at Don's as he was told and Danny was wondering if Mac would indeed have to step in.

"I don't mind Danny," Mac assures him with a smile.

"I know man…thanks," Danny nods. They snack a bit more on pizza, before it was time to gather up their garment bags and head for the hotel; using Clint's room to get ready in. Sheldon and the two fathers, would be joining Reed, Adam and the girls to see what else needed to be done. The hotel would be providing the food, drinks, music and cake; there wouldn't be much the families would have to worry about, their main goal being to just enjoy the day.

"Alright…time to go?" Mac asks as he slowly stands up and looks at Danny with a small frown. He could see the strain on his friends face and was almost tempted to go and see Louie and just haul his ass over here. But that would defeat the purpose of Louie actually _wanting _to be there for his brother. But a brief knock on the door forces all three men to look at each other before Don hurries to open it.

"Hey Louie," Don greets and Danny's mind instantly settles. Louie slowly enters with his garment back slung over his shoulder and offers his brother a weak expression before he heads over to him.

"Hey man sorry I'm late," Louie greets Danny with a hug.

"Better late than never," Danny tells his brother in a low tone.

"Good timing there Messer," Don teases. But the banter is friendly and light and soon the four of them were leaving Don's apartment with all their items, heading for the hotel, talking and laughing as if nothing else mattered. They head up to Clint's room to have a few more drinks and just hang out before the festivities really started.

Finally it was time to get ready.

"Am glad you are here with me," Danny glances over at Louie who is trying to fix his black tie. They had opted for black suit ties instead of bowties; much to their own delight, stating that the bowties would make them look like waiters, not groomsmen.

"I'm really proud of you today," Louie tells Danny as they are the last ones left in Clint's room. "Lindsay she um…she's worth her weight in gold. You got a good woman and um…well trust me it's very evident that she loves you. You are lucky."

"I am lucky," Danny agrees. "Just nice to hear you say that. She wanted you here today as much as I did."

"I know," Louie nods. "Now come on, let's not keep her waiting."

"Why not? She'll keep me waiting," Danny snickers as they leave the room.

"She's allowed."

The four of them head downstairs were Clint was already with Wendy and the two main ushers. Everything was ready to go and it was finally time to get setup for the big event. Danny's mom and dad enter first, followed by Clint and Wendy and then Don and Louie and Danny who all take their places at the front. Danny's eyes dart from Sid's smiling face to Mac's calm one to Reed and Adam's excited expressions and then finally to the empty space that Lucy was about to walk through. The music starts and a hush falls over the modest crowd.

The hush is quickly replaced with very audible 'awwws' as Lucy slowly starts to walk down the isle in her little white dress. Her hair was done in ringlets and then sprayed with some sparkle dust, not overly distracting but enough to give the little girl an enchanted aura. She reaches the end and runs to her father; evoking a small giggle from the crowd.

Jessica's turn to walk in next, drawing an instant ear to ear grin from her own waiting fiancé. She was to be paired with Louie for the bridal events but Don just couldn't help staring. The dark purple halter style floor length gown accented her figure in a modestly beautiful way. Her hair was down and in curls with white roses and dark purple cala lilies adding a punch of color to the richly colored gown. Stella was next, giving Mac a wink and a smile before she too started her slow walk to the front; Mac watching with his own rapidly beating heart.

Then the big moment.

Danny feels himself actually hold his breath with the pause in music and then watches as Lindsay rounds the corner, gracefully holding the arm of her father. She instantly took his breath away. The creamy colored gown had a beaded halter empire top that gracefully flowed into a bottom that had tulip style shaping, adorned with beads and small flowers. The modest train was outlined with flowers and beads and her hands carried a bouquet of rich purple and heavenly white cala lilies, dotted with a few white roses for effect. Her hair was done in golden ringlets, up on one side with a few small fresh flowers holding it in place; no veil to cover the smile she wore from ear to ear.

Danny watches her approach, his heart about to explode and his eyes unable to actually blink. Was he still breathing or had he already died and gone to heaven? Wayne gives his daughter a small kiss on the cheek and then goes to sit beside Laura as Reed and Adam rush in to fix the chairs as the bridal party all sits before the Minister who was to perform the civil ceremony.

Danny's fingers intertwine with hers, heat instantly generating as they sit side by side only half listening to the words being offered. It was finally time to stand and face each other to offer their legal vows.

"Do you Daniel Messer take Lindsay Monroe…"

"I do."

"And do you Lindsay Monroe take Daniel Messer…"

"I do."

The rest of the words are offered and then they are finally told they can kiss. The two of them come together for their first official public display, offering a modest kiss to happy onlookers before they pull back and smile at each other. The appropriate documents were then signed and the crowd was then introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Danny and Lindsay Messer; the crowd responding with a joyous round of applause.

It was a whirlwind after that as the bridal party and immediate family members were all whisked to another part of the hotel for indoor pictures and then outside to the two waiting limousines and then to the park for outside pictures; leaving Mac and Sheldon in charge of the arrangements for the evening.

"Taking any pointers for next week?" Sid asks Mac as they stand in the main evening ballroom.

"Yeah how come Danny didn't look nervous. I think I was more nervous than he was," Mac sighs.

"Trust me he was nervous but you need a trained eye to see it. He did fine and survived as will you. Okay now that we are done here, let's go see what trouble our two young charges have gotten into."

Mac can only nod and follow after him. He had made a little headway into the allegation of Pratt's last date where the woman had confessed to a friend she was assaulted when she turned him down for a sexual encounter but she was on leave and didn't return his calls. Then the wedding festivities caught up to him, forcing Mac to tell both Rick and Reed they would have to look at it on Monday before it was his turn to get ready for his own nuptials. Adam had put off his father a few more days, but even as the evening progressed, his phone would buzz with another text asking for that elusive meeting.

"Have I told you how utterly beautiful you look today?" Danny whispers into Lindsay's ear as they steal a private moment away from the noisy group. "My wife…I love the sound of that."

"You know I'll never tire of hearing it," she replies with a warm smile. "And my husband looks very handsome. You're right, has a nice ring to it," she tells him in truth. "I'm very happy that Louie showed up."

"Me too," Danny agrees as he leans in and kisses her cheek, another moment in time captured by their watchful photographer.

"Lucy's held up pretty good and so far nothing has gone wrong."

"Can I say I told you so?" Danny chuckles as they hear the photographer approaching with new picture directions. "Okay but I am tired of having to put forth a posed smile."

"Just a few more," the photographer answers with their own tired smile. "That's what you have a bar for later, right?"

"Right," Danny; agree with a wide grin, drawing an unsurprised giggle from his wife. They take a few more dozen pictures before it's time for them all to pack up into the cars and head back to the hotel for the dinner and dancing part of the wedding. Throughout the day and evening to follow, they all spent time talking to the modest amount of guests, having pictures taken, sharing laughs and telling stories. Mac made sure no one got out of hand and Reed and Adam were quick to get anything that was missing or that Sid said was needed.

"Good evening everyone," Sheldon finally takes his place by the speaker stand just as the evening festivities were about to commence. After introducing the head table and reading some telegrams from those that couldn't make it, it was time for dinner; a tempting buffet with lots for everyone to choose from. The dinner was casual and relaxed with people going back for seconds if so desired, drinking wine, snapping more pictures, watching Lucy and just enjoying the surroundings.

"Okay so now that everyone is full and satisfied it's time to put you all to sleep with some speeches," Sheldon teases. "Let's hear from the best man and the maid of honor first."

Stella and Don both make their way to the front, standing side by side and sharing a small joke before offering heartfelt words to their friends on their special day. Clapping accompanied them as they both made their way back to their seats and Sheldon was back up to the front.

"Next let's hear from the bride and groom."

Sheldon steps back and watches as Danny helps Lindsay from her seat and both head to the standing mic, the crowd laughing when Lucy bounced up off her chair and hurried after them. Danny picks up Lucy in his right arm, his left hand still resting on the small of Lindsay's back.

"Okay so I get the boring thank yous and such," Danny starts, eliciting a few small chuckles. He goes through his standard thank you to the hotel staff, his parents, Lindsay's parents, Don, Mac, Reed, Adam, Sheldon and then Louie. He offers a few extra words of thank you to his brother before giving him a warm smile to which he receives one in return. Then he turns to Lindsay. "And I want to offer a special thank you to my…my beautiful wife. She made this day possible and is truly amazing. I love you Linds," he finishes softly, happily accepting a kiss from his beautiful bride and a hug from Lucy.

Then it was Lindsay's turn. She too offered some warm praise to the hotel staff and then to the Hammerback's, KaSaundra, Stella, Jessica, Aiden, Kendall, the parents and then turns to Danny. "I too want to give a special thank you to my handsome…husband. We seriously love to be able to say that," she pauses with a nervous giggle, prompting Danny's hand on her back to slightly tighten. "This day would not have been possible without you here by my side and I love you more than I can almost express. Thank you," she whispers as she leans in and kisses him, Lucy's small arms encircling their necks, making both of them pull back with a laugh.

Sheldon comes back to the mic and tells the crowd that very soon the dancing will begin after a few tables were moved to accommodate a bit more dancing space.

"You want to leave don't you?" Lindsay looks over at Danny as they sit at the head table and wait, Lucy now perched beside KaSaundra and talking to her swollen belly.

"Can you blame me?" He grins and her face warms. "But I want you to enjoy tonight for as long as you want. I'm happy just being here with you. You look amazing. Have I said that recently?" He teases, making her giggle. Their private moment was once again broken by Jessica and Stella coming up to them and then Don and Mac and the six of them just talking and laughing and enjoying a few more goodies before the dancing would commence. Reed and Adam, along with Kendall and Aiden had been keeping an eye on the gifts and money basket, finally taking a break to eat and then waiting for the formal dancing to get out of the way so that they could all get onto the dance floor and party until it was time to leave.

"Now it's time for the bride and groom to take the floor for the first dance," Sheldon announces as the lights finally dim and the formal dinner setting was quickly replaced with a romantic dancing one. Danny once again takes Lindsay's hand and leads her to the dance floor as the country western song starts, the lyrics to 'Yes' by Chad Brock filling the room as happy onlookers watch with contented smiles; Lucy safely tucked in the adoring grasp of Wayne Monroe.

"See I told you this song was kinda fitting."

"Except you didn't get my mail," Danny replies.

"Semantics," Lindsay shrugs as they continue to talk softly and gently sway around the hardwood flooring while the music plays on. The song ends, clapping is heard and the next one comes to life; beckoning the rest of the bridal party and family to join the newlyweds for a dance before it was opened to everyone else. After that Stella heads to Mac and they join the Hammerback's, Don and Jessica, Adam and Kendall, Reed and Aiden and Clint and Wendy for the third slow dance before a faster song is brought to life. Everyone laughs as Clint heads for Lucy and starts to spin her around the floor, the darling little girl laughing all the way.

The next two hours was filled with more dancing, the cake cutting, more pictures and the bride and groom going around the room and talking to all their guests, thanking them for coming and handing out small party favors; the gifts to the bridal party already having been dealt out. Finally it was time for them to take their leave. Lucy had been told before that she'd be spending the night at Danny's parents place and they'd see her the next day; but she was already sleep on two chairs beside KaSaundra, who regrettably outside of a few slow dances wasn't able to participate as much as she would have wanted.

Both the bride and groom took turns thanking their parents and close friends before finally heading for the exit and the waiting elevators. Danny wraps his arm around his wife and pulls her close, kissing her fragrant neck and delighting in small giggles from his warm breath tickling her skin.

They had rented the honeymoon suite for the night as they were given a discount as part of the whole wedding package if they stayed the night in the posh hotel. They enter the room that had been outfitted with white candles, fresh flowers on the bed, a welcome basket with chocolates and champagne and soft classical music playing on a nearby CD.

"Alone at last," Danny mentions softly as he closes the door and leans against it, watching Lindsay enter the room and ease her shoes off her feet; removing his jacket and draping it over a nearby chair. She turns to him with a welcoming smile and he can't get to her side fast enough. His fingers slowly slide up her bare arm, slipping around her waist and resting on the back zipper of her dress; her fingers in the meantime were pulling at the knot of his tie, tugging it lose and letting it hang around his neck as she slowly starts to unbutton his white dress shirt.

Danny's fingers slowly pull the zipper down and then return to the top to unclasp the two buttons holding the beaded halter strap around her neck. He works at the dress slowly pulling it down but very careful not to damage any of the delicate beading. But just before it reaches her breasts to reveal them he stops and slightly cocks his head to the right.

"What is it?" Lindsay asks softly, her eyes locking with his in wonder.

"This is um…a first," he slightly huffs.

"Danny we've had sex before," she states with a shy smile.

"Actually like this? Never…you're my wife now," he manages with a small lump of emotion starting to form. "And I think you look more beautiful right now than I have ever seen you."

Her eyes well at his heartfelt sentiment, before her hand snakes around his head and pulls his lips to hers for the first of many heated kisses. "I guess it's a first for both of us."

"Explain," Danny pulls back with a warm grin.

"Tonight I make love to my husband."

And with that last spoken word, her dress falls to the floor, resting beside his white dress shirt and black tuxedo pants before he scoops her up in his strong arms and carries her to the bed; a night of heated and loving passion waiting to unfold.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so next update will be back to the snippets from all our couples with excerpts from the wedding (including some speeches) but there was so much more I could write for this day for my 2nd fave couple but had to cap here before the chappy got too long. But each couple will get a complete chapter dedicated to their special day so stay tuned for that – it's all coming up and more (hey got some baddies to get back to as well! Lol).

Hope you all liked this one and stay tuned for more. Reviews are most appreciated as I really want to make sure I am not losing you all and you are still wanting more of this story. Thanks in advance.


	13. Unwinding

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 13 – Unwinding **

**A/N:** Passages in italics are things that happened earlier at the Messer wedding. Hope you all like this update.

* * *

"What is it?" Stella inquires as she turns to Mac about an hour after all the wedding festivities had finally come to a close.

"Just wondering what next week is going to be like," he comments as he watches her slowly zip up the garment bag to keep her dress untouched before it's big outing to the dry cleaners. "Come here," he entreats as he eases himself down onto the bed and moves over for her to join him. "You looked beautiful today."

"As much as I love Don as a brother, I really wanted you up there with me," Stella confesses as she rests her head on his, leaning her body sideways against his strong frame. "But next week we'll have that."

"I can't wait," Mac twists his head and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. "Still don't know how you lasted as long as you did in those shoes," he nods toward the silver stiletto's by the door.

"Trust me I think I need to have my feet re-soled," she teases, prompting Mac to gently reposition himself on the bed, take one of her dainty feet in his strong grasp and tenderly massage her skin. Stella lies back on the bed, both of them still in their underwear, already having finished an earlier sexual romp and now wanting to just unwind and enjoy the rest of the night together.

"Mmm feels good," Stella praises as she folds her arms under her head and looks up at him with a smile. "Any issues?"

"Nothing major. A few people needing cabs instead of using their own cars, but that's about it."

"All in all I thought things went smoothly," Stella remarks with a small sigh. "Think ours will be as smooth?"

"I think it'll be perfect," Mac answers with a warm grin as she looks up. "Is our dinner menu the same?"

"You liked that salty pea puree didn't you?"

"Actually I did. Will we have it?" Mac asks with a chuckle.

"Everything should be same except the color details, the cake flavor and the wedding song of course."

"And the speeches," Mac includes.

"Speaking of…how was mine?"

Mac leans back a little, letting his mind wander to when he sat in his chair watching Stella head for the mic with Don at her side. She had caught his eye and given him a small smile; his eyes transfixed on her.

_"I don't like long speeches so I'll be brief. __I am truly honored to be a part of this special day with you two and I know the love that you are both showing toward one another today, can only get stronger. I know it will take hard work but it's a job that I know both of you are looking forward to doing. If I may offer a Greek blessing: _

_Ο Θεός Μαΐου σας ευλογεί με πολλή αγάπη, την άφθονη ευτυχία και έναν μακράς διαρκείας από κοινού._

_[May God bless you with much love, abundant happiness and a long life together.]_

_To the bride and groom."_

"Mac?"

"Just remembering how you looked. I mean Lindsay did look beautiful today as every bride does but…oh and the speech was fine," he playfully teases, causing her to twist onto her side and lightly pinch his inner thigh, teasing him in return.

"Was it really?"

"I did like the Greek blessing. Will you offer the same to us?" Mac asks softly. Stella gently pulls her feet from his grasp, twists her body to spoon up beside his and rests her lips on his, passionately kissing him for a few heated minutes.

"Always," she whispers as she pulls back with a smile. "You know…" she starts as she flops onto her back and looks up at him with a smile.

"You know…what?" Mac arches his brows as his fingers playfully tease some stray curls caught between her neck and shoulder.

"You are a pretty good dancer."

"Better than Don?"

"Well maybe," she winks, promoting him to lean in and firmly kiss her on the mouth. "Of course you're better and I can't wait until it's us dancing our first official dance in front of all our friends."

"As husband and wife," Mac utters slowly. "Busy week ahead," he slightly huffs as he slumps down beside her, prompting Stella to prop herself up on her elbow and run her fingers idly over his bare chest.

"I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to be nosing around this guy Pratt, especially a few days before our wedding. Mac what if something happens?" Stella softly laments.

"Rick and I are just going to pay her a brief visit. She was away from work last week on stress leave and I think it has something to do with Pratt. I think he forced himself on her and now is bragging about it like an ass. Stella, he's an officer and an instructor; he has to be held accountable for his actions if he did indeed do something."

"And if he didn't?"

"If he didn't and he's just an ass shooting his mouth off, it ends there. Reed writes his story and everything just continues."

"I hope it's nothing," Stella frowns as her fingers reach his face. Mac swiftly reaches for her hand and brings her ringed finger to his mouth and kisses it.

"Trust me Stella, nothing is going to make me miss our wedding or not be in tip top shape."

"I do love your sense of justice but remember sometimes it's not worth dying for," she looks at him with a serious expression. "I love the law just as much as you; but I love you more."

Mac gives her a small nod before his hand leaves hers, wraps around the back of her head and pulls her closer. "I love you more also," he assures her. "Think it's time we got some sleep?"

Stella twists her head and looks at the clock and then back at Mac. It was true they were tired but after the exciting days events it was hard just to come home and sleep right away. The bit of excess energy that they did have was mostly used to satisfy their sexual wants and now that they had rested a bit, fatigue was setting in and it was time to get some sleep.

"Hmm thought we might pull an all-nighter," Stella smirks.

"We are just about to," Mac retorts as Stella shifts her body, signaling to him that she was moving under the covers and it indeed was time to sleep. Mac arranges himself beside her under the covers and then turns out the light. "Goodnight," he whispers, kissing her cheek in the darkened bedroom.

"Goodnight," Stella replies, kissing him back before nestling into his strong embrace.

* * *

"So were you surprised that Louie actually showed up?" Jessica wonders as she walks over to the bed and slumps down on the edge, slowly easing off her shoes and then watching Don head for their closet and remove his black tuxedo jacket.

"To be honest?" He pauses to turn around to face her. "Yeah a little," he huffs before he turns back. "I know Danny woulda been pissed but he woulda forgiven him and just chalked it up to Louie being absent minded. I tell you though, if he hadn't shown up I woulda done…something."

"Well then I'm glad he did show up," Jessica states, pulling Don's gaze back to her. "We are getting married in two weeks, the last thing I want is you to be involved in a personal vendetta with Danny's brother who has mob issues."

"It wouldn't have come to that, but yeah I'm glad nothing happened either."

"Did he say much to Danny?"

"Louie doesn't say much to anyone," Don half chuckles as he hangs up his black tuxedo jacket and then turns around, slowly unbuttoning his dress shirt. "I know he and Danny spent a bit of time together alone and I'm sure he gave him some excuse about his behavior as of late."

"Have there been any more problems?" Jessica inquires as she stands up and walks over to Don, gently pushing his hands to the side and taking over the task of undoing the small pearly buttons.

"Not that Danny's told me and I'm sure if it was something out of the ordinary he would," Don answers as his hands rest on her bare shoulders, pushing some dark strands to the side as he leans in closer, kissing her on the cheek. "You looked amazing today," he praises as he pulls back.

"I think I'll keep this dress and might get it shortened to cocktail length," Jessica looks up at him with a smile.

"I can't wait to see _the dress,_" Don leans in closer, his hands on her forearms slightly tightening.

"I can't wait to see your face when I start down the isle," Jessica answers as their lips meet. And much like Mac and Stella, both are quickly caught in a heated embrace that soon leads to a sexual release that both benefitted from.

"Why the frown?" Don asks sometime later as he watches Jessica approach the bed without a smile. "You did enjoy that right?"

"Yes," her expression instantly changes to that of a happy smile. "I was thinking about Stella next week. I think it's great that Sid is going to walk her down the isle but I do wish she had…well a real father to do that, even Mac's."

"Yeah they did kinda get short changed in all that," Don frowns as Jessica slides onto the bed. He gently pulls her between his legs, pushes the thing straps of her nightie down a bit and starts to tenderly kneed her skin.

"I honestly don't now what I would have done without my mother here these past few months. I mean we aren't the closest at times but…but she's still my mom. I know that Mac's mom has really taken to Stella and that helps but…but it's just not the same," she lets out a heavy sigh, her skin tensing under his grasp.

"I think they'll be just fine and their wedding will be perfect like the Danny's and Lindsay's today and ours in two weeks."

"Loved seeing you standing up there at the front…waiting."

"I was practicing," Don chuckles. "Did I look nervous?"

"No…did I?"

"No," Don answers in truth. "When you first rounded the corner…wow…Jess you looked gorgeous!" He exclaims and her face beams. "Did you like my speech? Was it too sappy?"

Jessica leans back in his grasp, wrapping his arms around her and letting her mind wander back to the time she was seated at the head table, watching her best female friend and fiancé slowly head for the microphone to say a few words.

_"Danny…__I always knew today would happen but I know why it took a bit longer than we both expected. You were waiting for Lindsay. I think she compliments you perfectly and I have never seen you happier or so in love. I know you two will make this marriage last forever and I'm happy and um…proud to be here today standing beside you. With you both the best and um…love you guys._

_To the bride and groom."_

"It was kinda sappy, but heartfelt and beautiful," she confesses in truth. "Sappy isn't a bad thing."

"For a guy it is," Don teases.

"Okay fine you big SAP!" She playfully pokes his side and then stifles a small yawn.

"Okay so am gonna get sappy now and say I love you but we need sleep."

"Are you just as tired?" Jessica counters.

"Can hardly keep my eyes open," he answers in truth. "And I'm not on call tomorrow…so you know what that means?"

"Breakfast in bed?"

"Sure," he replies slowly, eliciting a small laugh from her lips. "Or you could make it while I watch…in the nude."

"You or me?"

"Both," he grins as he turns off the light. "Goodnight Jess," he whispers as he kisses her by her ear.

"Goodnight Don."

* * *

"So how did we do tonight?" Sheldon asks softly as he kneels down beside KaSaundra and places both hands on her warm swollen belly.

"Tired and thankfully everything we ate is agreeing with us," KaSaundra looks at him with a smile, her hand resting on his cheek. "You looked so handsome up there tonight. Was very proud of you."

"Could you tell I was nervous?" Sheldon wonders as he slides up beside her, his hands once again resting on her naked belly, smiling when he would feel movement underneath, tiny ears drawn to their father's voice.

"A little, but trust me no one else could."

"Ah that's because you know me so well."

"That I do," KaSaundra agrees with a small sigh.

"And I loved that dress you had on. Can you…well you know alter it after the babies are born?"

"I just happen to know a great seamstress," she answers in truth. "Two months to go…think we'll make it?"

"Any abdominal pains since your last checkup?"

"Nothing outside of a bit of indigestion from those Mexican tacos the other night."

"We'll hafta stick to curry from now on," Sheldon smirks.

"Hey it's better than Thai."

"Don't even remind me," Sheldon chuckles as his fingers tease the warm skin beneath them. A small kick brings a smile to both their faces in seconds. "You realize that now our holiday plans have to change."

"They have club med for families," KaSaundra reminds him. "We'll just have to wait until they are weaned before we go back to Sandals."

"A drive down to Disney World might also be in order."

"Sheldon you know what we need to really discuss don't you."

"KaSaundra I am not going to become a guy who drives a mini-van," Sheldon insists, causing his wife to gently laugh. "I'll charter a limo on a daily basis before I become one of those guys."

"_Those guys?"_ She arches a dark manicured brow. "You know BMW does make a larger type almost mini-van vehicle," she reminds him.

"And the mini?" He refers to her car.

"Either one has to go. Take your pick."

"You are a real slave driver you know that?" He smiles as he leans in to kiss her.

"And you love that about me."

"Oh baby I do," he offers a cheeky grin before capturing her mouth with his.

* * *

"Well Sidney I really hope you thanked both Adam and Reed for agreeing to wear those matching shirts and ties."

"Oh Alice, it was all in good fun and hey there was only a few pictures taken of the three of us together," Sid chuckles as they enter their quiet apartment later that same wedding night.

"But I did notice that as soon as the dancing started, both of them made short work of the ties."

"Wuses," Sid smirks as he tugs at the knot at his own tie.

"All in all I must say it was a beautiful day."

"Brought back any memories?" Sid asks softly.

"Always happy ones," Alice replies with her own smile. "I think they will make a terrific family unit."

"So when do we start placing bets on who will have the first child?"

Alice just rolls her eyes as she heads into the kitchen to close a few things down.

"What? It's only natural right?"

"They need to adjust to being married."

"Why? They have already all tested the living together waters right?" Sid inquires as Alice walks back into the room.

"Being married is a bit more serious than just sharing living space as two people. Husband and wife as you know should have a few more serious connotations."

"I think it'll be Danny and Lindsay," Sid continues. "I mean Lucy needs a sibling right?"

"She is such a doll and will make the perfect big sister."

"Ah ha so you do agree it will be them."

"Don't be absurd," Alice laughs. "I was merely stating a fact."

"Okay so I'll put you down for five then," Sid grins as he moves in a bit closer. "You know we night need to revisit that daycare idea," he comments in a serious tone.

Alice looks up at her husband and actually finds herself agreeing. "You know that might not be that bad an idea. I know there are others in the building who have asked and we do have the room."

"See my ideas aren't that far fetched…"

"At times," Alice concludes with a smile. "I like that idea."

"I have another one you might like," Sid states in a low tone. "Tired?"

"Never that tired," Alice smiles.

* * *

"Okay so can I burn this thing now?" Adam groans as he tosses his tie onto the table as he and Kendall enter his quiet apartment. It was already well into the morning; the two of them along with Reed and Aiden were among the last to leave, helping out a bit at the very end and finally making it back to the apartment, tired but happy.

"Oh but it looked so adorable."

"Adorable?" Adam retorts. "That's like me saying you looked cute tonight."

"Hmm okay right. You looked hawt," she drawls and he just smiles. "Did you at least have fun today?"

"I did. Did you?" Adam asks with a bit of nervousness in his voice.

"Well aside from sore feet I had a lot of fun."

"I honestly don't know how you walked in those things all day," Adam comments as he dumps his suit jacket on the table and both head into the living room to just unwind a bit before trying to get some sleep.

"Well that is why I brought that pair of flats for dancing."

"But they looked great."

"You think so?" Kendall asks with a smile as she leans on his shoulder. "And my dress?"

Adam eyes the dark purple printed, strapless gown with a smile and then nods. "You looked amazing in that dress. Are you going to wear it next weekend?"

"No," she laughs and he shrugs.

"Why not? I'm wearing the same suit."

"That's protocol for a guy," Kendall playfully rolls her eyes.

"Well I am not wearing the same matching tie as Reed and Sid next weekend."

"Trust me, gramma won't let that happen again," Kendall giggles as she refers to Alice Hammerback. Adam's fingers absently play with her bare shoulder as they sit in the quiet apartment, content to be in each other's arms. "Did you um…get another text from your dad?"

"I really want to just get it over with already," Adam sighs. "I think I'll just meet him and tell him where to go."

"You told me he's an ass Adam, you can't go alone."

"I'm not afraid of him," Adam insists firmly.

"It's not about being a coward or wimpy, it's about being smart and planning before something does happen."

"He just wants money and I have none to give him," Adam explains. "But I don't want it to drag out either."

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Well you said he's left you alone for a few years…why all of a sudden now does he seek you out?"

"He wants money," Adam repeats. "I can handle this Kendall," he leans in a bit closer. "Please I really don't want to end this great day talking about that jerk."

Kendall looks at his expression and offers a nod before her own facial expression turns to that of sympathy and understanding. "Just promise me you'll at least tell Reed before you go."

"I'll tell you too," he promises her before he kisses her on the lips.

"Good," she smiles as she snuggles in closer.

* * *

"You know for a guy that said he can't dance you did pretty good tonight," Aiden tells Reed as they enter his apartment. They had shared a cab with Adam and Kendall, all arriving at the quiet apartment complex and then going their separate ways for the night.

"Slow dancing isn't really dancing," Reed stammers. "You just kinda stand in one place and move slightly."

"Yeah we gotta get you out to a real club one of these days," Aiden winks as Reed tugs at his tie. "And what was with this matching tie thing?"

"Don't ask. Kendall's grandfather has a quirky sense of humor."

"I'll say," Aiden laughs as she watches the tie fly across the room. "So back to the dancing."

"It was your influence," Reed confesses in truth. "But you move pretty good, even in that dress and heels," he smiles at her fitted black dress and black heels.

"You know they only look uncomfortable."

"I'll take your word for it. But yeah you dance really well…do you um…go to clubs often?"

"Not often," Aiden replies. "Seriously you'll have to come with me sometime."

"And do you approve of the choice your friend made to marry?"

"You know I knew Danny growing up and he's always had a thing for the girl next door kinda girl," Aiden recalls. "Lindsay fits that but from what I heard from you and then talkin' to a few others she's smart, loves Lucy and obviously Danny. It was so nice to see two people so in love," she concludes with a wistful almost faraway glance.

"Yeah it was nice," Reed agrees as Aiden turns back.

"Now I ain't gettin' all mushy or anything I was just sayin'," she offers in haste and Reed slightly chuckles.

"You know there is nothing really wrong with a girl being…well kinda…"

"Girly?" Aiden arches her brows.

"Um…romantic."

"Good thing you didn't say mushy," Aiden retorts.

"I am happy for them as well. I know he'll treat her well and stuff."

"I know you are…well sensitive to that kinda stuff and I think it's great."

"Just hate to see women…or even people for that matter mistreated by other people for no reason."

"Hence the story you are writing."

"You read what I wrote so far right. And?"

"Playing with fire a little," Aiden answers in truth. "But you uncovered facts that could be backed up and while it will piss a few people off, they are scum anyways. Just be careful when it goes to print."

"I talked to Mac and we got it covered," Reed tries to assure her. "You know I um…would never hurt you right?"

"I know," Aiden agrees as she gives him a sideways smile. "Now are we gonna talk all night?"

"Hardly," Reed grins as he leans in closer.

* * *

Just as the sun was starting to come up, Danny slowly opens his eyes and looks down at…his wife. _My wife…_his mind echoes with delight. He watches her peaceful expression as she sleeps in his arms and feels his lips curl automatically. He watches her gently stirring and then her beautiful brown eyes slowly open.

"Morning babe," he whispers as he kisses her on the forehead.

"Why are you up?" She gently yawns as she slightly twists in his arms.

"Force of habit. You?"

"Force of habit," she smirks as she looks toward the slit in the curtains. "Is the sun even up yet?"

"It's coming. I think we beat it though."

"So much for sleeping in," Lindsay groans as her body stretches once more in his grasp.

"Well we can always go back to sleep right now," Danny looks down with a smile, his lips hovering over hers.

"I suppose we could, we are still in bed," she lightly chuckles. "Okay so that was lame but you can forgive because it's early."

Danny props himself up on his elbow and gently tucks a golden brown strand behind her ear. "Good morning, Mrs. Messer."

"I like the sound of that," she replies warmly. "Good morning to you too, Mr. Messer."

Danny flops onto his back, looking up before he twists his head to look over at Lindsay who was still watching him. "So now that we are up…"

"Oh you are as about as subtle as a freight train," she giggles as she slightly props herself up on his chest, looking down.

"What?"

"At least its better then the whole explanation about men being hornier in the morning."

"It's true," Danny shrugs. "And part of it is your fault."

"Is that so?"

"Can you blame me?" His arm slides around her bare back as he gently pulls her down.

"No," she whispers as her mouth nears his. "Besides…" she pauses after briefly tasting his lips.

"What?"

"We need to earn our breakfast," she replies with a wide smile.

"And then after breakfast, can we find a creative way to wear it off?"

"And then work up an appetite for lunch?"

"Have I told you how much I love you Mrs. Messer?"

"Not yet today Mr. Messer."

"I love you. Now let me show you how much."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright so had to wrap up the Messer wedding a bit more but next chappy is back to RL for most of our couples and then of course our SMACKED will be getting ready for a wedding of their own! Hope you liked this and please review before you go and thanks in advance!

**PS**: Smackies - I also just updated Beauty/Beast so hope you like that and what secret does Mac learn about Stella's past.


	14. Tension Rising

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 14 – Tension Rising**

* * *

"Okay so I get you are distracted by you put the perp's name as Simon James. It's Donald James. Same name as you remember? Where is your head anyways?" Sully asks as he flicks the pen out of Don's fingers Monday morning.

"Just…" Don sighs as he leans back in his chair. "Simon Cade."

"What the hell are you worrying about him for?"

"It's…yeah never mind," Don shakes his head as he snatches his pen back and starts to write the final notes on his report.

"Did you have another run in with him that I don't know about?"

"Nope."

"Damn it junior I am warning you," Sully growls, forcing Don to stop his writing, fish for a file and then hand it to his partner. "Where'd you get this?"

"Jeremy Vincent."

"He's narc….and you're not."

"It was just something that…never mind."

"Don, Simon Cade is a scumbag that's true but he's been passed over now."

"Okay I get that but…ah just something about him isn't on the up and up."

"He's a drug dealer…ya think?" Sully retorts in sarcasm. "Look I know you are pissed because we did all the work but our witness recanted his statement at the last minute and Cade walked free."

"He was killed by Cade."

"We don't know that. His prints were found on that drug bust and due to the amount narc has it now. Just let it go. You have bigger problems to worry about. Like getting married in two weeks."

"Yeah…fine," Don sighs as he turns back to his report and finishes writing it. He quietly excuses himself and heads for the break room to get another cup of coffee. He takes a sip and allows his mind to dwell on Jessica before he turns and heads back into the squad room and up to his desk, his partner Sully still on the other side with his head buried in front of a computer.

"Detective Flack? This just came for you," one of the NYPD desk clerks hands him a small white envelop.

"Thanks," Don mumbles as he sits down, his fingers ripping open the envelop instantly drawing the attention of his partner. However, when Don's facial expression changes, Sully's quick to jump on it.

"What did you get, a love note from the hotel's billing department?" Sully smirks.

"Son of a bit…" Don curses as he merely flings the piece of paper toward his partner. Don pushes himself up from his chair and races for the entrance as Sully reads the neatly typed note.

_'Detective Flack. I liked it better when you were my only foe. Tell narc to kiss my ass and come back to the game. SC'_

"Damn it!" Don curses as he turns around to see Sully looking at him with a grave expression. "What?" Don challenges his partner.

"What's this all about? And don't tell me nothin'. You had a run in with Cade outside work didn't you? Now I want to know what you aren't telling me and I want to know now."

XXXXXXXX

"The wedding was amazing," Tori tells Jessica as they finish their lunch in the teachers lounge. "Are you getting more nervous?"

"Surprisingly no," Jessica answers with a small frown. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's great," Tori answers enthusiastically. "Tony just proposed and I'm already nervous and I haven't started anything," she just shakes her head and her dark black curls bounce in a few different directions. "Is Don nervous?"

"He won't openly admit it to me but I think he is," Jessica smirks. "He wants to come off tough and in control and not affected by such girly emotional things as he tells me."

"Men are all the same. Tony will say he's totally not interested in something girly and then ask a million questions but when I ask him if he wants to join me he says no."

"Was it wedding stuff?"

"No a spa day," she giggles. "Says it would make him appear effeminate. I mean he practically looks like Sylvester Stallone…well when Sly was the same age a Tony."

"Trust me Tony isn't girly."

"At all," Tori agrees as they both start to pack up their stuff. "And I guess Don's work keeps his mind busy also."

"It does that," Jessica answers in haste, drawing an inquisitive glance from her friend.

"What is it Jessica?"

"It's nothing I suppose. When we weren't living together I wouldn't see him coming and going in the middle of the night if he was on call, I'd only hear about it. But since we moved in together and now that we'll be husband and wife…"

"You're scared he won't come home one night?"

"That worry is always there," Jessica sighs as they discard their trays and head for the teachers lounge area and then the hallway toward their classrooms. "But it's also him being called away during Sunday morning breakfast, or a Saturday outing or a Friday night…"

"Sex game?" Tori playfully jabs her friend in the ribs.

"Yeah that too," Jessica's face softly blushes. "I don't want to be a nagging wife…gosh I hate that term and would hate to become one of those women and I know he's only a junior Detective and working to get promoted which will mean less on call time but…"

"But until then you need a hobby to keep yourself busy when he's gone."

"Knitting?" Jessica retorts and both of them laugh. "Maybe I am more nervous about the wedding than I thought."

"Well if you do need anything please just let me know," Tori offers as they reach their classroom.

"Thanks," Jessica smiles in response as she heads past her friend and co-workers room toward her own, her mind trying to push past the anxiety that Don did indeed have to work late tonight on a case.

She enters her quiet classroom and slumps down behind the desk. Tori was right, though, she couldn't in all fairness ask Don to take a desk job just because she was paranoid or would miss him terribly; both were selfish and she knows would strain their soon to be newly married state.

"I do need a hobby," Jessica tells herself, her eyes drifting toward one end of her desk. Just as they rest on the foreign language book a thought strikes her and a feeling of contentment finally starts to settle upon her. Not only was it doable it was also practical.

* * *

"Hey man you sure you want to do this?" Rick asks softly as he and Mac enter the retail store just as it was opening.

"Rick, if he raped her then DJ Pratt has to be called to account," Mac answers, trying to keep his anger in check.

"We aren't the cops, we can't arrest him," Rick remind him in truth.

"My friend Don is a cop and I'll just…damn it Rick, Reed's article goes out this week and then I am off on Friday before the wedding. My mother is coming in on Wednesday and I want at least part of this cleared up before then."

"Alright but if we get busted by General Ford it's both our asses on the line."

"General Ford hates Pratt's kind just as much as me, trust me he'll back us on this."

"Morning fella's, how can I help you?" A young Asian salesclerk approaches them. But as soon as both Mac and Rick turn to face her, she spies their military jackets and frowns. "What's um…going on?"

"Morning ma'am," Mac greets her politely. "We need to speak to Janice Barr for just a few minutes. Is she available?"

"Oh um…" the girl answers nervously as her eyes dart around and then back to them.

"Ma'am is everything okay?" Rick asks in concern.

"Janice is in the hospital. She was attacked by a um…by a mugger or something on the weekend and is now in a coma. It looks pretty bad…or so the gossip is. I am from another store brought in to cover her shifts while she's um…well not here."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Mac mentions with a heavy frown. "Do you know what else happened?"

"Well this girl named Maria told me that she was supposed to meet Janice and go to a club but that Janice called and said she was running late. Maria says next thing she knew, she was getting a call from Janice's mother and that Janice was beaten so badly that she um…well might have brain damage or something. I'm sorry I really don't know."

"I am sorry to upset you but thank you for time and help. We'll pay her mother a visit," Mac says kindly before they both turn to leave.

"Thank you," Rick offers as well.

"Hey wait."

"Are you okay?" Rick asks in concern.

"Yes but um...just get this guy okay? I mean what a sick freak would do something like that."

"I promise you whoever did this will be brought to justice," Mac lightly growls before he quickly recomposes, smiles and then follows after Rick outside the ladies clothing store.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as Rick gently takes his arm and stops him in his tracks.

"Man where do you think you're goin'?"

"The hospital."

"We both have class in an hour and you know this isn't in our line of work and we could both get in trouble for this."

"Rick, if Pratt…"

"Okay yeah it sucks for that poor girl but you don't know it was him for sure. You said your friend is a cop. That Don fellow right? Well call him on the way back to the base but seriously man we can't go much further. What if it was Pratt and we start snoopin' around and mess up the case or something and he walks for good. You gotta let your friend handle it the proper way."

Mac looks at his friends face and knows him to be telling the truth. It wasn't that Rick wasn't sympathetic but this wasn't their line of work and in truth he didn't know. It was just a gut feeling that he couldn't ignore. But he also couldn't let himself be suspended and let Pratt win any part of this battle.

"You're right," Mac somewhat reluctantly agrees as he pulls his phone. "Don…I need your help."

XXXXXXXX

Mac and Rick finally reach the base, Mac having called Don and getting him onto the trail of what really happened to Janice Barr.

_'Mac are you sure about this?'_

_'Don, I don't know but if it was registered as just a plain mugging then they might have overlooked stuff. Please just see what you can find. If it was targeted, you gotta stop this guy before he does it again.'_

_'Why do I get the feeling you already have a suspect you'd like me to look at?'_

_'Because I do. DJ Pratt.'_

But Don was good at what he did and that gave Mac some extra assurance that this wouldn't just fly by the wayside. Both him and Rick go their separate ways, leaving Mac heading for the locker room. He enters the quiet area and heads for his locker, one hand resting on the lock while the other was already staring to tug at the zipper on his jacket. Just before he pulls the locker open, a hand rests on his and he steps back with a small gasp, his stance ready for fighting.

"Reed," Mac slightly hisses.

"Hey sorry Mac, I um…thought you heard me. Hey did you get a chance to talk to Janice Barr? I left a message at her home but she still hasn't called me back."

"That's because she was apparently attacked and put into a coma on Saturday night."

"What the hell?" Reed asks in horror. "Do you think it was…well you know?" Reed softly questions as his eyes dart nervously around.

"My friend Don, who is a member of the NYPD is looking into that right now. Sorry that's all I know."

Reed pulls back and starts to slightly pace, glancing back at Mac and just shaking his head. "What if he knew about the article and this was his revenge?"

"Reed, we don't know for sure yet. Wait until we hear from Don before you do anything further. In all reality it could have been a simple mugging."

"Yeah maybe but I don't think you believe that," Reed huffs.

"I don't know what to believe right now, but I do believe that if he is guilty he will be brought to justice."

"Before what else happens?" Reed retorts in sarcasm. And then before Mac can say another word, Reed turns and heads out of the locker room, his mind now racing about the article that he just sent to print that would be in the New York Times the following day. Mac's fist hits the locker closest to him and his lips exhale a heavy sigh.

"Damn you Pratt," Mac curses just as his phone rings. He answers it without looking at the display name and instantly regrets his harsh greeting.

_"Hmm sounds like you are having a tough day already."_

"Stella," Mac's face instantly relaxes. "Sorry…yes it's been tough so far. What's up?"

_"I had something minor to ask you about the wedding but it can wait. Want to talk about it?"_

"I am just worried about Reed."

_"Did you go and talk to that woman?"_

"She's in a coma Stella, in the hospital. I called Don and he's looking into it right now," he sighs as he closes and locks his locker and then heads for his classroom. "Okay here is what happened…"

* * *

For the rest of their Sunday, Danny and Lindsay lingered in their honeymoon suite until it was time to check out and then headed over to Danny's where the whole family had gathered for the gift opening and one last dinner before it was time to say all their goodbye's; Danny and Lindsay of course promising to head back out to Montana for Clint and Wendy's wedding in another six months.

"Seriously I don't know where we are going to put the rest of this stuff," Lindsay lightly moans as they both stand in the doorway of their present-filled entranceway, Lucy's golden curls curiously bobbing in-between the partially opened presents.

"Well we could always re-gift the larger items…such as the stand mixer," Danny teases.

"You get rid of my stand mixer and your bike will disappear one day. Maybe I'll have it painted pink or maybe it'll just become a sale item."

"Ouch," Danny offers with a mock groan. "We don't have to put them away right now you know."

"Mummy! What's dis?" Lucy comes up to them with a pack of knives.

"Not a toy sweetie," Lindsay quickly snatches away the object from her daughter's fingers and then hands them to Danny. "Those could really hurt you."

"What can I have?" Lucy asks with a small pout, making Lindsay just smile as her first finger playfully teases Lucy's bottom pouting lip. Danny comes back from the kitchen and rejoins them in front of the modest amount of presents, the rest being fulfilled in gift cards and outright cash donations.

"I'll put them away at the end of the week end you are back at work," Lindsay comments as she picks up Lucy and cradles her in her arms. The three of them head into the living room to play a game with Lucy but it's not long before the long days events have once again tired her out and she was asleep in her father's grasp.

"Time for bed," Danny whispers as she scoops Lucy up in his arms and both of them slowly wander toward her bedroom, Danny gently depositing her onto her small bed while Lindsay grabs her pajamas and carefully undresses her, not wanting to really wake her up. Danny's mother would be back early the next morning to take Lucy for the next few days while they headed for the romantic bed and breakfast upstate to just enjoy being together as a newly married couple.

"I'll meet you in the bedroom," Danny's warm voice purrs in her ear as he moves past her and heads toward their own bedroom. But a few minutes later he pokes his head back into the hallway to see Lindsay still leaning against the doorframe to Lucy's room just watching her.

"What's wrong?" Danny asks in a low tone as he comes and stands beside her. Lindsay just offers a warm smile, takes his hand and leads him into the bedroom. "Okay Linds, what's going on?"

"I want to legally adopt Lucy, Danny," Lindsay suddenly mentions, drawing a surprised glance from his face.

"You are married to me and..."

"I want it to be official for her."

The surprise is soon thereafter replaced with a smile as his arms encircle her. "I know that we are married and that will give her stability, but I still want to make it official. What do you think?"

"You _wanting _to adopt Lucy?" Danny leans in closer, his lips inches from hers. "I think that's one of the most amazing things I have heard you say…outside of yes to me of course," he smirks, referring to when he asked her to marry him.

"I love her as my own Danny and while I do want to have our own children, I want to be her mother in every sense that I can. So if not biologically, then legally."

"Well how about we work on the paperwork at the end of the week."

"Why not right now?"

"Well because I didn't really have reading in mind for our honeymoon," Danny winks as his lips warmly brush hers.

"I have a book I'd like to bring with us and that does require us to read."

"I can make an exception for that," Danny nods and she just giggles. "I love you Lindsay Messer."

"I love you too Danny Messer," she whispers as their lips become one.

* * *

Adam slowly paces the waiting area of the college campus, his mind racing with the thought that in a few hours he'd be meeting the man that had, as a child, made his life a living hell for most of it. He had told Reed his plan and got his buy in, only after his other three friends had finally convinced him not to go alone.

_'I am a grown man,' _he had tried to argue with Reed.

_'So am I and my dad's some dead beat loser in jail. Trust me if he wanted to meet, I wouldn't go alone. I get you don't want to appear weak, but trust me you won't even see me. Just wait until five. I can get to the coffee shop at four and it won't look like we came together. I got your back, so trust me on this.'_

"Hey," Kendall rushes up to him with a small smile, both of them in between classes. "Come on you look like you need some fresh air," she tells him, taking him by the arm and leading him toward one of the large openings.

"Why the hell am I so nervous?" Adam mutters under his breath with an angry tone.

"I would be after what you told me about him," Kendall tries to assure him. "What time again?"

"Five. He agreed but I still don't like it."

"Well I am glad you are having Reed there. But I am still kinda upset that you didn't want me around."

"Kendall, it's not about that," Adam stops them and looks at her directly. "I don't want him to know anything about you. Reed could blend in and be just some guy coming to the aid of another…that's kinda normal right?"

"I know," she sighs weakly and just shakes her head. "Your dad is a real jerk. You better not give him anything he can further torment you with. Sorry, it just frustrates me to see you like this."

"I really want to meet him and tell him off," Adam admits "Trust me Kendall I don't want him around either."

Both of them sit down beside a large tree, Adam's back against it and Kendall leaning on his shoulder. "You know as smart as Einstein was he sure didn't know how to dress," Kendall mumbles absently as both of them look down at the front cover of her advanced science textbook and then just laugh.

"How about the fro?" Adam adds and soon the mounting tension about his father slowly starts to dissipate until their break is over and it's time to head back to class.

"Promise me you'll call me as soon as he's gone," Kendall pulls back from a soft kiss, a look of worry and concern in her light blue eyes.

"I promise," Adam assures her as he kisses her on the cheek again. "I'll come by your place later."

"Okay."

Adam watches her leave and then heads to class. However, as suspected, the rest of his day was spent wondering what his father was really wanting and his mind not really digesting much in the way of valuable education. After the final class was over, he sent a quick text to Reed, telling him he was on his way and if all goes well they'd just be laughing about it a few hours later.

_'I'll be there in about ten mins. See you soon. Reed.'_

At first he had been tempted to text his father and set up a new meeting place, wanting to be the one in control even until the end. But knowing that a friend was going to be there and that had his back, comforted his anxiety and he was glad that he was sticking to his original plan.

Adam nears the coffee shop an hour later; his heart rate starting to race faster than expected. Reed had told him to act like he wasn't there, so as soon as Adam enters the coffee shop, he offers a scan as anyone would to see if there was someone there waiting for them and upon not seeing his father, takes a seat at a nearby booth; Reed a few tables over, parallel to them.

Finally Adam looks up as his father enters and immediately his stomach tightens. This wasn't going to be easy at all. Maybe this wasn't a good idea?

* * *

**A/N:** so wanted to move the bad guy story lines along and so this chapter was tension filled and hope that's okay. I am sorry to those that have lost interest and dropped but to those still reading I do appreciate your time to read and leave your feedback. So I do hope you'll also review this chapter and thanks in advance!

**PS:** SMACKIES Beauty was also just updated and hope you liked that update also. Thanks again!


	15. Saying Goodbye to the past

**Title: ****New York Stories II  
****Chapter 15 – Saying Goodbye to the past**

* * *

As soon as his father walks in, Adam feels his own tension and apprehension starting to rise. Reed was there only if things got out of hand and had promised Adam that unless the argument got out of hand he had promised Adam that he'd stand back and just let him deal with things.

Adam feels his fists curl at his sides as he father nears the table but only offers him a meek nod, not dignifying the older man's existence with even a smile.

"Adam."

"Doug," Adam address his father by his first name instead of the affectionate title 'dad' or even 'father'.

"Okay so that's how it's going to be…I see," Doug Ross leans back in his chair and studies his son with a small frown.

"What um…what do you want?" Adam asks in haste. "I don't have any money."

"I don't want money. I just wanted to see my son."

"I told you when I left home that I didn't want to have anything to do with you, so why now?"

"Adam you really didn't mean that though, you know it was only stress."

"Always the bully talking I see. I did mean it and you can try to tell me…"

"Okay so what I did in the past…"

"I really have nothing to say to you," Adam tells his father as he tries to get up to leave. Doug shoots his hand out and grabs Adam's forcing Reed to immediately shift in his chair until Adam yanks his hand free and just glares at his father.

"I just want to talk," Doug states calmly as Adam sits back down. In truth he didn't want a big public display but the fact that he could walk away but was choosing to stay was also powerful in his mind because he was now able to look his father in the eye and at least not show fear – in public. But inside his heart was racing.

"Talk about what? I have nothing to say to you. I have no money and don't want to…well spend time with you."

"I miss my son."

"You miss having an excuse when you're mad."

"That isn't fair Adam."

"Seriously…are we done here?"

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"That's what you want? You ask that now? Why not after the first time you hit me?" Adam demands sharply, his voice rising and then dropping when a few faces besides Reed turn in his direction. "What do you really want and stop lying to me."

"Fine I need some money."

"Are you serious? I have enough to pay for school, rent and food and that's it. Remember I left and you said good riddance. So now I'm saying to go to he…"

"Adam I need help."

"Go to a bank."

"I'm your father."

"I don't have a father," Adam states firmly as he slowly stands up. "And if you contact me again I will call the police."

With that and not allowing his father to say another word, Adam heads for the front door, Reed waiting about five minutes and then following after him. Adam doesn't care where his father goes just as long as he's not followed. He hurries down a few blocks and then turns to see Reed coming after him and not his father and feels his stomach calm a bit.

But just before Reed reaches him, Adam ducks into a narrow alleyway, places both hands on the cool brick wall and throws up his lunch.

"Hey man…it's okay," Reed tries to soothe his friend by placing his hand on his back and waiting for Adam to finish before Adam stands up and he offers him a small bottle of water to rinse with. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm…I'm fine," Adam straightens up and looks at Reed with a small frown. "Thanks for being there today."

"So what did he want?"

"Money," Adam huffs as he takes another swig of water, rinses his mouth and then spits it out. "I told him to go to hell."

"Really?"

"Yeah almost," Adam answers and both lightly chuckle.

"Come on…Kendall's probably freakin out by now. So how did it end?" Reed asks as they head for the subway.

"I told him I'd call the police if he ever showed up again or contacted me."

"Think he'll listen?"

"Well he hasn't so far. I'm sure he'll wait a period of time and try again."

"And we'll be ready," Reed's hand lands on Adam's shoulder and gives it a small squeeze. They enter the subway and get on, Adam slumping down beside his friend and closing his eyes for a few seconds. His father had tried several times over the past few years and it was always the same old story, he needed money and thought he could just bully Adam into feeling guilty about leaving and him being destitute. But after each meeting, Adam's confidence would grow and soon he knows inside he'll be able to meet his father alone and tell him once and for all to go to hell and walk out of his life for good. That was a goal worth working toward.

They finally reach their apartment and Reed gives Adam a small hug before he goes his separate way, wanting to call Aiden and update her on Adam's meeting with his father and also what Mac and Rick had found out. His article was about to go to print so he wanted her to know that there might be some backlash for him; but it wasn't going to be what he would expect.

Adam heads for Kendall's apartment giving is a soft knock, his face instantly lighting up as soon she opens the door and rushes toward him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him close.

"I was so worried. Are you okay?"

"I feel a bit sick and um…stressed but yeah I'm okay," Adam confesses in truth as they head into Kendall's quiet apartment.

"Want anything to eat?"

"No. I just want to rest on the couch. Is um…that okay?"

"Yeah of course," Kendall offers in haste as they head into the living room and both ease into the couch, Kendall pulling Adam into her grasp and tenderly massaging his tense scalp. "Your heart is racing. I'll make some tea in a bit."

"I threw up. But I was in control the whole time. I won't let him hurt me ever again Kendall."

"Never," she whispers as she kisses the side of his face. "Now take a deep breath and tell me what happened."

* * *

"Don?" Jessica asks later that night as she hears the front door to their apartment open.

"Yeah…I'm home," he huffs as the door slams and she slightly jumps. She heads around the corner to see him struggling with his jacket and walks up to him. Don feels her soft touch on his arms and instantly his anger subsides and he turns to her with a deep frown.

"Bad day," Jessica acknowledges as she gives him a reassuring hug and then takes his hand and leads him into the kitchen where she was watching dinner cooking; and then pours him a glass of wine. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I screwed up today Jess," Don groans as he slumps down into the closest chair, places the wine glass on the table and then hangs his head in his hands. Jessica abandons her glass on the counter and heads toward her fiancé, taking his tense shoulders in her hands and massaging them a few minutes.

"I did something stupid and Sully's pissed."

"Was it an accident?"

"No…" Don sighs as he sits upright, taking Jessica's hands in his and leading her to the chair facing him. "There is this guy – Simon Cade."

"The guy who murdered someone and then his witness died? But you said he was moved on to another department."

"Jess this guy is guilty and I can prove it."

"Okay but you tried once right? Why can't you let it go?"

"He's um…he's made it personal."

"What do you mean…personal?" Jessica asks in dread.

Don feels his fiancé's hand tense in his grasp and knows that he has to put her mind to rest and fast. "Not a personal threat just…he killed his witness and narc can't get anything on him."

"And you? Don I love you but I can't lose you to something that isn't…" Jessica just looks away as her eyes want to water.

"Jess I'm sorry," Don restates. "He didn't threaten me personally. It's just the job."

"You are the job Don. Don't you get that? He threatens Detective Flack he threatens my husband regular guy Don Flack," Jessica tells him with a quick swallow. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah he did. He's a hot headed as…loser," Don quickly corrects his heated curse and takes a deep breath. "He basically said he's not going to give narc anything because dealing was a one time thing and wants to get back to doing what he does best."

"Slicing people up?"

"He's a glorified bodyguard for some big wig…"

"Criminal right? Because it's a far cry from a business big wig," Jessica reminds him. "What did Sully say?"

"After I told him…everything, he threatened to kick my ass back to rookie camp," Don sighs as he leans back in his chair, momentarily breaking their contact. "He said it was a mistake but not to make it again."

"And what do you think about that?"

"Jessica I love you and want to marry you and I told him that I wouldn't do it again, and I mean it. I honestly didn't think he'd seek me out again but if he does, Sully will be the first to know. I'm sorry I brought the job home."

"Don you coming home angry and talking to me is what a partnership is all about right? I'm just happy that you came home to me instead of going to a bar and drowning yourself in a pint of beer," Jessica tells him with a small smile.

"I'm not that guy Jess," Don leans forward once more. "I love you and I'm not going to ever become that guy."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Okay so now that we have gotten my pissy day out of the way how was yours? What's um…this?" Don holds up a book. "Learning Spanish?"

"Well it's close to French and some of the students speak both…plus it can't help to have another language right?"

"I think it's great Jess and I know you'll be amazing at it," Don gives her a weak smile.

"What is it?"

"I'm just really sorry I came home…" Don starts only to have Jessica lean in and kiss him on the lips stopping his needless apology.

"You'd do it for me. Now no more work talk, are you hungry?"

"Yeah I am. What can I do?"

"Go and change and then come back and help with the peas okay?"

"Are you going to make that puree thing with bacon?"

"I can be persuaded to," she gives him the first warm smile in the past few minutes.

"I'll be right back."

Jessica watches him leave and head into the bedroom to change before she grabs her wine glass and takes a big sip before closing her eyes for a few minutes. She knew Don was trying to downplay his anxiety about this Simon Cade character but she knows inside that she won't stop worrying until Cade was caught and put away for good.

Don slowly undresses and then glances at a picture of him and Jessica, arm in arm and smiling and his nervousness starts to subside. She was his lifeline and he was more than thankful that he had her to come home to. He had dated other women in the past; women that had actually made him want to go to the bar to drown his hard day in a pint rather than go home to a trusted and loving confidant. But not Jess, she was a god send – literally.

He heads into the kitchen and wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck and just holding her close.

"I love you," he whispers, forcing her lips to twist upward into a warm smile. "Seriously Jess, I can't even explain it right now how much."

"You did a pretty good job but you are not getting out of mashing those peas," she teases and his lips finally offer as small chuckle, a sure sign that things were finally back on the road to being as they were before their tense interlude. They start into supper, talking softly about Jessica's new hobby and how Don said he might even take one of the classes with her as it wouldn't hurt for him also to know another language in his line of work.

That night, instead of a heated sexual romp, both of them just lay in each other's arms, exhausted from the days physical and emotionally trying events, comforting each other and solidifying their growing bond. They talked about the wedding until it was time to turn off the light and finally get some rest.

"So just let me know when the first class is and I'll be there," Don tells Jessica the following morning as he gives her one last kiss and then watches her head into the school. He smiles as she turns and waves at him and then heads for the precinct, telling himself that Simon Cade would not be his personal and professional undoing.

"You actually look rested today junior. So you took my advice?" Sully inquires, as it was him that told Don that going anywhere else but home, even in a heated state would be stupid and asking for further trouble.

"Yeah I did and thanks."

"You know…she's good for you."

"She's my life Sul."

* * *

"So what did Don say?" Stella asks Mac later that night as they just relax on the couch, talking a bit more about Pratt and the woman they suspect put into the hospital.

"He talked a bit more to the woman's family and their report just didn't jive with a mugging as they said apparently she had been getting some calls from a man that would only ask for her name and then hang up."

"Pratt?"

"Well we don't know because nothing was recorded."

"And where was the number called from?"

"Well Rick was able to trace that but it was to one of those pay as you go cell phones. Don was having a tough day with something else but said he's ordered her to be reexamined for any kind of trace and hopefully Pratt will have left something behind that we can convict him with."

"We?"

"Okay Don can do the arrest but Stella he…"

"Just don't make it personal Mac."

"Reed thinks it's personal," Mac sighs. "He thinks it's because of his article that this poor woman is near death."

"Is he still going to publish the article?"

"He's invested so much time into it already that its too late for him to do another one and it's half his term mark so he has to go forward. There are no names but the article for those that figure it out is pretty damning," Mac tells her as his frame leans closer into hers. "I just hope he's careful."

"Can't he apply for police protection or something?"

"That's just it, Pratt hasn't made a move against him personally and this might have been a coincidence, besides Reed knows the risk that some journalists face when they publish articles that expose people's bad deeds. He'll be fine."

"When does it come to print?"

"He's going to delay it one more day and it'll come out on Friday."

"Just before the wedding."

"Stella it will be fine."

"Will you?"

"Meaning?" Mac counters.

"I want your mind with us…me…on our big day."

"Trust me Stella, it won't be anywhere near Pratt or his stupidity. If Don comes up with something other than him then I'll be happy with that."

"Good because your mother arrives tomorrow and I don't want to be the only one having to entertain her," Stella concludes with a small giggle.

"I am very excited for the weekend," Mac leans in and kisses her on the cheek. "How has work been for you?"

"This week wasn't too bad. I told Vince and Pauline I'd see them on the weekend and it's great now that Vince is able to work a few cases on his own so that gives me some mental peace for when we take next week off. And you can still take the week right?"

"I can," Mac assures her. "General Ford is a very understanding guy."

"Also you are his star instructor so can you blame him?" Stella praises, bringing an instant smile to Mac's face.

"So what time does my mother arrive tomorrow?"

"Mid-morning so that will give me time to get a few things done around here. And will you still be able to meet us for lunch?"

"Sure. Just tell me where."

"We can come to the base. Has she been there yet? I mean if that's okay with you."

"I really don't mind. Besides I think she'd like to say hi to the general again."

"I love you," Stella suddenly blurts out before kissing him on the lips. Mac arches his brows as his lips curl upward into a soft smile. "I just wanted to say it."

"I'll never tire of hearing it," Mac confesses in truth. "Come on…let's go to bed."

The next day arrives all too soon for both Mac and Stella and it was almost a rush to get Mac out the door to work and Stella to get the apartment ready and then go pick up Millie. Mac had talked to Don on the way to the base and they were still trying to get something on Pratt but not to expect too much until after the wedding, that is if there was still usable DNA to be taken from Janice Barr. Reed was going to put the article out on Friday, the day before the wedding and then just hope that all would go well and there would be no further backlash from Pratt.

"I love you and I'll see you at lunch," Mac tells Stella before he disappears out the door.

_'Are you sure you still want to take a honeymoon while Pratt is being investigated?' _Stella had asked Mac the night before.

_'I won't let him dictate my life Stella…besides, if Pratt is guilty there is nothing I can do and if I was to try to make an arrest or muddle with the arrest process he could walk on a technicality again and I would be responsible. I won't take that chance. Don can handle it.'_

_'And Reed?'_

_'Reed will be fine.'_

Mac wasn't going to lie, he was concerned about what Pratt was capable of but also had convinced himself that while he did hate Pratt and his kind and what he had allegedly done, he wasn't about to let him ruin the most important day of his life or the ones that immediately followed.

Stella's mind too was worried about what Pratt was capable of but was taking a page out of Mac's book and leaving it in Don's hand to deal with; she had a wedding to finalize in three days. She goes about cleaning a few more things before finally heading out the door to pick up her soon to be mother in law. Her nervousness starts to grow once she nears the airport and has to force herself to take a few deep breaths to keep herself from becoming jittery.

Stella parks her car and heads inside, very thankful that her and Millie had hit it off so well and they were coming closer and closer all the time; each personal visit would work to cement that.

"Stella!" Millie calls out over the din of the crowd waving her hand and offering the younger woman a warm smile, followed by a warm hug as soon as they are together. "Oh I missed you so much," she kisses Stella on the cheek as Stella reveals in the loving embrace from the older woman.

"I am so happy that you could come a few days earlier. How was your flight?"

"Too long," Millie smiles. "Is McCanna able to meet us for lunch?"

"Yes he is and before you ask here is what is left to do…"

* * *

"Nooo mummy don't go," Lucy moans as she clings to Lindsay's leg mid Monday morning. They had finished packing their few things for their few days away but Lucy, who had been okay with the idea at first of sleeping over at gramma's for a few days was now suffering major separation anxiety.

"We'll be back in a few days Lucy, I promise," Lindsay sits down on the bed and pulls the sniffling little girl into her arms. "Daddy and I are just going to have a few days away and then we'll come back. Auntie Stella is getting married on the weekend remember? You are going to be her flower girl."

"No mummy," Lucy's large brown eyes brim with fresh tears as she shakes her head in morbid defiance.

"Aww sweetie you'll be okay," Lindsay kisses the top of Lucy's head as Danny appears in the doorway. He gives her a sympathetic frown before he comes over and joins them on the bed.

"It's all apart of growing up Luce."

"I don't wanna gow up," Lucy flings her arms around Lindsay's neck and sobs a bit more. Danny's hand rests on Lucy's back before he gently pries her out of Lindsay's grasp and sits her on his lap.

"Lucy, mummy and I are need to spend some time alone together."

"Why daddy?"

"We just do. I know it's a lame answer but it will have to do for now."

"No daddy. Why?" Lucy insists, forcing both Danny and Lindsay to look up at each other and smile. And if on cue, a knock is heard at the door and all three of them turn to look.

"Lucy who is it?"

Lucy mere shrugs and then turns to look at him with large sad, puffy eyes.

"Come on, lets do your hair. Gramma can't take you out shopping with messy hair. What would all the store clerks think, looking at that pretty face with messy hair?"

Lindsay watches as Danny heads out of the bedroom and then hears Edith's voice and looks down at Lucy who finally smiles. She hears Danny talking in the other room and just as she finishes Lucy's hair a few minutes later Edith walks in and looks at the two of them with a loving smile.

"Ready to go shopping Lucy?"

Lucy casts one more forlorn glace at Lindsay who just smiles and nods before looking up at both Edith and Danny with a weak smile. But they weren't going to draw things out and Danny had already packed up the truck before Lucy's crying fit. So after a few brief hugs and kisses, they all walked down to the main floor, tucking Lucy inside the car and telling Danny's mom they'd see her in a few days.

"Can't believe we actually escaped," Danny grins as they head toward the main highway that would lead them out of town, taking them to the cozy little bed and breakfast that Danny had found and was surprising Lindsay with. He had told the owner, an older lady, that it was a surprise for his new bride and she was almost as excited to get the place ready as he was to hear about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Lindsay asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Actually about you wanting to adopt Lucy," Danny confesses and Lindsay smiles. "There were a few others in the past that um…that well I had thought that maybe…but Lindsay…"

"Danny I did date other men before you and trust me I know you didn't grow up in a monastery," she chuckles. "I'm not mad that you used to date other women."

"Just none of them had ever taken to Lucy as fast as you or had even loved her enough to want to make her their own legal daughter."

"I guess that proves my love is real right?"

"I never…" Danny starts only to elicit a small poke in the ribs from his wife. "Okay fine I know it's real but it's just hard to express sometimes and I think even saying thank you or I love you doesn't express what it means to me inside. When Lisa…gosh when she died I never thought…well that I'd be here today. A business of my own, wife, mother for Lucy and…"

"And one day a child of our very own," Lindsay concludes. "Well hard work pays off in the end."

"It sure does," Danny squeezes her hand. "The past is behind us now Linds. Only a happy future awaits."

"Okay so where are we going?"

"Still not telling," Danny grins in return. "Want to punish me later?"

"By making you sleep on the couch?"

"Ouch," Danny mock winces as they continue on the road. For the next few hours they talk about Stella and Mac's upcoming wedding, what improvements he wanted to make for his business, what the legal process would be for adopting Lucy and when they'd take their family vacation to Disney World in Florida.

They finally arrive in the mid afternoon, Danny turning off the highway and then driving about twenty more minutes and finally turning down a long driveway lined with apple trees.

"Danny this place is beautiful," Lindsay praises as they reach pull to a stop in front of a small cozy cottage surrounded by pink ornamental cherry trees. They both watch as an older lady comes up to them as they are getting out of the truck.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Messer. Welcome. I'm your host, Sarah Livingstone. My husband is…well on the ground somewhere. So please come and get settled. Mrs. Messer?"

"Lindsay please."

"Alright Lindsay. Your husband has arranged for your breakfasts and suppers to be served at your cottage and a I'll make a special picnic lunch for you each day. We are close to the lake and this time of year is perfect for walks in the orchard. You have privacy and space if you want it. Please enjoy what we have to offer. If you need anything come up to the main house at any time."

"Thank you so much. Your place is amazing."

Both of them follow after Sarah to the cottage and Lindsay slowly opens the door and smiles. It was decorated with fresh cut lilies and roses; a banner that said welcome Messer's was above the table that held a special welcome basket just for the two of them. "Dinner will be coming at six PM," Sarah tells them before she leaves.

"Well?" Danny asks as he watches Lindsay in silenced for a few seconds.

She turns to him with a big grin before walking past him and locking the door. "Dinner is at six," she arches her brows.

It doesn't take him more than a few seconds to cover the space between them, taking her into his strong arms and devouring her plush lips with his hungry ones. His hands furiously work to pull her undershirt from her jeans while her hands quickly yank his light sweater off his head and then go to work on his jeans. Already mostly naked, Danny carries her into the bedroom where a large king-size bed awaits, tosses her onto the soft covers and then pounces.

After their heated love making session, they redress, unpack a few things and then head outside to enjoy the warm afternoon sun, walking hand in hand down the path to the lake. Once there, Danny pulls Lindsay into his lap and both of them stare idly at the water; Lindsay leaning against Danny's strong chest as his fingers warmly stroke her back.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Well I'm glad that Adam is okay," Aiden tells Reed as they sit outside her apartment on the balcony, each with a beer and just enjoying the sunset and the sounds of the city.

"Yeah. His dad…what a jerk that guy was but I'm glad that Adam stood up to him. At times…I just wanted to go there and kick his ass but I knew Adam had to handle it."

"But you said he threw up afterwards?"

"I think it was mostly nerves. I know I woulda been sick to if it had been me."

"Where is your dad?" Aiden asks softly.

"Jail," Reed looks up with a slight frown.

"Oh sorry."

"Ah it's okay. I grew up thinking my dad was a loser as well but at least I don't have to face him. He killed some guy and got life."

"He ever try to contact you?"

"In the past. But then I moved and his lame attempt at a postcard or something came back and I never bothered to leave a forwarding address. I really don't care if he drops dead tomorrow. Harsh right?"

"A little but I understand."

"You tight with your folks?" Reed wonders.

"We have our ups and downs. My ma's got a temper and we didn't see eye to eye on everything before. Now we're okay and can tolerate more than a few hours together so that's good. But I'm glad I still have them. You know…you can meet them whenever you want."

Reed looks up at Aiden in surprise. He had never met a girl that actually wanted him to meet her parents, most thinking he was a bad seed that came from a rotten apple. But Aiden was able to see past his flaws and actually helped him to want to be a better person, for him and her. He was falling in love with her. That was also scary. What did he have to offer?

"Thanks I um…wow am kinda surprised but that's sweet. A first actually."

"Yeah well don't let it get to your head," she nudges his side with her elbow.

"Okay I won't," he smiles as her head comes to rest on his shoulder. "So the story goes out on Friday."

"Did detective Flack find out anything more from that girl in the hospital?"

"Not yet. I got a message from him today that they were going to do some DNA testing so we'll wait on that."

"If it is him I want just a few minutes alone with that scumbag."

"Aiden, please promise me that if it is him, you'll just stay away," Reed softly pleads. "We know what he's capable of."

"I'm not afraid of that ass," she states in anger.

"Well I am…for anyone alone with him."

"Okay well you and detective Flack can watch while I give him a good face pounding," she smirks.

"Aiden…"

"Well let's hope that Don gets that loser behind bars before it comes to anything more."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so I can't remember Adam's father's name but picked Doug as a random name. But if anyone knows and can let me know that would be great. Hope you all liked this update as well and please leave a review before you go. Thanks so much!


	16. A Marine Officer marries his Princess

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 16 – A Marine Officer marries his Grecian Princess**

**A/N:** Sorry everyone for the delays in posting this. I did struggle a bit with getting this done so I hope this chapter is good and thanks in advance.

* * *

"So how is Reed with all this?" Millie asks later that night as they all sit around the table after dinner.

"So far so good," Mac answers in truth. "The article goes out tomorrow and so far Joan is still in the coma. Don is doing what he can but it's not his top priority so am afraid it'll fall by the wayside."

"Well if you know it's this Pratt person, can't he just be suspected on suspicion?" Millie wonders.

"It's only a hunch that Reed has right now and hearsay. If we push ahead too far and too fast without waiting then we'll stand a good chance of him slipping through the cracks and coming back for retaliation."

"Against Reed?" Millie asks in dread.

"Don will never let that happen," Mac tries to assure his mother. "Reed will be okay."

"And Stella tells me that you have everything ready for the wedding," Millie wisely changes the subject. The next hour finds them talking about the wedding and their day, Millie and Stella's lunch without Mac due to him being delayed at work and then the three of them spending the day together before the wedding.

"So how did it really go with Reed when you left today?" Stella asks as she lingers in Mac's grasp just before they were about to get some sleep.

"He was scared and rightfully so. He almost pulled back when Pratt paid him a visit earlier in the morning."

"What happened?"

"Pratt kept himself in line but he was just making it known that those that cross him end up paying the ultimate price."

"Which could mean anything," Stella huffs. "That poor woman," she refers to Joan.

"Once she's stable enough to travel, Don said he's going to offer her a deal if she can clearly identify Pratt as her attacker she'll get a deal that will hopefully put her into hiding and him in jail."

"I'm worried Mac," Stella sighs as her delicate fingers slowly massage his bare chest. "That this will also backlash onto you somehow."

"Trust me Stella, I'm just doing the follow up, it's Reed that Don needs to worry about. But I can feel you tensing in my grasp and I don't want my wife to be that tense before the big day."

Stella hears his tender words and brings his lips to hers. "I love when you say my wife."

"Me too," Mac whispers as he leans in lower, his hand slipping behind her head, holding her close as his lips crush hers for a few heated seconds. "Everything is ready for the weekend right? Or are there still some last minute things to do before Saturday?" Mac wonders as they snuggle lower in the covers.

"Just a few small things like getting some gifts for our wedding party and the ushers and such but we can do that tomorrow. Your mom and I got a few things for the girls but I wanted you to be here for the boys things. Thought we'd take your mom to the base and then for lunch at that cute little bistro right next door."

"Sounds like a great idea. You sure Danny and Lindsay will make it back in time?"

"She called this morning just after you left. She said they had an amazing time at the bed and breakfast upstate but were very happy to be home with Lucy and yes are both ready for the wedding. Are you?"

"Stella I can hardly wait," Mac answers in truth. "I wish we could take a proper honeymoon to…well somewhere tropical for a few weeks."

"We will in the winter," Stella assures him as she tries to stifle a small yawn. "I am more than excited to be going to the adult only resort in the Pocono's with you."

"But now it's time for sleep," Mac whispers as he kisses her on the cheek before leaning over and turning off the light and both of them are whisked into the blessed realm of sleep. Morning coming all too soon.

XXXXXXXX

"Okay thanks for letting me know Don. See you tomorrow," Mac hangs up with his friend and looks at Stella.

"What?"

"Joan isn't out of her coma just yet, but her doctor told her mother that she's now stabilized and should be coming out of it in a few days. Don has her protected so he won't be able to hurt her again," Mac informs Stella.

"What a relief. And did Reed's article go out yet?"

"It did and I left him a message but he hasn't called back," Mac answers with a small frown. "But he is also working so no am not that concerned – yet."

"Will you call him at lunch?"

"I will, I promise," he replies with a small smile. Just as they finish dressing Mac waits for Stella to leave before he sends a quick text to Reed. In reality he was worried, Reed was his friend and that article could be very damming. Luckily for Mac, Reed texts back saying he was in class but that he talked to Aiden and everything was fine on the base so far; nothing from Pratt outside from his stupid little visit the day before.

_'Nothing to worry about Mac. See you tomorrow. Reed.'_

"Reed okay?" Stella arches her brows as Mac enters the kitchen. He only shakes his head and nods in agreement.

"Yes and he said he'd see us at the wedding tomorrow. It's going to be fine."

"Good morning you two," Millie greets them. "So what are we doing first?"

"Well…"

Mac listens to Stella laying out the plan for the day but in his mind he was still worried about Pratt and any repercussions that Reed might face after the article was posted. The three of them sit down to an enjoyable breakfast before piling into Mac's Jeep and first off heading for the base. Stella was the designated tour guide and happy chatted away to Millie about the things around the base and the places she and Mac had already visited and if there was any special meaning to any of them.

They reach the base, the first stop is to see General Ford and while Millie is talking to their family friend, Mac goes in search of Reed. He finds Aiden heading toward him and stops her in the hall.

"He's just finishing up with something before the weekend. Everything okay?"

"I just wanted to know if he's heard anything on his article?"

"You mean from Pratt?"

"Or anyone," Mac replies.

"Well so far so good," Aiden answers as Rick walks up to them. Soon the four of them are talking about the article while they wait for Millie to arrive. When she does, Mac introduces her to Rick and Aiden, telling his mother she'll see them both again at the wedding; Reed was busy. Then it was off for lunch.

"This is the store that Mac bought me this ring," Stella tells Millie as she shows her the silver band on her right hand; the first piece of jewelry Mac had bought her on their very first date.

"It was love at first sight," Mac confesses as his hand tightens around Stella's once more. "Can you blame me?"

"Not at all," Millie replies with a smile.

"Well I think the feeling was pretty mutual," Stella answers with a small peck to Mac's cheek, ensuring his face would darken bit more. They head into a neat little bistro right next door and settle into lunch, more talk about the wedding details as the lunch hour progresses.

"What is it my son?" Millie asks as they wait outside a store for Stella who was buying something special for their wedding night.

"I know this is kinda selfish because at least I have you here with all this and Stella doesn't have her real parents but I miss dad. He would love Stella and I wish he was here to see and…and just be a part of this," Mac confesses with a heavy sigh.

"He lives on in your heard McCanna, he's here with us. But I know it's not the same thing and I do miss him terribly, especially now. How is Stella holding up?"

"She puts on a very brave face but I know after seeing all the family joy that both Danny and Lindsay were blessed with it makes it tough. Out of all our friends and the three weddings, ours is the most incomplete. I'm glad you're here," Mac's hand embraces his mother's and gives it a small squeeze.

"I'm glad too," Millie acknowledges with a warm smile. "So what time are you leaving on Monday?"

"In the afternoon. I had to change a few things because General Ford needs my sign off and I told him I'd come in early Monday morning, get it done and then I'm gone for the better part of the week. We have to be back Thursday for Don and Jessica's wedding."

"And how are Sheldon and KaSaundra doing?"

"She actually might be due this week," Mac replies as Stella comes out of the store with a new shopping bag in her hands. Mac tries to peer into the bag, but Stella quickly snatches it away and then laughs at his frown.

"You'll see it Saturday night."

"You know black is McCanna's favorite color when it comes to lingerie. That or army green," Millie pipes up, instantly embarrassing her son.

"Mo-ther," Mac groans as Stella just giggles and nods.

"He likes red also," she winks and Mac's face further enflames.

"I like her in nothing best," he retorts with his own grin as his fingers intertwine with hers. Millie only smiles as the three of them continue on, talking more about the Hawkes's baby situation and if KaSaundra will actually give birth the coming week.

"And the shower would probably be two weeks later," Stella tells Millie as they near the Jeep. "Sid and Alice are both very excited as well."

"Well they are extended grandparents, so I can't blame them. Do they have names picked out already?" Millie asks, expertly steering the conversation away from the tense discussion that might have resulted if she mentioned that she was also looking forward to having grandchildren. But both Mac and Stella were still young yet and she knew that pushing them into a family arrangement if they weren't ready would only spell disaster for them and their children. It was their decision and she would respect it no matter what.

After they had gotten a few more gifts for their bridal party and their honeymoon, the three of them head home to relax; Millie ordering in dinner so there would be less to take care of and then some relaxing. Millie turns in earlier than them, saying her goodnights and then turning in.

"Mrs. Stella Taylor," Stella whispers to herself as she stands in their bedroom before Mac's dress uniform. Mac slowly walks into the room, closes the door and just watches. "I can't wait to see you in this tomorrow," Stella tells him as he nears her.

"Well I am only wearing it for you," he confides, prompting her to look up in wonder. "Otherwise I'd wear the same suit I wore last weekend or will wear next weekend."

"Well then that makes it extra special," she replies with a smile as she leans in for a kiss. Her hand rests upon his heart; the furious thumping forcing her this time to look up with a frown.

"Guess we are both a little nervous," Mac gently stammers.

"But why?"

"Some of the same reasons as you – family," he confesses, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. "I just didn't want to make a big deal about it because at least my mother is here."

"And I have no blood family," Stella huffs. "We really were meant for each other," she teases lightly. "But we have more than enough close friends to make up for that."

"Stella," Mac starts only to have her gently push her finger upon his lips to stop him. "I love you," he tells her in truth as he leans in and captures her mouth with his, allowing their bodies to flood with passion for a few seconds longer.

"I love you too," Stella replies in truth. They remain locked together a while longer before climbing into bed a bit earlier than they normally would for a Friday night. However, neither of them expected to get much sleep as both were very excited for their big day that was only a few hours away.

XXXXXXXX

Mac slowly opens his eyes early Saturday morning to see Stella already awake and just lying beside him looking out the window. "Did you get much sleep?" He asks with a soft smile, tucking a golden curl behind her ear.

"Not much, am way too excited. And you?"

"Kept trying to imagine what kind of dress you have. Do you know how much will power and self control it's taken for me not to look in that bag?"

"Mmm that's only because you value your life," Stella teases as she plants a small kiss on the end of his nose. "So what kind of dress do you think is in there?"

"Something fit for a Princess," Mac answers wisely, drawing a small giggle from Stella's lips. But the time for lingering together in bed would come, now it was time to get out of bed and get ready for the big day. And as soon as they were out of bed the apartment was a bustling area. A light breakfast was served early and then the apartment cleaned. Millie would be staying in the apartment until Monday when she flew back while Mac and Stella spent their first night in the hotel and then back in the apartment before departing on their honeymoon.

Then it was last minute touches, such as wrapping some small gifts for the adults and Lucy, packing the two small overnight bags, taking more pictures and whatever else needed. Don arrives about an hour after breakfast to pick up Mac, allowing Stella and Millie to pick up Jessica, Lindsay and Lucy, all get into the limo and head for the hotel to get their hair done and just relax before the big event.

"See you later," Mac whispers as he kisses her one last time, gathers his black garment bag in his hands and then heads out the door, leaving Stella and Millie in the room alone together.

"Suddenly I'm nervous," Stella mentions into the growing quiet, prompting Millie to come across the room and give her a reassuring hug.

"Nothing will go wrong."

"Thank you. For being here and being such a big part of all of this. I don't know how to thank you," Stella tells her in a quiet tone.

"It's I who should be thanking you for coming into my son's life and making him so happy. I know how much you love him and I can see how much he loves you. It's wonderful and you two are going to have a long and happy wonderful life together."

"I can hardly wait."

"Well lets not keep the lovely ladies downstairs waiting."

With that Stella gives Millie a nod and then both of them head into their respective bedrooms to get a few things and then it's down stairs to collect the other two and into the waiting limo.

"Lindsay, any déjà vu?"

"Ah this is old hat now," Lindsay smiles as she pulls Lucy's small hands away from prying something away that wasn't a toy.

"So tell us all about the bed and breakfast."

"Except the x-rated details," Jessica teases.

"Oh I want those especially. Did you take the book with you?"

"Mummy what's x-rated?" Lucy looks up with a frown.

"Thanks guys," Lindsay groans as she just shakes her head. "It's adult talk sweetie. Here play with this new dolly auntie Stella bought you for today. See she's wearing a white dress like you and auntie Stella will be wearing in a few hours."

Satisfied with the answer for a little bit, Lucy turns back to the special bridal Barbie, allowing Lindsay to tell the other three ladies all about the special place Danny surprised her with and how much she enjoyed every single second.

"It was so private and we really got to connect again. Talked about the shop and…"

"Louie?" Jessica asks in a tone that thankfully doesn't prompt Lucy to look up in wonder.

"Danny had told him that he was away for the week, so thankfully the two days he was back was mostly to get paperwork done and help with a few special clients. Next week it's back to business as usual," she answers with a small frown. "We also talked about me legally adopting…" Lindsay nods with her head to Lucy but doesn't say her name.

"Really?" Stella asks with wide smile. "That's wonderful."

"And Danny was in favor I take it?"

"Couldn't download the papers fast enough," Lindsay giggles.

"All falling into place," Stella mentions with a kind tone.

"For all of us," Lindsay acknowledges as they near the hotel. "Okay remember…Lucy is last," she tells them as they all slowly pile out of the limo and head toward the front door, the driver helping the valet unload the stuff that would be brought up to the complimentary bridal suite.

As soon as they were in the room the ladies all started to take out their dresses and hang them on the available hangers, while Lucy was busy exploring all the rooms, taking her dolly with her and giving her a play by play of everything that was going on. Millie was busy taking pictures while Stella, Jessica and Lindsay just talked about Lindsay's wedding that had passed and Jessica's coming the following weekend.

"Okay so who's up first?" The stylist inquires

Millie quickly volunteers that she'll be able to come back and continue her picture taking alongside the professional photographer who had just arrived after taking a few pictures of Mac and the boys getting ready for the big day. After Millie was done, it was Jessica and then Stella's turn with Lindsay and Lucy going while Stella was getting her makeup done.

"Alright time to get you into that dress," Lindsay mentions as she fixes the top of her long dark emerald green gown. Lucy sitting very politely in the corner playing with her dolly. Of course she had also been given a stern warning from Lindsay to behave or she'd hear it from her father – something Lucy didn't want. All in all the usually rambunctious child was listening.

Jessica and Millie help Stella into her dress, Lindsay tending to the small finishing details.

"Wow Stella, you look beyond beautiful," Jessica praises.

"Auntie Stella you look like a princess," Lucy smiles broadly.

"You might send McCanna into early heart failure," Millie winks as she helps Stella with her necklace. The creamy colored dress was mostly fitted, with a gentle flare that pooled around her feet. The strapless gown was accentuated with long white gloves and a bold necklace that dazzled against her perfect olive toned skin. Her hair was up on one side with fresh flowers that matched the flowers in her bouquet, no veil and modest tear drop earrings.

Stella gazes upon her reflection in the mirror and feels her stomach slightly stuck in from nervous anticipation. She knew that Millie had taken pictures of Mac in his dress uniform but she didn't want to see them; she wanted to be as surprised about what he was wearing as he would be about hers.

A soft knock is heard at the door and Lindsay hurries to open it, all of them watching as Sid enters with a broad smile.

"Stella, you look enchanting," Sid smiles as he nears her, planting a modest kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for this honor."

"Thank you for saying yes," Stella replies with her own kind smile, trying to tell the butterflies in her stomach to keep down until she had gotten past the I do's.

"Ready?" Sid extends his arm for her to take.

Stella takes one final sweeping look at her girls and after getting three affirmative nods, she looks up at Sid and nods herself. Millie leads the way then Jessica, Lindsay taking Lucy's hand and Stella and Sid all heading for the elevator. The talk was minimal if non-existent, small chatter provided by Lucy to break the growing excitable tension.

They near the entrance to where the guests would be waiting for the bride to arrive and Stella hears the chatter and soft music and then it was only the music.

It was time.

She had faced a lot of exciting events in her life but none quite as exciting as walking down the aisle to marry her best friend and the man she loves more than anything. Millie is the first to walk down with Reed accompanying her and then it was Lucy's turn followed by Lindsay. A few moments and then it was Jessica's turn.

And then it was hers. She gives Sid's arm an extra squeeze for reassurance and then starts to walk, her free arm clutching the band of flowers so tightly she would be amazed if they lasted through the ceremony. She rounds the corner and her lips automatically break into a wide smile. Mac was in his marine blue/white dress uniform and looked even more handsome than the day they met. She had fallen in love all over again.

XXXXXXXX

The day had passed by mostly as a blur for Mac as Don and Danny had kept him busy in the morning, talking, laughing, eating and sharing a few sips from Don's flask. Sid had dropped by and so had Adam and Reed and with all the males in one room together they were telling jokes, stories and groaning at Sid's generous sex advice.

_'Now Mac I know you and Stella have been cohabitating for some time now but…'_

_'Uh oh…here comes the sex talk,' Don laughed._

_'Yeah Mac you takin' that statue on your honeymoon?'_

And as was suspected the conversation quickly slid downhill from there but there were no degrading comments about anyone personal and there were more laughs than anything else. Adam and Reed, following the same suit they did last weekend, ducked out early and joined up with Aiden and Kendall and Alice to get the rest of the room decorations ready. The colors were emerald green with silver and black accents, simple but elegant; following the same decorating set up that Danny and Lindsay had the week before.

When it was time to get ready, Mac had slipped into the dressing room on his own, looking at his blue/white dress Marine uniform and feeling a tight feeling starting to develop in his stomach. He was missing his father. His father had shown him pictures of him and his mother on their wedding day; his father in his uniform and his mother in her simple but beautiful wedding dress.

But as he slowly undid the brass buttons he noticed his fingers starting to slightly tremble and knew it was because he had wanted his father there, to watch him walk down the aisle and marry the woman who was his soul mate.

"I miss you dad," Mac whispered as he started to dress in his uniform. But that melancholy feeling had dissipated as soon as he finished dressing; being quickly replaced with anxious energy as he finished his dressing and rejoined his friends.

"Wow Mac you are lookin' hot," Danny teases, as Sid quickly snaps a few pictures and then sends them to Millie as she had requested.

"You guys ready?" Sid asks as the other guy's nod and head for the door. Sid takes Mac aside and offers him a kind smile. "How are you holding up?"

"Nervous and excited. But I'm glad you are here to walk her down the aisle."

"I'm glad that she's walking down that aisle toward you," Sid confesses and Mac's smile brightens. He gives Sid a nod who quickly turns and goes in search of Stella while Mac grasps his hat in his hands and hurries to join his friends. It was a hard toss up between Don and Danny as his best man as he had only met them the same time and he was also close to Rick, but since Don was going to be Danny's best man, he had chosen Danny but in reality he would have been proud to have any one of them standing beside him.

Walking to the front of the room where the ceremony was to be was only adding to his anxiety as he stood and waited for Stella to arrive. The minutes tick slowly past, Don only slightly jibbing his friend, knowing that next weekend would be his turn to be the center of attention.

And that was one of the things that Mac didn't like, being the center of attention, all eyes on him while he waits. But soon the music starts and the chatter dies to nothing as adorable little Lucy Messer rounds the corner and starts to walk toward them. She did very good until she neared the end and then rushed into the open arms of her father, eliciting a few chuckles from those in the audience.

Lindsay was next and then Jessica. And then Stella was there. She was a vision – his Grecian princess. He didn't even remember to breathe as she was walking down the aisle, his heart was racing so face and his core was on fire. Her dress, hair, jewelry, flowers, shoes…everything was amazing. But it was her smile and the way he felt when she locked eyes with him, forcing everyone to fade into nothingness and Stella the only one to be in clear view.

She nears him and Mac feels himself finally exhale, Danny handing Lucy to go and sit with Lindsay as the minister tells them all to take their seats. He smiles at Sid who gracefully hands Stella's hand to his and then it's just the two of them once again.

"You look beautiful," Mac whispers, garnering a tender smile from his soon to be wife.

With their hand still clasped, both of them take their seats to complete the bridal row. But much like their friends the weekend before the words coming from the minster before them are a little lost as they try to steal little glances and smiles. Finally they are asked to stand for the vows.

"Do you McCanna Boyd Taylor take Stella Bonasera…"

_"I do."_

"Do you Stella Bonasera take McCanna Boyd Taylor to…"

_"I do."_

A few more words were spoken and then papers were signed before the waiting crowed was finally introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Stella and Mac Taylor; a warm round of applause giving their approval. The events that happened were a whirlwind as they and their wedding party where whisked away to Central Park for outdoor pictures and then back into the hotel as the sun was setting for some indoor shots. Finally there was a brief pause in the exciting day for Mac to take Stella by the arm and lead her to a quiet area.

"Never thought I'd get you all to myself," Stella smiles as her gloved fingers fiddle with the white sash laying against his dress blues.

"We can leave now," Mac smiles as his hands gently rest on her waist. "You look beyond amazing," he leans in and warmly praises.

"And I am almost ready to devour you in that uniform. You look more than handsome," she praises in return. "No sword?"

"Funny, Danny asked that also. You looked a little tense walking down the aisle. You okay?" Mac asks in concern.

"Wish it was my real father," Stella replies with a small sniffle. "I love Sid as a father I do but…"

"I know, it's not the same," Mac confesses with a small sigh. "Guess we'll just have to make sure our children never know that feeling."

"Never," Stella repeats with a bright smile, her heart racing faster at the thought of them having their own family one day and being the parents of the bride or groom.

"There you two are," Millie walks up to them with Lucy in tow. She gives them each a hug and then picks up Lucy who starts to play with her pearl necklace. "You are wanted for the grand entrance."

"It's time," Mac states as he extends his arm for Stella. "Now it's my turn."

"Can I have your hat?" Lucy asks with a small frown as Lindsay hurries up to them.

"Thanks Millie," Lindsay just shakes her head as she gathers her daughter into her grasp. "Time for supper Lucy."

Despite the fact that KaSaundra was due in a few weeks, Sheldon had agreed to be the MC for all three weddings, taking his place and getting ready to announce the arrival of the bride and groom.

"Evening everyone. So if you suddenly see me dash out of here, it has nothing to do with the food," Sheldon lightly jokes as KaSaundra just smiles and offers her husband a tense smile. "Okay so now it is my privilege to once again welcome Mr. and Mrs. Taylor."

Mac and Stella enter, heading for the master table where the wedding party was waiting. Lucy was sitting with Millie who were at the same table as Sheldon and KaSaundra and Sid and Alice; Adam, Reed, Kendall and Aiden were at another table with Vince and his fiancé Julie and Rick and his fiancé Rebecca.

The buffet dinner table was opened, everyone waiting for the bridal party to go first and then being called in arranged table order. A little lingering after the meal was in order before Sheldon got up once again and informed everyone that it was time for the speeches. Both Danny and Jessica get up to give their heartfelt words and then it was time for Mac and Stella.

Mac offers a few formal words of thanks to the hotel staff and his groomsmen and the rest that helped with the wedding setup and the like. He said a few words of thanks and praise for his mother, but not too much; always mindful of the fact that it was still a tender point with his wife. Then he turns to Stella.

"I want to thank God first off for giving me this amazing woman as a gift," he starts in a loving tone. "She um…she made this day possible by saying yes," he slightly smirks. "And I love her more than anything." He concludes by saying 'I love you' in Greek as Stella had taught him, slightly smiling at the glistening tears now adorning her sparkling emerald orbs.

Stella takes the mic and follows Mac's suit by also thanking the hotel, her ladies and everyone else for coming and sharing their amazing day with them.

"Millie you have become like a mother to me and I love you for that and for the amazing man that I now call my husband," Stella says warmly before she turns to Mac with a loving smile. "You are my life and my future Mac. I love you more than anything." She too concludes with the same ethnic sentiment as her husband before he leans in and finishes off the speeches with a brief but heated kiss.

After the speeches were over, both Mac and Stella took turns talking to their guests, Stella talking to Vince and her boss Pauline, Mac talking to General Ford and his wife and Rick and a few others.

"Any news?" Mac asks Reed in his ear when the two of them are away from one of the tables.

"No and that's a good thing right? I mean maybe he just called it a day right?"

"Let's hope. Thanks again for all the help from you and Adam and the girls."

"We had a good time so far," Reed answers with a smile as Stella joins them. "You guys make a great couple," he smiles as Mac's hand automatically encircles Stella's waist and holds her next to him. "Am really happy for you both."

"We are both glad you could be here with us today," Stella assures him. A few moments later, Sheldon takes to the mic once again, telling everyone that they would be clearing the space for the dance floor and very soon the bride and groom would be taking the floor for their first dance.

"I'll see you when I get back," Mac pats Reed on the back as he takes Stella by the hand and leads her toward the dance floor. The area is finally cleared and the lights dimmed as once again the talking stops and all eyes turn to them. The soft introduction to Paul Janz 'This Love is Forever' starts to come to life.

Mac holds Stella close as they sway to the music, eyes locked and smiles being traded.

"Did you practice dancing when I wasn't looking?" Stella inquires softly to which Mac only winks.

"That and a few other things," he retorts with a small smirk.

"Mmm do tell."

"Meet me in room 1205 and I'll show you," he counters, making her giggle. The dance finally concludes and then it was time for the bridal party to join and then finally the rest of the guests. For the next few hours, they danced, took pictures, talked with friends, mingled with co-workers, and basically enjoyed the amazing wedding they were the center of attention of. Finally it was time for them to call it a night; it being close to midnight.

"I'll see you both tomorrow," Millie promises as she kisses them both goodnight and sends them on their way. Each of them thank and then say goodnight to their closest friends and members of the bridal party before Mac takes Stella's hand and leads her toward the elevator.

"Okay is it just me or are you actually walking faster?" Stella giggles as they stop before the large steel doors.

"Do you seriously want an answer?" Mac retorts as he leans in and kisses her on the cheek.

"Not at all. Damn you smell good," Stella lightly curses and then laughs. As the elevator doors open, Mac scoops Stella up in his strong arms and carries her toward the honeymoon suite, Stella's arms wrapped around his neck as her lips hungrily peck away at his fragrant neck.

They enter the already set up honeymoon suite, the door locked and shoes already off.

"My wife," Mac whispers as he pulls her close and hungrily devours her mouth, an action that he wasn't able to do for the past few hours, denying himself the pleasure until they were in private and allowed to take things to the next step.

"My husband," Stella mumbles in reply as she lets Mac slide the gloves off her delicate arms, laying them on the table nearby and then letting her slowly unbutton the jacket of his dress uniform. "Mmm so now I know what you hide under your uniform Lieutenant Taylor," she teases as her hands move lower.

"Everything I have belongs to you," Mac assures her as his fingers slowly unzip her dress. As much as both of them wanted to just rip the clothes off the other, they also wanted to preserve their outfits. But once they were free and clear, Mac picks her up once more and carries her to the bed.

"That's funny," Stella giggles as she lays down on the satin King-sized bed.

"What is?"

"I was just about to say the same thing to you," she whispers as he moves in closer. "My husband."

"My wife," Mac adds before he moves in closer, their first official marital union about to begin.

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all liked this and back to the whole team up next and more after-stuff on the wedding from their POV's. Please review so I know you are still with me and thanks in advance.

**PS:** Beauty and the Beast was also just updated :D


	17. Catching Up, Reflecting & Moving On

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 17 – Catching Up, Reflecting & Moving On**

* * *

"I really do think there's a good chance that Lucy will be a wedding planner when she grows up," Lindsay mentions softly as she places Lucy in her bed late Saturday night. She kisses the precious child on the forehead and then looks up at Danny with a smile. "Earlier she told the wedding planner there were no flowers on the table like auntie Stella's wedding."

"As long as it's not her own that she's planning too soon," Danny teases as they head into their bedroom and gently close the door. Danny pulls Lindsay into his grasp and kisses her forehead before pulling back with a smile.

"She's going to be just fine," Lindsay tells him in truth. "Tired?"

"A little…you?"

"Aww is my old man tired?" Lindsay teases as she kisses his lips and then pulls back with a smile. "Tonight was the perfect ending to a perfect week."

"Near perfect," Danny smiles at her..

"Near? You even had a few good days at work," she reminds him in return.

"Yeah but we coulda stayed at that place all week and…you know," he playfully arches his brows at her.

"No what…eat their apples?" Lindsay giggles in return. "Can't really think of _anything _else to do."

"Oh is that so Mrs. Messer?" Danny quickly scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the bed.

"Mmm I think you just like finding reasons to say that," Lindsay teases.

"I do," he whispers as his lips cover hers. It didn't take them long before their clothes were shed and both bodies were intertwined in a very late night sexual romp after which sleep easily overtook them until the morning. The door wasn't locked, allowing Lucy to take advantage of the open door and rush into their room.

"Mummy! Daddy! Wakes up!" She jumps on the bed, her little hands instantly clawing back at the covers. Quickly pulled from her sleepy stupor, Lindsay's hands reach for the sheet to pull back, but it's not before one of her breasts is exposed and Lucy starts to giggle.

"Mummy's boooby," she giggles and points as Danny grabs her sides and pulls her down onto them as Lindsay covers all the way up. In truth their door wasn't locked so he couldn't really scold Lucy; it was late and they were tired the night before, so the only ones they could fault was themselves. Danny looks at Lindsay and frowns, his eyes begging her for some help on what to do.

"Lindsay, we only ever mention body parts when you and me are alone together in private okay?"

"Daddy too?"

"No just you and me."

"Why?" Lucy predictably retorts.

"I am going to say because I said so right now but when you are a bit older you will figure it out. It's just the way of things," Lindsay continues with a soft smile. "Okay sweetie."

"Kay mummy," Lucy gently shrugs as she looks over at Danny who merely smiles and nods.

"Okay so why don't you go and turn on some cartoons and we'll be there to make some pancakes."

"Yay!" Lucy shouts as she scrambles off the bed and hurries out of the room; a few seconds later the TV coming to life in the other room.

"So um…what body parts can we talk about when alone in private?" Danny

"You mister are trouble," Lindsay pecks the top of his nose. "But I am glad that the past few days of work went without incident."

"You mean Louie?"

"I mean in general."

"Lindsay…"

"Fine, yes Louie," she mentions with a small sigh.

"I think he's got his hands full trying to keep the shop running, it's not an easy task when you're a man down and have to do the work and the management stuff."

"He still can't find anyone?"

"Hey a good rep is a hard thing to let go of and then get back again."

"Well in that case I'm glad yours is so stellar."

"I'm workin' on it," Danny grins as he kisses her on the lips. "So speaking of mummy's boobies," he teases as he dives in a playfully attacks her neck, forcing the room to erupt with happy laughter. However, that brings Lucy running to see what she was missing out on and the married couple to quickly break apart. As soon as she see's there is nothing going on, Lucy darts back into the hallway and into the living room once more.

"Well on that note," Danny huffs as he looks over at Lindsay with a smile. "Trust me I think things will be okay from here on in."

"I sure hope so. Come on, let's go make breakfast."

Danny watches her quickly scamper from the bed to the bathroom and can't help but smile as his eyes devour her naked frame. But as he slumps back into bed his mind now replays a small scene from when he got back to work after his abbreviated honeymoon.

_'Hey boss, missed you,' Paul, his lead mechanic greeted him. 'How was your trip?'_

_'Not long enough. How were things here?'_

_'Quiet for the most part. Oh but your brother dropped by yesterday.'_

_'Louie? What did he want?'_

_'Not sure but he left a message on your desk. Said it wasn't urgent.'_

_'Okay thanks.'_

Danny remembered going into his office with a feeling of nervous apprehension starting to grow and stared at the small white folded piece of paper for what had seemed an eternity before daring to unfold it.

_'Danny…need to talk shop. Come by the shop next week before hours. I need some help. Louie'_

Shop. In his own mind that meant work…actual mechanical work. Did that also mean that for his brother? He would hope so as he wasn't about to get involved in anymore shady gang related dealings. The last visit from the Tanglewood boys was enough to scare him straight and promise himself at that moment to ensure Louie's dealings remained with Louie. Monday's meeting was now perplexing.

"Hey," Lindsay's soft voice breaks into his thoughts, pulling his warm blue eyes in her direction. "Everything okay?"

"Just fine. My turn now?"

* * *

"I think by the time next week comes I'll be such a pro at walking down the aisle, I'll probably just leave my father behind," Jessica comments about an hour after the whole wedding had ended and they were at home undressing and unwinding.

"Are you nervous about next weekend?"

"At the moment? No actually. Are you?"

"No…course not," Don smirks before he turns away and continues to hang up his tux. But the small hint of uncertainty in her fiancé's voice is not lost on her as she slowly makes her way over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his back.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"About getting married?" Don twists her around in his grasp and looks down her with a small serious expression. "No second thoughts about that. I just…I don't know. It's silly I guess. I just want everything to work out."

"Seems we have the same fears," Jessica half smiles. "I keep seeing us arriving to find our wedding cake half eaten."

"Or the chicken is raw," Don adds and both of them giggle. "I think every couple has these worries and fears. What if someone falls into the wedding cake?"

"Or a bee escapes the flowers and bites someone who is allergic," Jessica adds and both of them head toward their bed ready to call it a night.

"Just think a week today I'll be making love to my wife," he whispers in her ear as his lips tease her fragrant skin.

"Mmmm I like the sound of that," Jessica whispers back as her arms wrap around his neck. And much like their other friends, despite the fact that the day was long, it wasn't about to end without one last full on intimate embrace after which they were quickly whisked away into the blissful realm of sleep.

Don awakes the next morning to find himself in bed alone, looking over at Jessica's place with a frown. But not smelling any coffee or hearing any noise, he quickly goes in search of his wife to be. He grabs his rob and softly pads toward the living room, rounding the corner and looking at Jessica sitting in front of the computer with a pencil in one hand and perplexed look on her face.

She looks up at him and gives him a soft smile before beckoning to him with her head.

"Buying something sexy from that adult shop?" Don grins as he nears her and then looks at the page and frowns. "This early?"

"This seating plan is really stressing me out."

"Remind me again why are we having one?"

"Think we should just have the head table, our parents and then leave it a free for all?"

"Absolutely, that way if there are any problems people can blame themselves instead of us," he chuckles, garnering a small slap to his thigh

"Actually I like that idea."

"Of course," Don boasts. "I'm full of good ideas."

"Full of it all right," Jessica snides in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh is that so?" Don pokes her side and she laughs. "I'll make the coffee."

"Okay," she smiles as she kisses him before he stands up to go. "A free for all," she ponders as she turns back to the screen. "Sure would make things a lot simpler."

After breakfast they both linger around the table looking at the newly revised seating plan and giving it their okay before it was time to get a few other things done around the house before the busy work week would start.

"Any word on how that woman Joan is doing in the hospital? The one that can help your friend?" Jessica inquires as they clean up the rest of the kitchen.

"I should call the hospital and find out," Flack tells her with a small frown as he leans back on the counter.

"What?"

"Just when I saw her…in that bed all pale and hooked up to those tubes. Sometimes I really do hate this job."

"I know and I can't imagine what that musta been like. I hope she's okay."

"Yeah…me to," Don nods as he pulls away from the counter. "I'll call the hospital in a bit, just let me finish up here."

They worked a bit longer before Don calls the hospital, being told that Joan was indeed improving and to possibly chance a drop by the next morning. He knows Mac and Stella are going on their honeymoon but had hoped to have all this cleared up so they could get away with peace of mind. His thoughts then shift to Simon Cade. The wily ex-con was still at large and had sent him another taunting love letter. Don had promptly shown it to Sully but there was little they could do.

_'Detective Flack, I grow tired of the silence. We'll talk soon. SC'_

He had put his initials, which in reality could be argued that they could belong to anyone so it wasn't really admissible and when dusted for prints came back clean.

_'Just make sure if you get a call you tell me,' _Sully's strong voice had firmly reminded him. With his wedding just a week away, he wasn't about to take any real chances but the threat was still there and was still viable. The game had to end soon.

"Okay so what do we do next?"

"Something really fun and a little bit dirty."

"Ohhh do tell."

"Come with me," she takes his arm and leads him to the table. "We have to box…these little goodies," Jessica smiles as they sit down at the table in the middle of the afternoon to attend to the small boxes they would be giving their guests at their wedding; laughing and talking about the future ahead.

* * *

"KaSaundra?" Sheldon comes hurrying into the living room early Sunday morning.

"Sweetheart, I'm okay," she smiles as he kneels down beside her at the couch. "I just can't reach that pillow."

"Pillow…right," Sheldon answers with a small smile as he reaches for the pillow that was just out of his wife's arm reach. "Am surprised you lasted as long as you did last night," he mentions as he carefully props up her lower legs and then positions himself at the end of the couch to tenderly rub her delicate feet.

"Trust me there were times when I thought they were going to come out right then and there. Sheldon we could have them this week."

"I can get Dr. Adams to take some of my more chronic patients and close up the clinic this week. Besides after they are born, the two on call doctors are finally going to earn their keep."

"Sheldon we don't live far and you'll go nuts doing nothing but being ordered around by me all day," KaSaundra smiles up at her husband.

"Are you sure?" He winks and her face warms. "Besides we have nothing left to do except…well customize for lack of a better term."

"Then seriously what would you do all day?"

"Well you could get naked and…" he stops as she laughs.

"And what? You could bounce grapes off this swollen belly?"

"Honey we don't have to have to have sex for me to want to see you naked," he playfully pokes her foot. But just as she does a small crap starts to be felt and her face lightly crunches. "KaSaundra?"

"Just a small cramp in my foot, I'm okay," she assures him. "Just make sure that overnight bag is close to the door."

"It's there," he leans back and continues. "So what will we name our boys?"

"You know when we had the ultrasound they didn't confirm the sex. You only thought they were boys."

"KaSaundra we are having boys."

"We could have girls or even one of each," she replies with a smile and he just shakes his head. "Exactly. Now back to the foot massage."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"So anything more from your father after that meeting?" Kendall asks Adam as they each sit on top of a washing machine in the basement of their apartment building.

"Nope. He's a coward…he won't call again…at least I hope not." Adam answers with a frown. "I think he's just used to me knuckling under to him all the time that he thought he could just come and bully some money from me, leave my life and then come back when he wants."

"Was he always like that? You know mean…"

"I guess. It got worse as I got older and a bit more willful. Standing up for myself took on a whole new meaning when I entered high school though. In some sense I think he was jealous."

"Of his own son?"

"I think of the fact that I was able to stand on my own two feet and not be dependant on him as much. I then got a job and knew what I wanted to do and didn't have to ask him."

"And your mom?"

"She was always the peacemaker but then it got too much for her so when I left so did she. I'm glad. She's got a place of her own now in Seattle where her sister lives, far away from him. Her and I email sometimes but we're not close. I blamed her a lot for not standing up to him when I was younger, but I understand it now. Guess I messed up on that huh?"

"Never too late to start over you know," Kendall mentions softly as he takes his hand and holds it in hers. Adam looks up at her with a small smile and nod.

"I'm glad you're here," he suddenly states. "Lame I know but…" he stops as she leans in and plants a small kiss on his lips.

"Not lame at all. I'm glad I'm here too. Hey my family is also a bit nuts. Well you have met my grandparents right?"

"Actually, they're pretty cool."

"Yeah I know I just wanted to say that to make you feel better," she giggles as her load ends and she hops off the washing machine. Adam just chuckles as his load also comes to and end and then both are packing up their baskets to head upstairs.

"How about I make you dinner. Will that make you feel better? And then maybe we can talk about say planning a trip out west…during summer break?" Her voice trails off as they leave the room and disappear into the hallway.

* * *

Stella awakes a few hours later while it was still night, early Sunday morning and looks at Mac's side of the King sized only to find it empty. She casts her gaze toward the balcony and spies his still frame leaning against the door. Carefully removing herself from the warm covers, Stella pulls on her robe and then slowly pads over to where Mac is.

"Hey," he softly acknowledges her presence. "Did I wake you?"

"No. Did my snoring wake you?"

"No, am used to that by now," he smiles as he wraps his arms around her.

"Thinking about your dad?"

"A little. I remember us having a talk about marriage and all the responsibilities that come with it and…and once I started thinking about that it led to other memories about him and…here we are."

"What did he say?"

"Good advice really about how to treat your wife, always putting her first. He was also a little old fashioned so he said to always hold open doors and help with coats…stuff like that," Mac warmly explains.

"You know your old fashioned charm is one of the things that I love most about you."

"Yeah? And what is another?"

"Your ass," Stella retorts and both of them laugh.

"I like yours better," he flirts in return as his hands rest just above her ass, nestling comfortably on her perfect hips. "I just wish he was here to see this…I wish both of us had that."

"I know my parents would have been so happy to see me marry you. And a family? I know we talked about it, but I don't want to rush into anything."

"I'll wait as long as you want to," Mac assures her. "I'm not going anywhere," he smiles before he kisses her once more. "Come on, lets get back in, you're getting cold."

"How do you know?" She challenges with an arched brow. Mac looks down and then back up and grins before he ushers her back into the warm room and closes the door. "You are a bad boy you know that right Mac Taylor?"

"Wanna punish me for it?"

"Absolutely," she whispers as they both flop down on the bed and another sexual embrace is welcomed before the fall back sleep until the morning.

"Morning," Mac rolls closer to Stella and gently pecks her nose, watching her stretch and then open her sparkling emeralds to look at him with tender affection.

"Morning. Glad you managed to sleep through the rest of the night."

"Blame my wife," Mac teases. "She wore me out."

"I will happily take all that blame," she assures him. They linger together a bit longer in bed before it was time to finally get up and order in some breakfast, the sun streaming through the windows and greeting them with its happy golden glow.

"Think your mom put all our presents away?"

"Hardly. If anything she'll make us open them all today so she can make comments and then help us put them away."

"Oh come on Mac…its fun for her to. Like she's reliving her own all over again, except with new toasters and coffee makers," Stella answers to which Mac only laughs at. "Bad…bad boy," she mumbles to herself before they continue their breakfast.

"Okay my turn," Mac walks up to Stella with only his robe on and takes her by the hand.

"Your turn for what?"

"Come and see," he entreats, leading her to their large bathroom where the hot shower had already filled the room with steam.

"Mmm like this turn," she states in a low seductive tone as they both shed their robes and disappear into the steam. About an hour later they were both finally dressed, packing up their formal wedding attire and heading downstairs to get a cab ride home. They sit in the back of the cab, holding hands and lightly talking. Stella glances over at Mac and notices him looking down the beautiful wedding bands, smiling.

"Looks official," Stella says, drawing Mac's gaze from the rings to her.

"Looks beautiful," he adds in warmth as they near their apartment building.

"Welcome back you two," Millie greets them with a warm hug and kiss for each of them, lingering of course with her son. "You look…in love."

"I am," Mac whispers in return. "With my wife," he finishes with a smile. "So did you put our presents away?"

"No. I wanted to wait for you two," Millie answers as Stella comes back in the room. Mac looks at Stella and laughs, forcing Millie to just arch her brows in wonder.

"I told him you'd say that."

"I really just want to see his reaction when he gets something he doesn't understand."

"Yes that is always fun."

"I'm in the room," Mac groans, earning a kiss on the cheek from his wife and a small laugh from his mother. The three of them disperse, each putting various things away before rejoining in the living room to open their presents and share some coffee and goodies that Millie had bought before they would make a light supper and just enjoy the rest of the evening before Millie had to leave the next day.

"So what is this?"

"A pastry blender," Stella answers.

"But you hold it in your hand."

"It's just called that because it blends things together," she explains, Millie chuckling at her son's adorable confused expression.

"Who gave us this?"

"Vince and no you can't throw it away."

"Okay so what did Danny and Lindsay get us?"

"Well our practical friends, much like our other practical friends Don and Jessica gave us what we wanted."

"Which is?"

"Gift cards to buy what we want," Stella retorts with a smile and Mac just shakes his head. "And let's see what mum gave us?" Stella looks up at Millie as they settle upon her gift.

Millie smiles as she watches and then happily accepts their loving thanks before they continue. She watches them with each other, sees the loving affection in their eyes, expression and touches and knows that they were meant to be together and that this union would last as long as they would.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks everyone. Slowly heading toward a happy ending here in a few more chaps so am glad those still with me are liking this story and please reveiw before you go!

**PS:** Smackies hope you also enjoyed my latest one shot 'Inception' thanks again!


	18. Wakeups and Takedowns

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 18 – Wake-ups and Takedowns**

* * *

Reed heads into the base the following morning with a nervous feeling growing in his stomach. Mac was going on his honeymoon this week and the article was already being talked about in peer circles. He hadn't seen much of Pratt the week before the wedding and hopes that it'll remain that way. Maybe he just took the hint and backed off. Joan was showing signs of improving steadily and it wouldn't be long before she was out of her coma and hopefully identifying her attacker. Detective Flack had told him that if she did confirm Pratt as her attacker that would send him to jail for a long time. But in the meantime he still had to deal with Pratt.

"Hey snitch," Reed hears an angry tone, looking past his locker door to see Pratt standing in the doorway, blocking the entry to the lonely locker room.

"What?" Reed inquires with a frown as he quickly fumbles with something in his locker and then closes the door.

"You know you can play dumb all you want but you are messin' with fire kid."

"Pratt what do you want?" Reed asks with a nervous tone.

"You think you can hide behind some fancy article and think you're untouchable?"

"So I take it you didn't like it?" Reed smirks. But that smile quickly fades as Pratt's heavy fist slams into the row of metal behind him.

"Listen to me you little prick, you pursue anything further and the only writing you'll be doing is your own obituary."

"Funny Pratt, you're the only one bothered by it," Reed challenges.

"Well I won't be the only one to suffer _because _of it. Think on that!" Pratt warns sharply as he turns on his heel and leaves. Reed rests against his locker for a few minutes, praying for his heart rate to return to normal before he pulls open his locker and looks at the small tape recorder.

"Jerk," Reed huffs as he locks his locker and then goes in search of Aiden. After the wedding on Saturday they had just headed back to her apartment and hung out, further cementing their friendship and deepening their romantic bond. But as he passes the door to where Mac's classroom is he pauses. It was true that Mac wasn't just yet and had a few things to do before he left on his honeymoon but should he tell him about Pratt's threat? What it was only hot air and came to nothing and Mac was stressed for no reason before he left for his honeymoon? That wasn't fair to any of them.

Reed nears the area where Aiden was helping and spies her talking to a cadet and hangs back to wait until she's finished and then proceeds.

"So you run into Pratt this morning?" Aiden asks in concern. But when Reed hesitates to answer, she's quick to pick up on it. "Seriously? Reed what did he say?"

"I got it all on tape," Reed pulls out the small device and shows it to her, not realizing that they now had a hidden audience. "Detective Flack is going to see that coma woman Joan today so maybe if she comes out and tells it's Pratt and we have this, they'll put him away for a long time."

"Let's hope so," Aiden sighs. "How you holdin' up?"

"I'm okay and you?"

"I didn't write the article so I think I'm safe. Just no dark alley's alone okay?" She smirks.

"You sound like Mac."

"See now you have two people that care about you," she smiles as she leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "I gotta run and get some supplies. Talk later okay?"

"See you at lunch."

Reed watches her go as an uneasy feeling starts to develop in the pit of his stomach, especially after Pratt's warning. Pratt wasn't known for targeting men, only women. What he wanted to strike at Aiden to get back at him? Or was that just him being overly paranoid and nothing more would come of it? Giving his head a small shake, Reed tells himself to just get to work and be done with it.

But just as he rounds the corner he sees Mac and heads for him. "Hey I thought you were going on your honeymoon today?"

"Just had to come and sign a few PO's for some new test equipment for next week. Did you and Aiden have fun at the wedding?" Mac asks with a warm smile as they head for his small office.

"Yeah we had a great time thanks for including us again."

"Glad to hear it. So hear anything from Pratt?" Mac inquires in a soft tone.

"Actually yes," Reed pulls out the small tape recorder just as they reach Mac's office. Once the door is closed, Reed plays the same tape for Mac that he did for Aiden and then frowns. "Think I'm in danger?"

"Yes," Mac answers firmly. "Did you call Flack yet?"

"No I had to clock in first and then was going to call him."

"Did you tell Aiden?"

"Do you think Pratt could target her also?" Reed asks in haste.

"He is quite capable of targeting women. Did you tell her?"

"Yeah just a few minutes ago, and then she had to get supplies for class," Reed pauses as he turns away.

"What is it?"

"I," Reed turns back. "I am almost sorry I wrote that damn article now."

"The news has to be reported and sometimes it's not what people want to hear. Take this to Flack and then let him decide from there. Hopefully Joan will come out of her coma soon and this will all be over with Pratt's arrest. Where is he now?"

"I uh…I don't know," Reed shrugs. "Why?"

"Well we might not be able to arrest him but we sure can have him watched," Mac answers as he picks up the phone. "This is Lieutenant Mac Taylor, can I get a security detail sent to my office. No just one guard is fine. Thanks and do you know where Sargent Pratt might be? He's…what?" Mac stops and looks at Reed. "Supplies for what?"

"Oh damn Aiden!" Reed shouts as he turns and races from the room, not allowing Mac to finish the call. Mac completes his call in haste and then races after Reed; grabbing his gun in case needed.

"Reed wait!" Mac calls as he watches Reed race around a corner and disappear. "Damn it he curses as he hears a door slam shut." Mac reaches the door and yanks it open only to hear Reed shouting in panic.

"Aiden!"

"Reed…" she grunts back as Pratt curses while he continues to try to subdue her.

"Get off…" Reed shouts as he lunges at Pratt. However, Pratt was ready and mere lands a hard elbow to Reed's stomach sending the untrained journalist stumbling backward. With her wrists tied overhead around a pole, Aiden was unable to free herself but continued to kick at Pratt as he turns back to finish what he started, not caring about Reed.

"Reed he's got…" Aiden starts just as Reed lunges at Pratt once more but Pratt pulls a gun and stops Reed in his tracks. Just at the same time Mac had arrived with the guard only seconds behind, the guard waiting on Mac's hand signal.

"Let her go Pratt," Reed puffs.

"Go to hell. Now you can watch me pleasure myself at her expense before you both die!" Pratt shouts as he glares angrily at Reed.

Mac gestures silently to the guard for them to each take a side and surround Pratt; stopping him before he could carry out his ugly threat. "Drop the weapon Pratt," Mac suddenly appears with his own gun pointed. As Mac had wanted, Pratt's attention and the gun turn to him, allowing the other guard to take Pratt from the other side.

Pratt notices the guard come up behind him and narrows his gaze. "This is a case of he said she said…you'll never make anything stick!" He hisses at Mac.

"I will," Reed declares as he pulls out the small recording device.

"Put down your gun Pratt, you are under arrest."

"Go to hell Taylor!" Pratt growls as the gun remains trained on Mac. "You first."

"I won't ask again Pratt. You are surrounded and under arrest. Now drop your weapon!" Mac demands as two more military guards arrive. "Now."

"Sorry Taylor…can't…do…that," Pratt states in slow motion as his finger eases back on the trigger. At the very same second, Mac's finger pulls back at the same time, along with one of the guards. Pratt's shot only grazes Mac's upper arm, while Mac's bullet embeds itself into his heart and the guards into his back – he was dead instantly.

"Aiden!"

"Reed, help…" she gently whimpers as Reed rushes in to help free his girlfriend while Mac and the guard step back to allow the other two guards to deal with the dead body.

"Sir we need to get you to the infirmary," one of the guards mentions just as they hear Colonel Tycus's voice and General Ford's nearing the area.

"I'm okay. Just make sure she's fine," Mac lightly frowns at Aiden's disheveled appearance.

"Aiden…oh gosh I'm so sorry," Reed laments as he gently wipes away some blood from her lip. "Did he um…you know…" Reed stops as Aiden looks up at the three men looking down at her.

"He didn't have time," she assures them as she wraps her arms around Reed and just holds him close. "Thank you," she whispers into his ear. "You got here in time to save me."

"I'm sorry," Reed sighs as he just holds her close and looks up at Mac. "Thank you."

"Lieutenant Taylor, what is the meaning of all this?" General Ford demands.

"Sir…let's talk outside," Mac answers his superior, following after Ford and Tycus into the hallway and allowing the military police to deal with the rest. It was self defense so Pratt's death wouldn't result in any action against Mac or the guard but paper work would have to be filled out.

"Come on…lets go back to my place and just relax today okay?" Reed asks softly as he puts his jacket around Aiden's slightly trembling shoulders. Now that she was done with her statement and him with his, neither were wanting to face the day as they normally would; Aiden being told by the base physician to just go home and rest..

Aiden merely nods, thankful for the support from both Reed and Mac who had offered Reed his Jeep, saying that Stella could pick him up at the base and then they'd pick the Jeep back up at the apartment.

"How did you know?" Aiden asks with a frown as they head for the parking lot.

"Mac called for a guard and was told that Pratt was going for supplies and I knew you were there and…and I'm just glad I got there in time," he confesses as they get into the Jeep and head for home. "I can't lose you."

"You won't," Aiden looks over and smiles. "I promise."

* * *

"Mac I packed..." Stella calls out from the bedroom. "What happened…you took longer than…" she pauses as she looks up with a gasp at his bandaged arm. "What happened?" She hurries up to him in concern, her fingers gently studying the bandaged wound.

"It's just a graze. It's about Pratt…"

"Mac if he's…"

"Stella, he's dead," Mac confirms with a small frown.

"What? Okay tell me everything," Stella gently guides Mac into the bedroom, both of them easing down on the edge of the bed, her fingers gently pushing back his jacket and then peeling away the cut up shirt sleeve to look at his shoulder.

"I had to go in and sign those papers as I had told you when Reed played for me a threat that Pratt had made to him earlier and I thought it best to assign a guard to him. We were told that Pratt was in the supply room and that is where Aiden was and am glad Reed panicked because we got there just in time to stop him from…raping her."

"Oh no…is she okay?" Stella asks in concern.

"She was roughed up a bit from fighting back but she came away with only a few bumps and bruises. She'll be fine."

"Never thought I'd be so happy that someone is dead," Stella frowns. "How's Reed?"

"I think he's blaming himself for all this but I know that even if he didn't write that piece, Pratt would have still carried on as he did in the past; hurting women and um…well thinking he could get away with it."

"Who um…shot him?"

"I did," Mac answers in truth. "Stella it was self defense."

"You don't have to justify to me Mac, I know you'd never kill anyone in cold blood," she assures him as her hand rests on his cheek. She leans in and brushes his soft lips with hers and then pulls back with a smile. "Still okay to drive?"

"Might need some extra TLC when we get to our destination," Mac answers with a grin as he leans in for another kiss.

"Oh I think that might be arranged. But do you um…you know have to be here for the follow up?"

"No I gave my statement and told Rick what happened on the cab ride over so if there is any follow up I'm sure Rick can handle it. Reed and Aiden took the day to rest and Colonel Tycus and General Ford also got my report. There were other witnesses to the shooting so if he has any family they can't come and make a false claim. All in all I think we can leave for our honeymoon with this problem now solved."

"For that I am truly grateful," she whispers as her lips linger near his ear. "So when did you want to leave?"

"As soon as we're packed. Our room comes with a private hot tub in it right?"

"In the shape of a heart," Stella answers with a bright smile.

"Can't wait to be in there with you."

"Can't wait to show you what I bought."

"What did you buy?" Mac asks as he watches Stella hop off the bed and head into the bathroom to pack a few more items. "Stella?"

Stella just giggles to herself as she zips up her toiletry bag. But as she looks up she notices a frown; something not lost on Mac as he walks in.

"What?"

"I'm just glad that Pratt is gone."

"For good," he whispers as he wraps his arms around her waist and holds her close. "Now it's just us to concentrate on for the next few days," he leans in for one last kiss before their trip. "Come on…lets go."

* * *

"So busy day ahead?" Jessica asks Don earlier that morning, before he had gotten the call about Joan in the hospital or Pratt on the base.

"I am gonna call the hospital and see if there is any news on Joan and then hopefully go to the hospital, get her statement and then hopefully head to the base to arrest that scumbag Pratt."

"And if she's still in her coma?" Jessica asks lightly.

"It'll be a short trip into the precinct," Don smirks as his phone rings. "Hey sul what's up? She is?" Don asks excitedly as he looks over at Jessica. "Okay yeah I'm on my way over right now. See you there."

"Joan?"

"Yeah she's out of her coma. Okay I love you but I gotta run. Rain check on breakfast?"

"Of course, I just hope you get what you need."

Jessica watches Don dash for the door, grabbing his coat and calling out 'see you tonight' just before the door closes and he was gone. She was starting to get used to his having to dash out but normally it wouldn't be this early. However, this was a special case and she knows Don needs to talk to Joan before something more happens. It was her life now and that was all that mattered. If Don could arrest Pratt today, it would be one less hassle for them to worry about as the weekend and their upcoming wedding draws closer.

Don heads for the hospital at top speed, pushing aside a few gnawing hunger pains and telling himself he'll have an extra big-Mac for lunch; duty was calling. He arrives at the hospital to see Sully slowly pacing outside the front entrance waiting for him.

"Did you talk to her yet?"

"This was your call junior, just waitin' on you," Sully answers as they both head inside and up to the ICU. "Just go easy on her okay? I know you say you will but I have also seen guys go all haywire when they don't get the answers they want or even at the pace they want."

"That's why you'll be there with me," Don grins as they enter the room. Don feels his stomach tightening as the approach the bed of pale but conscious woman.

"Will this take long Detective?" Her mother asks in concern.

"No ma'am, but it is important," Sully interjects. "We might be able to stop the man who did this and put him away for good."

"Okay," Joan's mother nods as Don continues on to Joan's bedside.

"Hi Joan…I'm uh…Detective Don Flack. I won't take long but I just need to show you a picture and hopefully you can tell me if this is the man that um…hurt you."

Don watches Joan's tired eyes following his fingers as he pulls out a picture and then shows it to her; cursing himself as her eyes instantly well and her head nods.

"Yes…DJ Pratt…he…he attacked me," she gently cries, forcing her monitors to start to rise. Don looks up at Sully who nods and approaches but doesn't intervene.

"Joan I'm sorry for this," Don utters in remorse.

"I had gone out…with him once…at the bar," her soft voice recalls in torment. "Then he was drunk…I said no because…because I didn't get a good feeling. He…he followed me back to my…home and…oh god…he ra…" she stops as her lips burst into sobs, pulling her mother to her side, taking her hand and looking at Don with a fierce expression.

"Ma'am I know this is hard but we have to," Sully quickly defends his partner. "I know it's hard to hear but…"

"Fine. Just hurry up," her mother snaps.

"Joan, I'm sorry. I know this is tough but if you can…" Don starts.

"I wanted to report…I'm sorry I didn't."

"You are not to blame for anything," Don gently acknowledges, knowing that asking her about not reporting it now would be moot.

"I was scared."

"I can understand that. And the um…attack itself?"

"I was coming home…one night after…meeting friends," she pauses for a sniffle. "He was by my car…waiting…just waiting. I asked him what he wanted. He said I was a snitch and then…and then…I remember the first hit…that's all…I'm sorry."

"That son of a bitch will be sorry," Don hisses.

"Detective Flack," Sully warns and Don quickly cools his anger.

"Okay thank you Joan. You just rest now. I will keep the officer outside and I'll be by later today to talk about a protection deal. He'll never hurt you again, I swear. Will you testify to this?"

"I will."

"Thank you," Don states in relief.

"Has he um…hurt anyone else?"

"We uh…think he has. But with your testimony he never will again."

Don and Sully thank Joan's mother and then take their leave. "Sorry about getting upset back there."

"I'm just as pissed…seeing her like that and hearing what that SOB…yeah let's go."

"I…Sully hold on a sec, hey Mac what's up?" Don asks as they head for the exit. "I just finished talking with Joan and she ID'd Pratt. We're on our way…what?"

_"Don, Pratt's dead. I shot him…got a minute for the details?"_

"Pratt's dead?" Don asks as he stops walking. "Hold on Sully and I are going to go into a room…and put you on speaker. Mac you still there?"

_"Hey Don, Sully….yes am here. Okay so Pratt attacked Aiden Burn and…."_

"So what do we do now?" Don asks a few minutes later after he and Sully had heard all that Mac had said.

"It happened on the base so we let the military police handle it; add Joan's testimony and the statements of those involved in the takedown to the file and close it. You can go back upstairs and tell Joan the good news; I'm gonna go get a coffee and then we'll head back to the precinct and get our day _officially _started," Sully pats Don on the back. "Go get er kid."

"Well at least I'll enjoy this visit."

And sure enough Don was right. Both Joan and her mother cried happy tears of relief, especially knowing that she was safe and now able to just rest on her own without worrying about Pratt's backlash. Sully got his coffee and then it was back to the precinct to indeed get the day started.

* * *

"I need help? Seriously Danny? Is he for real? He doesn't want help, he wants..."

"Linds he's my brother and…"

"And all the help he's ever needed from you hasn't been good; has nearly gotten you killed and landed him in the hospital," Lindsay lightly fumes as he looks at him and then turns around. It was early Monday morning and Lucy was in the living room watching cartoons; their door was closed for privacy.

"If it anything that's not legit I swear I'm not gonna get involved."

"Danny I know you…"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…" Lindsay huffs as she turns around to face him. "I know you'd still help and that's what worries me," she lowers her voice. "We have a life now and it shouldn't be one where I'm always wondering if you're gonna be in it tomorrow."

"Want to come with me?" Danny smirks.

"Can I bring a club?" Lindsay retorts with a small twist of her lips. "You can't expect me not to worry."

"I'm kinda concerned myself but he's asking for help. If it's not on the up and up then I'll tell Don right away and of course I'll say no. I know he has some lingering connection to Tanglewood but I'm done with all that…no matter what," Danny assures her as he walks up to her, gently wrapping his fingers around her forearms and puling her in for a kiss on her forehead. "I have you and Lucy and my own shop now…trust me I don't want to jeopardize that. I remember what happened last time and I don't want a repeat. Course if something does happen you could…you know always dress up in that hot nurses costume and nurse me back to health," he adds in a low husky tone.

"I hate it when you say things like that," she retorts with a happy moan. "I'll hafta thank Jess for getting us a complimentary gift subscription."

"Me too," Danny smiles as he hugs her tightly. "I want to focus on our adoption hearing, our trip to Disney World, a child of our own," he pauses, prompting her to look up. "Trust me I have too much at stake to throw it away on the likes of the Tanglewood boys."

"I just hope Louie sees it that way also. Danny I know you know. I know you love us and our life and future…but I know that your brother is jealous – and rightfully so. I just hope he's not blinded by it enough to ruin anything for you as well."

"I won't let him. Okay? How about after I meet him, I work a few hours and then come and take Freddy Kruger out to lunch," he chuckles, referring to the day they first met when he called her that in a playful flirty manner.

"Can I bring my claws?"

"Mmm please do," he teases giving her one last kiss. "I love you and I'll call you later okay?"

"I love you too," she whispers back as they pull apart and then head into the living room.

"Mummy, Dora's gots a new friend!" Lucy shouts happily as she points to the TV. "Come see!"

"Okay," Lindsay answers in haste. It was a short lived enjoyment as soon Edith was to arrive and both of them would have to be out the door to work. Lindsay watches Danny leave the parking lot and frowns, her stomach tight and knowing her morning would be a fruitless endeavor until her husband called and put her mind at ease.

"Better be nothin' Louie," Danny grumbles under his breath as he stops his bike outside his brother's shop and looks around. The last time he was here, there was a black BMW parked outside and some mob guys inside; so approaching with caution was a given.

"Louie?"

"Yeah kid back here!" Louie calls out as Danny heads for him. Danny enters the small cluttered office and frowns.

"Am I afraid to ask?"

"I need a loan."

"What? No way…no way Louie I hardly…"

"From the bank genius," Louie smirks as he gestures for Danny to sit down.

"Pardon? The bank."

"Yeah you know a legitimate financial institution."

"Yeah I got that but why?"

"I did one last job…it was the last I swear and I owe another five large and I'm out. But I'm not gonna dip into my boy's pay as it's not fair to them…isn't that what you always tell me?"

"It is. So why do you need my help?"

"Prime, terms, interest rates…it's all Greek to me. I need help," Louie concedes as he tosses Danny the banking loan form.

"And who's gonna co-sign?"

"It's not that kinda loan. I don't want anyone else on this but me."

Danny leans back in his chair and looks at his brother in surprise.

"What's the look?" Louie asks in sarcasm.

"Bout damn time you grew up," Danny smirks as he straightens out the loan form in his hands. "Okay so first…" he voice trails off as he tries to explain to his brother the terms of completing the financial deal. Since they had inherited the shop without having to worry about banks and loans and such; everything coming over in the deed transfer many years back, Danny was happy to help, knowing the next call to his wife would be just as if not more pleasant. Maybe it was gonna be a good week after all.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so yes focused a lot on Pratt but I wanted to get him out of the way and hope you liked it. Please review before you go and thanks so much! Hope you are still enjoying this story.


	19. A New Door Opens

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 19 – A New Door Opens**

* * *

"So what else did Reed say?" Kendall asks as walks up to Adam and gives him a hug. "Is Aiden really okay?" She continues as they head into the living room.

"She was shaken up a bit…you know um…roughed up a bit," Adam replies with a frown. "But he wasn't able to do anything in time."

"I just got here…damn I wish I could have gotten here sooner," Kendall moans.

"Aiden understands."

"And she's okay with us bringing supper?"

"She wants the company, I guess I can't blame her," Adam replies with a heavy sigh as his arms wrap around Kendall even tighter. "Makes you think."

"About how short life really is?" Kendall adds.

"And making sure you tell people…well things that…you sometimes…"

"Adam?"

"Yeah?"

"Just tell me," Kendall encourages warmly.

Adam's hands gently cup her face as his lips brush hers and then he pulls back only a few inches. "I love you Kendall," he whispers tenderly.

"Now that is amazing."

"Uh why?" Adam asks with a small sheepish frown.

"Because I feel the exact same way," Kendall assures him as she leans in closer for another kiss. "I love you too." But as she confesses she notices Adam's expression change and her smile slightly fades.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

"What is it?"

"I don't ever want to lose you," he confesses in a serious tone. "What Reed told me…it um…it really did scare me. I mean things happen so fast. We can't suspect everyone but um…I just don't want to ever lose you."

"You won't," Kendall smiles as she hugs him close once more. "Just means we need to be a bit more cautious without being overly paranoid. Can you do that?" Kendall asks, getting a nod from Adam. "Okay good…so what are you making them for dinner?"

"Me?" Adam stammers, making Kendall's lips utter a small giggle.

"Okay fine we'll both make something."

"How about we just order in two large pizza's and go up there and hang out…less stress all around."

"I like that idea, let me get my sweater."

Adam calls Reed and tells him the plan before he and Kendall then head out of her apartment, toward the elevator and then upstairs. Alice had made Aiden some home made chicken soup for lunch and Don had told them that Joan was out of her coma and both her and Aiden would now be safe; DJ Pratt was gone for good.

* * *

Reed looks over at Aiden as he stands by the boiling tea kettle and frowns. KaSaundra Hawkes had come over as well as Alice Hammerback since Kendall wasn't able to get out of class and Lindsay and Jessica weren't able to take time from work, Stella of course was away. Aiden didn't want them fussing, but KaSaundra used her pregnancy as an excuse and Alice used her being a grandmother – both of them won out in the end.

"Do you want honey in it?"

"Sure," Aiden answers absently as she holds the small ice pack against her throbbing cheek. No matter how long she closes her eyes for – a few seconds or a few minutes her mind flashes back to that nearly fateful moment.

_She was in the supply room – alone, her first mistake. Suddenly a hand comes up and covers her mouth while the other is around her waist pulling her toward a darkened corner. She tries to fight, wanting to yell, scream, call out – anything to get attention to herself and what was happening._

_'This is payback!'_

_A hard punch to the side and her eyes water. But just as his grip around her mouth loosens, her teeth latch on and she bites down – hard. Her attacker yells out in pain and she tries to twist in his grasp. But to no avail, he grabs a handful of dark hair and yanks her back, forcing her to stumble backward into his waiting arms._

_A punch to the face, her cheek and her world explodes in pain. She claws at him, but he grabs one hand and holds it tightly as he tries to wrestle her to the ground._

_'I like the fight…makes my victory that much sweeter.'_

_'Help me!' Aiden shouts only to receive a punch to the stomach taking her to the ground. She tries to roll away, but is unable as he straddles her, holding her down with his weight as he grabs her wrists. Terror seizes her as she finally sees his face and knows what's coming next. He looks down with an evil grin as he subdues her._

_'Help me!' She calls again for all she's worth, her entire frame stiffening at his evil and almost conquering laugh. Hands on her chest, feeling her breasts, moving lower to her sweatpants, around the waist band and…oh god is this the end? She hears her name…but its' not him._

"Aiden?"

_'It's Reed…help me! She calls…as Pratt licks his lips and she feels her stomach lurch…'_

"Aiden," Reed's soft voice breaks into her morbid thoughts as tears escape the corners of her eyes. "Hey I'm sorry," he whispers as he gathers her into his arms.

"You saved me…."

"Aiden because of that…"

"No," she shakes her head, insisting his listen. "You…saved me."

"He'll never hurt you again," Reed tells her gently as he strokes her back, pushing some hair out of her dampened face, his comforting arms holding her close. "Tell me what you need…anything and I'll get it…"

"I want you here with me like this," she rattles off absently as her eyes water once more.

"I'm not leaving until you need space or privacy okay?" Reed assures her, forcing a small smile to her lips. "You um…wanna watch some TV?"

"Reeed…"

"Just to take your mind off okay?" He softly suggests as he reaches for the remote. He gets little protest as she snuggles deeper into his arms, her mind almost thankful for the happy distraction, something to feed her brain with and keep the nightmares at bay – at least for a few minutes. It was going to be a long, tormented night ahead. But in the end she would realize something very important - what literally doesn't kill you only makes you that much stronger.

* * *

Mac and Stella arrive at their adults only themed vacation resort and head for the check-in desk, hand in hand, talking about all the amenities that are offered and what things they might like to try if they ever were to venture out of their hotel room.

"First time here Mr. Taylor?"

"First time," Mac admits to the hotel concierge as he checks in.

"We have a lot of things for you and your wife to enjoy," he pulls out a small feature brochure and hands it to them. "That is if you even want to leave your room."

"That we'll play by ear," Stella smiles as she quickly snatches the brochure out of Mac's hand, leaving him only to offer a chuckle and then follow after her with his suitcase in tow. "Boy they really do cater to adults only?"

"Are we um…going to be trying any of the restaurants?"

"No we are not," Stella leans in and whispers, her hand clasping his as they near their private themed cabin. "We are staying inside the entire time."

"Mmm I do like the sound of that," Mac grins as they enter their room. They were in the Coven Haven part of the Poconos resort complex and Stella had booked the Champagne by Cleopatra room. It has a King size bed, fireplace and a hot tub for two in the shape of a giant freestanding champagne glass.

"Wow," both of them utter at once at looking at the room that await them. Mac looks up at the glass and the stairs to the top and then over at Stella.

"Clothing is optional," she winks and his face warms.

"For me or you?" He teases and she playfully swats his arm. They lock the door and then Mac heads for the fireplace to turn it on and give the room an even more romantic glow and then watches Stella as she slowly starts to unpack the welcome goodie basked prepared by the hotel.

"Mmm I think we are going to enjoy our midnight snack. Or did you want it now?"

"Not really hungry for food," Mac smiles as he gently captures her in his strong embrace.

"Ah you want to try that out don't you?"

"I do," he eagerly replies as he leans in closer and hungrily nibbles on her neck, eliciting a small laugh from his wife's lips. "Do you?"

"Well the fireplace is going so…race you to the top," Stella shouts happily as she pulls away and heads for the stairs, Mac quickly in pursuit. He catches her at the top, once again wrapping his strong arms around her and delighting in the feel of her lush body lightly writhing in his grasp.

Mac looks past her to the controls and then looks back with a frown. "Ever worked one of these?"

"No but I doubt we can break it," she replies with a small frown of her own as they both break apart and then go to explore their new attraction. "Actually…ah look picture instructions," she points to the stick figure with the smiley face.

"Now this I can do," Mac smiles as he pushes a few of the buttons and soon the machine starts to fill with hot sudsy water.

"Instant bubbles too? Can we get one of these for our place?"

"Sure," Mac shrugs as he leans in closer for a kiss. "Whenever you want."

"I knew I had married the perfect man," she whispers as she presses her mouth against his, hungrily devouring his lips with hers, forcing heat to instantly grow between the two of them. "Now strip," she warmly demands, looking at him with a hungry gaze.

"Will you join me?"

"Of course," Stella grins as the two of them slowly start to undress; getting into the warm sudsy water and embarking on yet another sexual adventure – the first of many for the next few days.

* * *

Jessica hears the key turning in the door and hurries to open it, having gotten a few things during the day from Don about Joan and then Aiden and finally Pratt's final takedown.

"Jess…" is all Don gets out before Jessica rushes into his arms and rests her head on his shoulder as his hand rests on her back. "Thank God today is over – literally," he breathes in her ear as he pulls back and looks at her with a heavy frown. "I never had lunch and…I'm sorry," he admits weakly.

"That's okay," Jessica shakes her head as they linger together in the entranceway. "I am glad Pratt is dead."

"Yeah me too…Mac took the kill shot and lucky too…Aiden is okay and Joan is awake and safe and doesn't have to testify. How was your day?"

"Don, my day pales next to yours," she answers with a small shrug. "Tell me everything."

"Jess I um…" Don pauses as his fingers tug at the knot of his tie.

"I don't mind…"

"I know but uh…you know it's okay," he smiles down at his soon to be wife.

"Okay that look isn't being honest and I know it's partly my fault. What did I say or do…"

"No it's just that…well at the end of a tough day I um…I really do wanna hear about your day. Helps to take my mind off the bad stuff."

"Oh," Jessica purses her lips and looks at him sheepishly. "I guess I'm still learning about being a Detective's wife."

"I don't ever want to criticize you know that right? I love you more than anything; just this is new to me I guess."

"But I have never been a wife before and never been married to a detective. So it's new for both of us but at least we are doing it together and there are no harsh words or…"

"Never," don shakes his head. "Never harsh words Jess. That wouldn't be fair."

"Well then come into the kitchen and let me pour you a glass of wine and tell you about my very exciting day," Jessica entreats her soon to be husband by taking him by the hand and leading him out of the hallway. "But how is Aiden?"

"She's with Reed and apparently Kendall and Adam are going to take dinner and a comedy movie over – something light-hearted to keep her mind occupied until she's tire and then it'll just be her and Reed. But I can imagine she'll be having nightmares for some time to come."

"I can understand that," Jessica replies as she thinks back to her terrifying time with James Caulfield. "And I'm glad she's not alone and has such a great group of friends," Jessica mentions as she hands a glass of wine to Don.

Don looks at her and smiles, just having her support was more love than he could have expected and wasn't able to even fully express to her that in words. His mother had always told him about finding someone that could cope and adapt to his professional lifestyle as she had her father. _'You find a woman like that son, hold onto her and you'll have a long and happy marriage.'_

But as he listens to Jessica talking about her day, another piece of work related stress pops into his brain – Simon Cade. The wily villain still wasn't caught and today was again suspected of killing another street stooge who was about to come forward to finger him in a recent murder.

_'Catch me if you can detectives.' _Was the most recent note that had been sent to him at the precinct. It was a thorn that was starting to grow and become worrisome. But since it wasn't his case he wasn't allowed to pursue just yet – only wait and waiting was something he hated to do, for when you wait mistakes are usually made – and those can be costly.

"Don?"

"Yeah babe I'm here," he smiles as he stands up and walks over to her. "So tell me about the paint spilling."

"Well…"

* * *

_'A bank loan…that's all he wanted Linds…he's goin' straight…'_

_'Do you believe him Danny?'_

_'I want to. It's possible right?'_

_'Then I will believe that too.'_

After Danny had met with Louie he called Lindsay and left her a message that he would meet her for lunch and give her all the details but that what Louie wanted was nothing for her to be alarmed over – and she believed him. He wouldn't lie to her. And then hearing him give her all the details at lunch, put her mind at ease that she literally took him by the hand and dragged him to the truck and then…

"Okay so I could have sworn when you went for lunch you hair was in a ponytail," Darcy comments as she playfully pulls at Lindsay's loose curls.

"It um…Danny musta…right so now that lunch is over…"

"Did you have sex at lunch?" Darcy asks a bit too loud, drawing a wondering glance from a nearby patron.

"Shhh," Lindsay giggles, unable to contain her smile as she drags Darcy into a nearby room out of earshot. "And what is wrong with that?"

"Wrong? Hells nothing wrong with that," Darcy smiles. "I wanna be like you when I…"

"Grow up?" Lindsay winks and Darcy just rolls her eyes.

"Find myself a hot guy to marry that is that into me. Seriously awesome! What was the occasion?"

"I was just happy."

"Damn…that's hot," Darcy smiles as she heads back to the reception desk. "Deans a dud," she moans, forcing Lindsay to smile to herself as her mind replays the hot sexual romp her and Danny shared in her truck after he had told her all about Louie. Danny was fired up and it didn't much for her to get fired up as well and she just wanted to show her love for him in that moment.

But as she heads back to her small desk, she pulls open the drawer and retrieves a small packet and then stares at the front.

_'Child & Family Services – Adoption Division.'_

She had put her application through and then waited…and waited…and waited…and nothing. Of course they were busy, they were a government service and therefore that meant automatic delay. But this morning, after she had gotten back from seeing Danny a package was waiting on her desk marked private and confidential.

Lindsay gazes at the packet before opening, it would either say approved or denied. If denied she'd have to wait a few months and then try again. If it said approved then she would have to register for a court date and then go from there. It wasn't as complicated as she was now married to the father and had his legal approval to proceed with becoming the legal adoptive mother of Lucy Lisa Messer.

"Come on Lindsay, you can do this," she gently goads herself as she peels back the top of the envelope and then pulls the folded documents out and places them on the small desk. She takes a deep breath and then unfolds them, her eyes instantly scanning the pages for just one word.

"Oh my god…" she whispers as her lips curl upward and her eyes water with happy tears. She quickly calls Danny as the word _'approved'_ now dances before her eyes.

_"Hey babe…what's up? Everything okay?"_

"Everything…is perfect. I love you," Lindsay whispers. "I just had to say that."

_"Best thing I heard in an hour."_

"An hour? Not all day?"

_"Sorry that woulda been you calling my name um…well you know…earlier," Danny adds sheepishly. _

"Well we might be celebrating again tonight."

_"I think I can get off early," Danny offers in haste, making Lindsay giggle and both of them smile._

* * *

"Sheldon…why are you fussing?"

"KaSaundra you shouldn't be…what's the frown."

"I…I'm okay just a hiccup."

"Baby you don't get the hiccup's. Want me to call Dr. Marsh?"

"She said to call when…Sheldon I'm okay."

"I wish you hadn't been on your feet so much today," Sheldon frowns as he brings her a cool glass of water.

"Alice couldn't do everything for Aiden."

"She coulda called Kendall to…"

"Honey I'm fine," KaSaundra tries to sooth her husband until she feels another rumble from under her stomach. "I think?"

"KaSaundra…"

"Sheldon…I think…"

"It's time? The BMW is already to go and…"

"Call Dr. Marsh…my water just broke."

"Okay," Sheldon smiles as he hurries for the door, KaSaundra already getting her jacket and shoes on. "I'll call your parents on the way," Sheldon refers to KaSaundra's parents who had flown in from London the night before. They had had breakfast together and had just an hour before KaSaundra's water broke.

Their day was supposed to be spent with KaSaundra's family as they had spent the night before last with his family on Long Island. But with Aiden being attacked, their day was busier than normal and Sheldon could only watch from a discreet distance as he didn't want to put KaSaundra under his thumb in the guise of wanting her to take it easy. But he did what he could; having gotten another doctor to help out their practice with Sheldon and KaSaundra both going on parental leave; KaSaundra for the full year and Sheldon for only a few months; at least to start.

"KaSaundra…"

"Sheldon…just move," KaSaundra manages with one strained huff. "I'm okay…they are only small ones right now but…but it's been a long time and…"

"And you are thinking back," Sheldon frowns as they head for the elevator. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close as they head for the basement. "We're going to be just fine – all of us," he finishes as his hands lightly rest on her belly. "I love you."

"I love you too," KaSaundra replies as the elevator doors open and they hurry toward their waiting car. "Here we go."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so a small cliffe lol…wasn't sure how long to drag out the birth but don't worry they will get their due and their own shower, a few chaps from now. So hope you are still liking this and please review before you go and stay tuned for more. Thanks in advance!


	20. A New Family Begins

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 20 – A New Family Begins**

* * *

_"How far along is she Sheldon?"_

"The contractions are steady now," Sheldon answers KaSaundra's doctor, Dr. Paula Marsh.

_"Where are you now?" Dr. Marsh asks in haste. _

"We are just pulling up to the ER entrance."

_"An orderly is waiting. Just ask for Mike. Your private room is ready."_

"Hold on baby, we here now," Sheldon hangs up with Dr. Marsh and then looks over at his wife.

"Sheldon…" KaSaundra whispers with a small gasp. "It feels different…this time."

"You're gonna be just fine. Everything's going to be different this time."

"I can't lose them Sheldon."

"KaSaundra we are here at the hospital and as soon as you are in the room we'll get a monitor on them. They go into distress you'll go in for an emergency C-section. They're gonna be fine. You sure you still want to try natural?"

"I do...I want to do this."

"I can't lose you KaSaundra," Sheldon confesses in sorrow.

"I love you," KaSaundra offers weakly, forcing Sheldon to take her hand and squeeze it.

"I love you too."

"Dr. Hawkes? I'm Mike. Dr. Marsh said to expect you. Mrs. Hawkes, if you'll please sit down…"

"KaSaundra go with Mike and I'll take care of the paperwork and call your mom."

"Hurry back."

"I will, I promise," Sheldon assures her as he hurries toward the nursing station to get his wife checked in while KaSaundra was taken to the private room that was already waiting for her. Since she was unable to carry her last child to term and it was aborted due to a natural weakness on her part, Sheldon wasn't taking anything for granted and had even arranged for her to be monitored at all times.

_"Okay thanks Sheldon. We're on our way over. Have you called your mother yet?"_

"Just about to Amrit. See you soon," Sheldon hangs up with KaSaundra's mother who along with her father had made the trek from London to be on hand for the birth of their new grandchildren. Sheldon then calls his mother and then Danny.

_"Anything you need us to bring?" Danny asks his friend._

"No just call the others and tell them we got it all covered and we'll call next with the good news."

_"How's KaSaundra?" Danny wonders in concern._

"She's um…she's scared Danny and so am I. I can't lose…any of them."

_"Hey man you won't. She's strong…heck she's had to put up with you all this time right?" Danny snickers, garnering a small slap from Lindsay. "Just let us know if you need anything."_

"You got it," Sheldon hangs up, confident his close friend will tell the rest but that they'll also wait on him before all converging on the hospital. Sheldon finishes up with the paperwork and then races for his wife's room, anxious to be at her side every step of the way.

Just as Dr. Marsh finishes getting the fetal heart monitors hooked up, Sheldon arrives, making KaSaundra's nerves quickly settle and a smile to strain up on her face.

"Paula?" Sheldon addresses their friend in an informal tone.

"She's doing fine Sheldon. The contractions are steady and none of them are in distress. I am still concerned about her doing it naturally but..."

"But you have delivered twins naturally right?"

"Triplets," Dr. Marsh confesses, being only a handful in the state who have done such a task. "I have rounds but I'll be back to check on her. Call me immediately if something changes."

"You got it," Sheldon thanks Dr. Marsh before he sits down at KaSaundra's side to wait. "How are you feeling?"

"Scared."

"Baby you gotta relax. It's best for them and you."

"I'm trying Sheldon, I really am."

"And you're doing amazing," Sheldon assures her as he takes her hand and then strokes her flushed cheek. "I called the moms and then I called Danny. But no one comes in here unless you want them okay?"

"Just you and mom, Sheldon. That's all I can handle at once."

"Then that's what you'll get," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her on the forehead. "You've kept them safe this far KaSaundra, they're gonna be just fine," he continues to assure her as she firmly squeezes his hand and takes a deep breath as another contraction starts to bear down up on her. "You know…we never did iron out the names."

"Definitely not Toopy and Binoo," she lightly wheezes with a clenched smile and Sheldon gently chuckles.

"Archie and Jughead?"

"We might be having girls," KaSaundra winks as she takes a deep breath, giggling at Sheldon's instant frown. "Betty and Veronica?"

"No way…three against one wouldn't be fair," Sheldon moans. But he refrains from adding that they could always then try for a boy as he wasn't sure how KaSaundra would fair after this pregnancy and to even think about wanting to try for a boy if they got two girls would be a selfish request; her body might not be able to handle it. All he could do now was pray both his children arrived into the world, healthy and whole and that his wife came through the ordeal, safe and sound.

"Well we have some time now…" Sheldon mentions. "What names do you like?"

"Sheldon," KaSaundra replies, making him smile warmly. "That's…always been…my favorite name," she adds with a strained breath; Sheldon looking down with a frown, his inner anxiety rising.

XXXXXXXX

"That's almost as exciting as our news," Danny mentions after he and Lindsay pull apart from their celebratory hug. "News of two new families in the same day."

"I'm so excited Danny," Lindsay smiles as she picks up Lucy's happy laughter coming from her bedroom. "I wish she was my own but…"

"She is babe she is," Danny assures her. "She already calls you mummy right?"

"Danny I want her to know Lisa when she's old enough."

"I know you do," Danny frowns at the mention of his dead sister. "I guess we'll just have to follow the Hawkes example then and have one of our very own."

"Or two," Lindsay winks and his face beams. "How is KaSaundra?"

"Sheldon said she's in the room and she'll be okay. The parents on their way and he'll call with the next update."

Lindsay looks at the time and frowns. "Wonder if any of them have had something to eat. Once they are there Danny you know they won't want to leave."

"Lindsay…"

"Mac and Stella are on their honeymoon and not coming back tonight and Don and Jessica will be focused on their wedding in a few days. I really think we should take something over there for them to eat."

"And what about KaSaundra?"

"Well Lucy and I can stay with her while you keep the rest company, make sure they eat and…what? What are you looking at Danny? I'm serious."

"I'm looking at the most amazing woman in the world," he smiles as he rubs her arms. "I think it's a great idea. I'll call Sheldon and put the bug in his ear and then we'll…do you wanna do takeout for all them?"

"Chinese," Lindsay winks as she goes in search of Lucy who was in her bedroom playing with her dolls. "Hey Lucy sweetie."

"Looks mummy. Barbie's gots a new fend," the happy three year old holds up a partially clothed Ken doll.

"Oh poor Ken," Lindsay laughs as she reaches for his pants. "He can't walk around with his bum showing," Lindsay teases Lucy who only giggles in return. "Want to go see Auntie KaSaundra in the hospital?"

"Why?"

"She's having a baby."

"Why?"

"Well that is a personal decision, but how would you like to come with me and daddy and bring them all some supper?"

"Can I bring Ken too?"

"Yes now that he has pants on. Bring a Barbie also in your carry bag but only the two."

"Okay," Lucy agrees willingly as she looks around for the toy travelling bag that Grandma Edith Messer had given her for occasions such as these.

"Okay ready to go," Danny comes and finds Lindsay in their bathroom. "Just talked to Sheldon and he said that would be a great idea and that there is a small eating area just close to KaSaundra's private room that we can use."

"Sounds great."

They head back into the hallway, gather up Lucy and then head downstairs for Lindsay's truck and then into the city to get some food and then head for the hospital.

XXXXXXXX

"Mac who was that?"

"Danny and he called to say that KaSaundra just went into labor," Mac comes back to the fireplace where and Stella were enjoying a romantic dinner after just having had another sexual dip in the champagne whirlpool.

"Should we head back?" Stella looks up as Mac slowly eases back down beside her, pulling her back down onto his bare chest as his freshly opened robe spills down his sides.

"No, Danny said he and Lindsay would take some food over but there was nothing they could do and didn't want a whole bunch of people around. Besides we still have another day here all to ourselves and we'll see them as soon as we are back."

"You know you could talk me into just about anything right now," Stella twists herself around on her husband's bare skin and looks up with a tender smile before drawing his mouth to hers and kissing his lips. "I just hope KaSaundra will be okay this time."

"Yeah me too," Mac agrees with a frown. "But Sheldon told us that KaSaundra lost the baby before it came to full term so now that she's in the hospital she'll be okay. It might not even happen for a few days but I can't blame Sheldon in wanting to keep his wife safe and get her the best help and care possible. Any loving husband would insist on that," Mac adds, but finishes as he looks at Stella's eyes that have now gone a bit glassy. "Stella?"

"You're amazing you know that right?"

"Just telling you the truth Stella. I admire Sheldon for that and other stuff too of course," he finishes with a smirk to lighten the mood.

"You are going to make a wonderful father."

"Stella…" Mac starts only to be cut off by a tender kiss.

"I know we talked about waiting and that's what I want too but I'm just reminding you in case you forget before that time actually comes," Stella winks and Mac's lips break into a wide smile. "But right now…" she whispers as she plucks one of the fresh strawberries and then dips it into the small melted pot of chocolate and brings it to his lips to taste, "I want to concentrate on more of this."

"Mmm I like the sound of that," Mac states in a husky tone as he takes the fruit and then crushes her mouth with this, both of them greedily devour the aromatic flesh of the other as another sexual adventure was about to be enjoyed.

XXXXXXXX

"I think we should look for a new MC," Jessica mentions after Don had gotten off the phone with Danny and told her the news about the Hawkes.

"Really?"

"Don our wedding is in a few days and even if KaSaundra gives birth tonight do you really think he'll wanna do this still? I mean we can't expect KaSaundra to come with newborn twins especially if the birth is delayed or she has to have um…well major surgery."

"Should we make it Sheldon's choice?"

"He'll say he'll do it…you know he will because you guys would do that for each other no matter what. But think about KaSaundra and their new family."

"Who can we get last minute? Mac and Danny are both in the wedding party and Adam and Reed are ushers and I think would be too new and nervous to MC."

"How about Sid?"

"Really?" Don looks at Jessica in surprise.

"He'll keep things respectful and could also toss in a joke here and there."

"Sex jokes?" Don arches his brows.

"He'll know how to behave Don," Jessica replies with a hint of uncertainty in her own voice. "I think. It's your call."

"Ah no way," Don puts his hands up in mock defense. "If I make the wrong decision I'll forever hear about it."

"You are such a smart man," Jessica leans in and kisses Don on the lips as he just laughs.

"I'll call Sid right now."

"Don…"

"Jess I don't mind. I mean we could ask Tony," he refers to her friend and teacher co-worker Tori's fiancé, "but I am not sure he'd feel comfortable. For an Italian he's kinda quiet."

"Sid it is."

XXXXXXXX

Danny and Lindsay arrive at the hospital with a few bags of food in hand, nearing KaSaundra's private room and watching Sheldon approach them with a nervous smile.

"How is she?" Lindsay asks in haste, her hand clutching Lucy's while Danny heads for the waiting area to deliver the food.

"Come and see. Her contractions are getting closer and closer," Sheldon mentions as they enter.

"These two really wanna come out," KaSaundra remarks with a strained smile as she watches the three approach the bed.

"What's wrong Auntie Kay?" Lucy asks in concern. KaSaundra had told Lucy to call her Kay for short because the three year old just couldn't say her full name without getting frustrated.

"I'm having babies Lucy," KaSaundra answers with a small smile.

"Where are they?"

"In here," KaSaundra pats her very swollen belly.

"Can I see them?"

"Later okay?"

"Can I help?" Lucy asks innocently, making Sheldon and Lindsay exchange amused expressions and small laughs.

"No sweetie I wish you could but you can't," KaSaundra replies warmly as she touches Lucy's soft cheek.

"Why not?" Lucy asks and then looks up at Lindsay. "Mummy I wanna helps Auntie Kay. Can I?"

"Well we can help her by keeping her company while Sheldon has some supper. Would that be okay?"

"Yes," Lucy nods firmly.

"Lindsay are you sure?"

"I'll eat later," Lindsay assures Sheldon.

"Well then I see you are in good hands. I'll be out for a few minutes sweetheart," Sheldon leans down and kisses KaSaundra on the forehead.

"Enjoy your supper my love. I'm not going anywhere," KaSaundra says as she squeezes her husband's hand. Sheldon leaves and joins Danny in the small room with both sets of parents as Lindsay pulls up the larger chair and pulls Lucy onto her lap. Both of them start talking when Lindsay puts Lucy onto a nearby chair and then turns back to KaSaundra.

"Are you um scared?"

"Yes," KaSaundra admits softly. "I don't like pain."

"Yeah me either," Lindsay agrees.

Lucy plays with her two dolls for a few minutes before a slight beeping sound coming from a panel near KaSaundra's bed and hops off her chair and heads for the panel. Her small fingers grasp onto the plastic tubing and are about to give it a yank when Lindsay quickly grabs the tiny fingers before she can cut off KaSaundra's heart monitor.

"But mummy it sounds funny," Lucy tries to protest.

"That's right sweetie it's supposed to tell the doctor when the baby's are more active," Lindsay explains. "Auntie KaSaundra is gonna be just fine but thanks for checking on her."

"Okay," Lucy shrugs before turning and heading back to her dolls.

"She's so sweet," KaSaundra nods toward Lucy who gets her dollies and then heads for a small table, chattering away to them, seemingly self-content in her own little world.

"I got the approval for adoption," Lindsay confesses with a big smile.

The two of them talk a bit longer before Sheldon comes back in and tells Lindsay that her and Lucy can go back into the waiting area and eat if they want, he'll stay with his wife. Lindsay gives KaSaundra a small hug as best she can and then takes the hungry three year old in search of food.

"How are you feeling?"

"Restless," KaSaundra replies with a frown. "But it feels like things are speeding up."

"That's good right?"

"You just want them to come tonight so you can still be MC on the weekend."

"Nah they got Sid to do it already."

"Really?"

"Really," Sheldon kisses her hand. "So lets just concentrate on us. Anything you want right now baby?"

"My mom," KaSaundra mentions weakly as her face lightly twists.

"Coming right up."

For the next hour, Danny and Lindsay talk with Sheldon and both sets of parents, Lucy delighting all the adults with her silly antics and never ending stories. But the night was starting to close in on all of them and soon it was time for the Messer clan to call it a night and head home.

"Thanks for coming…you'll get a text as soon as we have news," Sheldon assures them as he gives both Danny and Lindsay a hug and a big kiss for Lucy who was practically asleep in her father's arms. Sheldon heads back to his wife's bedside, their parents still camped out in the waiting area.

"Just close your eyes and try to rest okay," Sheldon tenderly instructs as he sits down beside his wife in the large resting chair and takes her hand and kisses it before settling into his chair for the long night ahead. His mind flashes back to their first pregnancy and then night they had spent in the ER after KaSaundra had lost their baby boy.

_'Sheldon…I killed him…our son…I couldn't…'_

_'No baby it wasn't you…it wasn't you…'_

But understandably he was unable to console his beloved wife for what seemed like an eternity that followed. But she did come around to his way of thinking to see that it was just a genetic glitch and nothing she had done wrong. This time she was okay, the babies were healthy and they were only a few hours away from having their dream of having a family fulfilled. And with that thought Sheldon drifts into a deep sleep.

About an hour later and woken by movement in her belly, KaSaundra glances over at her husband and smiles. He was an amazing man. His loving strength had gotten them through their family disaster when her body had rejected their first child. He was always at her side and while he didn't always gloss over the hard facts, he was always quick to make sure to reassure her that their dream wasn't dead for good.

She casts her dark eyes toward her swollen belly and smiles. _Twins…you are having twins. _She remembers the news from Dr. Marsh just under nine months ago and how both of them went out to celebrate that afternoon. But as she ponders the painful ordeal still to come, her mind starts to panic a little. _Just be calm…_she tells herself as she takes a deep breath.

KaSaundra closes her eyes as she tries to concentrate her breathing waking a few hours later with a sharper pain than earlier.

"Sheldon…get Dr. Marsh," KaSaundra gasps, instantly pulling her husband from his light slumber.

Sheldon doesn't have to ask why or what she's feeling, his wife is a nurse and would also know better than anyone how she's feeling inside.

"Honey…"

"Mom," KaSaundra extends her hand as another hard contraction starts to descend upon her and she is rushed to a proper birthing suite where Dr. Marsh's team is waiting. "Just you…and Sheldon in the room…for the births…"

"Okay darling we'll be outside," KaSaundra's father kisses her flushed cheek and then ushers out Sheldon's mom and dad just as Sheldon and Dr. Marsh rush inside and the door is closed.

"How are we doing KaSaundra?"

"It's time," KaSaundra tells her in haste, knowing her water broke a few hours earlier and she could feel her babies wanting to come out into the world. "Please tell me they'll be okay."

"Your vitals are strong and so are their's…you're gonna be just fine. But we have to go now," Dr. Marsh pats KaSaundra's hand. "Okay time to get ready okay?"

"I want to do it naturally," KaSaundra begs.

"KaSaundra with the complications last time…we can still do the surgery if y..."

"Please," KaSaundra asks weakly. "This might be it. I want do to this on my own."

"Dr. Marsh?"

"We have given her the epidural but she will still feel pain and it will take its toll on her body. I have a team ready but…"

"Please," KaSaundra begs once more.

Dr. Marsh looks at KaSaundra and then at Sheldon and knows she's running out of time. "My team is on standby. Let's do this."

"Okay," KaSaundra slightly wheezes as Sheldon takes her hand. "Sheldon…"

"Right here baby. I know you can do it," he talks to her in a loving tone. "I love you so much."

"I love…ahhhh," KaSaundra gasps as the largest contraction overpowers her.

"But if you feel…"

"Let's just get our boys out."

"Okay, KaSaundra next time you feel that coming on I need you to push really hard okay," Dr. Marsh coaches. "You are doing just fine. The drugs are not that strong because of there being two in you so you will feel this. But push past that and…now…push now…"

"Breathe baby…like we practiced," Sheldon says to his wife as he brushes some dark strands over her damp forehead.

"Here it comes…"

"Now KaSaundra – push!" Dr. Marsh gently commands.

"AHHHH!" KaSaundra calls out in pain as she feels one of her babies starting to come out.

"That's it…you are doing great. One more…come on," Dr. Marsh coaches as KaSaundra squeezes Sheldon's hand and feels her body pushing once again.

"Oh god…" she slumps back as her body constricts again.

"KaSaundra…" Sheldon states in a panic.

"We can't stop now," Dr. Marsh states firmly. "One more…I can see a head…push KaSaundra…keep going you are doing great. Keep going."

"Come on baby…you can do it…"

"KaSaundra now…"

"AHHHH…"

"We have…one more KaSaundra…now…you gotta push now."

And one more push and the first baby is out.

"Okay Susie," Dr. Marsh talks to her nursing assistant. "Sheldon I know it's customary for the father to cut the umbilical cord but baby number two is on its way so…"

"Now?" KaSaundra asks weakly.

"Now," Dr. Marsh nods.

"I'll do the second," Sheldon smiles down at KaSaundra, planting a kiss on her damp forehead as they both watch Dr. Marsh's assistant cut the umbilical cord for the first baby and then takes the first baby to be dealt with as they turn to the second. The first little baby starts to cry and Sheldon and KaSaundra exchange happy glances.

"Okay this one's feet first…Susie I need you now," Dr. Marsh instructs her assistant. Susie hands the baby to the other nurse and then goes to help Dr. Marsh, KaSaundra's mother watching anxiously.

"KaSaundra, you need to help me…"

"Sheldon…" KaSaundra wheezes as her body starts to feel her strength waning. "Maybe this wasn't…"

"You can do it baby…"

"Oh go…ahh…" she gasps as she pushes again, sweat dripping down her flushed mocha skin, her hand squeezing Sheldon's so hard she was afraid she was breaking his fingers.

"KaSaundra you are doing so well…that's it…one more come on," Dr. Marsh continues to encourage.

"Tired…"

"I know you are baby but you hafta keep going…one more," Sheldon urges as they both hear their first baby calling out to them with insistent cries.

"KaSaundra now...come on...one more push," Dr. Marsh states again.

"Sheldon..."

"Breathe baby and push," Sheldon urges his nearly exhausted wife.

"I have the feet. Come on KaSaundra, now you push with everything you got left."

"I can't..." she utters weakly.

"You have to," Dr. Marsh instructs firmly.

"Come on KaSaundra," Sheldon looks down at his wife.

"AHHHHH!" KaSaundra calls out as she gives her all and then slumps down onto the bed, body wracked with sweat and every ounce of adrenaline completely spent.

For a few seconds the room is silent until the second healthy cry is heard and then KaSaundra's dark eyes burst forth with happy tears.

"Congratulations," Dr. Marsh says happily as she pats Sheldon on the back and then looks down at KaSaundra. "They are both alive and healthy. You were amazing."

"We…did it," KaSaundra cries as Sheldon hugs her as best he can and then kisses her lips.

"You did it," Sheldon smiles down at her. "You are the most amazing woman in the world."

"Sheldon you can cut this cord if you want."

"Be right back," he assures his wife as he leaves her side to go and take care of official fatherly business. KaSaundra watches as happy tears stream down her face as her first child nears, wrapped in a temporary blanket and a small blue cap upon his tiny head.

"Oh he's perfect," KaSaundra cries as she takes her son and then looks up at her mother.

"And my other boy?"

"Oh no Sheldon...this little one...is a girl," Dr. Marsh smiles as he looks down with the newborn infant.

"I'm so proud of you my darling," the new grandmother praises her daughter as she kisses the new baby on its tiny cheek and then tells her daughter she's going to tell the others the great news.

As soon as the second baby is taken care, the little girl is brought to her mother wearing a tiny pink cap. KaSaundra holds one in each arm while Sheldon looks down with pride.

"One of each," KaSaundra looks up with a wide smile. "One for each of us."

"Perfect," Sheldon agrees with his own loving smile. "How are you feeling?"

"How do I look?" KaSaundra counters.

"Beautiful," Sheldon smiles.

"Liar," KaSaundra teases.

"I love you so much," he praises as he pulls out his camera and then hands it to Dr. Marsh.

"Sheldon…I look…tired," KaSaundra manages.

"You look perfect," he tells her in truth as he hands the camera to Dr. Marsh. "Please Paula."

"Of course."

After the picture of the new family is taken, Dr. Marsh and her assistant do what they must to finish up with the newborn twins as the other nurse helps Sheldon clean up KaSaundra and then get them all back into her private room for the rest of the day. Sheldon watches with loving pride swelling in his heart as his wife talks to their newborn twins as they get ready to transport back to her room to get some rest and their very first feeding.

"Do I feed them at the same time?" KaSaundra looks up at Dr. Marsh in question.

"You two have a lot of learning ahead," the proud doctor smiles. "I'm leaving all that up to you."

And just before they head out to their room Sheldon sends an email message with an attachment to the cell phones of all their friends.

_"I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of our family. Jacob and Jaina Hawkes."_

* * *

**A/N:** okay so yes heavy on the Hawkes here but didn't want to rush the births and hope that's okay. I read that twins can be born naturally without too many complications and so went that way and hope that's okay. Up next the Flangell wedding! Hope you liked the births and the newly expanded Hawkes family. Hope you liked the twins in this and of course the rest hehe.


	21. 1 Detective  1 Teacher  2 happy people

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 21 – 1 Detective + 1 Teacher = 2 happy people**

* * *

Don awakes early the next morning to see Jessica looking at his phone with a smile. "What happened? Hotel said we can stay there for free?" He teases as she leans in closer.

"Nope. KaSaundra gave birth to twins early this morning," she shows him the picture of Sheldon, KaSaundra and their newborn babies, Jacob and Jaina Hawkes.

"Wow that's great. Is she okay?"

"Sheldon said she's tired but everyone is doing fine," Jessica replies with a smile. "I know how worried he was after the last time. And she delivered both naturally."

"Ouch," Don wrinkles his face as Jessica lightly laughs. "So speaking of doing things naturally," his arms wrap around her as he pulls her back down on his chest. "Tomorrow you become Mrs. Don Flack."

"Or you could become Mr. Don Angell," she winks and he just shakes his head.

"Yeah I could just see Sully being okay with that. Oh Mrs. Angell," Don mocks in his partners voice but slightly higher. "You don't mind do you?"

"Mind what?"

"Changing your last name to mine? I mean it's not necessary but…" he stops as he's quickly cut off by a warm kiss.

"I am still kinda old fashioned in a few ways," Jessica confesses.

"Mmmm that's okay," he kisses her back. "Just not _all _ways."

"Okay…like me letting you make Sunday breakfast instead of me?"

"Hey I help…"

"More bacon goes into your stomach before breakfast than during," she winks. "That's okay…I can just punish you later."

"Oh please do," Don playfully grins as he kisses her once more. But just before he's about to kiss her once more his phone buzzes and the mood is instantly killed. "Damn it, Sully," he groans as he answers.

_"Hey sorry there junior I know you had taken today off, but got a call that involves your buddy Cade. It'll only take a few hours at most but it needs your stamp."_

"Be right there."

"But Don…"

"I'm sorry Jess," Don frowns as he looks at the clock and then back up at her. "I hafta finish this. It'll only take a few hours at most. I promise."

"Right go…"

"Jess…"

"Go before I punish you in the not so fun way."

"Right. At least I can blame Sully right?"

"Blame the bad guy," Jessica smirks. "They are very inconsiderate."

With much regret, Don pushes himself out of bed and heads for the bathroom while Jessica heads for the kitchen to get some coffee for him to take with him into the field. As both sets of parents are local, there wasn't any need for her to entertain them Stella and Lindsay had to with their future and current relatives. But she had promised to meet up with Stella and Lindsay and Lucy for lunch so that was the highlight of her day.

"Okay I love you and I will see you this afternoon," Don tells her about twenty minutes later just before he goes out the door; kissing her on the cheek and then disappearing into the hallway.

Having most of the morning to herself, Jessica heads into the bathroom to have a hot bath and just relax, going through her mental check list to make sure that nothing had been forgotten before the big event tomorrow. After her steamy bath, Jessica calls Tori, who on her break at school helps with a few printed items and then hangs up and calls her mother just to talk. Then it was time to get ready to go and see the girls for lunch. _Don, my love, I hope you are having a good day._

XXXXXXXX

Don stares at the body in the alley and then frowns as he looks over at his partner. "How do we know for sure?"

"Check the pocket," Sully motions with his head to which pocket for Don to check.

With a gloved hand, Don leans in and very carefully reaches inside, still mindful of the fact that the forensic team had to do their job at the same time. He pulls out a small card and then looks up at Sully.

"Sick bastard is getting bolder," Sully growls.

_"Here is another one for your collection Detective Flack. SC"_

"More like stupid bastard put his initials again," Don groans. "But his getting bolder is a good thing right?"

"Yeah it usually means he'll screw up sooner rather than later. He call you again?"

"No."

"Don?"

"No," Don repeats as he nears his partner. "I'm done with that one on one crap of his. Maybe he's seen that he can't goad me into his stupidity and that's it. His pride is gonna be his downfall."

"Lets hope sooner rather than later. Anything we can work with?"

Don turns back to the body and frowns as he starts to examine it a bit more closely. He turns back to Sully with an inquiring glance.

"What?"

"If you know why'd you ask?"

"Hey you're still the rookie here. Just keepin' you on your toes," Sully winks. "Come on…we have a snitch to go rattle."

XXXXXXXX

"Lucy don't put that in your mouth," Lindsay groans as she quickly scoops the small sugar packet from the sticky fingers of the restless three year old and puts it by her cup.

"But mummy…"

"No and don't ask again," Lindsay slightly scolds as she watches Jessica and Stella near the booth and then sit down.

"I am so glad you guys could meet me for lunch today. I really didn't want to do soup with the two mothers," Jessica lightly groans.

"Well we both want to hear about…at least the G rated details about your honeymoon," Lindsay smiles at Stella.

"G rated?" Stella arches her brows. "That'll take all of five minutes. The place was beautiful. There…" she giggles.

"You know I'm thinkin' that maybe you and I got the short end of the stick," Lindsay mentions, drawing both female adult faces to her. "Well both of us had to rush back for weddings and Don and Jess can just take their time."

"That is true Jess," Stella replies. "How come that is?"

"Good things come to those that wait?" Jessica laughs. "But in keeping with tradition we too are only taking a few days and then two weeks in the winter to Fiji."

"Fiji? Awesome."

"And you got the news about KaSaundra?" Jessica continues.

"One of each that is so wonderful. I'm glad you were there for her that night Lindsay," Stella mentions.

"I was really scared for her," Lindsay confesses. "She was scared and so I think I was feeding off that. Lucy liked the babies though, didn't you sweetie?"

"Yes I got to hold Jana," Lucy states proudly.

"Jaina," Lindsay softly corrects. "While I helped," Lindsay assures them. "Those kids are going to be gorgeous."

"They come from good genes."

"Okay so speaking of clothes," Stella teases, using the biological word gene to segway into the material word jeans…associated with clothing.

"Yes the dress is ready and Don has his tux. You guys have all your stuff right?"

"Not fair that the guys have it so easy," Lindsay moans. "A black tux and Danny's all set."

"What about me mummy?" Lucy tugs on Lindsay's sleeve. "What can I wear?"

"You'll have your beautiful white dress and look like a Princess once again," Lindsay replies to which Lucy beams and then looks at the other two ladies with a broad smile.

"I can't wait to see your dress."

"Yeah Don said the same thing."

"More like you out of it."

"Not in front of Lucy."

"Naked?" Lucy inquires, adding in haste, "daddy saw mummy naked this morning and he liked it," she concludes with a wide grin to which Lindsay's face boils and the other two women giggle.

"This is why I don't read gossip rags," Lindsay moans. "My life is a scandal thanks to a three year old," she looks down at Lucy with a weak smile before kissing her head.

"So much for G rated," Stella winks.

"Does that mean you'll share now?" Jessica nudges her friend.

"Hardly," Stella replies. "I don't kiss and tell."

"At least tell us about the package deals there and what they offered," Lindsay inquires.

"Okay so…" Stella goes on to relate as they order their food and enjoy their lunch before it was time to go their separate ways; the big day looming tomorrow.

XXXXXXXX

Jessica arrives home, slowly pushing the door open, and stepping into a world filled with the warm scents of chocolate and hazelnut.

"Don?"

"In here," he calls out cheerily.

Jessica heads for the kitchen and watches as Don pulls out a tray of cookies and puts it on a cooling plate on the stove and then turns to her with a smile, his arms gladly accepting her body for a hug.

"Not that I am complaining but…" she tilts her head upward for a kiss. "What are you sucking up for?" She teases playfully.

"For bailing on you this morning. I saw your to do list and it said cookies so…"

"Yeah for the girls. So you found the Pillsbury mix and…"

"Viola," Don smiles.

"Did you get everything wrapped up."

"Yeah it's a case I'm working on and I had to do some follow through as the department wants consistency," he slightly frowns. "Nothing wrong with my cases but they are cracking down before an internal audit is done and Sully was kinda freakin' he'd be on his own."

"Really? Freaking out? Sully?" Jessica asks in disbelief.

"Yeah what can I say…" Don playfully boasts. "So cookie my love?"

"Actually yes I would love one," Jessica takes the warmed gooey cookie and a glass of milk and then both of them head into the living room to share.

"Did you talk to Sheldon or KaSaundra today?"

"I called her this morning just before I went out. She's doing okay and resting and trying to juggle two hungry babies at once," Jessica pauses with a soft smile. "Can't imagine those that have more."

"See in that case animals have it easier," Don replies, drawing an arched brow expression from his fiancé. "Well you know with all the um…yeah never mind."

"Nipples?"

"Yeah them…" he slightly blushes as she laughs.

"Seriously talking about multiple nipples on an animal makes you blush? Big bad Detective Don Flack?"

"Well it's…"

"This from a man who now frequents the adult shop?"

"I do not," Don tries to protest.

"I saw that bag in the closet under your coat that you tried to hide."

"What? Did you peek?"

"No. When can I see it?"

"What makes you think it's for you?" He playfully retorts.

"Well if and when your _other wife _is done with it let me know," she winks and he pokes her side, eliciting a small laugh from her.

"You'll see it soon enough," he whispers as he kisses her ear. "Besides it could also be for me."

"Yeah right," she agrees with a small nod. "Speaking of tomorrow you all set?"

"I am. Talked to Danny on the way over and he and Mac have their suits ready to go and um…that's about it."

"What did you end up buying them as thank you gifts?"

"Hockey tickets," Don smiles. "And yes I bought a matching ticket for the wives as well."

"Good boy," she teases.

"And what did you get your girls?"

"Spa days."

"Alone?"

"Can you really see Mac and Danny at the spa?"

"Would be blackmail worthy," Don grins. "But yeah…guess not."

"But they will reap the benefits afterwards when their wives come home nice and pampered and smelling like strawberries."

"Mmm like the sound of that," Don nuzzles her ear once more.

"And Sid?"

"I talked him and everything is gonna be fine, he told me no sex jokes."

"We'll see."

They spend the rest of the afternoon just talking about their big day ahead and then head out to the hospital to see Sheldon and KaSaundra and their newborn babies. Mac and Stella as well as Danny, Lindsay and Lucy would be dropping by after Mac and Danny had gotten home from work, bring gifts and wishing them all well.

"How on earth do you manage both?" Jessica asks as she carefully balances a baby in each arm, a blue bunting bag on her left and the pink one on her right.

"Very carefully," KaSaundra smiles as she sits in the bed, back in her private room.

"Yeah so sorry we can't make it tomorrow night," Sheldon states with a frown.

"He still wants to go. I told him to go but he won't," KaSaundra sighs as she looks at Sheldon with a small frown.

"We'll send you the video," Jessica promises. "Besides they are only two days old," she whispers as she kisses Jaina's soft pink cheek. "And they are so precious."

"Sheldon, she looks just like you," Don teases his friend with a playful elbow to the ribs. "All kidding aside, they are beautiful."

"Well am glad they have KaSaundra's temperament right now."

"I'm just glad they weren't born with teeth," KaSaundra retorts.

"Some are born with teeth?"

"Yeah try that on your nipple," Sheldon frowns.

"I don't mind," Don snickers, garnering an eye roll from Sheldon and a slap from Jessica.

"Uh no sex talk around my kids," Sheldon lightly scolds.

"Like they haven't heard enough already?" KaSaundra winks as her husband who only shakes his head and smiles.

"Yeah Sheldon, you're the doctor. I don't know what you're into," Don teases.

"Real doctor/nurse role-play – for real," Sheldon chuckles.

"Definitely going to need therapy," Jessica sighs as she gives KaSaundra a weak smile. She hands Jason to Don while she keeps Jaina for a bit longer; the conversation steering away from the sexy banter to something more tame and appropriate – the wedding. Finally they take their leave and head back home, wanting just to unwind together and prepare for the big day ahead. Unlike the other two couples they didn't have to spend the evening with family and wasn't exactly going to go to a bachelor party as none of the other guys were into that also.

"Now this I could get used to," Don sighs as he and Jess linger in a tub full of warm soapy water; Jess's naked body lying on top of his, his fingers lazily stroking her warm damp skin.

"Me too."

But when Jessica finally becomes quiet, Don gently pokes her in the side. "What?"

"You ever want a family of our own?"

"Kinda wondered if you'd bring that up again after seeing the Hawkes kids today."

"Didn't your mom ever worry?"

"Almost every night the phone would ring and dad wasn't home yet."

"And how did she cope?"

"Well when I was to young to remember she said she just kept herself busy with us and stuff…and we I could remember she was always doing something."

"So then my idea to self teach another language isn't farfetched."

"Jess?"

"Some nights…" she pauses with a soft break in her voice, "are harder than others and I just need to keep myself…busy."

"Sorry," Don whispers as his arms tighten around her and he kisses her cheek.

"She made it…we will too."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXX

The next morning both of them awake earlier than expected, not having gotten much in the way of solid rest the night before, too excited for the big day that was tomorrow.

"Is it too late to get you to change your last name to mine?" Jessica teases Don as she pecks him on the cheek in the bathroom the morning of the wedding.

"With you dressed like that," he grins at her scantily clad body, "you could convince me my last name is turnip and I'd believe you."

"Don Turnip...Dective Turnip," she winks as she playfully swats his ass. "Has a nice ring to it."

"Speaking of rings," he calls after her only to get a giggle in return. He finishes in the bathroom and then joins his wife to be in the kitchen as they share a cup of coffee before it was time to go their separate ways and get their day started.

"Everyone descent?" Danny calls out as he knocks on the door and then slowly enters.

"Nope we're both naked and having a whipped cream fight," Don chuckles as he hears the door open.

"Linds and I did that last night," Danny laughs in return as Jessica just rolls her eyes and shakes her head as Don's best man and best friend comes into the living room. "I'd ask to join but I don't think Lindsay likes to share."

"Yeah you wouldn't be invited Danno," Don smirks as he gives Jessica a kiss on the cheek. "See you later. Love you."

"Love you too bye."

"Hey come here. Happy for you guys," Danny smiles as he hugs Jessica warmly. "Lindsay's waiting for you."

Jessica says goodbye to Don and then watches as they pack up the small overnight bag, garment bag and then the door is closed and the day is officially in full swing. Jessica puts the rest of the coffee stuff away and then heads into the bedroom to gather up her things to get ready to go.

"Hello?"

"Auntee Jessica!" Lucy shouts as she rushes into Jessica's bedroom and jumps on the bed starting to jump up and down until Lindsay enters and gives her a warning glare when she nears the small suitcase perched on the edge. Lucy plops down on the edge of the bed, swinging her legs and just watching with wide eyes as the two adult women arrange the bag with the wedding gown in it and prepare to leave.

"Funny this weekend I am so not nervous at all," Lindsay giggles as they head for the front door, Lucy in tow with her playbag.

"Showoff," Jessica retorts as they head for the elevator and then down to the main entrance where Stella is already waiting for them.

They make small talk for a bit until the limo arrives and then they all pile in, Jessica calling Tori and then her mother along the way; the two of them along with Don's mother would be meeting them at the salon that was attached to the hotel, the same salon and bridal suite that both Lindsay and Stella had used the preceding two weekends.

"Okay Lucy we know the drill," Lindsay pipes up as the main stylist stands in the entranceway to the bridal suite, beckoning them to get started with hair and makeup. Lucy's golden locks were to be put into ringlets this time to match the brides hairstyle and Lindsay's was going to be like Stella's; half up on one side with a fresh flower, only unlike Stella's who's curls were natural, Lindsay's had to be done.

Finally it was the mother's turn and then it was time to get all their dresses on and then wait for the big moment.

"I'm so proud of you," Jessica's mother whispers as she helps Jessica very carefully get into her bridal gown, slowly zipping up the zipper and then fixing the small snap at the top. As soon as she's dressed, Jessica steps from the large dressing room to an instant round of happy 'oohhs' and 'awws'.

"Auntee Jessica you looks like a princess," Lucy grins and then looks up at her mother with a wide smile. "Right mummy?"

"Yes sweetheart she certainly does," Lindsay smiles.

"Jessica, you look beautiful," Stella warmly praises. "Don's gonna die of heart failure."

"Why's uncle Don gonna die mummy?" Lucy frowns.

"Thanks Stella," Lindsay lightly groans before she tries to explain to the inquisitive child about the figure of speech. They all slowly file out of the room and head for the elevator. It is time to get the wedding ceremony started.

"Okay so how is it you can take down a member of the mob but you are scared now?" Danny smirks as he pats Don on the back.

"Easy for you two, you've done this already."

"We didn't look that nervous," Mac teases.

"You did," Don deadpans directly at Mac as Danny laughs. "You too Danny boy."

"Okay already just get up to the front."

"Right…here we go," Don sighs as he takes a deep breath and then heads up the aisle toward the front of the hall, a small hush now starting to fall over the seated crowd. Danny stands to his immediate left and then Mac on the other side. Adam and Reed were the respective ushers, with Kendall and Aiden already seated beside Mrs. Hammerback. Normally Sheldon would be there to make sure everything was running smoothly; but with him still in the hospital beside his wife and newborn twins, it was up to Sid to keep everything in line.

Finally the traditional wedding march starts up and silence is immediately heard. Don turns to watch Lucy slowly walk up the aisle first, smiling as the adorable three year old in her creamy colored gown with golden curls bouncing around her shoulders nears them and then stands right beside Don; this time knowing not to dart away. Lindsay follows her daughter with a warm smile, Danny's mind offering the same 'my wife' sentiment that Mac is about to offer as Stella walks last.

As Stella walks down the aisle next Mac notices the dark wine colored gown hugging her amazing curves but it's the shining band of gold on her left hand that fuels his smile the most. _My wife..._is all his mind offers before his lips curl into a warm loving smile.

"Ready?" Jessica's father asks tenderly.

"I am," Jessica's hand squeezes her father's arm.

"Your mother and I are so proud," her confesses. "We both love you very much."

"I love you too dad," Jessica whispers as she kisses his cheek and then both of them move into place. Jessica starts to slowly walk and then rounds the corner to the aisle where Don was waiting at the end for her. The rest of the world around her blurs as she focuses on the handsome man a few meters away and watches as his smile widens but his eyes soften.

_Wow _Don's mind whispers inwardly as Jessica and her father slowly walk toward him. His heart starts to pick up the pace as she nears and wonders if he'll be the one having more difficulty getting through the ceremony; his mind not wanting to concentrate on the minster before them but on the gorgeous woman now on his right.

"You look truly gorgeous," Don whispers into Jessica's ear as they both take their seats before the minister. They hold hands as the legal ceremony starts, exchanging furtive glances with each other and warm and loving smiles. They are then pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Don Flack and a tender kiss is shared.

"So we can go upstairs now right?" Don's breath tickles her ear as they slowly wander to the back of the hall where the official photographer is waiting.

"Nice try," Jessica retorts and then laughs at Don's mocking pout as the rest of the bridal party joins them.

"So when's supper?" Danny teases his best friend, garnering a small slap from Lindsay just before Lucy pipes up.

"I'm hungry."

"Thanks Danny."

"Lucy, I was joking," Danny lightly frowns.

"Why? I'm hungry."

"She's your daughter," Lindsay winks as they follow after the bride and groom and then for the next few hours take instructions from the photographer, before each dispersing before it was time to regather in the main hall for the wedding reception.

"Where's Lucy?" Lindsay asks in a small panic to Danny as they each exchange small shrugs and then quickly start to search, finally finding her by the dessert table and quickly scarfing down another bite sized piece of cake. "Great and on an empty stomach. Danny she's gonna be sick."

"I didn't see her," Danny groans as he looks down at Lucy with a frown, the wondering three year old looking up with large hazel eyes, darting from one face of an adult to another. "Come on," he sighs as he takes her to Alice Hammerback and instructs her to just sit while he attends to a few more best man things. "Now sit and don't…eat anything more until dinner."

"I'll keep an eye on her until you are all ready to sit down," Alice assures Danny as she puts an arm around Lucy and gives her a small squeeze.

About half hour later, Sid excuses himself from his wife's side and then heads for the microphone, everyone heading for their seats as the evening is about to commence.

"Okay so I know you are all expecting Sheldon Hawkes to be up here but I am happy to announce that Sheldon and KaSaundra Hawkes are with their newborn twins, Jason and Jaina and mother and both babies are healthy and doing just fine," he pauses as everyone laughs. "Yes one of each…seems Sheldon took my advice after all about which position to try for which sex to get," he smirks as Alice just shakes her head. "Don if you ever get to that point, I can give you a few ideas as well," he winks and Don's face reddens. "Okay that's all the roasting jokes I'm allowed tonight. See Don you did get off easy," he smiles at the new groom. "Read into that as you will," Sid chuckles and this time it's Jessica's face to deepen color as Don's fingers give hers a squeeze under the table.

Sid goes through a few announcements and instructions before it was time for the bridal party to get their supper and then get on with the evening. Everyone slowly gets their food after the bridal party and then start to relax and enjoy the tasty food options that were presented. After the dinner, the bridal party slowly disperses to talk to the crowd, Lindsay sitting by Lucy at the table as she tries to explain why the three year old was now not feeling well – eating the desserts before real food wasn't a wise idea.

"Oh you look so amazing," Tori praises as she gives her close friend and colleague a warm hug. "Were you nervous?"

"Surprised I could stand," Jessica smiles as she stops to talk to her friend a bit longer. Soon it was time for the first dance and Sid calls everyone's attention to the now empty dance floor.

"And anyone who makes a fuss will be arrested by the groom," Sid teases.

"Or Sully," Don nudges his partner as he stands by him at the edge of the dance floor.

"Don't tempt me," Sully smirks. "Can I start with the MC?"

"By all means."

"I now call the bride and groom to the floor."

Don takes Jessica by the arm and leads her to the center, slowly wrapping his arms around her as they start to sway to the music. "So far the evening has been amazing."

"Utterly a fairytale," Jessica replies warmly making Don's grasp around her tighten. "But the night's not over."

"Mmm like the sound of that," Don kisses her ear as he replies. "When can we leave?"

"After a few more dances."

As they continue to dance to Elvis's version of 'Can't Help Falling in Love' they lightly talk to each other, garnering admiring glances from those watching. Soon it was time for the rest of the wedding party to take the floor, their already married friends joining them, Danny's father taking Lucy into his arms to sway with her. Soon friends could join in the fun, including Tori and Tony, Reed and Aiden, Adam and Kendall and the Hammerback's. A few fun hours pass before Don looks at Jessica and she too knows she doesn't want to wait any longer.

"Ah alone at last," Don hungrily kisses her lips as the elevator doors close.

"You better wait until we are in the room," Jessica teases as the elevator doors open and Don scoops her into his arms and they hurry toward their waiting hotel room, Jessica giggling all the way. Once inside, the routine was almost the same as their friends before them, Jessica wanting to save her dress by having Don help her out of it and then carefully put it aside before they turn their eyes to each other and then it was no holds barred.

"I can finally make love to my wife," Don smiles warmly as he lowers her to the bed and then lowers himself down on her.

"My husband…I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **So like the others this chapter is dedicated to Don and Jess and yes their wedding was to go off without a hitch so hope you liked it and please do review before you go and thanks. A few more before a happy ending :D

**PS:** Beauty & The Beast was just updated also.


	22. The Day After

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 22 – The Day After **

**A/N: **Okay wow the last chappy took a real beating in reviews so am gonna speed things up even more here and end a bit sooner than expected. To those that have stuck with me so far I really do appreciate your time to read and the reviews and hope you like the last few bits here and thanks so much in advance.

* * *

"Is she okay?" Danny asks Lindsay as she gently dabs Lucy's flushed face with a cool damp facecloth.

"Sick tummy," Lucy moans as she flings herself into Lindsay's arms.

"I think she was coming down with something," Lindsay sighs, as her arms scoop Lucy up into them and carry her back into her bedroom and carefully place her into her waiting bed. "Just rest now Lucy," she smiles as her fingers brush her flushed cheek.

She pulls the sheet over Lucy to keep her warm but not so much as to overheat the young girl and then stands up and joins Danny in the hallway. "You know what that means right?"

"You'll put on that cute little nurse costume and…" Danny's voice trails off as his lips nuzzle her ear.

"You mister are trouble," she just shakes her head as she pulls away. "It means we'll both be getting that."

"Well the weddings are over right? So it doesn't matter now," Danny mentions with a small shrug as they head into the kitchen.

"Well there is the shower," Lindsay reminds him.

"Already?"

"Are you kidding, I'm sure that as soon as Alice got the news she ran to the calendar and circled the date," Lindsay smiles. "But she likes that kinda stuff so it's okay."

"Twins," Danny notes. "At least they had a boy. Can't imagine poor Sheldon outnumbered three to one."

"Well if we have a girl then you'll be in that boat."

"Nope," Danny states firmly as his hand rests on her belly. "It's gonna be a boy."

"You sound so sure for a man that isn't even expecting."

"Wanna practice right now?" He asks with a warm grin as his lips near hers.

"What about Lucy?"

"She's not allowed to join."

"Danny Messer!" Lindsay swats his arm. "You are trouble."

"Yes ma'am I am," he winks as he quickly kisses her mouth and then pulls back.

"Just for that you are helping with breakfast."

"Afterward?"

"You still have energy from last night?"

"Hey all the pressure was on Don last night, I got off easy."

"Funny I did too," Lindsay giggles with a wink.

"And you get after me," he whispers as his arms circle her waist. "So the plan for today?"

"Just rest and take it easy…watch movies…make out…watch movies…make out…"

"Mmm like the sound of that."

* * *

"So really we have to go shopping now for baby stuff?"

"Oh come on Mac you know it'll be fun," Stella smiles as they linger in bed together the day after the wedding. "And don't worry I won't get any ideas. Will you?"

"Not yet," Mac smiles as his lips nuzzle her ear. "I wanna selfishly enjoy being married, just the two of us for a few years yet."

"I do like the sound of that," Stella replies as she kisses his lips. "But we can start planning our first official holiday together."

"You mean our honeymoon didn't count?"

"Well we didn't see much of well anything," Stella slightly frowns. "Outside the room that is," she giggles.

"And what makes you think we will on this trip?" Mac counters with arched brows.

"Funny man. Actually I was thinking of something where we'd actually get to do some sightseeing. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Mac shrugs with a warm smile as his fingers tenderly brush away a stray curl. "Any suggestions?"

"Well I know Greece is a bit out of our budget right now but…"

"Is it?" Mac inquires.

"We'd need at least three weeks to really enjoy it."

"Right," Mac nods in agreement. "Could take a cross country driving trip."

"Up to see your mom?"

"Or head west out toward California?"

"Or just fly there," Stella retorts and both of them trade smiles. "What we'd save on gas and hotel we could make up on other things."

"I hear they have a great wine country in the northern area."

"Hmm didn't fancy you as a wine connoisseur," Stella teases.

"It's alcohol right?"

"And there's a lot to do in California, north or south."

"I think we at least have a destination," Stella states confidently.

"We do. Plus there will be less congestion when kids are still in school."

"My practical husband," Stella smiles as she leans in closer. "Any chance of getting a hotel with a theme room?"

"I don't see why not," Mac looks up and smiles as his arms encircle her and pull her down onto his bare chest. "Liked the last one did you?"

"Very much," she answers in truth as their lips meet.

* * *

Don slowly opens his eyes the following morning, glancing over at the raven haired beauty asleep in the bed beside him and feels his lips twisting into a soft smile.

_She's __amazing, _his mind whispers as he starts to study her beautiful face, letting his eyes move lower to her chest and then lower. _All __of __her._

"I can feel you watching me," Jessica mumbles without opening her eyes.

"Can you blame me?" Don retorts as he watches her warm brown eyes slowly open and then smile upon greeting him. "Good morning."

"You're up early," she replies in a lazy tone as she slightly stretches and then rolls onto her side, facing him; her fingers absently playing with his smooth bare skin.

"Yeah…why is that?" Don slightly huffs, bringing a smile to her face.

"You were anxious to get up and get the day started?" She slightly giggles.

"That is definitely it," Don nods with a small frown. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm hungry," she giggles as his fingers poke her side.

"Me too," he counters as his mouth zooms in on her neck and his teeth make a fake biting motion, forcing her body to recoil as she laughs, small shiver bumps covering her skin as he continues to tickle her with his mouth. "Mmm you taste good Mrs. Flack," he whispers as his lips move to her ear and kiss the tender skin.

"I smell like you," she deadpans and he looks at her with a heavy frown. "But it's a good thing," she states in haste as he fingers rest on his cheek.

"Maybe we can remedy that with a shower for two?" He wags his brows in anticipation, making her laugh. "No?"

"I'm hungry," she playfully insists as he flops back down onto the bed beside her, looking up. She notices his face turn to a small frown and then mirrors that with a frown of her own. "Don, I'm kidding…of course I want a shower for…"

"No sorry," he quickly shakes his head. "Was just thinking back to last night and how everything went off without a hitch."

"And no arrests…no drunk and disorderly's and nothing broken. You know what that means right?"

"No, what?"

"That we have a pretty great group of friends," she tells him in truth.

"Ah yes we certainly do that," he agrees as his fingers gently intertwine in her hair and bring her lips back down to his. "I did miss Sheldon and KaSaundra there though."

"We'll see them soon enough, when we are back and then at the shower. And lets not forget we did volunteer for babysitting duty."

"Right…babysitting," Don groans. "I'll be working those nights," he teases, garnering a playful poke from his new wife. "Kidding…"

"You do that a few times and you'll be the next crime scene."

"Ooh really?" Don's lips widen. "Will you wear your sexy police outfit?"

"You are such trouble you know that?" Jessica counters as she escapes his grasp and rolls out of the bed, heading for the bathroom. "How did you know I got that?" She asks as she pauses in the doorway watching him follow her lead.

"I'm a detective," he winks. "It's my job to find stuff," he smiles as he nears her, scooping her naked body into his grasp and kissing her lips.

* * *

"So that's like the last wedding for a while now right?" Adam asks with a small groan as he enters the kitchen from the bathroom; Kendall by the stove making some sausages.

"Oh come on you so have the hang of dancing now," she praises as he nears her and gives her a warm hug from behind. "Besides I think you look so cute in your tux…"

"Cute?"

"Handsome," Kendall groans with an eyeroll. "But yes I think that's it for some time…unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless you know…Reed and Aiden," she shrugs as her lips twitch into a small smile.

"Nah they are both still trying to finish school and such."

"Right better to wait, I agree," Kendall nods as Adam slightly twists her to face him.

"Kendall?"

"We have a plan," she leans in and quickly pecks his lips. "I'm all for sticking to it."

"Really?"

"Really. Besides I want you to show up in a horse drawn carriage, so you better save your money," she winks as she turns back to the frying pan.

"Oh I am and trust me you'll have it," Adam grins as he heads for the coffee maker, both of them wearing happy smiles as their minds try to process their happy future together. Soon a knock is heard and Aiden and Reed enter, all four of them having a leisurely breakfast together as promised.

"Seriously I can't believe Sid made those jokes last night," Reed comments.

"Trust me he was pretty restrained," Kendall shoots back as she hands Aiden something for the table.

"Well I for one loved the food. Seriously all three weddings had amazing food," Aiden notes.

"I really like a girl who notices the food," Reed smiles as his arm wraps around Aiden's waist and hugs her close. "At least I wasn't the only one."

"Hey the cake was pretty awesome also," Kendall pipes up.

"That's because you helped make it," Adam confesses.

"What you did?" Aiden asks in shock.

"It was supposed to be a secret," Kendall playfully glares at Adam.

"Okay secret or not it was a pretty kick ass cake," Aiden praises. "Wait a sec…did you help with all three?"

"I did…I like cake making and decorating," Kendall shrugs.

"She's with me," Adam grins making Reed just shake his head and Kendall's face warm.

"Just on the side. I still wanna work for the forensic team here in Manhattan," Kendall confesses as Aiden nears her to talk more about her growing side business. "You know if you ever wanna help…"

"So no hangover today?" Adam nudges Reed.

"Nah. You?"

"Nope," Adam replies as they both watch their girlfriends cooking and laughing together as two good friends. "We're lucky guys."

"Yeah…we are."

* * *

"Okay so why so soon?"

"Well I thought it would be nice to have it in two weeks because KaSaundra's parents will still be here and they'll be able to partake in the festivities as well," Alice explains to Sid as they sit at the table Sunday morning, discussing the wedding, planning the shower and sharing a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

"I still can't believe all four of them are up already," Sid groans as he looks at the time. "It's only just after 10."

"That group never sleeps in it seems," Alice replies with a smile. "Stop trying to change the subject. I thought you were excited for this baby shower?"

"I think it'll give Kendall ideas," Sid frowns. "To be very honest."

"Well with all the sex talk she hears from you I can't imagine why on earth you'd think that," Alice playfully retorts.

"That's not funny."

"She's got a good head on her shoulders and besides…she told me she and Adam have already sorta talked about…"

"Children?" Sid nearly swallows his coffee.

"Getting married. She's kinda old fashioned that way."

"Nothing wrong with that," Sid quickly agrees. "Are you sure?"

"She's practical as well," Alice commends her granddaughter. "Plus Adam is a fine young man, I know they'll make…"

"Okay so back to the shower," Sid states weakly, making Alice lightly giggle.

"Now with the weddings out of the way it'll be nice to get back to planning some regular community gatherings."

"But you know it can't mean the other couples won't be thinking of expanding their families," Sid muses.

"I think the Messer's are already planning that."

"And you get after me for knowing all the gossip," Sid frowns.

"I'm just trying to keep up," Alice answers as she pats her husbands hand. "Now back to the shower?"

"You know I could use a shower right now…for two?"

"You are incorrigible," Alice just shakes her head as she smiles. "You better behave or else."

"Hmm can we talk about the or else?" Sid smirks.

"Yes you doing diaper duty for a month," Alice playfully warns.

"Now that's fighting dirty," Sid chuckles as he reaches for his reading glasses.

"Oh you love it."

"I most certainly do," Sid nods in confirmation. "So what else is on that shower to do list?"

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so up next is a bit of the FA honeymoon and the take down of Cade and then a happy ending to follow so stay tuned and thanks again!


	23. Families, Friends & Future Planning

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 23 – Families, Friends & Future Planning**

* * *

"Here let me get that," Sheldon offers KaSaundra as she tries to juggle both twins in her arms and then pick up a fallen blanket. They regrettably had to miss the wedding as KaSaundra had to be kept over one more night but they were finally able to return home late Sunday night and now were just resting as best as they could Monday morning; both of them now on leave.

"As least Jaina is showing some promise of sleeping through the night," KaSaundra smiles as both adoring babies look up as best they can.

"But my boy Jacob is still learning," Sheldon praises, his son's small face trying to make it's way over to his father and look at him with large chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you finally admitting that girls are smarter?" KaSaundra teases.

"Hey I'm just happy I have one of my own team here as well," Sheldon states proudly as he takes his newborn son and holds him close. Both sets of parents had opted to stay in a vacant suite for the week which would end with the large shower, before KaSaundra's parents flew back to London, their talks now focusing on maybe moving to the US to be closer to their newly expanded family.

"Sheldon careful he just…ate," KaSaundra groans as Jacob's tiny mocha colored lips spit up some freshly ingested breast milk onto Sheldon's clean shirt.

"Thanks for the warning," Sheldon looks down at his son and just smirks. He kisses his small forehead before he carries him back into their bedroom, places him down on the bed on his back and pulls off his shirt.

KaSaundra listens to Sheldon talking softly to their son and smiles as she looks down at her tiny daughter whose eyes were fixated on her mother. "Hello my precious little girl," she whispers as her lips nuzzle her head. "You have the most amazing father in the world."

"Oh I think it's a tie for worlds greatest mother," Sheldon mentions warmly as he comes into the room with Jacob resting against a fresh shirt. Sheldon settles on the couch beside KaSaundra and looks at her tenderly. "I know I say I love you on a regular basis but today…" he pauses as he tries to swallow back a small lump of emotion, "seeing you with them…the way you love and care for them…it can only grow stronger KaS…"

"Well I love you just as much," she replies as Jaina's small fingers try to latch onto a button on her shirt. "So what's on the agenda for today?"

"Opening baby gifts?"

"The shower is at the end of the week," KaSaundra reminds him with a small smile.

"And then the in-laws are gone right?" Sheldon asks eagerly, making KaSaundra just roll her eyes and nod. "Oh come on your dad always talks to me like I'm his youngest kid or something."

"He worries."

"Too much."

"Sheldon he knows you're a great guy and will make an amazing father. But seriously what's up for today?"

"You mean besides the in-laws?" Sheldon sighs. "KaSaundra I was serious…in fact," he looks at his watch. "I'm surprised they're not here right now."

Sheldon eases himself up from the couch, arranges a blanket on the floor and then takes both babies and puts them down facing upward as he sits down by his wife to watch their children. "Jacob has a bigger nose."

"He better," KaSaundra retorts.

"They have your mocha skin."

"And your warm chocolate eyes," she adds as his arm around her tightens. They watch as Jaina's eyes leave her mother and then wander over to the small infant fussing beside her, watching her brother squirm about with vested interest. Jacob's face turns to his sister and although they were to young for clearly discernable facial expressions, two somewhat smallish smiles appear; at least in the minds-eye of their parents.

Sheldon's fingers tenderly stroke his wife's bare upper arm, watching her struggling to stay awake and then encouraging her to just close her eyes and rest, he would watch their children. They had been up every few hours, wanting to be fed and needing to be changed but both of parents were determined to try to set a good pattern for them right from the start of having them sleep through the night; it was proving to be a challenge.

He watches KaSaundra finally close her eyes and smiles; she truly was amazing. She had wanted to bring them into this world naturally, and while he objected inside even up until both children were fully birthed, she insisted on proving to herself and to them as a couple that she would succeed where she still felt she failed last time.

Sheldon looks down as Jaina's little arms start to flail about and carefully plucks her up, her twin brother watching intently as she's hoisted into the air and then placed on her father's lap. But when Jacob also starts to fuss, Sheldon realizes that it's no easy task to try to get them both comfortable at the same time. Finally after carefully jugging Jaina, he's able to pick up Jacob and get them both on his lap, his arms supporting both of them as best as he can with their still floppy heads.

He studies the small face of his son before looking at his daughter and feeling his heart swell with love and pride; he was now more than eager for the future with their children growing up and them enjoying every step of the way. About ten minutes later both infants close their eyes, black lashes resting on soft mocha-pink cheeks and about ten minutes after that, their father follows their example.

It's not until about half hour later that KaSaundra opens her eyes upon hearing a soft knock at the door. She looks over to see Sheldon still asleep with both children in his arms and smiles, reaching for the camera and taking a picture before removing herself from the couch and heading for the main door to their penthouse apartment.

"Darling," KaSaundra's mother greets her daughter with a warm hug as she and KaSaundra's father enter the quiet apartment. "Where are my babies?"

"Sleeping with my big baby," KaSaundra smirks as they enter the living room to see Sheldon's sleepy eyes open.

"Hey there," Sheldon opens his eyes all the way as his in-laws near.

"We brought lunch."

"Lunch already?" Sheldon frowns as KaSaundra's mother approaches to relieve him of one of her precious grandchildren. KaSaundra's parents each take a child to hold, allowing Sheldon to head into the kitchen to set up for the lunch that KaSaundra's parents had just brought.

"You two need to eat. We'll watch these two gems while you do that."

"Did you two eat?"

"Not yet," KaSaundra's father answers with a small sigh.

"We'll put them in the double bassinet while we all eat," KaSaundra suggests as she takes the lunch and Sheldon brings the small sleeping basket up to the dining room table. Once both sleeping babies were carefully in the double baby sleeper, the four adults gather around the table to enjoy lunch, Sheldon's parents coming for dinner. Each set of parents would take turns with the lunches and dinners for the first week, until after the big shower on the weekend and then it would be back to their regular routine and Sheldon and KaSaundra on their own.

As soon as one of them starts to fuss, KaSaundra plucks their tiny frame from the sleeper, offers them a generous amount of milk before handing them to her parents to dote over; the second following suit very soon.

"They are so precious," KaSaundra's mother soothes as she gently rocks Jaina in her arms, kissing her raven colored hair and then her soft cheeks. "Truly a precious gift from God."

"My whole family is," Sheldon's hand squeezes KaSaundra's making both parents beam.

* * *

"Seriously? How much? Ah damn it!" Danny groans the following Monday as he stands in his shop on the phone, his head mechanic at the door listening to the heated discussion. "Yeah send me the invoice and I'll look it over."

"What happened?"

"Carter said his bike cracked as soon as he got it home."

"No way Danny, I worked on that one myself," Ryan pleads in his defense.

"I agree with you buddy and…and now he wants a complete redo."

"What? Okay isn't there something you can do?"

"My friend Don is on his honeymoon right now and…ah damn it," Danny curses as he just shakes his head. "I'll figure somethin' out."

"Danny…"

"It's okay. I know you did an awesome job and I stand by your work one hundred percent. He's playin' us. I'll take care of it."

Danny watches his lead mechanic leave the room and then slumps down into a nearby chair and just slams his fist on the dash. "Damn you Cater," he hisses in anger. But just as he reaches for the phonebook his mind recalls his last discussion with his brother.

_'I mean it Danny…you ever need anything and you call me. I owe you for all this.'_

_'I am not gonna do anything illegal Louie.'_

_'Who says it has to be illegal? I can help with other stuff to you know.'_

As much as he doesn't want to call his brother for help, fearing he'll then in turn owe him one but knowing that he also can't call Don to check on this and he was stuck. The bill would be for several thousand dollars as that's as much as Carter paid. Now to give that all back would put them in the red.

"Ah dam…" Danny's curse trails off as he picks up the phone and dials his brother.

_"And you think he's lying about the job?"_

"I think he cracked it up on his own and now wants to say its our fault when I know it's not. You know Carter."

_"Yeah and I told you not to take his job."_

"Right fine…I told you so," Danny growls as his fingers curl so tightly around the pen between his digits they start to turn white before he quickly relaxes them. "I just need to know if he's really been in an accident that was his fault."

_"Where's your buddy Don?"_

"On his honeymoon and we both know that Carter won't fess to the cops. Sorry man I just need…you know what forget it."

_"Look I don't mind helpin' you okay?"_

"You do this and we'll call it even," Danny suggests.

_"Don't always think about that little brother. "I'll get back to you."_

"Right…thanks."

Danny hangs up and then stares at the phone for what seems like forever before he pushes himself up and heads into the shop to get to work; wanting to keep busy and keep his mind off this latest woe. Lindsay wasn't going to be happy.

XXXXXXXX

The afternoon for Lindsay was fraught with two complicated surgeries on small animals, adding to her anxiety as she had wanted to leave a bit early to pick up Lucy and then go to visit the Hawkes before dinner time when she knows Sheldon's parents would be there.

"Okay so you've been in a stressed mood all day, what's up?" Darcy asks Lindsay as she hands her a file.

"Just…life."

"Thought things were great," Darcy frowns.

"Better than great. I just confirmed my adoption court date and now I'm stressing because…"

"You might be denied? Can they do that?"

"Only if someone makes a last minute claim to the child, which won't happen because both her parents are dead," Lindsay's voice dies out in a heavy sigh. "As I said…for nothing," she adds with a small smile. "Finish this up for me? I'm gonna pick up Lucy and then go see the new babies."

"Can't imagine twins…double the diaper duty," Darcy smirks.

"Well that's what the father is for," Lindsay winks as she heads for the back to remove her lab coat and get her jacket on and head for Edith's to get Lucy. In reality she knows that the court hearing is just a formality and that nothing really can go wrong, why would it? But inside she still can't help but wonder if something can and will.

"How was my girl?" Lindsay asks as she gathers Lucy into her arms after giving Edith a warm hug.

"A perfect darling as always," Edith smiles before following it with a small frown. Lucy was getting bigger, growing up and that meant mischief and trouble would be accompanying her. Lindsay takes Lucy back to her truck, letting the happy three year old babble on about the small clay figures that her and gramma Edith created this afternoon.

"Now remember Lucy, the babies are very small and fragile so you can't handle them as you would your dollies okay? No poking them in the face or tugging on their small hands and feet okay?"

"Yes mummy," Lucy answers with a small nod.

But as soon as they were invited into the Hawkes apartment, Lucy goes in search of KaSaundra and the babies, kneels down and starts to poke the sleeping infant, wanting it to awaken.

"Lucy," Lindsay sighs as she pulls Lucy back onto her lap and holds her as they both look down at the sleeping twins. "They are precious. How are you feeling?"

Lindsay starts to talk to KaSaundra as Sheldon enters and kneels down by a fussing Jaina. "Come here Lucy," Sheldon entreats. And after getting an approval nod from her mother, Lucy plops herself down on the floor by Sheldon and watches with utter fascination as the small chocolate orbs open and Jaina looks at her before starting to cry.

"Don't cry jana," Lucy tries to soothe, shoving her finger between the tiny quivering lips. Jaina's lips start to suck the small digit bringing a smile of delight to Lucy's face. "Look mummy."

"She's hungry," KaSaundra smiles as Sheldon gently takes her from Lucy and gives her to her mother. "She gets that from her father," KaSaundra teases, garnering a big smile from Sheldon.

"Lucy, sweetie give KaSaundra some privacy," Lindsay lightly groans as pulls Lucy's hand back before she can pull back the blanket that KaSaundra was using to keep her nursing baby and exposed breast covered from public view. "You can see Jaina once she's done."

"Okay," Lucy huffs as she sits down by Sheldon and watches Jacob as he starts to fuss. "He's hungry too."

"That he is," Sheldon smiles as he takes Jacob from his sleeping basket. "Here hold him for a few minutes," Sheldon tells Lucy as he arranges her arms and tells her what to do. Lucy holds little Jacob a few minutes, beaming to all the adults before the small infant is taken away and given to his mother.

"Thank you uncle seldon," Lucy smiles after just experiencing the highlight of her day; something to tell her father.

* * *

"Okay man what's up, you have been distracted all day," Rick teases Mac as they slowly head for the staff break room. "You and Stella still gettin' on okay?"

"Yeah everything at home is great. Settling into married life and yeah everything is great."

"I hear a but in there…" Rick prompts.

"Baby shower shopping."

"What?" Rick laughs as he stops and looks at Mac square on. "You are freaked out by baby shower shopping?"

"Not exactly," Mac retorts with a heavy frown.

"Oh right…you think if you go shopping then she'll want…"

"A baby."

"Women aren't that weak," Rick deadpans. "Unless it's you with the weakness?"

"We both talked about waiting for a few years," Mac confides. "I just hope she's agreeing with me because she wants to and not because its what I want her to say."

"From what I know about Stella, I doubt she'd play something like that on you."

"I know and I'm being worried for nothing…" Mac shakes his head as they enter the quiet break room. "So how about you? When's your big day?"

"Funny you should ask," Rick smiles as he pulls out a ring receipt. "This weekend I'm gonna ask."

"Well congratulations. Do you know what you're gonna do?"

"Actually…no," Rick frowns, making Mac chuckle. "Got any suggestions?"

"Actually…no," Mac teases and Rick rolls his eyes.

"Thanks man, that's a lot of help. What did you do?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXX

"And how is the new mother doing?" Pauline asks Stella as they both get ready to leave for the day.

"Actually she's doing fine. I know after the last time with um…the loss and all, both Sheldon and KaSaundra were worried but she did it all naturally and both twins are fine," Stella answers in truth.

"That's a strong woman. When is the shower?"

"This Saturday. It's for the whole apartment and of course family and friends so that'll be nice for everyone. I like with the whole families are included."

"And should be nice weather to open those patio doors."

"Yes a rare dry late fall day, at least I'm sure that's what the Hammerback's are hoping for," Stella smiles as she looks past her supervisor and notices their Jeep parked outside with Mac waiting in the front seat. "Okay off to shop for a gift."

"Oh that should be fun," Pauline winks as Stella takes her leave.

"Hey handsome," she greets Mac with a warm kiss on the lips as she enters the warm Jeep. "Waiting long?"

"A few minutes but not much. How are Vince and Pauline?"

"Pauline's nephew is in town this week and Vince is getting ready for some time off. And Rick?"

"He's proposing this weekend," Mac answers with a smile as Stella's left hand slips into his right as they head back into traffic.

"That's fantastic. Did he tell you how he's gonna do it?"

"Poor guy asked me for some ideas," Mac gently groans.

"Well yours proposal was the best ever," Stella smiles, "so am sure he'd like a few pointers. What did you tell him?"

"Really?" Mac slightly smirks. "I told him to make sure he gets down on one knee and remembers her name."

"Oh you did not say that," Stella playfully swats his arm as Mac chuckles.

"I had no advice to offer so just told him to be himself and that's it," Mac shrugs as they head for the mall's underground parking lot.

"Well it's honest," Stella giggles as they get out of the Jeep and walk hand in hand toward the elevator. "Since we're here wanna get some supper also?"

"What's good that's around here?" Mac inquires with a small frown. They talk lightly about places to eat as they head into the large department store and then for the baby section.

"So what do we buy?" Mac frowns as his fingers rest on a plastic bib.

"I think they got bib's covered, but that one is cute."

"All this stuff is cute," Mac surmises as he holds up a small blue teddy to Stella, nuzzling her face and making her smile.

"How much do you want to spend?" Stella asks absently as her eyes linger on a cute pink knitted sweater and cap set. But upon hearing a few seconds of silence, she turns to Mac in wonder. "What?"

"Stella about having a family…"

"We agreed to wait right?"

"And you agreed to that too right?"

"You thought I was telling you something you wanted to hear?" She asks softly, getting a nod of agreement from her husband. "Does my husband really have that much to learn about me?"

"I know how much you love children and…"

"I want to wait," she whispers in his ear before planting a warm kiss right on his lips, forcing his face to instantly warm at the outward display of affection. "Doubt me again and I'll embarrass you further."

"Oh I liked that," Mac arches his brows in retort as he briefly kisses her back and then pulls away with a racing heart. "But private next time?"

"Takes the fun out of it," Stella winks as her hand grasps his. "I love you and I do want a family with you…but when we're both ready. Now lets get a gift and then go out for steak and beer."

"Now that's what I like to hear," he grins as he picks to items and then holds them up making her laugh and shake her head no. "Okay your turn."

"I like this…"

* * *

"So who told you about this place again?" Don asks as he and Jessica check into their private cottage overlooking the lake.

"Tori and Lindsay," Jessica answers as she puts her suitcase onto a nearby stand and then walks over to Don who is looking out the window over a glassy lake. "Too bad it's too cold to go for a dip."

"Skinny dip?"

"In there? Thought guys didn't like swimming in cold water."

"Right…hence the cold shower notion," Don frowns. "But the hot tub is private right?" He smiles as his arms encircle Jessica and hold her close.

"I do believe it is," she smiles up at him. "But we having lunch first."

"Ah yes the famous An…" he stops and frowns.

"What?" Jessica wonders in haste.

"Was gonna say Angell appetite but I guess it's the famous Mrs. Flack appetite," Don grins at his own words.

"Oh you just like saying that. I was born an Angell."

"That you were," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her lips, garnering a small giggle from her. "Okay fine we'll eat first and then play later."

"What's it doing outside?"

"A picnic lunch?"

"Well we did stop for some stuff right? Why not see what else this place has to offer."

"I like that idea."

Jessica packs up a few of the food items they had stopped for and then both of them head out to explore their surroundings, following almost the same path as Danny and Lindsay had a few weeks earlier, walking down to the glassy lake and taking a spot by the shore; laying out their blanket and then settling down upon it.

"Now lets see what we got here," Jessica starts to unpack the food, looking up to see her husband watching.

"Do you mind me watching?"

"Not at all. If you weren't interested in looking then I'd be worried."

"You'll never have to worry about that," Don assures her with a warm smile as he takes a few items and helps her place them on the blanket so they could eat without spilling anything.

"Okay…lets eat."

"What is this?"

"Its…oysters," Jessica looks at the open container and then frowns. "You picked this out?"

"I thought you did," Don shrugs.

"Did we…"

"Shoplift?" Don teases as Jessica looks at him in horror. "Where's the bill?"

Jessica pulls out the folded up piece of paper and both of them start to look at it. "Okay we did pay for smoked oysters."

"Aren't oysters an aphrodisiac?"

"They most certainly are," Jessica answers with a smile. "You picked them out right?"

"Guilty," Don chuckles.

"You think we need them?" Jessica counters and Don's smile disappears, making her laugh.

"No but um…" Don frowns as Jessica hands him the small container. "Right…" he huffs as he takes the first one and then slowly eats it. "You know I don't get it…after smelling like this smoked fish is that really a turn on?"

"I don't think that's the point…I know the raw ones look like…" Jessica starts and then stops.

"The raw ones look like what?" Don playfully goads, making her laugh a bit more. "And they say men have a one track mind."

"Who do you think coined the phrase?" Jessica tosses back triumphantly.

"That…isn't fair," Don puts down his plate and leans over, gently pushing her to the ground, hovering a few inches above her lips. "I guess I'll just have to make you pay for the sexist remark Mrs. Flack."

"Show me whatcha got Mr. Flack," Jessica invites before Don's lips crush hers in a heated kiss. "Okay you're right…smoked fish…"

"Not a turn on?"

"Actually I don't mind it," Jessica grins as she reaches for her own. "Wanna share?"

"That and much more," he whispers before his mouth devours hers once more.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so one more chappy to go and hope you all liked this and please review before you go and thanks!


	24. Full Circle

**Title: New York Stories II  
****Chapter 24 – Full Circle**

**A/N: Okay so first off I really want to extend a HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who stuck with this story faithfully, chapter to chapter to the end. To the ones that started and left or lurked but didn't review I am sorry that you didn't want to stay or review but that is a part of the reason the story isn't lasting longer. I did have more planned but due to declining reader/reviewer interest I am ending this a lot sooner than planned b/c my inspiration has died. I did enjoy the parts that were written and I hope those of you still with me will enjoy this happy ending.**

* * *

_'Yeah Louie helped me with something…trust me it's no big deal.'_

_'Danny was it…'_

_'Legal? Yeah it was…a customer lied about us not doing our job and wanted us to give him his money back…several grand. Louie…'_

_'Louie what? Threatened him?'_

_'Actually he was able to get on tape that the bast…guy was lying to us and dropped is claim.'_

_'On tape?'_

_'It's all good Lindsay.'_

It wasn't that she didn't trust what Danny had told her, it was the means that he had the work done. As much as she wanted to believe that Louie did it using absolute legal means, something inside her suggests that Louie used nefarious means, he just didn't tell his brother.

She looks up from the kitchen to see Danny and Lucy playing in the kitchen and smiles as he pulls her into his lap and starts to tickle her sides; her warm infectious laughter filling the area around them. But the rest of the week had progressed without incident and now the night before the big Hawkes shower, she tells herself to just enjoy the rest of the night and the fun day ahead tomorrow.

"Linds?" Danny asks as he heads into the kitchen to join her.

"Everything wrapped."

"That thing with Louie still bothering you?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Lindsay asks with a heavy sigh.

"Whenever you think about him, you bite the lower part of your left lip."

"I do not," she tries to protest with a small laugh.

"You do…hey it's not a bad thing, just a thing," he assures her with a small peck on the cheek. "Is it bad that I know you that well?"

"No," she admits with a small smile.

"But we have no further hassles this week so I would think that it's all good."

"And for that I am glad," she twists around in his grasp and gazes up into his warm blue eyes. "We have so much to live for now."

"That we do," he whispers as he leans in and kisses her warmly on the lips.

"Daddy…" Lucy's sad voice interrupts them as she wanders up to them and tugs on the bottom of his shirt, making both adults stop and look down at her sad little face.

"Aww Lucy don't be sad, what's up?" Danny asks in concern.

"I can't find her shoos," Lucy frowns. "Can you help me?"

"Okay. Let's help Barbie find her shoes and then come for supper."

* * *

"Don is that you?" Jessica calls out as she hears the door open and a heavy sigh follow?"

"It's me," Don calls back as he hangs up his jacket and heads for the kitchen, loosening his tie along the way. He rounds the corner and heads to her, pulling her into his arms and then holding her close. "Missed you today," his soft lips nuzzle her skin before he pulls back with a small frown.

"Don what…" she pauses as her fingers reach to his cheek and touch a small smattering of dried blood. "Two days back and already you're drawing blood?"

"Was me or him."

"Who?"

"Simon Cade."

"You finally got him?" Jessica asks in wonder.

"Yeah stupid cocky bastard," Don lightly curses with a heavy frown as his mind recalls the brief firefight they were nearly ambushed in. "I guess he thought, as he always has that he's invincible and set up a deal and…and I guess he didn't count on our offer to his middle man being better. We were called in but only at the last minute when Cade upped his offer and the snitch reneged on his end of the deal."

"What happened to the snitch?"

"The ME got two for one today," Don answers in truth. "I'm glad it didn't drag out longer…as it was he left a pile of bodies in his murderous wake."

"Are you okay?"

"Just tired and sore."

"And Sully?"

"Just a few scratches. None of the good guys got hurt so that's what counts the most right?"

"It does, especially for my husband," Jessica tells him tenderly.

"And how was your day?"

"We had another school shooting drill," Jessica replies as he takes off his jacket and hangs it over the chair, his fingers starting to loosen his dress shirt as she pulls out the small drill sketch and instructions they were all given. "The younger grades were kinda freaked out but I think it helps for them all to be informed sooner rather than later."

"Especially given the fact that there are so many unstable and just basically angry and vengeful people with access to guns out there. Anyone not like it?"

"What do you think?" Jessica retorts with a heavy sigh. "But those are the kind that will protest anything."

"Yeah and when something bad happens to them they are also the first to say it's the cops fault for not doing something sooner."

"Well just be proud that your very outspoken wife set them straight."

"Always proud," he smiles proudly. "And the French test?"

"The French test…well I'd like to say that went as smoothly."

"Tell me what happened?"

* * *

"Okay thanks mom, I'll book the tickets for us for next weekend. Okay I will…I love you too. Okay…bye."

"Mac?" Stella comes into the living room just as Mac finishes the call to his mother.

"She sold the house," Mac replies as he leans back in his chair and looks up at Stella with a heavy frown. She slowly walks up to him and gently eases herself down onto his lap, her fingers gently stroking his arm.

"Where is she moving to?"

"She got a great apartment in one of those senior complexes…not quite assisted living but not quite independent either."

"But you wanted that for her right? It will be less hassle and more money in her pocket and it will be safer."

"And for all those things I will be glad. Plus her friend Glady's has an apartment in there also and she won't be alone."

"But you aren't ready to say goodbye to all those amazing childhood memories right?" Stella asks softly.

"Well it's just a home right?"

"Mac…"

"Stella it seems kinda selfish for me to be clinging to a home when…"

"When I never had one to cling to?" Stella arches her brows as she finishes his sentence, getting a nod of agreement from him in return. "The best part about memories Mac, as you know, they come with you."

"And don't take up space, rust or tarnish."

"She'll be safer Mac and now it will also be a lot more convenient for her to come and visit because she won't have to worry about the home when she's not there and wasn't able to find a proper sitter."

"I'm happy Stella…I am…it's just hard."

"I love the sentimental side of you," she whispers as she leans in and brushes his lips with hers. "So when do we fly out?"

"Was thinking Thursday night, if we can both take the Friday off and then help her pack and move. The family was ready to move right away."

"I'm sure Pauline will let me…can you get the time?"

"I'll just get Rick to take my Friday morning test and General Ford shouldn't have a problem with it. I do like the idea of her having less to worry about. A house certainly is that."

"But a house is kinda nice if you have a family."

"Guess we should start saving now huh."

"Thought we already were?" Stella replies with a smile.

"Think the Hawkes will move?"

"Mac, they have the whole top floor," Stella reminds him with a small smirk. "I doubt it. Besides, Sid and Alice are built-in babysitters, that's hard to find."

"I wonder what tomorrow is gonna be like."

"I'll just bet everyone will be glad that Sid won't be giving the speech," Stella laughs.

"So no MC?"

"At a baby shower? How many have you been to?"

"Including tomorrow? One." Mac grins. "Wanna tell me what to expect?"

"Love to."

* * *

"Hey there," Sheldon's warm voice greets his children as he hovers over their cribs side by side. Both twins hear the loving and familiar sound of their father's voice and look up, their eyes trying to focus; their tiny lips trying to smile but not yet being able to master a true facial expression.

"You two are going to be the star of the evening," Sheldon talks in a low tone as KaSaundra comes into the room to join them. "Mummy is here to pick out your outfits."

"Outfits?" KaSaundra arches a dark brow at her husband in amusement.

"Onesies won't do," Sheldon replies seriously as KaSaundra just rolls her eyes and then giggles.

"Why not?"

"Well um...they just won't," Sheldon shrugs with a smile.

"Okay what would you suggest?"

"Well I um…" Sheldon starts as he heads over to the twins shared dresser and pulls over the top drawer. "These two…"

"Are both gonna have big wardrobes," KaSaundra smiles as she joins her husband. She picks out a small denim jumper with a green tee for Jacob and a pink dress with white tee and booties for Jaina and then hands them to Sheldon.

"I was gonna pick those…really," he winks as she giggles. Each of them take one of the twins, change them and then start to dress them, talking about the presents they might be getting for their newly expanded family and what they would still need to go shopping for the next day.

"KaSaundra? Sheldon?" KaSaundra's mother's voice calls out as she and KaSaundra's father enters their apartment and then head to the twins shared room; the other one waiting until they were old enough to each get their own toddler bed. "There's my darlings," she greets both already dressed twins, taking Jaina into her arms while KaSaundra's father takes Jacob from Sheldon and the four of them head into the living room where they were joined by Sheldon's parents about twenty minutes later, all of them going to hang out for about an hour before heading down to the community room for the shower.

* * *

"Will you ever take that smile off your face?"

"I think I might volunteer in the summer as an event planner at the zoo," Alice replies to Sid as her and her husband carry a few things to the large community room where Kendall was directing Adam, Reed and Aiden on what to use for decorations and where to put them.

"Just don't stretch yourself too thin across too many things."

"Well I promise that it won't interfere. Besides I think I have a good idea who could help manage things here if there is ever a conflict," Alice smiles as she nods toward Kendall who was lightly scolding Adam for putting something in the wrong place.

"Let me go rescue the poor boy," Sid frowns as he hands the platter to his wife and heads for his granddaughter and her boyfriend. "Okay what's going on here?"

"Can I help with that Alice?" Aiden asks as she puts down the large punch bowl with the supplies still inside.

"You most certainly can," Alice smiles at the helpful young woman. "Just dump it all in, mix and stir."

"I can handle that," Aiden winks as Reed comes up to join her.

"And um…what can I do?"

"Open the ice bag," Aiden hands him the store bought bag of ice cubes. Alice leaves them and then heads back into the supply room for a few other things. When she returns Mac and Stella had arrived to help out, Mac helping Adam with the chairs and Stella helping Kendall arrange the place for the new family to sit and open their presents.

"I wanna help gamma Alice!" Lucy shouts with glee as the Messer trio arrive next, Lucy rushing into the waiting arms of Alice Hammerback. Alice had already told her that she could help her mother hand the presents to the new family but only if she behaved until then; so far the plan was working.

"Okay my darling girl, you can help me carry this," Alice hands her a stack of Styrofoam cups. Lindsay stays to help Alice, Lucy and Stella, while Danny goes in search of Mac. Don and Jessica arrive next, their task was to set up the barbeque and run that for the dinner. Soon a few other started to trickle including Tori and Tony and friends and other family members of the Hawkes clan.

By the time the Hawkes and both sets of parents came down the room was already bustling with activity, laughter, smiles, endless chatter, oodles of pictures and of course myriads of well-wishes. The twins of course instantly become the center of attention, justifiably so, and within minutes there is almost a line forming to take turns holding and cuddling the two happy newborns.

"Mummy can I hold Jana?" Lucy asks anxiously.

"Only if you sit down," Lindsay replies as she takes the small infant from it's mother.

"Okay I will!" Lucy replies as she hurries to a nearby chair, plunks herself down and then holds out her arms.

"Okay this will be a Kodak moment," Sheldon smiles as he watches Lindsay carefully arrange the tiny little girl on Lucy's lap and then pulls her hands away for a few seconds so that Sheldon can take the picture and then goes back to supporting the slightly squirming baby.

"She's smiling mummy," Lucy looks up with a wide grin, her golden curls pulled into two pigtails, one of them hanging down and within arms reach of the hungry infant. "Silly Jana," Lucy giggles as she lets the small little girl playfully tug on her hair. She slightly pulls back and the tiny fingers detach but then quickly grasp hold once more, desperately trying to drag the golden tendrils toward her soft pink lips.

"I think she's hungry," Lindsay notes.

"She's always hungry," KaSaundra replies with a tender smile as she leans in and kisses her precious little daughter on the forehead.

"Speaking of food," Danny pipes up as he walks over to them, handing a beer to Sheldon. "When do we eat?"

"Anytime…I'm kinda lonely out there," Don mentions as he walks up to them from the barbeque outside.

"I guess we can…" Sheldon's voice dies out as he looks around the full room. "I think everyone important is here."

"Well we're here," Danny nods to the small group of close friends, now joined by Jessica, Mac and Stella. "Who else do you need?"

"Point taken," Sheldon looks over at KaSaundra and nods. "I'll let my amazing wife make the decision."

"Well the twins want to eat so why don't we all eat?"

"Good call," Sid replies as he overhears. "I'll let everyone know."

"Uh Sheldon?" Don arches his brows at his friend. "MC?"

"Yeah maybe I better…"

"Too late," Danny smirks as Sid lets out a whistle and the room goes silent.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered together to…" he starts and then stops, garnering a few snickers from the crowd and an eye roll from his wife. "I always wanted to say that," he smiles as he looks over at Sheldon and KaSaundra. "Well we know why we are all gathered tonight and that is to celebrate with our dear friends Sheldon and KaSaundra Hawkes and their beautiful new additions to their family, Jacob and Jaina; truly beautiful blessings. So I understand we are going to have something to eat and then we'll open the presents and just enjoy the rest of the evening."

"Alright…dig in."

"Mac did you seriously bring shrimp again?" Danny asks as the group of friends heads toward the barbeque on the patio; KaSaundra heading for the small mother's room with Jaina, to feed her while Alice looks after Jacob until it was his turn.

"Nope I brought prawns this time," Mac retorts.

"Shrimp…prawns...same thing."

"Prawns are bigger," Stella smiles.

"Ah so size does matter?" Danny teases with a wink.

"It certainly does," Stella shoots back and Mac's face warms.

"Hey no talk about…size around my daughter," Lindsay playfully swats her husbands arm.

"Oh trust me babe, Mac's prawns have nothin' on mine," he chuckles before he kisses her on the lips and then pulls back.

"I want a big prawn mummy," Lucy pipes up and the adults break into a mild bout of laughter.

"You started this size convo, you can finish it," Lindsay hands Lucy's plate to Danny.

"And I will…Chef if you please," Danny hands his plate to Don who puts one of Mac's prawns on it and then hands it back to Lucy. "Thank uncle Mac for the big prawn Lucy."

Lucy looks at the prawn and then up at Mac with a frown. "Is yours bigger?" She asks innocently and another chorus of laughter rings out again at her innocent expense.

"I am going to start an IQ discussion if we aren't careful," Lindsay warns with a teasing tone as she takes a few more items and puts them on Lucy's plate.

"No fair, Sheldon would win that one," Don protests with a mock frown and Sheldon only grins in return.

"Hey when it comes to IQ size really does matter," Sheldon winks and they all chuckle once more.

"I think your size is perfect," Stella whispers in Mac's ear, forcing his face to redden further and Don to just snicker as he hands Stella her requested items. Soon the plates were filled and the rest of them head inside, Jessica remaining outside with Don until he was mostly done with the raw stuff, the rest would now have to fend for themselves.

About an hour later after the food was enjoyed, it was time to start up the coffee pots, put out the dessert and then gather around for the gift opening.

Alice hands Jaina back to her mother and then goes to join her husband near the back of the room, both of them getting a good eye on everyone in the room and the rest of the night that was about to unfold.

"Well? Having fun?" Sid asks in a low tone.

"More than I could have hoped for and you?"

"Just about the same," he whispers as his arm encircles his waist. "We got ourselves a good family here," he nods to the group as they watch adorable Lucy Messer hand the first present to KaSaundra and then step back to watch it being opened and then audibly telling both twins what each present was and when they could get it.

"I hope both Don and Mac are taking notes," Sheldon pipes up when he hears the two of them snicker over the use of a diaper Genie. Both of them stop talking, exchanged embarrassed glances and then endure some laughter at their expense.

"You're right my love…we have an amazing family here," Alice smiles as she leans back on him to watch.

"You have a faraway look right now," Sid notes. "What are you thinking about?"

"How things have progressed from when we first came here and first met all these amazing people until tonight."

She lets her eyes start at the right of the room.

Her granddaughter Kendall had made her so proud, getting top marks in her school classes so far and picking a man with as much loyalty and diligence to her as well as to his own studies; ensuring that both of them would have a happy and successful future. Adam had told them that he still hadn't heard from his father but he had booked both him and Kendall two bus tickets to Seattle for the winter break to go and visit his mother.

Next she moves on to Reed and Aiden. When they had first met Reed, he was so shy and quiet; almost insecure about his life and future. But after meeting the fiery Brooklyn native, his confidence had grown and now his future as a top rate journalist was actually within reach. Aiden, too had faced a life altering situation, but never let it beat her down and emerged stronger for it; helping as an assistant trainer at a women's shelter in classes of self defense. The two of them would make a success no matter the hardship they faced.

Her eyes rest on Don and Jessica, his arm draped lovingly around her shoulders as she leans into him. She had worried a bit at first about Jessica adapting to Don's sometimes frantic and often worrisome profession but the headstrong brunette had shown to everyone that she was more than wiling to take the challenge head on and prove to Don that there wasn't another woman for him.

When Mac Taylor had first moved into their block they had worried that the Chicago native would miss his home and mother and head back the first chance he got. But thanks to a little Grecian influence, he had found the woman he had been seeking all his life and a chance to settle down and call New York home. Stella too had found someone to help build her happy future and although her stormy start in life had at one time threatened her very existence she proved to everyone that her future was worth fighting for, she to had found the man of her dreams.

Danny had been through so much with the death of his sister and then literally inheriting their child and having to raise dear Lucy as his own. They had worried that he would have picked the wrong woman or worse given up the precious child saying the burden was too much to bear. But a delightful country woman had come into his life at the exact right moment and won both their hearts and secured her place in both their futures. They know there is nowhere else Lindsay would rather be than where she is right now.

Sheldon and KaSaundra had also faced very dark spots in their already cemented union; losing their first unborn child and then having to face the possibility of never having the family they had built their future around. Both were successful and were an amazing example of a young couple still in love, a union to sometimes be envied. But they had fought back and proved to everyone that fighting for your future is not only attainable but worth the sacrifices in the short term; it was the long term that would make all the difference.

"Happy endings all around."

"So shall we start a pool on which couple's shower will be next?"

"Baby or wedding?" Alice asks, including some newer couples to the building.

"Both," Sid gently shrugs. "I guess that progress you mentioned earlier about this team of friends is no where near finished is it?" Sid questions just as Sheldon and KaSaundra both stand up hand in hand to give their thank you speech for the evening and the gifts and the time with family and friends.

"Not by a long shot…the future is still waiting to be discovered by all of them. And the best part?"

"What's that?"

"We'll be here for it all."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you liked how it kinda came full circle and please do leave me one final review before you go to thanks for the work that went into this and if you liked this happy ending. Thanks so much in advance!**


End file.
